El amor en tiempos del fin del mundo
by yulen cero
Summary: El apocalipsis zombie empieza cuando Quinn está por confesarle sus sentimientos a Rachel. Britanna y un poco de Finnchel.
1. Chapter 1

Día uno

Rachel Berry había acordado que ese día iría a buscar a Quinn Fabray para hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla de regresar al club Glee; esta por supuesto, no sería una tarea fácil. Quinn había encontrado nuevas compañías durante el verano, se había teñido el cabello de color rosa y se había puesto un arete en la nariz. Esta nueva actitud la asustaba, esta Punk-Quinn era mucho mas aterradora que la HBIC. No era el look, ni la voz, no era el piercing ni el color de cabello, era mas bien que algo había cambiado en sus ojos avellana, una cosa indescifrable que hacía que Rachel se sintiera inquieta.

Esa no era su Quinn… "mi Quinn"? pensó Rachel mientras se daba los últimos toques de maquillaje frente al espejo de su tocador. No era la primera vez que la nombraba así en su mente, sólo que no lograba identificar por qué. Claro, Finn era su novio, pero siempre tuvo un interés muy especial por Quinn, un afán de protección, una atracción inexplicable que la orillaba a poner especial atención en la rubia. Era como… como… no, Rachel no sabía describirlo.

Quinn escuchó entre sueños el sonar del despertador, aún boca abajo estiró el brazo para callar el incesante sonido aturdidor. Gruñó, ahora que no estaba en los Cheerios se había acostumbrado a dormir unas horas más.

A tientas aún medio dormida y trastabillando con la ropa regada en su piso se introdujo en el baño y se desnudó, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó que el vapor la despabilara. Este podría ser un día muy largo, por fortuna en su mochila aun estaba la cajetilla con cigarros suficientes para sobrevivir entre clases.

Era increíble el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de cómo lucía o lo que hacía, así que sin dudar tomó unos pantalones a cuadros de color rojo, una playera negra sin mangas, sus botas de piel y dejó su cabello alborotado.

Bajando las escaleras con prisa Quinn encendió el primer cigarro del día.

Rachel vio a Quinn a lo lejos, en el mismo lugar de siempre pero esta vez, estaba sola. Sostenía en su mano lo que bien podría ser el sexto cigarro en un periodo de tres horas, dio una calada aspiró el humo y lo soltó por la nariz. _Vaya si Quinn luce sexy fumando, no es que apruebe que los adolescentes fumen, porque no lo hago, de hecho me parece totalmente incorrecto, además, podría hacerle daño a su voz… dios, me encanta su voz! Concentrate Rachel, esto no va a funcionar si no te concentras, recuerda que tienes que convencerla de volver a Glee._ Con paso seguro pero algo lento, Rachel se acercó a ella. Quinn ni siquiera volteó a verla, pero le hizo un espacio para que la diva pudiera sentarse también.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, largos minutos. El corazón de ambas latía con fuerza dentro de sus pechos, cada una temía que la otra pudiera escuchar el frenesí que se había desatado en su interior. Rachel no encontraba las palabras, Quinn no tenía prisa por terminar con esto, la compañía de Rachel le venía bien, siempre lo había hecho.

La rubia tenía las piernas cruzadas y tenía el codo sobre su rodilla recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, vio que el cigarro estaba por acabarse, se irguió estiró las piernas, dio la ultima calada y lo aventó lejos hacia el campo de football.

"Qué quieres Berry? Si vienes a convencerme de que regrese al club Glee, la respuesta como siempre, es NO. No quiero volver a ese estúpido salón, no quiero tener que sentarme en esas estúpidas sillas, esperando que canten sus estúpidas canciones". Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía un nudo en la garganta, en qué punto cambió Quinn? De verdad se sentía tan sola como para actuar de esta forma? Sí, es verdad, antes era fría tenía que serlo, había una reputación que cuidar, un grupo que liderar, pero podías sentir su alma. Ahora se sentía una ausencia, a dónde se había marchado Quinn Fabray?

Rachel respiró profundo y se alisó la falda de color azul; Quinn vio aquel movimiento, puso especial atención en sus manos que no tenían nada de hombre, ah! Cómo se arrepentía de haberla humillado por tanto tiempo, la diva tenía manos hermosas…_si tan solo pudiera tomar su mano entre la mía y quedarme aquí, así, en silencio; sólo su mano y la mía. Por qué siempre debe traer faldas tan diminutas? No se da cuenta de lo difícil que es para mi? Estoy a punto de quedarme viendo fijamente sus piernas… me pregunto cómo se sentirán alrededor de mi cintura._

"Quinn" dijo Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos "sé que he insistido demasiado en esto, también sé que la respuesta es siempre la misma. Esta no eres tú, no niego que todo este look te va bien y que… y que.. _acabo de decirle que le va bien? Oh dios, respira, respira… _crees que de este modo nadie te va a herir tanto como antes. Comprendo que es muy cómodo aislarse y poner una barrera enorme entre tu y el resto del mundo, pero la soledad no se combate con mas soledad" Rachel se paró frente a Quinn y cruzó los brazos determinada a convencerla, a llevarla de vuelta al club. La rubia por su parte temía alzar la vista y verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés, grandes y expresivos. Se decidió por tomar otro cigarrillo y lo encendió. Rachel notó el nerviosismo en las manos temblorosas de Quinn que con dificultad prendieron el cigarro.

"Haré lo que sea, puedes aventarme slushies las veces que quieras, seguir con los sobrenombres e inventar mas, puedes humillarme todo lo que quieras, pero regresa. No somos los mismos sin ti… yo no soy la misma sin ti _volviste a hacerlo Rachel! Estas siendo demasiado obvia. No puedo evitarlo, simplemente lo digo, no pienso antes de decirlo. Qué hay de Finn? No había pensado en Finn._

"_tú_ no eres la misma sin _mi_?" dijo Quinn confundida

"yo, yo, bueno es que…" Quinn encontró gracioso el tartamudeo de Rachel y rió entre dientes.

"Bien, dices que harás lo que yo quiera; segura que harás lo que yo quiera?" Rachel asintió "Quiero que termines con Finn"

La sorpresa que se posó en Rachel podía verse en sus ojos bien abiertos; intentaba articular palabras pero no podía, de hecho abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se sintió helada de pronto, como que la sangre se hubiera congelado dentro del cuerpo, estaba petrificada.

"Perdón? N-n-no entiendo"  
>"Termina con Finn, Rachel" <em>me dijo Rachel<em>. Sus ojos pasaron de asombro a dulzura en unos segundos, Quinn no la había llamado por su nombre en mucho tiempo.  
>"yo, no… por qué?" La rubia se puso de pie y esta vez Rachel debió subir la mirada para poder ver a Quinn a la cara. Quinn dio un paso al frente acercándose mas a la diva. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y su respiración agitada era notable; su pecho casi estaba cerca del de Quinn.<br>"Finn no es el indicado para ti Ra…"se acalaró la garganta "Berry" Rachel se sintió triste _ahora vuelvo a ser Berry _"No se da cuenta de lo valiosa que eres, no te apoya como deberías de ser apoyada, no comprende tus sueños y tampoco te escucha, cuántas veces se quedó callado en lugar de defenderte? Eso sin contar que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se acostó con Santana. No, él sólo frenará tus planes de ser una gran estrella" Quinn levantó su mano y la acercó al rostro de Rachel, ella cerró los ojos, y sintió cómo le acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.  
>"Rach" <em>ahora soy Rach! <em>Su corazón brinco de alegría "Hay personas que matarían a Finn con tal de tenerte"

El rostro de Quinn se acercó lentamente al de Rachel, ella aún no abría los ojos, pero podía sentir la respiración de la ex rubia muy cerca de su cara, el aliento tibio de Quinn.

Un estruendo se escuchó al otro lado de la valla, ambas Quinn y Rachel voltearon asustadas. Azimio estaba viéndolas fijamente, pero algo era distinto en él, tenía la mirada perdida y sangraba del cuello.

"Azimio, eres un imbécil" dijo Quinn llevándose las manos al pecho "nos has pegado un susto que… Azimio?"  
>"está herido, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, quizás ha perdido mucha sangre, quizás pueda morirse, oh Dios Quinn y si muere aquí frente a nosotras? No creo que esté preparada para esto"<br>"sshh"  
>"pero Quinn está sangrando, ya se que es un completo idiota y que me ha tirado slushies encima hasta el cansancio" Azimio soltó un gruñido "es verdad, lo has hecho muchas veces, has estropeado muchos de mis suéteres"<br>"Rachel cállate" la diva volteó la mirada hacia Quinn quien tenía los ojos fijos en Azimio. Su mirada reflejaba terror  
>"Quinn, qué pasa?"<p>

Ella no contestó, tomó a Rachel de la mano y se echó a correr, la diva apenas y pudo seguirla. "Quinn, qué pasa?" volvió a decir Rachel  
>"Solo cállate y corre! Corre más y habla menos!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Día D **

**Dos meses antes**

Lo que uno puede considerar como ficción pasó a la realidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El cine y la literatura son una fuente de imaginación increíble, la forma en la que brotan las ideas pudiera asemejarse a un geiser.

Imagina entonces a una corporación "Umbrella" desarrollando armas virales en un laboratorio clandestino ubicado en Siberia sin que nadie pudiera sospechar de su existencia. Las condiciones eran viables para la conservación de los experimentos; los satélites nunca lo detectaron pues hombres vestidos de blanco se introducían por una compuerta que llevaba al laboratorio subterráneo, hombres camuflados en la nieve, científicos que tomaron las ideas mas locas de toda aquella literatura, del montón de videojuegos, del sin fin de películas. Buenos científicos que se valieron de que esta vez no había una Alice que llegara al rescate, no se imaginaron que su Némesis se escaparía del laboratorio para empezar a crear caos en la humanidad.

Los primeros casos obviamente aparecieron en Rusia.

La OMS intentó desesperadamente controlar la enfermedad, aisló a los enfermos, estudió la sangre, el virus. El antídoto tampoco había sido desarrollado por el laboratorio que había cometido el error de dejarlo escapar. Era pues de esperarse que en poco tiempo Moscú y San Petersburgo comenzaran a verse más bien como el Londres de aquella película donde los culpables eran los monos iracundos.

En días Alemania y Francia presentaban casos de contagio, España y Portugal. La OMS seguía a ciegas una investigación donde no había aún culpables ni resultados productivos a todas las pruebas a las que habían sometido a los portadores.

China y Japón con sus antecedentes de gripa aviar habían tomado precauciones; sus habitantes caminaban con cubre bocas y se lavaban las manos cada cinco minutos, estas precauciones, claro, serían inútiles.

Al mes y medio del primer incidente la población europea y asiática había disminuido considerablemente, los noticieros estaban vueltos locos dando primicias y peleando exclusivas, otros fanáticos salían a las calles a gritar que el fin del mundo era evidente y estaba pisándonos los talones… y estos locos por primera vez tendrían la razón. La humanidad estaba destinada a un apocalipsis zombie. Las fantasías de la televisión, literatura y videojuegos iban a brincar de la ficción a materializarse ante los ojos atónitos de los científicos que nunca encontrarían una cura.

¿Lo único positivo de todo esto? Que los métodos de salvación eran los mismos, ya se tenían las bases, ahora había que aplicarlas.

Quinn había estado atenta a los noticieros, ese tiempo libre le había valido para utilizar sus tardes en todas las cosas que le gustaban pero no podía hacer cuando Sue Silvester la torturaba en el equipo de porristas.

Imaginaba que las cosas eran menos complicadas de lo que parecían, que el periodismo se había puesto amarillista ante la oportunidad de ganar audiencia. No podía ser tan grave, sí, había muchos muertos, pero cuántos no mueren de cáncer? Cuántos no mueren de diabetes? Accidentes automovilísticos, suicidios, esas también podrían ser cifras alarmantes, pero claro, esas muertes ya no eran noticia porque eran comunes. Un zombie no se ve todos los días, cierto? Cierto.

Sin embargo Fabray tomó precauciones en caso de que las cosas sí fueran lo que parecían. Rusell había olvidado una pistola en el ático, Quinn sabía cómo usarla porque alguna vez su padre la había llevado al campo a dispararle a unas botellas de refresco y latas de cerveza. El arma estaba ahora bajo su cama dentro de una caja de metal y cerrada con llave.

Fue por eso que cuando vio con detalle a Azimio no dudó un instante en correr. El virus había llegado a América y peor aún, había llega a Lima Ohio.

Día 1

**La ficción nos ha alcanzado**

El aire le estaba faltando, su condición física no era la misma con las dosis de nicotina que le administraba a su cuerpo diariamente; en ese momento se maldijo por no estar en el equipo de los Cheerios y poder correr a toda velocidad sin sentir que un colapso respiratorio podría darle en cualquier momento.

La mano de Rachel seguía aferrada fuertemente a la suya. _Piensa Fabray, piensa! Un salón tiene demasiadas ventanas, los baños también tienen ventanas, Carajo! El auditorio es buena idea! _Sin soltar a la diva Quinn tomó velocidad abrió las puertas del auditorio y las cerró con fuerza.

Un golpe seco le hirió la espalda y el cuello y cayó aturdida al piso, escuchó a Rachel gritar y pronunciar unas palabras que no pudo distinguir, enseguida perdió el conocimiento.

La cabeza le martillaba, podía escuchar sus latidos. La sensación le recordó a la primera vez que Quinn se puso ebria, ebria en serio, ebria al punto de vomitar. _Tengo resaca _pensó _pero no recuerdo haber bebido y, por qué diablos estoy acostada en el piso? _Intentó mover el cuerpo pero sintió que alguien sostenía su mano y prefirió quedarse inmóvil. Al fin pudo escuchar las voces de quienes se encontraban ahí y recordó el dolor en su cuello y espalda y a Rachel diciéndole algo que no había comprendido.

Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Reconoció entonces la voz de Santana y de Brittany que le daban ordenes a Rachel de quitarse de su camino y dejar que ellas se encargaran de Quinn; pero ésta apretó la mano de la diva haciéndole saber que no quería que se marchara de su lado.

Rachel sintió el apretón y brincó de alegría

"ya despertó, Santana! Quinn ya está consciente"  
>"Yo no veo que haya abierto los ojos RuPaul" Quinn expresó su descontento con un gemido "oook Fabray ha despertado"<p>

Muy despacio Rachel ayudó a Quinn a sentarse, se llevó las manos al cuello y a la cabeza, el dolor era casi insoportable, no sabía qué había pasado ni cómo es que había llegado al punto de la inconsciencia, pero sospechaba que Santana tenía algo que ver con la agresión que había sufrido quien sabe cuántos minutos antes.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver preocupación en el rostro de la diva, le sonrió apenas para calmarla y transmitirle la idea que todo estaba bien, Rachel se relajó pero no soltó su mano.

"Q, estas bien? Santana no tenía la intención de herirte" dijo Britt  
>"En realidad hubiera preferido herir a Berry" ésta la miró, le había dolido el comentario de Santana, pero no le sorprendía, ella siempre se las había ingeniado para humillarla.<br>"Tal vez si no fueras tan idiota no hubieras tenido por qué herir a ninguna de las dos" Rachel posó su mirada en Quinn. _Está defendiéndonos?_ "y para empezar, qué diablos hacían ustedes en el auditorio con un maldito bate de baseball?" intentó pararse pero el mareo la embargó de nuevo y prefirió quedarse sentada, al menos ya no tenía la vista borrosa.  
>"practicando para darle a la bola" Rachel se enfadó ante el evidente sarcasmo, Santana hizo una mueca de descontento "Estaba tratando de defender el auditorio, algo muy extraño está pasando y no es seguro estar ni en los pasillos ni en ningún otro lado" Santana se acercó a Britt y le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarla. "estábamos en los casilleros y de pronto Alessa entró corriendo, estaba desesperada Q, no había visto a nadie tan aterrado como ella, empezó a decirnos que un chico de segundo grado se le había echado encima y había tratado de morderla, dijo que estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos; sinceramente me pareció una locura, hasta que el tipo entró con pedazos de carne colgándole en la boca" hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que Brittany no fuera entrar en ataque de pánico… otra vez. "la mejor idea fue venir al auditorio después de pasarme por el salón donde tomé este bate" lo tomó firme entre su mano. "No sé lo que está pasando, pero no es bueno, créeme"<br>"te creo" dijo Quinn "No es nada bueno y va a ponerse peor y cuando digo peor es…" Quinn se aclaró la garganta "que cuando salgamos de aquí mañana puede que no encontremos a muchas de las personas con las que solíamos convivir diariamente" todas abrieron los ojos como platos "has verificado si hay señal en los celulares?" Pudo pararse por fin y Rachel le siguió tomándola del brazo. Santana notó el gesto e hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño _qué hacían Quinn y Berry juntas? Mejor aún, por qué RuPaul no la ha soltado en todo este tiempo?  
><em>"Sí, lo he checado cada quince minutos y nada, no hay señal, ni en el mío ni en el de B" Quinn sacó el suyo del bolso, nada, no había señal.  
>"Necesito tu celular" dijo mirando a Rachel directamente para evitar tener que decirle Berry o alguna otra cosa desagradable enfrente de Santana. Lo abrió, todas esperando su respuesta "nada" Le devolvió el celular a la diva.<p>

en ese momento Britt recordó las palabras de Quinn.

"Q ¿a que te refieres con eso de 'cuando salgamos de aquí mañana' y que no encontraremos a muchas personas con las que solíamos convivir?" Quinn pasó una mirada al rostro de Santana buscando la aprobación de esta para explicarle a Brittany las cosas, Rachel tampoco entendía pero comenzaba a tener mucho miedo y Hiram y Leroy estuvieron en su mente en todo momento.

Quinn bajó del escenario y se dirigió a una de las butacas, Rachel de pronto se sintió sola como si la lejanía de ésta la hiciera más vulnerable. Sin embargo no quiso moverse de donde estaba y se sentó de nuevo en el piso con los pies colgando del escenario; Santana y Britt la imitaron aunque tomando una distancia considerable entre ella.

"Las cosas comenzaron hace un par de meses en Rusia. Nadie sabe cómo surgió esta nueva enfermedad que está convirtiendo al mundo en un caos" posó los ojos en la alfombra del auditorio y continuó "creí que las cosas no se pondrían así de feas aquí, estamos en América, desde el ántrax o la influenza no habían surgido casos tan… singulares, por así decirlo "Levantó la mirada y vio a Santana "el virus nos convierte en zombies, literal, hambrientos de carne humana" La morocha se rió "es verdad y tu lo has visto en los casilleros "ahora vio a Rachel que se mostraba cada vez más nerviosa y pálida "Rachel y yo hemos visto a Azimio" Brittany y Santana voltearon a ver a Rachel y ésta asintió con seguridad. "Ahora Britt, cuando digo que es posible que no veamos a muchas personas cuando salgamos, es porque…" las palabras no le salían, era difícil llegar a esa terrible conclusión "Porque si el virus se esparce con la rapidez que creo que lo hace ya habrá alcanzado a muchos de nuestros amigos… quizás también a nuestros padres. Quiero creer que las cosas se pondrán a su favor y se pondrán a resguardo en lo que nosotras estamos aquí" Quinn miró la hora en su celular '7:20' el sol ya se había puesto "no es seguro salir a estas horas, sería muy arriesgado dejar el auditorio"

Rachel comenzó a llorar en silencio y al sentir las primeras lágrimas se llevó el dorso de su mano para limpiarlas.

"necesito salir" dijo "necesito ir con mis padres; no puedo quedarme simplemente aquí toda la noche pensando que quizás están siendo devorados por zombies"  
>"si te largas ninguna de nosotras irá a salvarte, eso es seguro Berry. De todas formas no es que estuviéramos perdiendo un preciado miembro de esta sociedad… bueno, si es que queda alguna para mañana" dijo Santana. Rachel no pudo controlar las nuevas lagrimas que brotaban y recorrían sus mejillas<br>"Creo que este no es momento para ponerse cruel sino actuar como adultos" dijo Quinn exasperada  
>"Y lo dice la inadaptada que se ha pintado el cabello de rosa y se ha puesto piercings… eso sin contar tu estúpido tatuaje Fabray!"<p>

"Basta!" dijo britt "Santana, no me siento bien…" La morocha supo que aquí venía otro ataque de pánico. Tomó a Brittany de la mano y se dirigieron tras bastidores. Quinn frunció el seño "_no estoy enamorada de britt" mis…_ Rachel soltó un sollozo. La ex rubia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Rachel, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de ésta.  
>"Todo va a estar bien, hace mucho que no lo hago pero una plegaria no estaría mal… por tus padres… y, quizás mi madre".<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, francamente pensé que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de llegar siquiera a 3 comentarios, hace mucho que no escribo un fan fic, quizas diez años. Había tenido esta idea de escribir Faberry con zombies porque, ya hay demasiadas historias con una Quinn que se confunde, aleja a Rachel por defender su popularidad, miedo a sus padres, etc. Y ojo, no digo que sean malas, son las que leo, jaja. Pero hacía falta un cambio, no? Mis mejores deseos para ustedes este proximo año nuevo!**

* * *

><p>Ninguna había podido dormir esa noche, lo único que querían era salir y correr a buscar a sus seres queridos.<p>

Rachel y Britt lloraban a ratos y Quinn y Santana tenían la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, pero no podían permitirse un momento de debilidad en una situación como aquella. Ninguna podía darse el lujo de quebrarse, mas por orgullo que cualquier cosa; no era que no hubieran llorado antes, porque Quinn lo había hecho en Nueva York y Santana cuando le cantó a Britt, pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar y querían ahorrarse los sarcasmos.

Al asomarse los primeros rayos de sol, las cuatro se dispusieron a salir de auditorio; Santana tomó el bat con su mano izquierda y usó la otra para entrelazarla con la de Brittaney. Ellas iban primero.

_De ese modo Santana se ve casi tierna y humana, no puedo imaginar el amor que siente por Britt, es una persona completamente distinta con ella_ se dijo Rachel _me pregunto si… -no, tú no te preguntes nada, lo que dijo Quinn ayer no era más que otra de sus bromas._

Rachel volvió a sentir ganas de llorar y un par de lagrimas se le escaparon, Quinn se percato de ello y le acarició la espalda; la diva volteó a verla al sentir el contacto de su mano _Dios, eso sí que se siente bien, tan reconfortante _Quinn le sonrió "Ellos estarán bien, ya verás" Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bien, si ya terminaron con sus sentimentalismos podemos comenzar con un plan antes de salir de este auditorio; Britt y yo tenemos que buscar a nuestros padres y supongo que ustedes harán lo mismo, el punto es: lo haremos juntas o por separado?" Santana se había detenido ante la puerta viendo intermitentemente a Quinn y Rachel. Estas voltearon a verse como buscando la respuesta en la mirada de la otra  
>"Me parece más seguro si vamos juntas, no sabemos que pueda haber en las casas, no sabemos nada. Podemos usar ambos coches y aprovechar para cargarlos de provisiones: agua, comida, medicinas, todo lo que creamos que pueda hacer falta; pero antes necesito pasar a donde tomaste eso" Señaló con el dedo el bate de Santana.<p>

* * *

><p>Iban lentamente caminando por los pasillos hacía la salida cuando una puerta se abrió de repente, Britt gritó, Santana batió su "arma" lista para atacar a lo que sea que fuera a salir de salón y Rachel se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Quinn. Muy lento Puck asomó la cabeza y se encontró con las cuatro, aliviado y gustoso de verlas se apresuró a abrazarlas a todas.<p>

"No puedo creer lo contento que me siento de que estén bien" se separó de ellas "porque están bien verdad? No están heridas no… no les hicieron daño?"  
>"Respira Pucksentimientos, estamos bien"<p>

Del mismo salón donde había salido Puck se escuchó un ruido, todos voltearon y del lugar salió Finn cojeando. Rachel abrió los ojos y dio un brinco.

"Finn!" la diva corrió hacia donde él y lo abrazó, Quinn sintió en seguida la usencia de la mano de Rachel. "Qué bueno que estas… bien?"  
>"No es nada grave, me torcí el pie cuando tropecé con un escalón" La besó en los labios y Quinn no pudo evitar un dejo de celos y agachó la mirada. Santana vio todo esto de reojo, pero no dijo nada… eso sin embargo no significaba que no lo haría después.<br>"Tenemos un plan ya?"  
>"Pensamos en ir a nuestras casas juntas, y llenar los autos de víveres y medicamentos; trajiste tu camioneta?"<br>"Espero que siga afuera" Santana asintió, Puck volteó a ver a Quinn quien parecía estar lidiando con una serie de cosas en su mente "Hey, estas bien?"  
>"Claro! El mundo por fin se está yendo al carajo, no podría estar mejor" Quinn comenzó su caminata lejos del grupo.<br>"Hey Fabray, espera!"  
>"Los veo afuera" dijo sin voltear siquiera. Rachel la vio marcharse pero no hizo nada por quitarse del abrazo de Finn.<p>

* * *

><p>"Qué fue todo ese circo que hiciste allá adentro?" Santana preguntó mientras caminaban al auto de Quinn.<br>"No sé de qué me hablas Lopez"  
>"Bueno déjame refrescarte la memoria porque al parecer el cabello rosa te hace más estúpida que si fueras rubia. Primero Berry no se mueve de tu lado, luego resulta que Quinn soy rebelde Fabray es increíblemente amable con el Hobbit y después te pones seria y huyes del grupo cuando corre a los brazos Finnepto?" Quinn comenzó a reír entretenida "Qué es tan gracioso?"<br>"Tú tienes apodos para todos, no?"  
>"Pues sí, es parte de Santana"<br>"Me gusta el apodo de Finnepto" ambas rieron, luego Santana recordó el asunto  
>"si bueno, no era eso de lo que estaba hablando, cierto? Mira no tienes que hacerte la desentendida respecto al tema, tu y yo sabemos que te gusta RuPaul y no es nuevo"<br>"Insisto en que no sé de qué me hablas… creí que aquí la lesbiana eras tú y, por qué habría de importarte de pronto lo que pueda pasarme?" Santana se detuvo al escuchar las palabras, se sintió herida pero no iba a demostrarlo, Santana Lopez no se permite ser vista con vulnerabilidad.  
>"Al menos una de las dos acepta lo que le sucede y yo tomo las riendas de mi vida en lugar de pretender que soy la heterosexual mas heterosexual del planeta; aceptémoslo Fabray si te acostaste con Puck fue porque estabas alcoholizada y necesitabas cariño, pero dudo mucho que lo que tiene entre las piernas te haya satisfecho como lo haría Berry y, es el fin del mundo, qué puedes perder?" esta vez Quinn se detuvo, volteó a ver al cuarteto que venía saliendo de la preparatoria.<br>"Escúchame bien Santana Berry no va a satisfacerme ni en cien años, ni aunque mueran todos y quedemos ella y yo y yo esté que me lleve el demonio por tener sexo con alguien; jamás vuelvas a insinuar siquiera que _Yo_ pueda sentir algo por… por _ella_" y siguió caminando a su auto.  
>"Ja! Ves? Titubeaste! No te preocupes Fabray, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… por ahora"<br>"Para siempre o le diré B lo que hiciste con aquel pato que no soportabs; quizás aun quede algo del cadáver"  
>"Fue un accidente!"<br>"Accidente como este?" Quinn golpeó a Santana con el puño en el brazo  
>"Ouch!" Quinn volteo a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro pero ésta ya no pudo hacer nada porque Brittaney llegó corriendo y la abrazó por la espalda.<p>

* * *

><p>Acordaron que visitarían las casas de todos en el siguiente orden: primero Britt y luego Rachel quienes vivían más cerca de Mckinley y las que parecía que entrarían de nuevo en pánico si no sabían pronto de sus padres, aunque en realidad Brittaney tenía también a Lord Tubbington en mente. Después Quinn quien tenía estas ansias de llegar por el arma de su padre y sentirse más segura, Santana sería la siguiente y después Finn y Puck.<p>

Quinn encendió el motor de su auto y escuchó que alguien le tocaba la ventanilla del copiloto, era Rachel. Abrió la ventanilla pero no quitó el seguro de la puerta

"Qué quieres Berry?"  
>"Ábreme, iré contigo" Quinn hizo un sonido de burla y miró al frente, sopesando la idea de dejarla entrar o mandarla con el par que iba en la camioneta.<br>"No te sentirás más segura con el lisiado de tu novio?" Rachel frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos  
>"Necesito que me dejes entrar, no es bueno que viajes sola, acordamos que viajaríamos en parejas y he sugerido ir contigo en el auto, ahora, vas a abrirme o seguiré congelándome aquí afuera?"<br>"Así que Rachel Berry tiene actitud" Quinn quitó el seguro "Sube y cállate; y no tendrías tanto frío si dejaras de usar esas horribles faldas y te pusieras cosas más… decentes" _menos pequeñas y sexys y provocadoras…_  
>"Qué tienen de malo mis faldas"<br>"Dije que te subieras y te callaras Berry" Rachel obedeció, al entrar al auto su falda se subió de un modo que Quinn no pudo ignorar, incluso creyó haber visto un poco de su ropa interior. De pronto sintió la garganta seca y le costaba trabajo respirar.

_Respira, control, es solo Berry, la mujer más ridícula y mal vestida de la preparatoria-eso no pensabas ayer-, shh es increíblemente molesta, no puede gustarnos; además tiene novio –si, un novioque es un estúpido!- pero novio al fin y al cabo. –aaah carajo, ve esas piernas, yo… tengo… tantas ganas de acariciarlas que…_

Se escuchó un claxon a su lado, se sobresaltó y volteó "No piensas arrancar maldita sea?"  
>"Ah, estúpida Santana" dijo entre dientes mientras quitaba el freno de mano.<p>

La ciudad estaba desierta, cómo habían evacuado a los habitantes de Lima Ohio en una noche era un misterio, pero vamos, que si los chicos estaban huyendo de zombies entonces también era posible que los extraterrestres hubieran venido por los sobrevivientes… ok, no, pero a dónde habían ido? nadie lo sabía.

Las puertas de las casas estaban abiertas, aún quedaban algunos autos, papeles tirados, cajas a mitad de la calle, de pronto comenzaron a verse cadáveres y restos humanos. Rachel agachó la mirada, no quería ver, temía que alguno de ellos fuera uno de sus padres, sentía la opresión en su pecho, quería despertar de la pesadilla y recordó el momento en el que Azimio apareció: sus ojos, los dientes llenos de sangre. _Por favor que estén bien, por favor, por favor._

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Britt, quien bajó acompañada de Santana y pasaron al lado del auto de Quinn. Lopez le hizo una seña a Quinn de que se bajara y entrara lo mismo que a Puck.  
>"Será mejor que te vayas a la camioneta con Hudson" Quinn tomó el bate del asiento de atrás y sin mirar a Rachel bajó del auto. Rachel quería entender el por qué de la hostilidad de Quinn y creía tener la respuesta, pero también creía que lo que pasó el día anterior había sido solo el comienzo de una cruel broma. Se sintió triste, pues con el interés que ésta le demostraba llegó a sentir un calor muy interesante en su interior y estoy hablando dentro de su corazón, no en otras partes, eso llegará después, paciencia. En fin, tomando en cuenta que los zombies podían atacar en cualquier parte, aunque en menor cantidad dado que era de día Rachel bajó del auto de Quinn y corrió hacia donde estaba su novio, el amor de su vida, no es así? Verdad? Bueno, eso creemos.<p>

* * *

><p>La casa de Britt estaba en silencio, Santana y puck iban por delante y Quinn venía atrás protegiéndola. No querían hacer mucho ruido, tenían que ser sigilosos y revisar todas las habitaciones incluidos el ático y el sótano.<p>

"Britt y yo revisaremos la planta alta y el ático, ustedes dos revisen aquí y el sótano" Puck y Quinn sólo asintieron a la orden de Santana.

La sala estaba libre, no había ni señales de lucha, parecía una casa muy pacífica; Quinn de pronto se sintió con ganas de acostarse en un sillón y dormir, se sentía increíblemente cansada, pero no era momento de relajarse.

El baño, la cocina, el estudio del padre de Britt y el mini gimnasio libres también. La cocina llevaba al sótano, ahí las cosas eran distintas: había gotas de sangre por todo el piso, un par de vasos estaban rotos y el cereal regado en la isla, la estufa seguía prendida. Puck cerró el gas y volteó a ver a Quinn, ambos estaban alarmados, la puerta del sótano estaba abierta y la sangre seguía hacia ahí. Puck comenzó a temblar mientras se acercaba a la puerta, levantó el tubo, listo para golpear si alguien lo atacaba. Quinn tenía miedo también, sobre todo porque los sótanos no eran su lugar preferido, eran demasiado oscuros y húmedos sin contar que son inspiración para muchas historias de fantasmas y de asesinos en serie, pero esta vez era un no viviente quien los esperaba bajo las escaleras.

Puck lo tiró al suelo con un golpe seco en los pies y Quinn fue directo a la cabeza, no contó los golpes que le daba, lo que ella buscaba era deshacerle el cráneo.

"Espera Quinn, espera! No podemos saber si es familiar de Britt, y si le destrozas la cara como sabremos si es o no. Yo no conozco a su padres, tu?" Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había brincado a la cara, respiraba rápida y profundamente, no podía creer lo bien que se había sentido al descargar tanta ira, le ecnató la sensación de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, después de todo, matar zombies iba a ser muy divertido "entonces habrá que amarrarlo antes de que despierte para que… Santana nos diga si es o no" Era mejor que San viera al hombre que estaba ya amarrado a una de las vigas del sótano.

"Qué pasa allá abajo?" Gritó Santana desde el filo de las escaleras  
>"Britt está contigo?" gritó Quinn de vuelta<br>"No, la he mandado afuera al ver el desastre que es la cocina, le prometí que bajaría por la comida del gato"  
>Puck se burlo entre dientes "Es el fin del mundo y el gato obeso sobrevive, que tan absurdo es eso?" Quinn sonrió<br>"Shhh te va a escuchar"  
>"Y bien que…" Santana se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba atado abajo "Oh dios… es… es el papá de B.?"<br>"No lo sabemos, ninguno de los dos lo conoce, por qué no vienes y le echas un vistazo…."  
>"A lo poco que dejó Quinn"<br>"Callate Puck"

Santana se acercó lentamente, su respirar era pesado y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, qué le diría a B en caso de que el hombre fuera su padre? Oh no, esto era una pesadilla.

"No es" dijo aliviada  
>"Estas segura?"<br>"Estoy segura Puck! ahora salgamos de aquí, creo que voy a vomitar"

Puck y Santana fueron los primeros en ir hacia las escaleras, tenían prisa por salir de ahí, los patea traseros más conocidos de la preparatoria Mckinley comenzaban a verse demasiado blandos para Quinn quien seguía con la mirada fija en el ente que hasta hace unas horas había sido un hombre; se preguntó si había sido casado, si tenía alguien que estuviera esperanzado en que regresaría con bien… pero no, en realidad nunca regresaría.

El par se detuvo en la puerta, por el sonido que se había escuchado era evidente que Quinn había acabado con el zombie.

"Bien Fabray, quién hubiera pensado que tenías las agallas para hacerlo"  
>"Y quién hubiera pensado que ninguno de ustedes las tendría" Tomó una servilleta y limpió el bate<br>"Te va bien el rojo" Puck le guiñó un ojo, Quinn sólo sonrió sarcásticamente.  
>"Lo sé no es necesario que TU me lo digas"<br>"Santana?"  
>"Diablos" Dijo San entre dientes "Ya vamos Britt, no entres"<p>

Y entonces el trío se dirigió a la salida.

Rachel ya estaba en el auto de Quinn cuando llegaron al jardín frontal, esto le trajo una especie de alegría e irritación _a qué juega Berry con esto? Primero parece que también tiene interés por mí, después corre a los pesados brazos del idiota de Finn y ahora hela aquí, esperándome en el auto. Nos volverá locas. _

"Por dios Quinn, estas bien? Te hirieron? Qué pasó?" Rachel se llevó las manos al pecho y los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar.  
>"Estoy bien Berry, nada de lloriqueos o viajarás en la cajuela" Rachel sonrió y tomó la mano de Quinn entre la suya<br>"Estaba preocupada, sé que eres una mujer muy capaz e increíblemente fuerte, no dudo de que puedas defenderte si alguien llegara a atacarte, pero…" Quinn perdió el sentido de las palabras en ese momento, lo único que podía percibir era el calor de la mano de Rachel en la suya y lo suave que era su piel "Quinn me estas escuchando?"  
>"Si claro, con toda la verborrea que estas aventando es difícil no prestarte atención"<br>"Y aquí vamos con el sarcasmo" Rachel soltó su mano y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con la vista al frente.  
>"Escucha yo… bueno… ah! Olvídalo" encendió el motor y arrancó .<p>

Siguiente parada: casa de Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, creo que este es el capítulo que mas me ha gustado, espero disfruten leyendolo como yo escribiendolo, sorpresa sorpresa ya hay faberry en él. **

* * *

><p>Al aparcar frente a su casa Rachel se sintió más nerviosa. Este era el momento en el que sabría por fin si Hiram y Leroy estaban vivos; quería con todas sus fuerzas ser afortunada y encontrarlos dentro esperando por ella, quería abrazarlos y tirarse en sus pechos a llorar y sentirse protegida, que la mecieran como si fuera una bebé y le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien porque estaban juntos… pero la verdad era que su mente estaba preparada para lo peor.<p>

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el frente de la casa, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos _pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, tienes que ser fuerte, Rachel Barbra Berry es una mujer fuerte y valiente._

Abrió los ojos "Quinn, quiero que vengas conmigo" Ella asintió.

Santana ya estaba en la acera junto con Puck, Quinn y Rachel bajaron del auto y se reunieron con el par.

"Dónde está B?"  
>"Con Finn en el auto, su pie ha empeorado y al menos hasta que no le pongamos algo y lo vendemos no creo que sea bueno que "nos ayude"". Rachel se volteó a mirarlo, él le sonrió y ella le saludó con la mano. La sonrisa de Finn le transmitió apoyo y animo pero era la presencia de Quinn la que le daba seguridad y confort, estos sentimientos la iban a volver loca. Sintió la manó de Quinn en su hombro.<br>"Estás lista?"  
>"No, realmente no, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, que tenemos que hacer todos"<br>"venga pues, haremos lo mismo que en casa de Britt, pero ahora Puck y Santana revisarán la planta baja, asegurándonos de que estamos a salvo tomaras unas cuantas cosas de tu casa, ropa y lo más necesario y saldremos de aquí, de acuerdo?"  
>"ok"<p>

La casa era espaciosa, cálida, llena de fotografías de los tres. Los padres de Berry amaban a su hija, eso se podía ver en cada una de las imágenes; no eran para nada como las fotos en casa de los Fabray, oh no, aquellas se veían tan frías: pónganse rectos, pretendan que son felices y abrácense como si de verdad lo desearan. Shot! Ahí va otra foto llena de mentiras.

"Quinn?" Rachel la esperaba a tres escalones más arriba  
>"Mmm?"<br>"Revisemos al ultimo la habitación de mis padres, si?"  
>"Bien" <em>Estoy nerviosa también, qué pasa si… si están muertos? Me partiría el alma que Rachel pasara por eso, Oh dios, que pasará si son zombies? No me siento capaz de matarlos, no a ellos, creo que vomitaré… <em>"Te parece si revisamos el lugar y luego haces tu maleta?"  
>"De acuerdo Quinn, es mejor si nos cercioramos de que no hay amenazas latentes en mi hogar"<br>"Iré primero yo y te quiero detrás de mi ok? Pero alerta, no cierres los ojos por ningún motivo"

Rachel en seguida se pegó a la espalda de Quinn y se agarró muy fuerte de su playera _Esos son… s-s-son sus pechos, excelente! Necesito concentrarme y su cuerpo pegado al mío es el distractor más grande del universo. Piensa en algo más, piensa en algo más, Rachel no está pegada a tu espalda y no, esos no son sus pechos, no, esas tampoco son sus manos junto a tu cadera y… oh por dios! _(inserte cara de desconcierto aquí).

"Qué pasa Quinn? Que viste? Ay no, por favor dime que no son ellos, dime que no lo son, Quinn…" Rachel puso su frente en el hombro de Quinn y cerró los ojos  
>"Peor Rachel, mucho peor… es lo más fuerte que he visto en el día y vaya que tuve que matar un zombie en el sótano de casa de Britt" Rachel respiraba pesadamente, se podían escuchar sus jadeos, los ojos de Quinn estaban pegados a la pared de enfrente "Tienes un poster de Zac Efron!" Rachel abrió los ojos al instante, su pulso comenzó a calmarse, se quitó de Quinn y le dio un golpe en el brazo con la mano abierta.<br>"Casi sufro un paro cardiaco y todo este teatro por un poster de Zac Efron…"  
>"Bueno Berry, te caracterizas por tener gustos raros, extravagantes, ñoños, pero son… mmm exclusivos de cierto modo, esto" y señaló el poster con el bate "Es la cosa más usada en las paredes de muchas adolescentes, no te creía tan común Miss Berry" Rachel entrecerró los ojos<br>"Me parece que es muchísimo mejor tener un poster de Zac Efron en mi pared que las siete películas de Saw marcadas como favoritas en Facebook"  
>"Oh, eso sin contar que las compré en edición especial y que mi pagina de Tumblr está dedicada a Quentin Tarantino y Wes Craven también, Hitchcock…" Un sonido estridente se escuchó dentro del baño de Rachel, quien se encontraba en un segundo pegada de nuevo a Quinn pero esta vez, abrazada con todas sus fuerzas a su cintura.<br>"Si me sueltas un poco y me dejas respirar creo que podría defenderte" Dijo Quinn casi asfixiada. La presión en su cintura se soltó.  
>"Quiero que te metas bajo la cama y me esperes ahí" ordenó a Rachel apenas en un susurro "Y revísala primero" La diva asintió rápidamente varias veces y se acercó lentamente a la cama, se hincó y volteó a ver a la ex rubia; Quinn le sonrió para darle seguridad, Rachel levantó la colcha lentamente y respiró aliviada. Otro golpe se escuchó dentro y Rachel se metió en seguida, con la barbilla sobre sus manos y boca abajo, cerró los ojos muy fuerte rogando que no le pasara nada a Quinn.<p>

Respiró profundo y levantó el bate haciendo un ligero swing, abrió la puerta rápidamente y en seguida supo que había cometido un error. Lo que estaba sobre ella estaba enojado y estaba hambriento; olía a carne podrida e intentaba morderla, Quinn luchaba por zafarse pero el bate le había quedado en el cuello y estaba ahorcándose. Con un movimiento rápido en las piernas lo mandó por los aires y cayó sobre el escritorio de Rachel, estaba aturdido y se movía un poco más lento, oportunidad que Quinn tomó para comenzar a golpearlo _La cabeza Fabray, recuerda que es en la cabeza! _El sonido que provocaba la agresión erizaba la piel.

Agitada y de pronto exhausta Quinn se dejó caer al piso con la espalda pegada a la pared, tenía la cara llena de sangre y el olor era desagradable, los sesos en el metal del bate daban a la escena un toque aún más grotesco.

Rachel se había mantenido al borde del llanto debajo de la cama y al escuchar los gemidos del zombie se había cubierto los oídos con sus manos, por eso no escuchó cuando los sonidos cesaron. Sintió una mano en su brazo y gritó con todas su fuerzas

"Soy yo Rachel, diablos" Quinn se tapó una oreja "Me aturdiste"  
>"Lo lamento Quinn"<br>"Venga sal de ahí" Rachel se rehusó  
>"Puedes… puedes hacerlo por mi?" <em>Pero no quiero Rach… no puedo.<br>_"Está bien… pero no conozco a ninguno de tus padres"  
>"Papá es de color, hombre fuerte, alto y mi papi es blanco, bajo de estatura… oh dios" Rachel comenzó a llorar, la vista se le nublaba con las lagrimas.<br>"Rachel necesito que me ayudes aquí… emm tu… papi tiene alguna marca que me ayude a saber si es el? Lo lamento yo… no hay mucho que ver de su rostro" Y de pronto sintió nauseas.  
>"Una quemadura arriba del tobillo izquierdo"<p>

Estaba temblando, el corazón le martillaba el pecho, sentía que se iba a ahogar. Tocando apenas al zombie, Quinn le levantó el pantalón y bajó el calcetín…

"Tiene un tatuaje, unas iniciales J.D" Silencio… "Rachel! Dime algo carajo!"  
>"Es Elliot…" salió lentamente de debajo de la cama, se sentó en la alfombra y se sacudió el polvo, Quinn la miraba desesperada <em>y quién putas es Elliot Rachel?<em> _Habla por amor a Dios! _"Elliot es mi vecino; y si él estaba en el baño de mi habitación no sé lo que pueda encontrar en la de mis padres" Se llevó las manos al rostro y una nueva oleada de lágrimas llegó.

Puck y Santana llegaron jadeando al cuarto de Rachel

"Qué pasó? Están bien?" Quinn puso la mirada en el zombie que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido por ambos.  
>"Es… es… es" Puck tartamudeaba.<br>"Es Elliot!" Gritó Fabray por fin con desesperación. Mirada interrogante de los dos "Elliot es el condenado vecino de Berry! Y si piensan por un maldito segundo que yo seguiré registrando esta casa o las demás, se equivocan! 'Oh sí, vamos a revisar casas, denle todos los zombies a Fabray! Al diablo par de inútiles! Vayan a la habitación de los papás de Rachel, revisen cada maldito rincón y regresen a decirnos si encontraron algo!" La HBIC ha regresado. Puck y Santana inmóviles ante la explosión que había tenido Quinn. Se les quedó viendo "Es para _ya_ idiotas!" Asintieron y voltearon a ver Rachel.  
>"Segunda puerta a la izquierda" En un segundo estaban solas de nuevo.<p>

Rachel se arrastró hacia donde estaba Quinn puso la cabeza sobre su pecho y volvió a abrazarse fuerte a su cintura. Quinn pasó un brazo por los hombros de la diva y la acercó más, no dijo nada, qué debía decir? Hasta ella había perdido ya las esperanzas; sólo atinó a acariciarle el brazo con su pulgar y puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Rachel, cerró los ojos y se permitió viajar a otro lado, fuera de esa casa, de ese mundo de apocalipsis. Se permitió sentir a Rachel y sus sollozos, oler su cabello, sentir su piel, su abrazo. Se sintió mareada y Rachel se apretó mas fuerte contra ella, de pronto la mirada de la diva sobre sus ojos y sus labios sobre su mejilla blanca. Pulso acelerado de nuevo, dificultad para respirar, pensamientos cortados que no pueden llegar a hilarse _Bésala Fabray. Bésala Rachel. No sé si pueda parar, probando un beso vendrán más y la quiero para mí… ah, está cada vez más cerca, puedo sentir su aliento. Cierra los ojos Rachel_

"Berry… oooook…" Y de pronto tenemos a una Santana interrumpiendo el momento e inmóvil en el marco de la puerta "Emmm… necesitamos que vengas a ver esto" Rachel la pasó y Santana se le quedó viendo a Quinn _veo lo que haces Fabray… _sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Quinn sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Qué es Puck?" Al entrar se dio cuenta de que el closet estaba medio vacío, el botiquín estaba en las mismas condiciones.  
>"Tus padres se fueron en cuánto pudieron Rachel" Se sintió herida y de pronto muy enojada "Pero dejaron una nota" Le tendió la mano y le entregó un papel.<p>

_Rachel, creo con toda mi alma que estarás a salvo en algún lugar, la casa ya no es un lugar donde podamos estar a resguardo; Tu padre y yo hemos decidido ir hacia el norte, sé que nos encontrarás. Estaremos dejando marcas en calles importantes para que puedas seguir el rastro, queremos llegar a Alaska, todos van para allá… los que no están infectados. Al norte mi amor, recuérdalo._

_Con cariño y sabiendo que estas viva y bien, Leroy._

La tinta se había corrido por las lágrimas que cayeron sobre el papel. La tristeza de pronto se sintió más ligera pero no dejó de existir, sus padres estaban bien e iban hacia el norte o al menos ese era el plan… que llegaran era una cosa totalmente distinta.

Puck la abrazó fuerte y le brindo una sonrisa.

"Hey al menos sabes que están bien, nosotros tuvimos que decirle a Brittaney que sus padres se fueron de vacaciones a Europa para su segunda luna de miel" _Pobre Britt_ pensó Rachel.  
>"Iré a hacer mi maleta… y, Puck?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Gracias"<br>"Lo que sea por la judía más sexy de todo Ohio"

Quinn seguía en su habitación cuando entró. Estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, la cara ya sin sangre y el bate limpio.

"Rachel?" Quinn se mordió el interior de la mejilla  
>"Qué pasa Quinn?"<br>"Has pensado en lo que te dije respecto a Finn?" Rachel se tocó el tabique de la nariz  
>"Escucha Quinn, creí que con todo lo que está pasando dejarías la broma en paz" La ex rubia se levantó de la cama indignada mirando fijamente a Rachel<br>"Oh no me vengas con eso, apenas unos minutos antes estabas abrazada a mí a punto de besarnos, no he hecho más que defenderte en esta habitación y me dices que es una broma lo que SIENTO por TI!" Se volteó y le dio la espalda "No puedo creerlo" La diva no le contestó enseguida.  
>"No puedo herir a Finn y ya no hay sueños que pueda frenarme de cumplir, es el fin del mundo Quinn y tú me pides que le rompa el corazón" volteó a verla de nuevo.<br>"Entonces prefieres romper el mío?" Oh oh, esa no se la esperaba.  
>"Yo… Quinn… n-n-no es tan fácil" Quinn se acercó a Rachel<br>"No te voy a esperar a que desenredes todas tus telarañas en tu cabecita Rach, voy a besarte ahora porque el ahora es el momento que más me gusta"

Y diciendo esto Quinn besó a Rachel en los labios, primero muy suave, lento, sin prisa pues quería memorizar la sensación por si no volviera a pasar después. Rachel gimió un poco y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Quinn acariciándola debajo de la playera, su piel se erizó. Luego pasó su lengua por los labios de la diva _déjame jugar con tu lengua Rachel, vamos, por favor, por favor._ Y como si ésta le hubiera leído la mente, el beso era ahora más intenso, desesperado. Quinn flexionó un poco las rodillas y puso sus manos en los muslos de Rachel levantándola del suelo, la diva se abrazó a la cintura de Quinn con las piernas y se aferró al cuello…

"No tenemos todo el maldito día!"

Quinn sonrió sin dejar de besar a Rachel, luego puso su frente sobre la de la diva "Ah, estúpida Santana"  
>Rachel sonrió esta vez "Es la segunda vez que la llamas así"<br>"No puedo evitarlo, se lo merece" Quinn dejó a Rachel en el suelo y le tomó la cara entre sus manos.  
>"Dame tiempo, ok Quinn?... respecto a Finn" Dicho esto Quinn le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y en el cuello.<br>"Apúrate hermosa, el viaje es largo"

_Te llamó hermosa. Sí y también nos besó como nunca en la vida alguien nos ha besado. Sin contar la posición en la que te cargó. Es fuerte. Es sexy. Muy sexy._

"Por dios Hobbit! Tu maleta!... ouch! Otra vez?"  
>"Cállate Santana" Sus ojos otra vez en Rachel<br>"Diablos Fabray, parpadea siquiera"  
>"Largo de aquí S"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**De nuevo agradeciendo sus comentarios, de verdad que los aprecio mucho. Aquí el capítulo 5. Si tienen oportunidad y gustan, escuchen la canción que menciono en este capítulo, vale la pena, quizás ya la conozcan... a mi me parece buena. Saludos!**

* * *

><p><em>Es mi turno, es tiempo de ir a mi casa <em>Quinn tenía sujeto bien fuerte el volante del auto, los dedos comenzaban a acalambrársele y las palmas de las manos le sudaban en cantidades industriales _No sé si pueda hacer esto. Es fácil entrar a las de los demás, rayos que hasta fue fácil entrar a la de Rachel comparada con la mía. Por dios que no haya nadie, que mi madre se haya ido como los padres Berry o que Russell haya ido por ella _Su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de estrés extremo. En dos días había tenido su dosis de apocalipsis, Rachel Berry había demostrado que también estaba interesada en algo entre ellas dos y había matado a dos zombies, demasiadas emociones… para Quinn Fabray.

"Bueno, hemos llegado" Dijo Quinn y Rachel volteó a ver la casa de Quinn _por dios, es grandísima, quién la construyó, la aristocracia inglesa?  
><em>"Quinn tu casa es…"  
>"Enorme, lo sé; Russell debía construir una casa tan grande como su ego, lástima que al final él no se quedó con ella" silencio incomodo de pronto, que no era más que un nerviosismo del tamaño del mundo "venga, salgamos, ve con… <em>Ah estúpido Finn <em>"ve con Finn a la camioneta y quédate ahí"  
>"Estas loca si crees que te dejaré sola en esto, tú me apoyaste en casa y es mi turno"<br>"No discutas conmigo, te irás con Hudson y ahí te quedarás hasta que salgamos; mi casa es grande y no sé qué cosas podamos encontrarnos ahí; tú no podrías defenderte sola Rachel"  
>"Pues debo informarte que he tomado cursos de defensa personal y estoy muy bien preparada para atacar unos cuantos zombies" Quinn la vio con ternura y rió entre dientes.<br>"Unos cuantos zombies, eh?" Rachel asintió "Entonces esta vez no te vas a meter debajo de la cama ni aunque te lo pida" Negó con la cabeza _aunque si quieres podrías llevarme a la cama. Rachel por dios! No es momento para actuar como un adolescente cuyas hormonas van a explotar. Es su culpa por lo que pasó en mi casa. _  
>"Fabray, revisar tu casa nos llevará el resto del día" Puck movió la cabeza positivamente atrás de Santana. Quinn volteó a verla.<br>"Bueno, la tuya no es mucho mas chica verdad? Así que deja de quejarte si quieres que entre a matar a tu perro zombie"  
>"Ni lo digas"<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba agachada sacando la caja de debajo de su cama, mientras Rachel estaba recargada en la pared con las manos en su espalda balanceando los pies hacía adelante y atrás con las puntas y los talones, su falda bailaba de un lado a otro.<p>

"…y entonces se suponía que iríamos a este bar donde la música era realmente buena pero terminamos en uno de mala muerte, ya sabes donde sólo entran drogadictos y prostitutas…" Se estiró más para alcanzarla; la pudo tomar apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, el metal estaba frío y resbaladizo "ah, listo…" la cara de Rachel era de pánico, el grito lo tenía sostenido en el pecho y los ojos bien abiertos, su piel bronceada había tomado un color pálido "Rachel…" dirigió entonces la mirada a donde la tenía fija la diva.  
>"Papá?" salió apenas como un susurro "Oh no"<p>

Abriendo la boca y los brazos Russell estaba sobre Quinn en un segundo, esta vez no hubo tiempo de tener el bate cerca de ella y aún no había abierto la caja. La pistola que podía salvarle la vida estaba a unos centímetros de ella pero la llave no estaba en su bolsillo.

"Rachel!... Rachel!"  
>"Qué hago Quinn? Qué hago? Oh dios oh dios oh dios"<br>"Busca la llave! Revuelve todos mis cajones, es de color dorado, pequeñita… Rachel muévete ya!"

La boca de su padre estaba cada vez más cerca de su mejilla, aún olía a perfume y a shampoo lo que indicaba que la transformación había sido hace poco. Su fuerza era grande pero la adrenalina que corría por las venas de Fabray había hecho que pudiera detenerlo de que la hiriera.

"Papá! Papá basta, soy Quinn, soy tu hija papá" Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle _oh papi, no, no! Por qué? Por qué? _  
>"No está Quinn, no está!"<br>"Maldición… busca… busca en los bolsillos de los pantalones que están ahí" Rachel corrió a la esquina donde había una pila de ropa.

Una mano comenzó apretarle la garganta, Russell estaba sosteniéndose de cuello delgado de Quinn.

"Papá me lastimas" la voz entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno, sus ojos posados ahora en él "papi, por favor… por favor papito" Y la presión pareció disminuir, Quinn comenzó a toser, sintiendo que iba a ahogarse de nuevo con cada bocanada de aire que daba. Russell la miró por unos instantes, como reconociéndola, ella dejó de aplicar tanta fuerza en la muñeca de su padre y desencajó las uñas de su piel.

Pero solo fue cuestión de nada antes de que él la atacara de nuevo; Rachel buscaba desesperadamente en cada bolsillo de todos los pantalones que encontraba pero no había señales aún de la llave. "Santana! Noah!" gritó Rachel con desesperación.

En el momento en el que el par escuchó el grito de Rachel, ésta encontró la llave en el último pantalón de Quinn. Mientras Rachel corría para abrir la caja, ellos subían a zancadas las escaleras.

Cuando Rachel pudo por fin abrir la caja Quinn dejó de aplicar tanta fuerza al rostro de Russell y con una mano tomó el revólver.

Apuntó hacia la frente de su padre cuando Santana y Puck llegaron para pararse en el marco de la puerta como si hubieran sido detenidos por un campo magnético, Rachel quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos los apretó fuerte y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

"Papá… te amo"

El cuerpo inerte cayó sobre Quinn. La detonación había dejado atónitos a los que habían presenciado la escena "_Diablos, era su padre_" pensó Puck; Santana tenía la mente en blanco, no podía pensar, ni quería hacerlo creía que iba a perder la cordura al ver el cuerpo pesado sobre Quinn y ésta cubriéndose la cara con el brazo mientras sus llanto se escuchaba por toda la habitación. De pronto un grito de ira y mas llanto.

Puckerman fue el primero en moverse y quitar a Russell de encima de Quinn.  
>"Acompáñame Santana, hagamos un hoyo en el jardín" El mensaje era claro, la ex rubia necesitaba un momento para seguir llorando y asimilar lo que había pasado. Rachel se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta.<p>

"Rachel?"  
>"Si Quinn?"<br>"Te quedas conmigo por favor?" En silencio se acercó a Quinn y se acostó junto a ella, la tomó de la mano y acarició el dorso con su pulgar. No sabía qué decir… qué palabras puedes decir en una situación como esta?  
>"Voy a abrazarte, ok?" Quinn asintió sin abrir los ojos. Rachel la atrajo hacia ella, las dos de lado sobre la alfombra, recargando el codo en el piso y su cabeza en la palma de su mano Rachel comenzó a pasar sus dedos por entre el cabello de Quinn.<p>

Media hora después aparecieron Puck y Santana. La ex rubia tenía a Berry abrazada por la cintura con su frente sobre su estómago, sollozaba aún, pero se le veía más tranquila.

"Quinn… ammm… estamos listos" La voz de Puck resonó en sus oídos, lo sintió como un eco que se expandía por la habitación.  
>"Vamos nena, ponte de pie y vayamos a despedir a tu papá" En estado automático Quinn se dejó guiar por Rachel al jardín trasero. El sol estaba por ocultarse y hacía un viento fresco que traía olor a lluvia. Britt y Finn estaban ahí. No se acercaron a abrazar a Quinn quien ahora parecía un zombie mas.<p>

Se acercó al hoyo donde yacía Russell Fabray, tomó un puñado de tierra y lo echó sobre las piernas de su padre; con paso cansado se acercó a la casa y se encerró en su habitación. Después de unas palabras Puck y Finn comenzaron a cubrirlo hasta que sólo quedó el retrato de una tumba casera. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer y Santana, Puckerman y Finn (cuyo pie ya estaba mejor) metieron los autos al desnivel que era la cochera. Decidieron que debían pasar la noche en casa de Quinn, guiándose solo con linternas para no llamar la atención se dirigieron a las habitaciones posteriores.

Se bañaron por turnos y tomaron una merienda ligera a base de cereal y leche descremada.

"Berry… psst Berry" Rachel apenas pudo escuchar a Santana, al voltear ésta le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera, disculpándose de la mesa la diva siguió a San.  
>"Mira… sé que no te caigo bien y tú me caes todavía menos bien… pero sé lo que está pasando entre tú y Quinn" Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosa "Cálmate RuPaul, no voy a decir nada… en fin, mi punto es que… deberías estar con Quinn… la conozco y va a alejar a todos menos a ti, necesita a alguien, compañía, me entiendes?" Rachel asintió y tragó saliva "Le dije a Puckerman que él debería dormir con Finn en la sala, en caso de que alguien llegue a irrumpir, Britt y yo estaremos en el cuarto de huéspedes y tú… pues tú estarás con ella, ok?"<br>"De acuerdo… Santana?"  
>"Si Berry?" se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina y dio media vuelta.<br>"Hay una habitación que podamos usar que no sea esa? Está llena de sangre y…"  
>"Usa la de Charlie" Cara de interrogación "argh! La hermana de Quinn"<br>"Ok… Santana?"  
>"Ahora qué!"<br>"Gracias… por eso de… no decir nada… gracias de verdad"  
>"Ni lo menciones" un paso dentro de la cocina "es en serio, no lo menciones, puedes herir mi reputación" Se dirigieron una última sonrisa y Rachel se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn.<p>

Hubo un ligero 'knock knock' en la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la Diva la abrió. La ex rubia estaba acostada en posición fetal sobre su cama con los ojos abiertos pero viendo hacia la nada. El hedor de la sangre había invadido el ambiente y la pistola seguía en el piso.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

"Quinn, necesitamos darte un baño y luego dormiremos en la habitación de tu hermana, está bien? Ok, vamos pues, levántate y te ayudaré a preparar el baño. Sentada sobre el retrete Quinn seguía con la mirada perdida "Iré a buscar algo cómodo para que duermas"

Al regresar con las prendas limpias Rachel ayudó a Quinn a desnudarse y la introdujo en la tina; pasó la esponja lentamente por su cuerpo para quitarle la sangre seca, su piel era tan suave y tan blanca que si no fuera por el momento que estaban viviendo Rachel se hubiese sentido excitada en ese instante, el vapor, Quinn desnuda bajo el agua, el olor a esencias, a shampoo y jabón, su cabello alborotado que le caía en los ojos… pero no, lo que estaba haciendo era porque Quinn había quedado de pronto en estado catatónico, apenas y asentía a las cosas que le decía Rachel.

Con su ropa limpia y el cabello seco la ex rubia se dejó guiar de nuevo por Rachel a la habitación de su hermana; la arropó y se sentó en la orilla para quitarse los zapatos, estaba exhausta y le dolía el cuerpo, el raspón que se había hecho tratando de encontrar la llave empezaba a punzarle, lo único que quería era dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, imágenes de unas horas antes se venían a su memoria como flashes cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Quinn por fin se movió y se puso de lado posando sus ojos en ella.

"Nunca nos llevamos especialmente bien… él y yo… pero era mi padre después de todo" Apretó la mandíbula muy fuerte para retener las lagrimas, tragó saliva "Podrías… podrías abrazarme hasta que me duerma?"

Le dio la espalda y sintió a la diva pegarse a su espalda entrelazar sus piernas y su mano que Quinn en seguida se llevo al pecho dándole un pequeño beso en los nudillos.

"Cántame Rachel… 'sing me to sleep'"

Y a pesar de que la canción era en sí bastante triste Rachel comenzó a cantar 'Asleep' de Emily Browning hasta que la respiración de Quinn se volvió tranquila y uniforme. En ese momento se abrazó más fuerte a ella y se permitió llorar todo lo que no había llorado en el día.

* * *

><p>La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas, Rachel había dormido de más, su horario interno no la había despertado a las 6 como de costumbre. Seguía aferrada a Quinn quien seguía dormida o al menos es creyó, al tratar de sacar su brazo de entre el de la ex rubia y su cintura Quinn apretó mas fuerte su mano y la acercó.<p>

"Quédate un poco más" Fabray se dio vuelta y vio a Rachel fijamente "Gracias… por lo de ayer… por todo" levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla.

Rachel se acercó a ella, pero titubeó creyendo que no era aún prudente besar a Quinn, qué si eran muchas emociones aún? Que si no quería lidiar con eso por el momento? Después de todo ayer habían enterrado a su padre. Pero Quinn la atrajo hacia ella y la besó. Esta vez no había prisa, ni ansias de comerse la una a la otra; la casa estaba silencia y la lluvia seguía afuera, las gotas pegaban en la ventana y no había ningún ruido afuera.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron mas y el calor que emanaba de cada una transmitía confort; las mano de Rachel viajó del estómago de Quinn a su espalda y por debajo de su playera, recorrió su espina de arriba abajo y de vuelta deteniéndose en su hombro.

Quinn por su parte tomó la pierna de la diva y la puso sobre su cintura; acariciándola de arriba abajo hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera, luego brincando a su costado y sobre su brazo. La respiración acelerada de ambas invadiendo la habitación, en segundos parecía que luchaban por fusionarse, como si cada centímetro que no las unía pareciera un centenar de kilómetros.

Apretándose fuerte contra Quinn, Rachel hizo que quedara con la espalda sobre el colchón. Con las piernas alrededor de la ex rubia Rachel comenzó a frotarse sobre el torso de esta, el beso era más apasionado, intercambiando caricias con su lengua, gimiendo la una en la boca de la otra.

"Rachel" Pero la diva no la escuchó, sus manos seguían explorando el cuerpo de Quinn sin llegar a segunda base… aún "Rachel" dijo en un tono más alto.  
>"mmm?"<br>_Qué estamos haciendo Fabray? Estamos besando a Rachel. No, estamos besando y acariciando a Rachel. En la cama de tu hermana. Qué más da? Probablemente está devorando a su esposo en algún lugar de L.A. oh por dios! Así gime Rachel Berry. Y nos gusta. Nos encanta. Deberíamos de detenernos. Nu uh, eso no. _Quinn se percató de lo cerca que estaba su mano de uno de los senos de Rachel _ok ahora si debemos detenernos_  
>"Rachel, hermosa, detente, detente…" Su pecho subía y bajaba rápido "Yo… aunque me encantaría llegar a segunda base contigo y tercera y cuarta si hubiera una… creo que, deberíamos esperar"<br>"Quinn me parece que ya no estoy en posición de esperar hasta los 25" Y retomó su trabajo en el cuello de Quinn.  
>"Bueno… t-t-tienes razón, sí" Separó a Rache de los hombros para poder verla a la cara "Pero…" Sintió a la diva en su pubis <em>OMG eso es… es… essss. Si Fabray 'eso' es la parte de Rachel a la que tendrías acceso ya si no fueras tan puritana. Pero tiene que ser especial. Ah sí claro, quieres velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosas, música romántica… despierta Fabray! Eso quizás no podrá pasar jamás! Oh ya verás que pasará.<br>_"Entonces tócame Quinn" _Rachel estás segura que Noah Puckerman no te inyecto una especie de hormona que no te baja nunca la calentura? No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo, Quinn por fin ha aceptado sus sentimientos y empiezo a sentirme eufórica por ello. La mujer más hermosa de la preparatoria se siente atraída por mí y yo por ella y es más que atracción. Ya sé ya sé, la quieres. Sí, mucho._

Rachel guió a Quinn, puso sus manos sobre sus costados y la obligó a subir hasta sus senos, ahí la soltó y se agachó para poder besarla en los labios _vamos Quinn, haz algo. _Torpemente Quinn comenzó a masajearlos hasta que tomó ritmo y sintió una ola de calor dentro de su cuerpo. En ese momento el botón correcto se presionó y Fabray dejó de perder el tiempo, tomó a la diva por la cadera y la puso de espalda sobre el colchón. Besando a Rachel en el cuello, y subiendo con su lengua hasta donde empieza la mandíbula, de ahí al lóbulo de la oreja para llevárselo a la boca y morderlo sin mucha fuerza. Rachel cerró los ojos y subió una pierna hasta sentir a Quinn en su muslo, acción que hizo que ésta la besara con más desesperación.

La diva pasó sus uñas por su espalda y ésta se arqueó al contacto. La mano de la ex rubia fue pasando por entre los senos de Rachel bajando por su estomago y se detuvo entre sus piernas. Su ropa interior estaba mojada y Quinn soltó un gemido, no hay nada como el sentir a una mujer dispuesta para ti. Comenzó a mover sus dedos por encima de la tela y Rachel abrió más las piernas.

"Quinn… ah, por favor" Súplica en la voz de Rachel. Quinn decidió que esa mañana no iba a estar dentro de la diva, podrían "jugar" si así quieren llamarlo, pero de verdad tenía esta idea de que llegado el momento de hacer el amor, tendría que ser especial sin importar el fin del mundo.

Su mano siguió moviéndose sobre la ropa interior de Rachel hacia arriba y abajo y en círculos sobre su clítoris y ejerciendo presión cerca de la entrada que emanaba un calor enloquecedor.

El cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a temblar y sus manos se aferraron fuerte a las sábanas. Su vientre se contrajo y su respiración dejó de sentirse por unos segundos, sus piernas se cerraron en la cadera de Quinn de una forma casi dolorosa para ella. Su espalda se levantó del colchón y soltó un pequeño grito.

Con la mano cansada y medio dolorida por el esfuerzo, Quinn dejó caer su peso sobre la pequeña diva y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ambas respiraban rápidamente.

"Prométeme que la siguiente vez no te acobardaras y me harás el amor" Quinn sintió una ráfaga de electricidad por toda su espina al escuchar estas palabras. Rachel Berry, su amor platónico (bueno en realidad ya no era platónico) de toda la vida le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor, no a Finn no a ningún otro, a ella. Las manos de Rachel viajando por su espalda y sus labios por su cuello, su mejilla y su boca.

"Prometo que la siguiente vez será especial, tan especial que haremos el amor toda la noche"  
>"Hoy voy a terminar con Finn" Quinn se levantó para verla a los ojos<br>"Estas segura? Yo… yo no quiero presionar…" Rachel la calló con un beso rápido.  
>"Estoy segura con quien quiero estar"<p>

Después de otro baño, un desayuno en forma y con las cosas necesarias, los seis emprendieron el viaje a la casa de Santana, esperando que no hubiera más altercados como el del día anterior.

Quinn sabía que su madre había tomado la misma decisión que los padres de Rachel porque faltaban algunas cosas y un par de maletas. Esperaba encontrarla en su trayecto hacia Alaska, tenía la esperanza, su madre y ella iban a encontrarse más tarde.

Todo iba a estar bien. Tendría que estarlo… o no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos terricolas, comentarios sugerencias y quejas serán bienvenidas, favor de pasar a depositarlos a mi inbox, gracias! buen día!**

* * *

><p>Quinn se estiró dentro del coche, extendió los brazos y se tronó el cuello, pasó una mano por el gorro de color café con verde que le cubría el cabello que cada vez se veía menos rosa y encendió un cigarro. Encontró una cajetilla en la guantera del auto cuando la abrió para meter el revólver; no pudo sentirse más feliz, fue como encontrar una bolsa de dulces debajo de la cama cuando se es niño.<p>

La primer bocanada y su cuerpo entra en una relajación enorme, ya ni siquiera siente que quiere gritar cuando Finn pasa por un lado de ellas y le guiña un ojo a Rachel, el cinismo es quien se apodera de ella _si supiera lo que hicimos hoy en la mañana con su novia quitaba esa cara de idiota. _Sonrió mientras el humo salía por su nariz y boca. Agachó la mirada al recordar lo que había pasado ese día temprano y sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca al volver a sentir a Rachel tan cerca de ella. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse y se llevó el cigarro a los labios. _Bajo estas circunstancias nunca dejaré de fumar.  
><em>

"Oye Fabray" Santana recargada en la ventanilla de Rachel "que te parecería compartirme uno de tus cigarros?" Quinn arqueó una ceja  
>"Creí que lo habías dejado Santana"<br>"Con esto" Y recorrió la mirada por el vecindario; lleno de hojas y basura "Cualquiera empieza o vuelve a caer en el vicio… de hecho propongo que ya que la ultima casa será la de Puck pasemos antes por algún super mercado y compremos licor al por mayor, ahí nos surtimos de cigarros y lo que pueda hacer falta, si es seguro regresamos mañana para las provisiones que habíamos dicho y emprendemos el viaje; oh por cierto" se detuvo mientras encendía el cigarrillo y le regresaba el zipo a Quinn "estaba pensando que deberíamos dejar tu auto y encontrarnos unas camionetas que puedan aguantar mucho mas y se les pueda agregar un camper o algo por el estilo, así tú, Puck, finntonto" esta vez Rachel no dijo nada y no intentó defenderlo, algo que dejó perpleja a San. Miró a Quinn con cara de asombro e interrogación y ésta solo asintió y sonrió, S se aclaro la garganta "…yyy… y qué? Ah si, yo, por supuesto" tono petulante "podemos llevarlas y pasear a nuestras damas" se echó a reír y dio una calada; Quinn se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza mientras agachaba la mirada y reprimía una sonrisa tímida "En fin, es mi turno, acabémonos el cigarrillo y veamos que horrores nos esperan en mi "mansión"".

Santana bromeaba con el asunto, pero estaba casi tan asustada como lo estuvo Quinn un día antes. No lograba quitarse las imágenes de un Russell Fabray ensangrentado sobre su hija; la idea de encontrar a alguno de sus padres era imposible de concebir, era como llegar a casa a ciertas horas de la madrugada, que sabes que tu madre puede estar esperándote al filo de las escaleras con un regaño súper fuerte y un castigo que sobrepasa la lógica del aislamiento. Esto era mucho peor, la expectativa tomaba tintes siniestros y acongojaban a Santana

Anoche se había dado el lujo de llorar mientras B le acariciaba el cabello y la sostenía muy fuerte sobre su pecho; temor a no encontrarlos en casa, temor a encontrarlos como zombies o peor aún, encontrarlos muertos era algo que pasaba los límites de su rudeza. Molestar inadaptados en la preparatoria era un hobbie, descarga de ira y un tanto de frustración cuando Brittaney paseaba a Artie por los corredores de Mckinley High como si fuera un muñeco sobre un carrito de juguete; pero la familia es un paquete distinto, es preciado e intocable y es lo único que le pertenece realmente al alma.

"Te quedarás esta vez con Britt atrás en la camioneta de Puck; quiero que se escondan bien y se cuiden la una a la otra" la tomó de la mano, la apretó fuerte y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Finn se acercó y Rachel la soltó rápidamente, acción que hizo que Quinn suspirara decepcionada y bajara del auto Rachel también bajó y camino hacia dode la ex rubia.  
>"Hey Rach? Toma "con destreza le aventó las llaves de la camioneta de Puck, Rachel por supuesto no logró tomarlas y cayeron cerca de los pies de Quinn.<br>"Sabes algo Hudson? Los caballeros generalmente van hasta donde ellas para entregarles las cosas en la mano, ah pero… bueno, eso a ti no se te da, verdad?"

Finn se acercó a Rachel y la tomó de ambas manos, ella subió la mirada y él le sonrió.  
>"Perdón Rach, sabes que no lo hice con la intención de incomodarte, no dejemos que lo que diga Quinn afecte la imagen que tenemos el uno del otro" Rachel esbozó una ligera sonrisa, casi a fuerzas "me darás un beso para la suerte?" Éste se agachó para quedar a la altura de la diva y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Quinn estuvo viéndolo todo desde el principio y se sintió más ligera cuando Rachel lo beso ahí, Finn frunció el ceño "Quizás uno en los labios para que sea más efectiva esa suerte?<p>

Viendo de reojo a Quinn, Rachel se acercó lentamente a Finn y lo besó en la boca, uno beso con los labios cerrados sin afán de hacerlo más íntimo pero su novio no se iba a contentar con él, apretó a Rachel contra su cuerpo y la levantó del piso, lo hizo más intenso y Quinn vio que su lengua buscó entrada en la boca de Rachel. Volteó la mirada y caminó lejos de ellos evitando de esa manera que los celos que estaba empezando a sentir fueran mas grandes.

La casa de Santana era casi tan grande como la de Quinn, habitaciones amuebladas, una biblioteca grande con los libros de medicina de su papá y literatura fantástica y de terror.

"Hey San? Crees que pueda pedir prestados un par de libros?"  
>"Hahaha no es que los vayas a regresar verdad Fabray?" Quinn negó con la mano "Entonces la palabra correcta es "llevarme" cierto?"<br>"Ah vamos López, nunca has sido una purista del lenguaje"  
>"Tómalos y cállate"<p>

Quinn los sacó del estante y los metió a la mochila que llevaba sobre el hombro izquierdo; sacó la pistola del bolsillo más pequeño y comenzó con la búsqueda de zombies en la residencia López.

"Sabes una cosa Quinn? No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva en lo que a mí respecta, hasta donde recuerdo quien puso el cuerno en nuestra relación fuiste tú y no creas que no se que toda esta faramalla de ser amable con Rachel llevará solo a una broma exhaustiva de tu parte, déjala en paz, quieres?" Quinn hizo un sonido de burla con los labios.  
>"Por favor Finnepto, nada más recuerda quien salvó a Berry en casa de sus padres… oh es verdad! No fuiste tu porque tu pobrecito pie estaba lastimado, claro, con esa altura cualquiera se lastima, eres como un gigante torpe y lento, me sorprende que esos zombies en Mckinley no te hayan devorado, buen festín se hubieran dado" Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del baño y asomó la cabeza con la pistola al frente.<br>"Cuál es tu problema conmigo?"  
>"No me caes bien Hudson, es demasiada razón para ti?" Finn soltó un suspiro cansado y molesto. "Además a qué juegas tu con Rachel? Todo el mundo sabía que lo único que buscabas en ella era un devota esposa que criara a tus hijos mientras tu manejabas el negocio del papá de Kurt, te entregaría su virginidad y la convencerías de que se quedara contigo. High school sweethearts para toda la vida"<br>"Qué te hace pensar que ella no me hubiera dejado para seguir sus sueños? Todos aquellos que dices, si hubieran sido más inteligentes hubieran sabido en un instante que terminando la preparatoria hubiéramos roto para que ella se fuera a Nueva York"  
>"Bueno, desde esa perspectiva creo que suenas más convincente tú… dudo que alguien como ella hubiera querido seguir con un perdedor como el que eres" Caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo que guiaba al cuarto de lavado.<br>"Creo que voy a ignorarte, al menos yo no fui echado de mi preciado equipo porque, ups! si, en una noche de inseguridad le abrí las piernas al mejor amigo de mi novio" Golpe bajo Hudson.

Quinn se detuvo, herida por el comentario con lagrimas en los ojos; se giró y vio fijamente a Finn que la vio de vuelta con temor, sabía que había cruzado una línea que no debía de haber cruzado, sí, era verdad que ella había cometido un enorme error, error por el que se había sentido mal la mayor parte del tiempo, error que la había llevado a sentirse más sola y vulnerable que nunca, pero soltarlo a quemarropa era mucho más cruel que los insultos que le pudiera prodigar a él de vez en cuando; al menos a él nunca lo corrieron de su casa ni lo señalaban mientras murmuraban en los pasillos de la preparatoria, el no tuvo que pasar por nueve meses de incertidumbre y tristeza. Un aplauso muy fuerte para Finn Hudson el mayor idiota de Lima.

"Yo… escucha Quinn, perdón, no debí decir eso. De verdad lo lamento"  
>"Escúchame bien Hudson, he pagado por mis errores, tú menos que nadie eres el indicado para decir lo que has dicho" Su voz apenas y se escuchaba, tenía los dientes apretados y la rabia manaba por sus ojos inyectados en sangre "Así que es mejor que no vuelvas a enervarme o juro que te haré eunuco, entendiste?" Fin asintió rápidamente "Bien, que bueno que nos entendemos" <em>Eres el mas pendejo de los pendejos Finn Hudson y no puedo esperar para que Rachel te mande al diablo. <em>

La puerta del cuarto de lavado estaba semi abierta y un ronroneo extraño salía de ahí; esa no era una buena señal y Quinn mas que nadie lo sabía. Haciendo el menor ruido y abriendo lentamente la puerta se encontró con la mascota de Santana, soltó una carcajada mental _No lo dijimos en serio pero vaya que su perro es tan zombie como los que se escaparon del laboratorio. Es un doberman hambriento. Todos están hambrientos. _Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras en busca de Santana. Ella y puck estaban recogiendo unas cosas de su habitación.

"S, recuerdas cuando bromee con respecto a tu perro?" dijo Quinn recargada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, la pistola en una mano y su peso sobre la pierna derecha "Pues ya no es broma y lo tengo en el cuarto de lavado; quieres hacerla de Alice y partirle la columna en pedazos? O lo vamos a dejar para que si alguien pasa por aquí se lo coma?"  
>"No me gustan tus bromas Fabray, mi bebé no es un zombie" Puck se burló en silencio de Santana, después de todo no podía verlo pues le estaba dando la espalda hasta que volteó y lo vio doblado de risa silenciosa.<br>"Algún problema Puckerman?" Éste se irguió y se puso serio, intentando retener una carcajada.  
>"Ninguno"<br>"Sígueme Fabray" Quinn camino detrás de Santana que bajó en segundos las escaleras, la alfombra blanca amortiguaba el sonido. "Largo de aquí cara de feto" Dijo a Finn; se detuvo frente a la puerta. "Si estás bromeando voy a patearte el trasero tan pero tan fuerte que no vas a poder sentarte en una semana Fabray, así que estas a tiempo de decirme la verdad" La ex rubia se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y levanto la mano izquierda.  
>"Lo prometo S. tu… bebé, está ahí dentro" Santana abrió la puerta y confirmó lo que le había dicho. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Quinn volteó los ojos hacia arriba.<br>"Santana, por dios, es un perro! Es sólo un perro"  
>"Cooper es mi hijo desde que tengo memoria! No puedes hablar así, qué clase de insensible eres?" Con los gritos el doberman se percató de las mujeres que estaban frente él. Con un gruñido y los dientes expuestos se echó a correr.<br>"Voy a dispararle San" Apuntando hacia él Quinn apretó el gatillo pero Santana desvió la bala cuando la golpeó en el brazo, el impacto fue en la pared. La mascota se abalanzó contra Santana quien puso su manos en el cuello del animal.  
>"Rómpele el cuello López!"<br>"No puedo! No quiero!"

Quinn alzó al perro y lo aventó lejos dándose así oportunidad de correr hacia la habitación de San. Con un tropiezo y la adrenalina a todo en su cuerpo ambas subieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

"Donde está Finn?" preguntó Puck. Los tres viéndose. "Chicas, donde demonios esta Finn?"  
>"Yo… no lo sé… cuando bajamos estaba aún donde lo había dejado, Santana le dijo que se largara y… estúpido Finn! Debería de haber venido contigo Idiota!" La preocupación se apoderó de ella, Finn era un imbécil, pero le tenía cariño a pesar de todo <em>es Finn después de todo… es Finn. <em>Quinn tronó sus dedos en la cara de Santana que estaba ida "Voy a tener que dispararle a Cooper Santana, lo lamento, pero es la única manera de salir de aquí y eso rogando porque Finnepto no esté ya infectado"

Los tres revisaron la planta alta, no había señales de ninguno. Bajaron, Puck pegado a la espalda de Quinn "Carajo Puck! Al menos intenta que tu amigo este lejos de mí, quieres? Es incomodo"  
>"Lo siento"<p>

Cooper estaba en la cocina detrás de la mesa no podían verlo, pero sabían que algo se estaba comiendo _oh dios, seguramente es Finntonto…esperemos que no… pero no me sorprendería _pensó Santana _Estúpido Finn, mas te vale que estés encerrado y llorando como niñita en algún lado y no siendo comido por el maldito perro de Santana _decía la mente de Quinn _Dude, si Finn tuvo la mala suerte de ser el alimento de la mascota de Satán sería el único hombre! Yo entre puras mujeres! _Si, Puck.

Quinn quitó el seguro del arma y se agachó para tener un mejor ángulo, una vez mas tan cerca de jalar del gatillo y un grito de mujer se escuchó a su espalda, el sobresaltó hizo que lo apretara. Se levantó rápido y volteó a ver a Santana con enojo; ella levantó los hombros y apuntó a Puck que tenía las manos en el pecho y atrás de él un Finn muerto de la risa.

"Caray hombre… no creí… que… que… hubiera una niña viviendo dentro de ti" Ahora Santana y Quinn reían también. Puck caminó a la salida y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.  
>"Imbécil seas Hudson, dónde diablos te metiste?"<br>"Eeeeen… el baño" duh!

Ambas respiraron aliviadas, Finn estaba vivo… y Cooper? El doberman no, cuando Quinn disparó el gatillo por el sobresalto impactó a Cooper en la cabeza cuando este la levantó al escuchar el grito de Puck; los tres se acercaron a la mascota de Santana.

"Bueno, alguien al menos ya se estaba comiendo un delicioso filete"

Santana se agachó para acariciarlo y despedirse de él.

"Adiós Cooper… Lord Tubbington estará muy solo ahora" Y los brazos delgados y blancos de Brittaney abrazaron con fuerza a Santana mientras ésta lloraba en su hombro "sssh… aquí estoy, todo estará bien Santi" Meciéndola en sus brazos Finn y Quinn salieron de la casa.

Rachel los vio llegar juntos _oh encrucijada a quien vas a abrazar ahora Rachel, mmm? Rayos! _

"Dios! Qué bueno que salieron con bien, vengan abrazo colectivo" _Bien pensado. Gracias Barbra._ Al separarse de ellos dio un par de pasos hacia atrás "Y Santana y Britt?"  
>" Adentro despidiendo a Cooper" [inserte cara de interrogación aquí] "El perro de Santana… y a todo esto, que haces afuera, no dije que te quedaras escondida en la camioneta de Puck?"<br>"Lo lamento Quinn, escuchamos el disparo y me preocupé mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo" _oh oh, ve la cara de Finn. Bieeeeen hecho Berry. _"por los dos y… y ella por Santana y pues decidimos salir y ver que había pasado cuando vimos a un Puck bastante molesto salir de la casa y…"  
>"Respira Berry, te estás viendo morada" Quinn caminó hacia donde Noah pasando por un lado de Rachel, muy cerca esperando que ésta captara la indirecta. Un tiempo a solas sería el momento perfecto para que Rachel pudiera hablar con Finn.<p>

"Hey, todo bien"  
>"Seh, solo estoy un poco avergonzado… pero ya sabes que a veces la garganta se pone extraña y salen timbres de voz que uno no tiene" Ambos ríeron<br>"Sí lo sé… me ha pasado que he gritado como hombre… qué vergüenza" Puck chocó su hombro con el de Quinn, percatandóse del sarcasmo.  
>"Crees que ella esté bien?"<p>

Silencio incomodo.

"Espero que lo esté Puck… lo estará, lo está" Su mente de pronto se volvió un agujero negro y se mareó un poco _por supuesto que Beth esta bien… las madres sienten cuando algo anda mal con sus hijos no? Beth está viva, lo sé.  
><em>

Puck la tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas; de pronto se encontraba sollozando entre los brazos de él.

"Todo bien?" preguntaron Rachel y Finn que se acercaron con la mano entrelazada. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Quinn en ese momento; se zafó de los brazos de Puck y se fue a su auto, cerró la puerta fuerte y encendió el stereo poniendo un disco en la ranura y subió el volumen. El beat de Combichrist retumbaba en sus oídos, no podía escucharse tan fuerte afuera, no quería llamar la atención de los caminantes en las cercanías del condominio cerrado donde vivía Santana.

En un estado de enojo muy grande, Quinn encendió un cigarro, la sangre le hervía dentro y solo la nicotina podría calmarla por el momento _que no se suponía que Rachel iba a terminar con él hoy? Eso dijo. Entonces por que llegaron tomados de la mano! Eh… pues no lo sé. Maldita sea! _Dio un par de golpes al volante _quizás… quizás esta desquitándose por los años de tortura y slushies y… y me hizo pensar que estaba siendo correspondida cuando en realidad vio una oportunidad para darme una probada del infierno que la hice vivir. _La mirada se le nublaba por las lagrimas que brotaban una tras otra, luchaba por que no salieran más, las limpiaba rápidamente antes de que pudieran caer sobre sus jeans. Cerró los ojos.

Alguien abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

"Qué demonios Fabray, hace unos minutos eras una persona normal y ahora lloras como magdalena con… con esta música del demonio que suena… a… no sé"

Y la historia fue absorbida con detalle por Santana que escuchaba atenta, casi tan sedienta de chismes como lo hubiera estado Mercedes si estuviera ahí.

"… y en lugar de ver a un Hudson pateando sillas, lo veo tomado de la mano de Rachel; es su venganza S, lo sé"  
>"Escucha Quinn, no creo que Miss Diva 2011 haya dejado que llegaras a… ew dios… a la base que llegaron hoy, eso no lo ha hecho ni con Finnepto, venga, ni con Puck y Puck suele ser como que… irresistible a veces, tú lo sabes. Por muy venganza que estuviera preparando, no hubiera pasado eso ayer… dale tiempo al hobbit y después vemos si la echamos a los zombies como carnada o no"<br>"Cuando te volviste menos frívola?… conmigo, al menos"  
>"Vamos, no te alces tanto" Se sonrieron "Tengo suerte de tener a la mujer que amo… tú mereces ser feliz también… no recuerdas que querías que alguien te amara?" volteó a ver a Rachel "Y allá atrás RuPaul siente algo por ti… so..." se encogió de hombros y suspiró "o quizás Britt Britt me pasó algo de su polvo de arcoíris y unicornios… viajaran juntas?"<br>"Qué aconsejas?"  
>"Que la tortures con tu música infernal camino a casa de Hudson"<br>"Hecho"


	7. Chapter 7

**ok, creo que este capítulo me llevó mas tiempo de lo planeado, pero se me atravesaron unas cosillas y ocupaba mi tiempo en terminar la pintura que sería de regalo de cumpleaños para mi madre. Les importa? hahaha no lo se, pero esa es mi excusa!. Para quien me pidió que hiciera capítulos mas largos... bueno este es mas largo, pero si quieres uno aún mas largo, hazmelo saber para subir capítulos mas extensos. buenas vibras adorados lectores!**

* * *

><p>Era una fortuna o más bien una gran suerte que hasta el momento los zombies solían salir de sus escondites por las noches. Sin embargo, los cadáveres estaban por doquier, mientras más se adentraban al centro de Lima los cuerpos mutilados comenzaban a apestar el aire de la ciudad, estaba convirtiéndose en algo casi insoportable. Quinn disfrazaba el hedor con el olor del cigarro que terminó por marear a Rachel después de 20 minutos de silencio y la música que sin lugar a dudas la estaba sacando de quicio. <em>Cuándo demonios Quinn tuvo tan bajo gusto en la música? Qué clase de género es? Espera, hay genero para esto?<em>

Rachel, se acomodaba de un lado en su asiento, cruzaba una pierna, la otra, las estiraba, se tapaba un oído, cantaba en su mente lo que le gustaba tratando de callar el sonido que provenía de las bocinas del auto de Quinn, en resumen, si el plan de López y Fabray era torturar a Rachel entonces éste estaba teniendo un efecto en la pobre diva.

El ritmo cardiaco de Quinn se había calmado hace diez minutos, pero su enojo era evidente en la mirada que no dejaba de ver al frente, sus manos estaban de nuevo apretadas al volante y sus pulmones no habían descansado un segundo del humo de tabaco, cigarro tras cigarro, encendidos con el que estaba a punto de terminarse; la mandíbula apretadísima.

La cabeza de Quinn era una telaraña, no, era un laberinto que no tenía principio ni fin, sus ideas estaban revueltas, sus sentimientos y emociones a punto de convertirla en una torre quebradiza. Quería culpar a la química en su cerebro, luego al destino, después al alma y finalmente a ella por ser tan idiota. Se sentía celosa, perdida, insegura y hasta poca cosa; claro, cómo iba Rachel a dejar a Finn por Quinn? No acaso las mujeres quieren sentirse protegidas? Los brazos de Finn podrían servir para eso, hasta ella lo había comprobado, eso sin contar que después de todo su sonrisa es bonita, o que su estatura la haría sentirse como envuelta en un capullo, eso da comodidad… ah y lo que hace a Finn un hombre y que a muchas vuelve completamente locas, por eso hay lesbianas que son ocasionalmente bisexuales y disfrutan de un juguete que sea… real.

_Y resulta que pensar tantas tonterías no te llevará a ningún lado Fabray, por qué mejor no hablar con ella? Y para qué? Para que me diga que le dé más tiempo y entonces ese tiempo no sea un día o dos, sino semanas? Y luego resulte que sí es Finn con quien quiere estar, nah, mejor hasta aquí, no mas discusiones, al diablo con Rachel Berry! Dudo que poniéndote psycho puedas remediar algo. Al diablo he dicho y mejor ya calla no estoy para tus desmadres mentales Fabray! _Bachicha tirada por la ventana cigarro nuevo encendido.

Y en el asiento de lado una Rachel Berry con el mismo laberinto. Dejar a Finn no era la cosa mas sencilla del universo, por qué? Recapitulemos: Rachel conoce a Finn, Finn conoce a Rachel, beso en el auditorio, lagrimas, Rachel le roba el novio a Quinn, amor y chispas por doquier, canciones dedicadas, sonrisas soñadoras, él se enamora de ella, ella de él (más).

Pero estaba Quinn, ella siempre lo estuvo; el único hombre que no tenía una estampa de ella era Jessie, o si? _La determinación para conseguir lo que se quiere _Sí, la determinación. Quinn siempre fue una sombra y, a pesar de haber abierto la boca para acusar a Quinn de infidelidad y que todo el mundo se enterara de la traición y que Beth era en realidad de Puck, Rachel se sintió increíblemente triste.

Al acercarse a ella y verla con sus manos sobre su barriga, el corazón se le hizo trizas. Las lágrimas en los ojos de ambas era prueba más que fiel de todas las emociones que estaban teniendo cabida en su interior. En ese momento Rachel quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que la vida iba aponerse mejor, quería darle un beso y probar la sal en sus labios, por qué? Entonces no se lo explicó, de hecho lo negó hasta el cansancio. Finn se había convertido en su obsesión desde hace mucho, así como Quinn y Jessie tenían determinación, ella también, todos eran unos egoístas, pero ella había sido una completa idiota y una ciega también.

Herir a Finn? Irremediable. Pero cuándo? Cómo? Así nada más? No es fácil, no, no lo es porque este es el fin del mundo como lo conocen, porque ahora hay que luchar por sobrevivir y hay muchas más preocupaciones. Eran un grupo de seis, tan pequeño… a dónde escaparían para evitar verse a la cara? Evitar la vergüenza, la humillación, el dolor? Maldita la hora en la que el fin del mundo tocó a su puerta junto con Quinn Fabray declarándole su amor. Si tan solo no estuvieran en esta posición… posiblemente se hubieran besado bajo las gradas y en ese momento ella hubiera tenido el valor para decirle a Finn que quien en realidad tiene el poder de hacerla sentir lo que nunca antes no era él, sino Quinn. Le hubiera roto el corazón y él probablemente hubiera roto otra silla, pero estarían viviendo una vida normal en los pasillos de la preparatoria, encontrando escapes en casa de Puck y su XBOX, en las cervezas que guarda al por mayor.

Se hubiera echado a los brazos de Quinn para llorar y ella le hubiera besado la cabeza sin decir nada, solo ese beso y quizás después de unos meses hubieran hecho el amor, le hubiera entregado su virginidad a ella porque con **ella** hubiera sido imposible esperar hasta los veinticinco y Finn ya tendría las heridas sanadas.

Pero aquí estaban ellas, en este coche rumbo a casa de él, el silencio que solo era más incomodo para ella porque no entendía que eso que estaban escuchando era en realidad algo llamado 'Industrial' y era de verdad un género y le gustaba a la Quinn que alguna vez cantó canciones "normales". Podía ver que Quinn no estaba en paz en su interior y sabía que ambas estaban teniendo esta batalla de pensamientos y voces propias que terminarían por enloquecerlas. Todo estaba volviéndose tan… tan… confuso.

"Quinn… yo…" la ex rubia se tenso aun más en su asiento. Soltó el humo y dio otra calada profunda.  
>"Tú nada Berry, las cosas están claras, así que hazme el favor de dejarme en paz y pretender que lo que te dije bajo las gradas fue un mal sueño del que afortunadamente acabas de despertar"<br>"Es que no entiendes…"  
>"No! TÚ no entiendes; quieres a Finn? Perfecto! Quédate con él, sean felices, anden de la mano por todos lados y… sabes qué? Esta es la última vez que viajas conmigo, prefiero que me ataque un zombie a tener que soportar un jodido segundo más tu presencia, me entendiste? Cuando salgamos de casa de tu novio y vayamos a "comprar" las cosas al supermercado y, luego otro zombie me ataque en casa de Puck me pondré ebria hasta el cansancio y olvidaré lo que tenga que ver contigo. Así que hazme el enorme favor de subirte al auto de Puck en cuanto salgamos de aquí, darle un beso en la boca a tu hombre y recordar lo maravilloso que es Finnepto"<p>

Oh sí, Fabray estaba muy enojada, por no llamarlo de una forma más fuerte y menos propia; los ojos de Rachel se mantuvieron casi sin parpadear y bien abiertos, la ira que desprendían las palabras de Quinn eran poderosas, tenían una carga tan fuerte que por un instante tuvo que reprimir las lagrimas.

Ella sabía que la estaba hiriendo, que haber llegado con Finn tomada de su mano iba a tener un efecto malo en Quinn, pero estar en una encrucijada no es fácil y en el proceso de aceptación a dejar a alguien se hiere al que se va a dejar y se hiere al que ocupará su lugar, es el precio que se tiene que pagar cuando se encuentra otro corazón que es más afín al nuestro. El herir es parte de la condición humana y es parte de la vida que te rompan el corazón como tomar uno entre tus manos y azotarlo. En este caso dos corazones estaban siendo maltratados y estaba por llegar un tercero.

Quinn no comprendía las cosas y Rachel no sabía cómo explicarlas, Finn era el más beneficiado, él sólo no las sabía y eso era una bendición, gracias señora ignorancia!

El freno de mano hizo su presencia con ese rechinido singular, Quinn no quería ver a Rachel y Rachel tenía sus ojos sobre ella. Podía imaginarla con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, transmitiéndole con ellos las palabras que no podía decir o no quería ella entender, sabía que si se atrevía a mirarla aunque fuera un solo instante, todo se iría al diablo y caería. Sintió la mano de Rachel sobre la suya, cálida, suave, perfecta para ella. Quiso llorar.

Sintió entonces cómo Rachel entrelazaba su mano con la suya, dedos que caben perfectamente entre los suyos, apretón fuerte. _Dios Rachel, basta por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. _Los labios de Rachel sobre sus nudillos, labios de seda y luego nada. De pronto se encontró sola en el auto y estúpidamente el mp3 cambiaba de carpeta para poner I've been waiting for you de Costanza. _Bien! Perfecto! _Quinn suspiro profundo, encendió otro cigarro, cerró los ojos y agarrando valor bajó del auto. _Me resigno a perder la batalla, hay cosas que una no puede destruir, ellos son una de esas cosas._ Apretando fuerte la mandíbula para no llorar se acercó a Santana quien supo en un segundo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Quinn. Con su cabello corto yendo de un lado a otro le negó con la cabeza, dio otra calada y moviendo solo los labios le indicó que le contaría luego.

Brittaney le dio un beso en los labios a Santana, bajó del auto con Lord Tubbington en toda su gorda gloria y caminó hacia la entrada. _Diablos, quién tuviera eso que tienes S. quisiera tener el alma y el corazón tan contentos como tú._ Se dirigieron una sonrisa y se encaminaron hacia donde Britt.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Britt estaban afuera en el jardín sentadas en una esquina donde pudieran tener visión completa del lugar para que nada o nadie pudiera llegarles por sorpresa. La diva arrancaba el pasto mientras veía a Lord Tubbington jugar con una mariposa que volaba muy cerca del suelo; Britt estaba callada, pensativa.<p>

"Sabes Rach, sé que mis padres no están en su segunda luna de miel en Europa; de pronto piensan que pueden mentirme como a un niño y yo les voy a creer, es verdad que puedo estar segura de unicornios y ollas repletas de oro al final del arcoíris, me gusta pensar que el mundo es mas rosa de lo que parece, porque lo es. Pero yo sé que no hubo rastro de ellos en casa y me preocupa pensar que algo malo les ha pasado, pero también presiento que están bien" Rachel tenía sus ojos fijos en su perfil, Britt levantó la cara y vio a Santana en la planta alta, se sonrieron "Cuando estoy con Santana mis preocupaciones parecen disminuir, me siento bien, siento que no hay lugar en la faz de la tierra donde quisiera estar más que con ella, aunque no estuviéramos viviendo esto, yo sé que no hay más, sólo ella" Britt se volteó para quedar de frente a la diva "Cuando estuve con Artie tuve momentos muy lindos, pero Santana estaba ahí siempre, en mi mente, de un modo u otro se convirtió en una parte de mi ser, como una cicatriz" y le enseñó una pequeña que tenía en el brazo "cuando estábamos en el kínder un niño me empujó fuera del columpio y me lastimé, Santana fue tras él y lo obligó a comerse dos puños de arena" la mirada de Rachel indicaba que no entendía a dónde quería llegar con este punto "Quinn te perdonó cuando dijiste la verdad sobre ella y Puck, tú la perdonaste cuando te golpeó en el baño, ella te apoyó cuando Finn hizo el favor de romperte la nariz y hasta estaba dispuesta a que tuvieras la misma que ella y tú fuiste la única que la buscó para que regresara a glee… si eso no es hacer que las circunstancias se coman dos puños de arena, entonces no se qué es" Brittaney le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para traer a Lord que ya estaba lejos de ellas.

O Rachel no entendía lo que le había querido decir o en realidad lo había entendido a la perfección y B era muchísimo más inteligente de lo que todo el mundo creía… será que a veces tenía momentos de lucidez. No, en realidad Britt observaba todo desde su asiento y sabía muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero prefería dar unos destellos de vez en cuando para seguir impresionando a sus compañeros con esa sabiduría que sólo ella posee.

_Cómo es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de esto? Bueno no lo sé Rachel. Te das cuenta de la pasión que brota de nosotras? Es como si, no sé, no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras. Las veces en las que peleábamos en los pasillos, sus palabras eran unas, pero sus ojos eran otros, cuando le pedimos que coqueteara con Finn para ver si nos amaba, era un favor y lo hizo por nosotras, accedió. Cuando estábamos cantando y la tomamos de la mano sobre el escenario, su mano rozando la nuestra cuando le ofrecimos la servilleta en el baño y yo acomodándole el bucle tras la oreja. Nuestras sillas tan juntas en el salón del coro… dios! Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegas Barbra? Cómo pude negarla por tanto tiempo si las señales que ella me daba eran tan evidentes? Cómo pude seguir aferrada a Finn? _Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su semblante era de preocupación _Me duele tanto tener que hacerlo, de dónde voy a sacar el valor para llevarlo a cabo si… carajo!_

"Rach estas bien?"  
>"Si Finn, gracias" Le sonrió y aceptó su mano para levantarse.<br>"No hubieron amenazas, creo que es la primer casa donde las cosas están tranquilas, encontramos una nota de Kurt en nuestra habitación, hicieron lo mismo que tus padres, Blaine está con ellos también" Su cara brillaba de emoción, se le notaba tranquilo y feliz, contento con lo que sabía que había pasado con su familia, todos estaban bien… al menos cuando escribieron la nota._  
><em>"Qué bueno Finn, me alegro mucho en verdad" _Gracias, eso hará que lo que voy a hacer sea menos pesado.  
><em>"Entramos?" ella asintió y caminaron hacia la casa.

Quinn estaba en la sala conectando el ipod a la corriente eléctrica, aprovechando que aun había luz en ciertas casas, mañana quizás ya no habría. Puck estaba acostado sobre un sillón con las manos bajo su cabeza, ojos cerrados, estaba exhausto. Britt tenía al gato en su regazo y tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana que gentilmente le acariciaba el cabello.

Finn estaba en su habitación recogiendo unas cuantas cosas, tenía armas que había conservado de su padre y unos walkie talkies que usaba cuando se iba de campamento. Rachel se había sentado en la cama y lo observaba dubitativamente. Finn frunció el ceño

"Rach, segura que estas bien?"  
>"Oh si…" La diva soltó un suspiro cansado "no, no lo estoy"<br>"Vamos Rachel, tus padres están bien, no hay por qué preocuparse" Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre la de él.  
>"No es eso Finn"<br>"Entonces?" Las lagrimas hicieron su aparición en el rostro de Rachel.  
>" No puedo estarme mintiendo un segundo más y tampoco puedo estarte mintiendo a ti, que es lo más importante" Finn no comprendía qué estaba pasando. "Tengo sentimientos por Quinn y estos sentimientos no son recientes, en realidad los he tenido desde antes pero no había caído en cuenta de ellos, no me había detenido a analizarlos… hasta hace poco" No había otro ruido en la habitación mas que sus sollozos y la respiración de Finn.<br>"Eso quiere decir que vas a dejarme, cierto?" Las manos aun unidas.  
>"S- si" Él se levantó de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, caminó de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado. Finalmente se detuvo y se puso frente a Rachel. Moviendo la cabeza en aceptación, todas las situaciones que se habían presentado entre ellas eran evidencia de lo que siempre estuvo sucediendo y nadie tuvo el valor de confirmar.<br>"Desde cuándo?"  
>"No lo sé Finn… yo… quizás mediados de primer semestre" Estaba temblando.<br>"Creo que después de todo no me sorprende. Y no voy a mentirte quisiera que te quedaras conmigo porque te amo, porque no puedo imaginar nada sin ti. Pero si hay algo que entiendo es que sería absurdo rogarte que te quedes a mi lado si es ella con quien quieres estar. Sería absurdo, muy estúpido de hecho. Decir que no me duele sería mentir y negar que quiero romper algo con todas mis fuerzas sería una mentira aún más grande… he visto como se miran Rachel, no soy ciego, pero quería creer que era mi imaginación" dejó caer un poco la cabeza, quizás para que Rachel no viera que estaba a punto de llorar "Vi cuando le besaste la mano" Rachel se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a él "Finn yo…" Éste dio dos pasos hacia atrás pidiendo espacio "No digas mas Rach, vale? Déjame tomar las cosas como Finn nunca lo haría, dame espacio y respétame cuando estés cerca de ella, sería como muy cruel de tu parte que… que… oh dios"

Rachel se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte, abrazo que fue recíproco "Siempre creí que seríamos el uno para el otro y nos casaríamos y la vida sería como la habíamos planeado, creí que tu corazón sería eternamente mío como el mío eternamente tuyo" Un Finn llorando no era la cosa más cómoda del mundo "Perdona si te fallé Rach, porque sé que lo hice…" "No Finn yo te fallé a ti" se separaron y él tenía sus ojos puestos en los de ella, llenos de lagrimas también "Sabes que te amo, verdad?" Rachel asintió.  
>"Y yo a ti Finn, pero no del modo en el que quisiéramos" Descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Finn, los dos abrazados muy fuerte.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada en un sillón individual con la espalda recargada en un brazo y los pies colgándole del otro. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver un poco mejor a Santana.<p>

"Sabes? creo que mejor debemos pasar al centro comercial, ya no tengo muchos cartuchos para esto y creo que todos deberíamos de estar armados, tomar casas de campaña, bolsas para dormir, cantimploras, por dios! Paquetes y paquetes interminables de cigarrillos…" Santana hizo la cabeza para atrás.  
>"Sí por favor, cigarros a morir"<br>"Carne seca, productos que nos puedan servir al menos unos meses… Puck… Puck!" éste sobresaltado se levantó del sillón asustado.  
>"Qué? Dónde?"<br>"Calmado, sólo quería ver si sabes de un lugar donde podamos adquirir las camionetas, tú sabes, no importa el precio importa que sean macizas, ya no las hacen como antes, así cómo esperan que matemos zombies" Puck rió.  
>"Vamos a pagarlas con cheque o efectivo? No creo que el dueño acepte tarjetas de crédito, vdd?" Dijo Puck siguiéndole el juego "Al menos ya se te bajó el mal humor" Fue entonces que Quinn se dio cuenta que Rachel y Finn no estaban por ningún lado. <em>Pff, al diablo con ese par. <em>"Pero recogeríamos la carga fuerte mañana no? Porque hoy no nos daría tiempo, así que llegamos al supermercado, tomamos las cosas que utilizaremos y nos vamos a revisar mi casa, después el Puckasaurus embriagará a baby mama de nuevo y quizás tenga la misma suerte"  
>"Ni en tus sueños Puck"<br>"Oye Q, no quieres hacer como que se te perdió la ropa de Berry, mañana podremos ponerle algo decente al hobbit_, _dudo que pelear con esas mini-chiqui faldas sea la cosa más cómoda del universo; deshacernos de esos sweaters será el regalo más hermoso que me podrías dar Q"

Quinn sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las aventó a Santana.

"Su maleta está en la cajuela, asegúrate de que no quede nada horrendo dentro, deja las cosas personales, pero por favor quema todo lo que puedas"

Santana y Britt salieron dejando solos a Puck y Quinn. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, ella revisando la carga en el Ipod y él leyendo una revista de autos que Burt había dejado sobre la mesa de cristal.

"Quinn?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"  
>"Aparte de esa?" Puck le volteó los ojos "Ok ok, qué pasa?"<br>"Desde cuando te gusta Rachel?"  
>"Qué?"<br>"No es que sea un secreto a voces, pero te conozco, Santana y yo somos los que mas te conocemos y es evidente que tienes algo con Rachel" Quinn abrió la boca pero puck no la dejó hablar "Y no lo niegues, que a mí no me vas a engañar"

En resumen Quinn le contó todo a Puck, quien al borde de su asiento maldecía no haber estado en la habitación cuando esas cosas pasaron.

"Y si dices algo te aventaré a los zombies y me quedaré viendo cómo te arrancan las extremidades mientras me fumo un cigarrillo"  
>"Wow, hey, calma, no hace falta nada de eso, no diré que quieres meterte en los pantalones de Rachel" Puck le hizo ojitos a Quinn "Que te parece si tu y yo empezamos un bromance lleno de sexo y caricias desenfrenadas?" Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza "Ouch, ok, solo bromance… puedes confiar en mí, de acuerdo?" Ella asintió y lo abrazó en el momento en el que Rachel iba entrando a la sala, pero estos no la notaron y aprovechó para salir de nuevo al jardín pensando que Quinn y Puck habían tenido ya una reconciliación, dos abrazos en un día entre ellos no son normales <em>Maldita sea! <em>Pateó una piedra y vio a Santana sacando cosas de su maleta.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo Santana López? Esa es MI maleta" 'ups' dijo Santana entre dientes "vuelve a poner mi ropa dentro ahora mismo!"  
>"Shhh relájate Berry la verdad es que te acabo de hacer un favor; mañana te voy a llevar de compras al centro comercial y escogeremos ropa que se ajuste a tu cuerpo. No digo que tus faldas no sean… cómo decirlo? Mmm apreciadas, porque la verdad es que tus piernas se antojan para tenerlas alrededor de la cintura" Rachel se sonrojó "pero si quieres correr como si el mismísimo diablo te persiguiera… bueno, su horda en realidad, creo que necesitaras algo mas practico"<p>

Rachel se asomó a la cajuela para inspeccionar cuantos sweaters y faldas Santana había hecho el favor de cortar. Había quedado solo un sweater, con las manos hechas un puño se acercó a Santana hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Enojo en sus ojos.

"Lo que acabas de hacer no tiene madre!" O.O, Santana se quedó perpleja, nunca en la vida había visto a Berry tan enojada, mucho menos hablar de esa manera "Voy a pasar por alto esto porque **tú **eres la menor de mis preocupaciones por el momento, lo último en lo que debería pensar; agradece a lo que sea que no cortaste el sweater que me regalaron mis padres o yo misma te hubiera cortado a ti" con una última mirada de ira Rachel entro a la casa, Puck y Quinn estaban riendo y ella le pegaba sin fuerza en el pecho.

"Nos podemos ir ya? Falta llegar por sus vicios al supermercado y revisar tu casa. No puedo creer que prefieras llegar por licor en lugar de buscar si está bien tu mamá, pero bueno, por que habría de sorprenderme!" Dando un golpe con el pie sobre el piso, Rachel cruzó los brazos y salió de nuevo de la casa.  
>"Celos?"<br>"Ja! Si claro, no seas idiota Puck"

Quinn se levantó y sacó un cigarrillo del paquete. Se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras lo encendía, se puso los lentes y caminó hacia el auto, de nuevo ahí estaba ella, sentada ya en el asiento del copiloto. Escuchó a Puck gritarle a Finn.

Esperando que salieran, Quinn encendió de nuevo el reproductor pero Rachel lo apagó enseguida.

"Hey" reclamó Quinn  
>"No estoy para tu música Quinn"<br>"Y yo no estoy para tus juegos! Te dije que saliendo de casa de Hudson te irías con él y estás aquí! Además, este es mi auto y yo sabré lo que pongo!"  
>"Deja de gritarme Quinn" Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle "Por favor deja de gritar"<p>

En ese momento Puck y Finn salieron de la casa, él con los ojos rojos, Puck con su mano sobre su hombro. Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, él asintió y se encogió de hombros.

Rachel seguía llorando y ella tomó su mano pero ésta la quitó.

"No, solo… solo sigue fumando Quinn"  
>"Rachel de verdad lo siento, perdón por gritarte"<p>

Pero ella no volteó a verla siquiera, cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar más, mucho más.

* * *

><p>Al detenerse frente al supermercado Quinn dejó los seguros abajo<p>

"Escucha Rach yo no tenía la intención…" pero ésta la interrumpió  
>"Ahora no Quinn… quita el seguro por favor" No era una orden, sino más bien una súplica. Su tono de voz era triste y casi apagado.<p>

El interruptor cedió y la puerta se encontró sin seguro, Rachel bajó del auto y caminó sola.

"Hey, qué pasa?" preguntó S que estaba recargada en la puerta del lado de Quinn.  
>"No me ha dicho nada pero… al parecer ya dejó a Finn… y yo de idiota me puse a gritarle antes de venir para aca!" Puso la frente contra el volante y se dio un par de golpes.<br>"Por qué le gritaste?"  
>"Bueno, recuerdas lo que dijimos de torturarla con música, seguí con ello pero apagó el estéreo y yo me enojé –aun no sabía que había cortado con Finn- entonces le dije que era mi auto y que yo sabría lo que escuchaba, le dije que se dejara de juegos que yo le había dicho que se largara al auto de Hudson después de revisar su casa. Me dijo que no le gritara y se puso a llorar, fue cuando me percaté de que él salía de la casa casi con el mismo semblante que Rach"<br>"Mira Quinn… creo que deberías dejarla sola un rato, a que asimile las cosas; luego te vuelves a disculpar si es que ya lo hiciste antes. Dio el paso, mandó a volar a Finn, pero no esperes que corra a tus brazos como si no le doliera haber herido al hombre que creímos iba a ser su amor para toda la vida… ahora venga, baja del auto y vayamos a sabotear esta tienda que quiero mi dotación de tequila y cigarrillos"

Como si fueran niños, tomaron cosas al por mayor: papas fritas, refrescos, chocolates, goma de mascar, paletas, bombones, cervezas, ron, tequila, vodka, vino tinto y claro, Quinn y Santana con paquetes y paquetes de cigarros. Pilas, linternas, y varios encendedores zipo.

Rachel y Finn estaban callados y tomaron las cosas que querían sin hacer el mismo alboroto que los demás. Las metieron en bolsas y cada uno salió por su lado para encaminarse a su respectivo auto.

Los cuatro que estaban dentro no dijeron nada, siguieron con la euforia de tomar todo sin pagarlo, bueno, Santana tomó una tarjeta de crédito y la dejó sobre la caja registradora. Quinn tomó algo de un refrigerador cercano y lo metió en una bolsa de papel.

Ya en el auto Quinn extrañaba la voz de Rachel. Se sentía ansiosa con tanto silencio, la mirada de la diva la ponía triste también.

"Puedo tomarte de la mano?" preguntó Quinn  
>"Si" Salió apenas como un susurro, pero fue una respuesta segura.<p>

Cuando Rachel sintió la mano de Quinn entre la suya cerró los ojos y se dejó respirar mas ligeramente, se sintió sostenida y cálida, como si un solo roce de Quinn mitigara toda la pesadumbre que se estaba apoderando de ella ese día _oh sí, vaya día. _Apretó fuerte su mano y la ex rubia también; sonriendo aflojó su otra mano alrededor del volante.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la casa de Puck estaba forzada y tenía marcas de sangre. Se le veía preocupado y ansioso, temeroso de abrir la puerta y encontrar a su madre o pedazos de ella.<p>

Pero lo que en realidad encontraron fueron un par de zombies con la cabeza destrozada, el arma fuera de su caja y el gabinete del licor vacío. Puck se jaló el cabello de la moica y sonrió con orgullo.

"Esa es mi madre se larga no sin antes matar a dos zombies y se lleva todo el alcohol, creo que me siento orgulloso"

Quinn y Santana se rieron, pero Finn y Rachel apenas pudieron hacerlo; se sentían contentos por su amigo y sobre todo porque, exhaustos como estaban, no tenían ánimos de lidiar con el estrés de un ataque, hoy no, mañana sería otro día y quizás toda esa ira podría ser de utilidad, pero hoy sólo querían poner su mente en blanco.

El sótano de Puck era muy parecido al de Rachel, solo que aquí no había escenario sino sillones, una mesa y su pantalla de plasma junto a la consola de videojuegos. La alfombra parecía acolchonada y lo primero que hizo Lord Tubbington fue sacar sus uñas y comenzar a jugar con sus patas sobre ella. Britt se echó de espalda y Santana boca abajo muy cerca de ella viéndola a la cara. Finn y Puck se acercaron a la televisión y se sentaron a jugar, la televisión alta. Quinn se sentó en otro sillón y abrió su bebida.

Santana se levantó y puso música a un volumen un tanto alto. Rachel se puso nerviosa.

"Chicos, no será mejor que bajemos el volumen de los aparatos, no queremos ser presa fácil o si?"  
>"Relájate RuPaul éste bien podría ser el bunker de Hitler" Puck se acercó a ellas para sacar dos cervezas.<br>"Mi abuelo tenía la loca idea de que a tercera guerra mundial era inminente y que necesitaríamos un refugio que no fuera tocado por las bombas nucleares que terminarían con la raza humana. Las paredes son tan gruesas que no pasa el sonido, no hay ventanas donde pueda colarse la luz y mejor aún, la puerta es tan resistente que ni siquiera Zeiss con toda su ira hubiera podido tirar, así que, sí Rachel, relájate y hey" le ofreció una cerveza abierta "A celebrar" todos se le quedaron viendo, se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras se sobaba la rapa "celebrar que… bah! Sólo beban!"  
>"Salud por el mejor brindis de la historia"<br>"Salud" al unísono y cada uno le dio un trago a su bebida, Rachel comenzó a toser y en seguida Quinn se le acercó para golpearle suavemente la espalda. Finn desde su lado del sillón las observó; sí, la sangre le hervía, pero el fin del mundo le había hecho comprender que no podía vivir enojado todo el tiempo por cosas que no resultaban como el quería. Rachel era parte de su corazón, por eso esta vez el sería el "perdedor" que se resignaría a dejarlas ser. Y, ultimadamente no era un perdedor, sino el ganador de un poco de madurez. Iba a ser difícil, pero podría aceptarlo. Le sonrió a Rachel y le levantó la botella, ésta le sonrió de vuelta. 'Estaré bien' leyó la diva en sus labios y sin más Finn se tiró en el sillón y dijo muy fuerte "Prepárate para ser acribillado Puck".

La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos, hubieron turnos para patearle el trasero unos a otros en el videojuego, después decidieron jugar cartas y luego ver quién atinaba a meter la moneda en el vaso, las botellas se fueron vaciando y la atmósfera se llenó de humo, juraríamos que parecía un casino clandestino, pero sólo eran un grupo de chicos que estaban teniendo quizás, la última noche de despreocupación en su vida.

A las cuatro de la mañana Finn y Puck que eran los mas ebrios decidieron tender mantas sobre la alfombra y dormir, mientras que las chicas dormirían en el sofá-cama que era tamaño King size, Rachel y Britt en medio y Santana y Quinn en las orillas.

Se oía un roncar a la distancia y Brittaney y Santana abrazadas, quizás en el decimo nivel del sueño. Quinn estaba un poco ebria, en aquel punto donde te encuentras contento y eres muy sincero pero no caes en vergüenza. Estaba de lado con las manos bajo la almohada viendo fijamente Rachel, ambas despiertas aún.

"Eres tan hermosa Rach, a veces te veía a lo lejos y me imaginaba cómo sería siquiera darte un pequeño beso en los labios… lamento haberte tratado como te traté por tantos años. Tenía el síndrome del niño de kínder, donde te molesto para que sepas que estoy ahí… si sólo hubiera llegado a compartir mi sándwich de mermelada de fresa nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto" Rachel se rió en silencio por la analogía y le acarició la mejilla, Quinn cerró los ojos.  
>"Me daba miedo aceptar las cosas, creí que sólo era yo quien las sentía; creí que nunca podrías querer a alguien como yo" Quinn tomó su mano y la besó.<br>"Alguien cómo tú? Por dios Rach, tienes unos ojos súper expresivos, unos labios que quisiera morder a diario, tus manos me encantan…"  
>"mis manos? Pero tu apodo no era precisamente muy halagador hacia mis manos"<br>"…Tus manos, tu cabello, el color de tu piel, tu cintura, tus piernas, tus hombros" La cara de Rachel estaba muy cerca de la suya, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "tus… uñas… tu… tu voz" terminados los besos Rachel se acurrucó junto a Quinn, ésta puso el mentón sobre la cabeza de la diva, entrelazaron sus piernas.  
>"Quinn?" El alcohol en la ex rubia ya estaba haciendo efecto poniéndola en un estado de aletargamiento muy grande.<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Te quiero"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo, es un poco más corto que el anterior. Y quiero expresar por este medio mi tristeza porque Dianna Agron, osea mi esposa, ya no estará en la cuarta temporada de Glee =(. Saludos a todos y que estén muy bien!**

* * *

><p>A las seis de la mañana el sol seguía oculto, el sótano estaba en completa calma. Rachel seguía durmiendo entre los brazos de Quinn y ésta despierta, sintiendo el respirar calmado de la diva.<p>

Era verdad que nunca hubiera pensado que esto se haría realidad, tenerla tan cerca de ella, ser su soporte en esos días de caos donde el futuro era incierto y cada día tenía que atesorarse, el presente era lo que debía de ser lo más importante… aparte de sobrevivir.

Acarició su cabello suavemente, teniendo el cuidado de no despertarla. Es aquí donde aplicamos el cliché de que Quinn descubrió entonces que ver dormir a Rachel iba a convertirse en una de sus cosas favoritas; pero, no podemos culparla o sí? Es increíblemente placentero observar las facciones en calma, donde el cuerpo despide un calor que te recuerda a casa porque nunca podrías sentirte más en paz. Quinn bajó el rostro y olió su cabello, se apretó un poco más a ella y la diva hizo un gesto de querer despertar pero sólo se agarró más fuerte a la playera de la ex rubia y siguió con su ligero roncar.

No había prisa por levantarse, faltaba una hora para que los primeros rayos pudieran asomarse y después de todo, la resaca que pudieran experimentar no era la más amable a esa hora.

Con la mente despierta Quinn se dio a la tarea de pensar en lo que ahora les esperaba. Lima estaba casi desierta y habían tenido la suerte de no perder a ningún miembro del grupo, ninguno había salido realmente herido y Finn se había ahorrado el drama. Pero nada es para siempre y ella sabía que más tarde, cuando llegaran a los límites de la ciudad los peligros estarían a la orden del día, nadie tenía el pleno conocimiento de defenderse de los zombies, eran inexpertos en muchas cosas y era posible que no terminaran el viaje como lo habían empezado: vivos.

Se acercó más a quien estaba a su lado, perder a Rachel no era una de las cosas que pudiera concebir su mente, por eso se hizo la promesa de protegerla a como diera lugar, ella era su prioridad.

Recordó a su padre transformado y le dieron ganas de llorar, las cosas no tenían por qué haber sido así, pero todos eran víctimas de las circunstancias y en casos como este uno debe de estar hecho a la idea de que todo puede ponerse realmente feo. "Matarlo" no era algo que estuviera en sus planes, hubiera podido dejarlo, aventarlo como hizo con el vecino de Rachel encerrarlo en algún lado y dejarlo a su suerte, pero veámoslo de este modo: nadie quiere que sus seres queridos queden vagando por un mundo tan hostil como se había convertido este. Si creemos que parte de ser humano es tener alma, qué pasaría pues con la de ellos? Encontrarían paz? Es muy difícil averiguarlo, por eso era mejor no dejar ninguna conexión que pudiera anclar al alma con el plano terrenal.

_Y si tuvieras que hacerlo con ella? No, no lo menciones siquiera, sería dificilísimo, imposible. No podría, no quiero perderla, sé que es casi irracional tener esta idea de hacer una vida completa con ella, todo lo que hubiera soñado si nada de esto hubiera pasado: hacer el amor, aprenderme sus gestos, esos que solo se reserva para la gente a la que le tiene confianza, regalarle flores o llevarla a una cita, incluso casarme, por qué no? Son expectativas muy grandes, pero las quiero. Sin embargo Fabray, tienes que pensar en toooooodo aquello que pudiera pasar y tienes que estar consciente de que esta vida a la que se van a enfrentar no es tan sencilla como lo hubiera sido entonces, de hecho, de habernos ahorrado los zombies tu mayor preocupación hubiera sido aceptar tu relación con ella, sacarla a flote, que la gente lo supiera… ahora tu preocupación es llegar a donde deben de llegar y luchar por mantenerse vivas, sólo eso, sin sueños, no hay más._

Este lado amargo de Quinn no era lindo, como este lobo estepario que relataba Herman Hesse, siempre enseñando los dientes, negándote a la alegría y los buenos porvenires, pero ella sabía que estando con Rachel las cosas estarían bien, que una sacaría fuerza de la otra para llegar juntas al destino que ahora les estaba preparado.

Rachel se movió y pasó su mano por el vientre de Quinn, abrió los ojos y subió la mirada hacia la de ella dándose cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, estiró las piernas bajo las cobijas para despabilarse y volvió a entrelazarlas con las de Quinn. La cabeza le martillaba solo un poco, pero no tenía nauseas ni sed; en un susurro le dio los buenos días y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, evitando así despedir el aliento matutino. La ex rubia sintió un calor muy cómodo en este gesto, despertar juntas, darse los buenos días y besarse, podía pedir más? Por el momento no.

Recargándose en una mano, Rachel echó un vistazo por el sótano, todos seguían profundamente dormidos, Puck estaba sobre su estómago con un brazo bajo la almohada, Finn de lado con la boca abierta, Santana y Britt no distaban mucho de la posición en la que habían despertado ella y Quinn y Lord Tubbington estaba a los pies del sofá-cama con las patas bajo su rechoncho cuerpo, viéndola fijamente y ronroneando. Hubiera querido quedarse así para siempre, entre esta comodidad y a salvo, pero en unas horas más irían a tomar lo que habían puesto en la lista que hicieron por la noche y se irían de Lima Ohio para siempre.

Poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn cerró los ojos de nuevo, contenta como estaba. Sintió los dedos de ésta pasando por su cuero cabelludo lentamente y los vellos de los brazos y la nuca se le erizaron, deseó por un momento que estuvieran, pero con Brittaney y Santana a su lado, más un Finn roncando en el extremo de la habitación… bueno, no era prudente.

El cuerpo de ambas se fue aflojando y se quedaron dormidas de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Quinn se quitó los lentes y se los acomodó sobre la cabeza, sus ojos posados sobre la belleza que estaba frente a ella, hubiera querido llevársela consigo, pero era demasiado delicada para los lugares a los que la pudiera meter. Leonora*<p>

"Me pondré celosa si sigues babeando" Dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de puntillas para decírselo al oído.  
>"No puedo evitarlo, es… es… hermosa"<br>"Es un auto Quinn"  
>"No Rach, no es cualquier auto, simplemente vela"<br>"Mejor déjala o se pondrá como Christine si la tocas siquiera". Quinn se echó a reír.  
>"Así que sabes quién es Stephen King" Se acercó y la abrazó<br>"Mi padre es fanático de sus historias"  
>"Un aplauso por Leroy"<p>

Finn atrás de ellas se aclaró la garganta y Quinn soltó suavemente a Rachel.

"Puck quiere que veas una camioneta en el garaje" Dijo Santana tratando de distraerlos.

Al llegar puck estaba sentado tocando con cuidado los asientos de piel, era una camioneta algo común, pero era muy fuerte la estructura. Después de haber sido utilizada en el ejército, pasaron a ser un modelo más comercial que encantó a los compradores por su diseño. Al lado había una en color amarillo que le recordó a la película que mas de ser de terror es de tipo cómico, con un joven que no sabe cómo conquistar a una mujer, un tipo rudo y dos chicas muy listas; pero a pesar de que amarillo era uno de sus colores favoritos, simplemente no le gustaba mucho en los autos como ese. Puck había tomado como opción para Quinn una en color negro con la defensa plateada y los vidrios ahumados.

Puck volteó a verla con una sonrisa "Qué te parece? Linda no?" movió sus manos por los costados del volante y sonó el claxon.

"Me gusta, es guapa" Rachel se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y recargó la cabeza en su brazo.  
>"Es espaciosa, tiene 200 caballos de fuerza y mira estos asientos! Por dios!"<br>"Por qué no te la quedas tu Noah?"  
>"Muy simple preciosa, ves aquella nena de color rojo?" Quinn y Rachel voltearon hacia donde apuntaba el dedo índice de Puck, era una camioneta de doble cabina con camper. Tenía mucha presencia y era la versión más nueva de la que manejaba, los asientos también eran de piel pero en color negro.<p>

Puck se bajó del auto y caminó hacia donde estaba la camioneta, éstas la siguieron y él se subió en ella.

"Había querido comprarme una de estas desde el semestre pasado, pero no había logrado juntar todo el dinero, ahora que eso no tiene valor pues, creo que me la daré de cumpleaños… uno muy adelantado; además, no es que los fabricantes la vayan a extrañar, verdad?" La diva sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Me gusta más la de Quinn"  
>"Ah claro, de eso no hay duda" les guiñó un ojo haciéndolas captar el doble sentido en su oración.<br>"Eres un cerdo Noah"  
>"Soy un cerdo muy realista; debo aceptar Rach, que si no fuera porque eres tú quien sale con ella, estaría muy muy celoso… pero si verlas besarse es mi pago, entonces nunca me quejaré" Se acercó un poco cerciorándose de que Finn no estuviera cerca "Y si me permites, se ven increíblemente hot juntas" Ambas se sonrojaron y agacharon la mirada.<br>"Aún no estamos saliendo" Puck recargó un brazo en el volante.  
>"Pues yo no sé qué tiempo están perdiendo… porque tiempo, es algo que nunca ha sido seguro y menos ahora"<p>

No dijeron nada, pero sabían que Puckerman tenía razón. Quinn abrazó a Rachel y la besó en la cabeza, ella se abrazó más a su cintura y se le quedó viendo a Puck y le sonrió.

Noah no entendía cómo es que Quinn en lugar de aceptar lo que sentía por ella, decidió torturarla, quizás las cosas hubieran sido mejor… quizás no. La verdad era que Fabray no estaba lista para dar ese paso y prefirió jugar a la mujer heterosexual, en ese juego se encontró con Puck y, lo demás ya es historia que todos sabemos.

El destino es una cosa muy curiosa y el propósito de Puck fue darle una hija que aunque no estuviera con ella, le había dado mucho valor a Quinn; soportar lo que ella tuvo que soportar durante el embarazo no fue cosa sencilla, tuvo que haberse enfrentado a muchos demonios y aún después, este tipo de rebeldía al que se había expuesto no era un grito desesperado como muchos creían, sino una búsqueda de identidad de la que carecía. Ser porrista era una cosa, le gustaba hacerlo, lo disfrutaba, pero tenía que guardar muchas apariencias y pretender algo que no era por retener el título de HBIC.

Sí, el destino es una cosa curiosa y las dos mujeres frente a él eran la prueba de ello, formales o no, se les veía contentas y eso era lo que más le importaba a él.

Cada uno salió con su debido auto, Santana y Britt iban sobre una Lincoln de color blanco y Finn con la casa rodante que no tenía mucho que envidiarle a las camionetas pues esta también era de lujo y era menos probable que fuera atacado en ella; si bien no se sentía glamuroso, se sentía protegido y no había cosa que lo hiciera cambiar la casa rodante por una camioneta.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial se reunieron para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que se iba a hacer primero. Finn y Quinn entrarían por delante por si habría que disparar.<p>

Finn y Puck decidieron ir por las armas mientras ellas iban a reponer la ropa que S. había desaparecido un día antes.

"Berry recuerdas aquel vestido negro que hacía que lucieras súper súper sexy?" Quinn vio a S con cara de enojo, pero ésta omitió el hecho y siguió hablando "Pues bueno creo que hablo por todas las presentes cuando digo que quiero que te veas igual de sexy pero lo suficientemente cómoda como para correr como loca cuando te persiga un zombie"

Rachel tomó de la mano a la ex rubia y se la apretó fuerte, luego le besó el hombro.

"Bien, creo que aquí encontraremos lo que tengo en mente"

Era una tienda de piso oscuro, los maniquíes estaban intactos y parecía estar tranquila y libre de peligro, pero para no arriesgarse, Quinn entró por delante otra vez. El piso era de madera oscura y olía bien, la ropa seguía acomodada en los estantes y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la bodega.

Santana comenzó a poner pantalones de mezclilla sobre las manos de Britt que gustosa las tomaba sintiéndose en un día de compras exclusivo para chicas. Tomo también unas cuantas playeras de color oscuro para no llamar la atención y blusas de botones de varios tamaños también en colores oscuros, no era lo que solía usar Rachel, pero era lo que debía usar de ahora en adelante.

Tomando en cuenta que ella usaba siempre zapatillas, Santana escogió unos tennis de tela de color rojo con la suela muy muy plana, parecería que no trajeras nada puesto. El verano estaba próximo y unos shorts de gabardina no le vendrían mal, tomó otros parecidos a los que usó cuando el funk y se los pasó a Quinn puesto que B. ya iba demasiado cargada.

"Ahora quiero que te metas a ese vestidor y te pruebes todo lo que te he escogido"  
>"Será posible que sea YO quien escoja lo que me pondré"<p>

"Nuh uh, a menos que quieras que lo vuelva a cortar y entonces sí, tendrás que andar en ropa interior Berry"

Quinn hizo un sonido ronco de descontento con la garganta, no le gustaba la idea de… esperen, sí, en realidad le gustaba mucho la idea de una Rachel Berry en ropa interior, pero en exclusividad para ella y nadie más.

El primer atuendo que Santana había escogido para Rachel no estaba mal, la verdad era que los jeans se ajustaban a la perfección a sus piernas, su cadera y su trasero, el cual por cierto se veía mejor con esos pantalones. Las playeras no eran cosa del otro mundo, pero también daban una visión más completa de su torso, sus senos se amoldaban perfectamente e incluso se veía más flaca.

Ver a Rachel probarse toda esa ropa que le venía muy bien a su cuerpo estaba haciendo que el cuerpo de Quinn empezara a tener esta urgencia de besarla y acariciarla como lo hubieran hecho en su casa, las pupilas se le dilataron y su respiración se aceleró, movía la pierna sin cesar en señal de impaciencia y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

Su mente comenzó a proporcionarle sin fin de imágenes donde Rachel estaba con ella y sólo ella y hacían el amor, su cuerpo debajo sobre un colchón suave, sus labios acariciando su piel, manos que eufóricas no encuentran espacio donde saciar su sed de tacto…

"… Tierra llamando a Quinn, tierra llamando a Quinn" su mente volvió a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que Santana pasaba su mano frente a su rostro para despabilarla "B y yo iremos a buscar algo para nosotras, ya sabes dónde, tu puedes quedarte aquí no te preocupes"

"Oh no, nada de eso Santana, no te equivoques, yo no estaba preocupada" Santana le volteó los ojos

"Bien, creo que tu también deberías de hacer lo mismo que Berry, este look de punk post caída del muro de Berlín no es el más adecuado" Quinn se miró en el espejo

"A mí me gusta" Desde el vestidor se escuchó la voz de Rachel "A mí también me gusta!"

Quinn le levantó una ceja a S como diciendo 'ves?'; ella se dio la media vuelta y salió de la tienda tomada del meñique de Brittaney.

Tomando el consejo de ella sin embargo, se dio un paseo por el lugar, de pronto los colores alegres no le llamaban la atención y prefirió también los más serios como los que había escogido López para Rachel, tomando unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y unos negros tipo cargo de gabardina Quinn se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentada esperando a que saliera la diva. Las playeras de algodón también se ajustaban a su cuerpo, no le importó desnudarse afuera, después de todo no había nadie cerca.

Unas botas llamaron su atención, eran negras con cintas y cierre a los costados, la piel se sentía suave y al ponérselas notó que caminar o correr con ellas sería muy cómodo, tomó dos pares y se probó una chamarra de piel también con cierres en los puños y hebillas de color cobre. _Nada mal Fabray, nada mal, creo que me he enamorado de mí._ Una sonrisa en su rostro y en el espejo el reflejo de Rachel detrás de ella. Había salido con una camisa color verde seco y unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas rosas por el calor que hacía en el vestidor.

Veía boquiabierta a Quinn que a su vez veía boquiabierta a Rachel. La primera en dar señales de vida fue Berry, acercándose a paso un poco lento, con las mejillas aún más rojas.

"Wow Quinn te ves… wow"

"Pues tú estás más que hermosa, no cabe duda que Santana hizo bien en deshacerse de tus faldas y tus sweaters" el espacio cada vez menor entre ellas

"Creí que te gustaban mis faldas, algunas veces te vi con la mirada fija en mis piernas" La voz de Rachel cada vez mas fatigada por el deseo.

"Quizás podamos llevarnos unas cuantas faldas… por si acaso necesitaras usarlas conmigo" Y sus rostros más y más cerca.

"Sólo si prometes que en cuanto podamos me darás el permiso de arrancarte la ropa" *gulp*

Como si sus labios tuvieran vida propia se encontraron de pronto en un beso intenso, apasionado, sintiendo cada una la lengua de la otra; Rachel atrajo a Quinn hacia el vestidor donde cerró con seguro. Desesperada quitó con una rapidez impresionante la chamarra que la ex rubia se acababa de poner, le quitó la playera y empezó a quitarle el cinto, desabotonó el pantalón pero no fue más allá, sus manos se encontraron ocupadas en los senos de Quinn que gemía ligeramente en la boca de la diva. Un pulsar exquisito se sentía entre sus piernas y pensaba que nunca podría tener suficiente de Quinn hasta tenerla como había querido tenerla desde hace algún tiempo.

Sintió las manos firmes de Fabray sobre sus nalgas y supo que la posición que habían tomado en casa de sus padres se iba a repetir, se hizo un poco ligera y se dejó cargar mientras se quitó la playera y la aventó al suelo. Gimió cuando sintió la pared fría sobre su espalda, que a su cuerpo caliente le pareció maravillosa.

"Dime cuándo?" Preguntó la diva mientras cerraba los ojos y se ferraba al cuello y el cabello de Quinn.  
>"Cuándo qué?" respondió ésta entre besos. Otro gemido de la diva cuando posó sus labios en su hombro y le dio una pequeña mordida en la clavícula.<p>

"Cuándo me harás el amor" la ex rubia sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

"Cuando tengamos mínimo una cita" otro beso intenso "Quiero tener una cita contigo Rachel Berry, al menos una y entonces haremos todo lo que quieras" Rachel se separó de ella sin bajarse aún. La vio fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Y cómo exactamente harás eso Quinn Fabray? Cómo tendremos una cita con todo esto?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro mientras veía al suelo

"No lo sé Rach, déjame a mi hacerme cargo de eso, pero prometo que pasará pronto"

"Que es pronto?"

"Dios Rach, pareces un chico" Pese a que Quinn enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pensando que la iba a ofender, la diva se echó a reír muy fuerte. Quinn le tapó la boca con una mano soportando el peso con un solo brazo. "Shhh, no estamos aun seguros de estar solos en este lugar"

Darse cuenta que Quinn la tenía sostenida con un solo brazo hizo que se sintiera aún mas excitada, eran estas cualidades lo que la hacían irresistible, porque por un lado era frágil pero por el otro muy fuerte.

"Bésame"

Ambas luchando por respirar y besarse como querían, las manos de Rachel en la espalda de Quinn, su cuerpo haciendo pequeños movimientos instintivos arriba y abajo.

"Muy bien, se les acabó el tiempo, hemos regresado y tenemos que dejar todo esto en las camionetas para regresar por mas cosas!" Britt se rió entre dientes y fue por Lord Tubbington que estaba amarrado a un pilar como si fuera un perro "Vístanse y salgan ya!" Con un último beso, Quinn dejó a Rachel en el suelo y le acarició el chupetón que le había hecho en el hombro, le pasó su playera y salieron de ahí con sudor sobre sus frentes. Santana hizo cara de asco pero luego les sonrió. Las cuatro, como si de verdad hubieran ido de compras, salieron con bolsas y bolsas de ropa y las dejaron en las camionetas para regresar por la comida, las casas de campaña, medicinas etc., junto con Puck y Finn para luego dirigirse al norte.

* * *

><p>Brittaney estaba jugando con Lord Tubbington mientras los demás cargaban los carritos con la comida que pudiera ser de utilidad por algunos meses, llevaron unos refrescos para el camino y cajas de agua embotellada.<p>

Un sonido estridente se escuchó de pronto, la alarma del centro comercial se había activado cuando B. al resbalarse rompió el sello haciéndola sonar. Todos se quedaron inmóviles y con los ojos bien abiertos viéndose unos a otros.

Lo que había escuchado Quinn en el baño de casa de Rachel volvía a escucharse pero como un eco, multiplicado por diez.

"Ya vienen!" Gritó Quinn "Corran! Corran a la salida! Puck Santana y yo dispararemos, ustedes tres corran lo más rápido que puedan a la salida con los carros, descarguen todo en donde sea mientras frenamos el ataque" Estaban petrificados "Ya! Vamos!" La mirada de la diva era de puro terror pero su cuerpo reaccionó en ese instante y jalando a Finn se echaron a correr como les habían dicho. Britt depositó al gato en uno de los carritos y siguió a toda velocidad al par que iban unos cinco metros delante de ella.

La horda venía de las puertas que estaban más lejanas a la salida lo que dio tiempo a los tres que se habían quedado de descargar toda la munición posible. Ninguno tenía aún la precisión de darles en la cabeza, pero con suerte y dándoles en las rodillas ganarían tiempo para correr también.

De un disparo Puck calló la alarma que estaba sacando de quicio tanto a ellos como a los zombies que venían. No eran muchos, pero sí los suficientes como para acabarse tres cartucho; habían sido capaces de retener a los trece que se habían escapado de su escondite para ir a atacarlos, algunos no estaban muertos, pero la putrefacción de sus miembros hacía que las balas destrozaran más de su cuerpo. Algunos se arrastraban hambrientos, abriendo la boca con ese sonido, como si se estuvieran ahogando, el camino de sangre que iban dejando era un espectáculo sin igual, digno de una escena de película gore.

Santana estaba agitada y se recargó sobre sus rodillas, mala movida. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba un zombie, la tomó por detrás apretándole el cuello, ella luchaba por alejar su cara de su cuello que era el más expuesto. La mano que sostenía la pistola hizo un movimiento rápido, poniéndola en el costado del zombie disparo tres veces, el resultado fue un zombie en el suelo sujetándola del pie, pero la movilidad era mejor y viéndolo con desprecio, S tiró del gatillo dándole exactamente entre ambos ojos. La mano del ente se aflojó dándole oportunidad de alejarse.

El sonido característico de otra horda se dejó escuchar de las puertas que daban a la bodega donde habían salido los primeros trece, ellos sabían que eso no era nada bueno, rompiendo una vitrina, Pukck agarró todas las armas posibles, las metió a la mochila militar que estaba en piso y se echó a correr con la carga. Santana y Quinn volteaban de vez en cuando para descargar otra ronda de tiros y así retrasarlos con los impactos de las balas.

Los tres que habían salido primero estaban acabando de meter todo en las camionetas cuando escucharon los disparos y los vieron salir corriendo de ahí, Finn corrió junto con Britt a quien le abrió la puerta para que entrara y encendiera los motores, el corrió al camión que hacía de casa rodante y Rachel hizo lo mismo que B.

Subiéndose a la velocidad de la luz, los tres arrancaron haciendo sonar las llantas dejando atrás un grupo de zombies hambrientos que esta vez no tuvieron la suerte de comer.

El brazo de Quinn estaba sangrando profusamente, pero no había sentido dolor alguno por la adrenalina que había despedido su cuerpo, no fue sino hasta que Rachel le gritó que pudo darse cuenta que tenía una herida en el antebrazo derecho y un pequeño vidrio encajado. Estando lejos del centro comercial y examinando el área a dónde habían llegado, puso las intermitentes y Rachel sacó el brazo para indicarles que se detuvieran.

Bajaron de la camioneta y fueron al auto de Santana donde estaban las gasas y el alcohol.

"Te mordieron Quinn?"

"No me han mordido Finn, no ves el maldito vidrio incrustado en mi brazo?"  
>"Cómo puedes saber que no estás infectada! Cómo?"<p>

"Finn cálmate hermano"

"No me pidas que me calme! Cómo voy a calmarme cuando puede que esté infectada y Rachel viaja con ella!"

"Ya te dije que es un condenado vidrio Hudson, deja de estar jodiendo carajo! Maldito imbécil, yo salí herida mientras tu guardabas cositas en los autos!"

"Eso fue lo que me ordenaste! También se disparar y puedo tener mejor puntería que tú, ya me cansé de que juegues a la heroína"

"Cállense todos! Cierren la boca por un maldito segundo, ya!" Rachel había dicho esto con toda la histeria posible "Solo quiero a Santana y Brittaney aquí, ustedes dos ocúpense en otra cosa!" Obedientes se subieron al camión pero aún podían escucharse los gritos que seguía dando Finn. "Santana necesito gasas, alcohol y el hilo"

En un segundo S. ya estaba de vuelta con las cosas que le había pedido Rachel, la herida era algo profunda y seguía sangrando.

"De verdad vas a cocerme? Sabes cocer? No vas a anestesiarme? Oh dios y si queda una cicatriz muy horrenda? No Rachel mejor déjalo así" Quinn quitó el brazo de entre las manos de la diva.

"Q. basta, balbuceas igual que Berry, si no te suturan la cicatriz será mucho peor y aparte no sabemos si te desangres, así que cállate y deja que te atiendan"

"Se cocer Quinn no te preocupes, lo haré con el mayor de los cuidados, pero anda, muerde esto que va a dolerte"

Con gasas protegiendo su mano, Rachel sacó el vidrio del brazo de Quinn, la sangre comenzó a brotar en gran cantidad, Brittaney se sintió mareada y se aferró al brazo de Santana. Limpió la herida con alcohol y escuchó un quejido que se amortiguó por la mandíbula bien apretada de la ex rubia. La sangre no paraba del todo pero decidió suturar con la aguja que habían tomado junto con el hilo de color café.

Los dientes le dolían y podía sentir cada piquete y el pasar del hilo por su piel, no era una de las sensaciones más placenteras, pero no era para nada comparado con parir a Beth.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se permitió respirar, una bocanada grande de aire y relajó su cuerpo, la herida le punzaba y estaba temblando tenía el brazo lleno de sangre y la limpiaron con mas gasas y agua. Tomó un analgésico y después de haber recuperado las fuerzas para levantarse le pidió a Rachel que la examinara por posibles rasguños; todo estaba bien, solo esa herida que se había hecho cuando salieron del centro comercial al haberse roto una de las puertas de cristal.

Finn estaba más calmado y estaba sentado en los escalones de la casa. Quinn no quiso voltear a verlo, sabía que tenía razón, no podía arriesgar a Rachel, pero no era el momento de los gritos y tampoco era necesario que él le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo, si hubiera estado infectada ella hubiera sido la primera en alejarse de la diva y de sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Quinn ahora iba en el asiento del copiloto con el brazo vendado y mareada por el dolor; la preocupación en el rostro de Rachel era evidente.<p>

"Voy a estar bien Rach"  
>"Me preocupa que se te infecte, es una herida seria, no hay que tomarlo tan a la ligera… me sentí tan preocupada cuando te vi sangrando… no quiero perderte Quinn" tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte.<p>

"No vas a perderme, lo prometo" Unos minutos más de silencio "Y Rach?"

"Si Quinn?"

"Yo también te quiero"

* * *

><p><em>*Leonora: <em>El auto que roba nocholas cage en 60 seconds, mustang de color gris.

_Herman Hesse_ escritor de 'El lobo estepario' y 'Demian' entre otros.


	9. Chapter 9

**Otra disculpa por la tardanza, esta vez no tengo excusa. Disfrútenlo y sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

* * *

><p>Instalar las cámaras trampa había sido tarea fácil. Situándolas en un perímetro de medio km a la redonda daba pie a acomodarse en un pastizal para poner las casas de campaña y estar seguros si alguno de los zombies cruzaba por ahí; era en realidad poco probable que hubiera alguno, estaban a una hora de Lima y no había casas alrededor, pero era mejor prevenir.<p>

Puck y Finn estaban cargando las armas con las municiones que habían tomado, estaban en silencio pues Hudson seguía enojado. Santana y Britt estaban armando una casa de acampar y Rachel y Quinn otra que era donde dormirían los chicos.

Los únicos sonidos eran el viento y los movimientos de cada uno, mas el rozar de la tela de la tienda; la herida de Quinn seguía punzando, pero había dejado de sangrar y comenzaba a sentirse menos hinchada. Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara y con él se iría la calma que sentían todos, la noche era atemorizante aún.

Quienes habían estado en contacto directo con un zombie y haber sentido la amenaza de cerca, tenían en su mente las imágenes y los sonidos, los dientes llenos de sangre, la ropa desgarrada, el olor… cada uno se hacía el fuerte para no inquietar a los demás pero era cierto que por dentro eran un manojo de nervios. Todos sabían que tenían que acostumbrarse a lidiar con esas situaciones. Disparar, porcionar comida y agua, mal dormir, etc. Eran cosas que vivirían ahora. La vida iba a ser difícil y tendrían que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para no quebrarse en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado sin contratiempos, Quinn estaba recargada en la defensa de la Hummer con la vista en las estrellas, en su mano un cigarrillo. Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, pasos cortos que hacían tronar las piedras bajo sus pies, supo por el caminar de esa persona, que quien venía era Rachel.<p>

Se acomodó a un lado de ella sin decir nada y también puso su mirada en las estrellas. Le encantaba la vista, no había luces que las opacaran y el espectáculo era maravilloso; tomó la mano de la ex rubia entre la suya entrelazándolas, suspiró y luego agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

"Qué sentirán las estrellas cuando otra las mira desde abajo?" preguntó Quinn, Rachel sonrió con ternura, gustosa del elogio que acababa de recibir.

"Sienten celos"  
>"De qué?"<p>

"De que yo no estoy sola; puedo llegar y abrazarte cuando quiera, besarte si me place" y sus labios se posaron en su mejilla, sonrió "Ellas nunca podrán dejar de sentirse solas aunque sean tan hermosas"

"Hermosa tú"

"Me sonrojas Fabray" Quinn apagó el cigarro a pesar de quedarle aún la mitad.

"Eso es bueno?"

"Es más que bueno"

La ex rubia pasó su brazo por los hombros de la diva y la abrazó, ésta recargó su mejilla en su pecho y apretó fuerte sus manos en la espalda de Quinn.

"Crees que haya más? Que nos encontraremos con alguien en nuestro camino a Alaska?"

"Sí, lo creo. Fuimos sobrevivientes y seguimos luchando por serlo, dudo que hayamos sido los únicos en ponerse a salvo cuando toda esta pesadilla se desató" hubieron unos minutos de silencio.

"No he visto señales de mis padres; dijeron que estarían dejando algo a lo largo de su camino, pero no he visto nada"

Quinn sacó de su bolsillo el celular de San y la diva frunció el ceño.

"Ese es el celular de Santana, por qué lo tienes tú?"

"Me lo dio hace una media hora; cuando llegamos a los límites de la ciudad, vio pintado con graffiti una 'R' y una estrella, adivina de qué color era la estrella" El corazón de la diva dio un brinco en su pecho y se aceleró.

"Dorada?" Quinn asintió y le mostró la pantalla del celular, sobre el metal que decía 'Ann Arbor 30 km' estaban una R en negro y una estrella dorada pintadas con stencil. No había duda que sus padres eran quienes habían dejado esa señal; habían tomado la misma ruta y habían pasado por ahí entrando al estado de Michigan. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, lloraba de alegría.

"están vivos Quinn, están vivos" La ex rubia le sonrió mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos y le limpiaba las lagrimas con los pulgares. "como es que no lo vi?"

"Ibas manejando, tenías los ojos fijos en la carretera, yo no lo vi tampoco porque llevaba los ojos cerrados pero Santana iba en el asiento del pasajero… iban hasta atrás por eso no las vimos cuando se detuvieron unos segundo para tomar la fotografía y quería que fuera yo quien te diera la sorpresa" Rachel frunció el seño _Santana quería que me dieran la __**sorpresa**__ a MI? Wow, eso es nuevo._

Ambas sonreían y se veían con ternura, después de todo había un poco de luz en todo esto, siempre y cuando siguieran viendo los graffitis en la señalética de la carretera o las ciudades principales.

Rachel bostezó fuerte "Venga, vamos a dormir, Puck y Finn harán guardia hoy"

La diva se dejó guiar por Quinn quien la llevaba del brazo; Santana estaba recargada en la casa rodante con un cigarro en los labios y Brittaney estaba cerca de Lord Tubbington que tomaba agua de su plato.

"hey Quinn, B y yo usaremos la cama hoy"

"Ew Lopez, dudo que vayas a lavar las sábanas y no pienso dormir en ellas de ser así" Puck llegó y se interpuso entre ellas posando un brazo en la diva y en Fabray.

"No hay problema yo dormiré ahí con gusto"

"Puckerman que se siente estar rodeado de lesbianas?" Santana le echó el humo del cigarro en la cara pero hizo toser a Rachel y luego estornudó.

"Realmente era necesario eso?"

"Venga Fabray no te pongas de mal humor que tú podrías hacer lo mismo… en cuanto agarres valor" le guiñó un ojo y volteó a ver a Rachel que había desviado la mirada con una sonrisa en su cara y el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Santana tomó el plato de Lord y Britt levantó al gato, subieron a la casa y cerraron la puerta que daba a la "habitación". Rachel subió después dejando a Puck y Quinn solos.

"Qué?" preguntó ella al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Puck

"Te estás tardando baby mama"

"No es asunto tuyo" contestó ella en tono juguetón "Pero, tú vas a ayudarme con mi plan" Puck puso mirada curiosa "Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste respecto a que el tiempo es algo que no podemos desperdiciar"

"Aaaajá" se recargó en el metal.

"Mañana por la tarde-noche quiero que te lleves a Finn lejos, un par de horas, inventa algo"

"Qué tienes en mente?"

"Una cita con Rach" Puck se llevó una mano a la moica.

"Cuéntame" ella se recargó también y sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo trasero. Encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada.

"Tengo unas velas dentro de una bolsa debajo del asiento de la camioneta, y unas cosas que son veganas para acompañar con una botella de tinto; mañana que nos detengamos en otro lugar para acampar te llevarás a Finn y yo tendré mi cita con Rachel…" Hizo un ademan y luego se deshizo de la ceniza del cigarro.

"Me gusta cómo piensas…" Se quedó pensativo unos segundos "Sí, definitivamente me gusta cómo piensas… dalo por hecho" Le tendió la mano y se la estrechó "Ahora apaga ese cigarro y ve con tu dama" Comenzó a alejarse y se detuvo dos metros después, dio media vuelta "Oh y… si tu Ipod tiene carga será mejor que te pongas los audífonos, Santana no sabe lo que es silencio"

"Demasiada información Puckerman" Quinn no pudo evitar las imágenes que se formaron en su cabeza e hizo un sonido de asco.

Cuando Quinn subió y aseguró la puerta, Rachel ya tenía la cama lista, las sábanas eran blancas y se veían suaves, usaba unos pantaloncillos grises y un top blanco, sus senos se podían ver a través de la tela, el cabello estaba acomodado cuidadosamente sobre la almohada. La ex rubia tragó saliva y su pulso acelerado la ponía nerviosa. Rachel abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. La pijama de Quinn estaba sobre el colchón.

La mirada de Rachel estaba fija sobre el cuerpo de Quinn quien se vistió frente a ella, lo hizo de la manera más rápida posible y con rubor en la cara. En cuanto se metió en las sábanas, la diva se acurrucó junto a ella dándole la espalda, podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Rachel pegado al suyo, pasó su brazo por la cintura de ésta y la atrajo más hacia sí, le beso el cuello y el hombro. Intentó dormir, pero le era difícil ignorar los sonidos que provenían detrás de la puerta donde estaban Santana y Britt.

_Maldición, olvidé ir por el Ipod a la camioneta_

Rachel sonrió de forma audible y Quinn lo hizo también; ese momento incómodo donde escuchas que alguien más tiene sexo cuando tú tienes ganas de ello.

La diva se llevó la mano de Fabray a los labios y le dio un beso, su corazón latiendo fuerte dentro de su pecho, Rachel estaba haciendo tan pero tan difícil contenerse.

De pronto se puso frente a ella y se acercó para besarla.

"Larga noche?"

"Lo será" Dijo Quinn con la voz entrecortada.

"Quieres que no lo sea?" _oh dios oh dios, vamos Quinn tú puedes, tú puedes. De pronto tengo la garganta seca. Quién fuera a decir que Rachel tiene las hormonas de Puck. Será un gen judío? No seas ridícula._

"Quiero dormir, fue un día pesado y la herida aún me duele" Ya no le dolía tanto pero era un buen pretexto para que Rachel no insistiera, un día pasaría rápido y entonces sí, prepárate Fabray porque sabrás lo que "estar nervioso" significa.

Con otro beso en los labios, la diva le dio las buenas noches a Quinn, se acurrucó de nuevo como estaban al principio e ignorando (o al menos tratando) a Santana, cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó en la madrugada, podía ver el rostro de Quinn gracias a la luz que se filtraba por una ventana; la fogata pues, seguía prendida, eso indicaba que Puck y Finn estaban despiertos. Se levantó con cuidado y a juzgar por el silencio apostó que Brittaney y Santana ya estaban dormidas.<p>

Lentamente abrió la puerta y al salir se abrazó, hacía una brisa fresca que le había causado escalofrío, su cuerpo aún estaba caliente por estar entre los brazos de la ex rubia. Los chicos se levantaron en seguida, preocupados por verla caminando hacia ellos; les hizo una seña para que se sentaran y los tranquilizó con una sonrisa y un bostezo.

Volteó de nuevo al cielo buscando la luna, pero las nubes se veían cada vez más cerradas y a lo lejos los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

Al llegar a donde estaban Rachel se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de Puck.

"Todo bien Rach?"

"Si Noah, gracias"

"Te han levantado San y Britt?" Ella rió en silencio

"No, al parecer ya terminó el show" Puck volvió a fijar su mirada en las llamas de la fogata.

"Qué haces entonces levantada?" Los ojos de la diva se posaron en Finn cuyo rostro se veía más infantil con la luz del fuego.

"Por alguna razón no pude volver a dormir, vi la luz y decidí salir; supongo que esta imagen que vi en el celular de Santana sigue dándome vueltas en la cabeza" Finn asintió y le brindó una sonrisa.

_El encanto de Finn no es su rostro, no es la forma en la que me trataba, quizás era su cuerpo cuando traía el uniforme de futbol… mmm no. El encanto de Finn es su sonrisa. Tengo un cariño inmenso por estos dos chicos, Noah podría convertirse en mi hermano, Finn en mi mejor amigo. Es extraño sentir el corazón tan contento cuando el mundo se está acabando._

Finn se acercó a ella cuando Puck se levantó a orinar detrás de un árbol.

"Estás feliz…?" una breve pausa y volteó hacía la casa rodante que estaba completamente oscura "Con ella"

"No creo que debas preguntar esas cosas Finn" Éste se hincó para quedar a la altura de Rachel, tomó su mano entre las de él.

"Te amo, lo sabes verdad?" La diva confirmó con la cabeza y se mojó los labios nerviosa "Cuando dicen que si amas algo lo dejes ir, es verdad, yo… de cierto modo te dejo ir porque aunque conmigo estuviste contenta… bueno, no la ves como me veías a mí. La forma en la que la miras es de pura adoración y si yo creía que tus ojos brillaban por mí, por ella brillan el doble. Confieso que me duele decirte todo esto, porque YO quiero ser quien te brinde todo lo que ella te da…"

"Finn escucha…"

"No Rach, déjame terminar; Quinn es muy especial para mi también, este tiempo me ha servido de reflexión; mi padre era mi héroe, mi madre la mejor mujer del mundo y luego conocí a la segunda mejor mujer del mundo, que eres tú… cuando Burt apareció, sentí que me la habían arrebatado a mí y a mi padre de cierto modo. Fui egoísta un tiempo y no me sentí contento con lo que había escogido mi madre, pero ella merecía ser feliz, como lo mereces tú. Yo dejé que mi mamá tomara sus decisiones y estoy seguro que Burt completó a mi madre de una forma, como mi padre lo hizo también en su tiempo. No acepto mi derrota porque no perdí, aún te tengo, estás viva y estás bien, cosa que me basta… también gané una familia, otra, diferente a la que teníamos en Glee, pequeña, pero será fuerte" Le besó los nudillos y suspiró viendo fijamente el suelo "Quinn pudo haber sido muy egoísta en su tiempo y no la culpo, Russell no era una persona fácil, pero ahora se encontró, ambas se encontraron… quiero que seas feliz Rach"

Finn se levantó y caminó hacia su casa de campaña, abrió la puerta y se echó sobre su sleeping bag.

"Es su media hora de descanso" Escuchó la voz de Puck a su espalda; se levantó y se encontró con él a medio camino. El asintió, dándole a entender que había escuchado lo que le dijo Finn, la abrazó fuerte y le susurro al oído "Sé feliz Rach". La besó en la sien y la estrujó aún más fuerte.

Al entrar Quinn seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado; se metió de nuevo a las sábanas y se acurrucó como estaba antes: cerca de Fabray.

"Dónde estabas?" Dijo Quinn con voz adormilada.

"Afuera, necesitaba relajar mi mente para poder dormirme de nuevo"

"En qué tanto piensas?"

"Mis padres"

"Mmm" Balbuceó Quinn quien en dos minutos ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

Con la ex rubia frente a ella Rachel pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel tersa de Quinn quien apenas hizo un movimiento.

Los ojos de la diva eran de adoración, la palabra felicidad rodando una y otra vez por su cabeza. Acarició su cabello corto, jugando con las puntas, luego pasó su dedo índice por el cuello y la mandíbula.

El deseo de besarla era incontenible, de hecho crecía cada vez más. Sus manos parecía que no podían estar sin tocarla, como si su tacto demandara una caricia, sentir la piel de porcelana, era como si cada roce le diera una carga y la pusiera eufórica. No podría tener suficiente de Quinn nunca como esperaba que Quinn nunca tuviera suficiente de ella.

Acercando su rostro la besó en los labios y se pegó más a su cuerpo, rozó su nariz con ella y la ex rubia hizo una mueca y estornudó.

"Me hiciste cosquillas" Rachel le pegó sin fuerza en el brazo.

"Estuviste despierta todo este tiempo!"

"Es pregunta o afirmación?"

"Afirmación" Quinn sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Si, todo este tiempo sentí como pasabas de mi cabello a mi oreja, mis cejas, el tabique de mi nariz –Esa que algún día ibas a tener tú también y aclaro, tu nariz es perfecta, agradezco que no te la hayas operado, te hace ver dulce-" La diva se ruborizó a pesar de que no la veían "Sentí también tu dedo sobre mi cuello y bajar hasta mi brazo y mi cadera y luego detenerte para acercarte a mí y darme ese beso esquimal"

"El mismo que te hizo estornudar"

"Si, pero dame otro"

"No, parece que eres alérgica a mí" Quinn sonrió, sabía que Rachel estaba haciendo un puchero.

"Tengo que crear anticuerpos, entre más tiempo pases conmigo, menos alérgica seré"

"Entonces supongo que si te beso en los labios los anticuerpos serán más efectivos"

"No lo sé, cuántos besos piensas darme?"

"Tantos, tantísimos que vas a hartarte de mí"

"Imposible"

Los besos y caricias inocentes –Y no tan inocentes- continuaron por una hora más; seguían explorando la piel, las sensaciones, los sonidos, los lugares que hacían que la respiración de una se acelerara, donde la otra gimiera un poco.

No, Rachel nunca podría tener suficiente de Quinn y Quinn nunca podría tener suficiente de Rachel.

* * *

><p>La mañana los recibió con una llovizna muy ligera, las gotas eras diminutas pero era consistente; la fogata se había apagado a las cinco de la mañana y Puck y Finn habían decidido que era momento de dormir por más de media hora.<p>

Las cámaras trampa no habían detectado movimiento alguno, ni siquiera había animales alrededor, a excepción de unos cuántos pájaros todo parecía completamente muerto.

El celular de Santana había sonado a las siete y media en punto, era curioso que esta tecnología ahora sólo servía para darte el tiempo y levantarte y más tarde sería inservible, los cuerpos de cada uno se acostumbrarían a levantarse temprano sin necesidad de él y también, eventualmente se acostumbrarían a medir la hora por la posición del sol. Terminada la batería, no tendría mas propósito si la electricidad no duraba mas que unos meses.

Así pues, Santana se dispuso a despabilarse; Brittaney seguía dormida, tenía los brazos bajo la almohada y su rostro estaba hacia donde ella, tenía la espalda desnuda y un bucle sobre la cara. S le acomodó el cabello lentamente y la besó en la mejilla. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia donde estaban Quinn y Rachel semidormidas; Rachel tenía el cabello de la ex rubia entre sus manos, enredándolo y desenredándolo con su dedo.

Con fuerza pateó el colchón haciendo que ambas dieran un brinco, Quinn se levantó en un segundo y salió de la cama tratando de proteger a Rachel y la diva, bajo la sábana apretando los ojos muy fuerte. Milésimas de segundo pasaron para que Santana estuviera tirada en el suelo riendo mientras Fabray la tenía por las manos sobre la cabeza. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle.

"Debieron de haber visto su cara! Es el mejor regalo que pudieron haberme dado en el día" sus carcajadas se escuchaban hasta a fuera y en un santiamén los chicos estaban dentro de la casa rodante con una sonrisa en sus caras pero sin saber por qué "Creo que como despertador soy muy efectiva!"

"Discúlpate López"

"No lo haré Fabray, fue muy gracioso"

"Discúlpate exijo!"

"Qué hiciste Santana?" preguntó B mientras salía de donde estaba tallándose el ojo con una mano y en otra cargando a Lord Tubbington.

"Estaban este par de tortolitas muy acurrucadas en la cama cuando llegué y les pateé el colchón…" La risa le impidió continuar con su descripción, pero los tres entendían lo que había sucedido.

Al final, pasado el susto Quinn y Rachel tomaron las cosas con humor, negando con la cabeza mientras veían a Santana, pero con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Encendieron motores y echaron un vistazo al cielo, las nubes se veían de color gris oscuro era muy probable que la lluvia arreciara y eso haría que el viaje fuera más lento. Su propósito era llegar a Canadá sin hacer escalas en su recorrido por Michigan o si fuera necesario, hacerlo hasta Traverse City.<p>

Si Puck y Finn se sentían muy cansados por la noche que habían pasado, tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a Vancouver para poder instalarse y acampar de nuevo, así ellos tendrían oportunidad de descansar unas horas antes de que Puck comenzara con el plan de llevar a Finn lejos de Rachel y Quinn para la cita esperada por ambas.

La autopista estaba llena de autos, la cantidad de cadáveres crecía conforme se acercaban a Bay City, cuerpos descarnados que comenzaban con la putrefacción, unos aún tenían un color común, pero otros comenzaban a verse verdes e hinchados, el olor era insoportable, no era para nada comparado al olor que habían percibido en Lima. Era evidente que conforme pasaran los días el olor sería cada vez mas fuerte hasta que no hubiera mas cuerpos con carne y sólo quedaran esqueletos, pero, cuánto iba a pasar para eso? La verdad era que no lo sabían.

Al acercarse a Traverse la lluvia se volvió densa y furiosa, era difícil ver a cierta cantidad de metros por ello la caravana bajó la velocidad muy a su pesar. La falta de visibilidad y los autos a las orillas del camino eran un peligro para ellos, querían evitar un accidente. Permitirse un descuido era inconcebible pues la seguridad era el punto máximo, iban preparados con lo necesario para curar heridas, incluso cocer, como lo hubieran hecho con Quinn, pero hay accidentes que requieren de conocimientos médicos y esos, ni Rachel los tenía.

Rachel se había quitado los zapatos y llevaba los pies sobre el tablero de la camioneta, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de algodón color gris con cuello redondo, a Quinn le gustaba cómo se ajustaba la manga a su brazo y cómo se le veían las piernas atrapadas por la tela del pantalón. Tragó saliva y pensó si podría hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

El musical de Wicked sonaba en las bocinas de la Hummer y Rachel cantaba feliz mientras movía la cabeza y las manos, los pies le bailaban graciosamente y Fabray sonrió contenta.

"Qué te causa gracia?" Preguntó Rachel mientras seguía moviendo las manos y los pies

"Tú" Bromeando, la diva puso cara de indignación.

"Acaso soy tu payaso privado?"

"No" _Es momento Fabray, pídeselo. No, hasta después de la cita. Qué mas da! Pídeselo! __**EN**__ la cita. No! Si! No!_

"Entonces qué te causa gracia de mí?"

"Es sólo que me gusta verte contenta, que cantes; me gusta tanto tu voz…"

"Pero si siempre querías callarme y te molestabas porque hablaba mucho" Quinn rió.

"Si bueno, debo admitir que hablas mucho y que tu verborrea es impresionante, nunca había conocido a alguien que dijera tantas palabras elaboradas en una oración. Y si quería que guardaras silencio era porque escucharte hacía cosas muy raras en mi interior y no estaba padre… pero cuando cantabas no podía dejar de observarte y ver las caras que hacías cuando tenías que llegar a una nota alta o una parte importante" Rachel estaba como en shock, sólo veía a Quinn pero no decía nada "Y este silencio ya no es común en ti"

"Es sólo que… lo había notado pero creí que alucinaba, no sabía por qué no me quitabas la mirada de encima"

"Quizás porque lo que más quería hacer era tomarte sobre el piano de Brad"

"Quinn Fabray esa era una de mis fantasías también!"

Quinn hizo un sonido de decepción, de haber sabido que tenían sentimientos la una por la otra ese piano hubiera sido su lugar favorito.

"Yo fantaseaba también con hacerlo en las duchas. Cuando traías tu uniforme de los Cheerios era como… imposible no imaginarte en los casilleros y luego en las duchas o bajo las gradas…" Quinn tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco caliente. Rachel se echó a reír.

"Estas toda roja… me encantas cuando te ruborizas" Se acercó a Fabray y la besó en la mejilla para no distraerla de manejar, luego le mordió un hombro juguetonamente y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. "Oh esta canción es la mejor" Subiendo el volumen, Rachel siguió con su cantar divertido.

"Sabes?" Dijo Quinn después de unas cuatro canciones, la diva volteó a verla _Dios! Ese perfil qué tiene me vuelve loca._ "Cuando veía películas de zombies me encantaba que los atropellaran o los golpearan con las puertas de los autos… era como… divertido"

"Déjame adivinar, no puedes esperar para hacer lo mismo" Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Quinn.

"Precisamente" Rachel negó con la cabeza y sonrió entretenida.

"Creo que puedo darte permiso de hacerlo"

"Jajaja gracias, por un momento pensé que no me lo darías, estaba yo tan preocupada que casi empiezo a sudar frío"

"Quinn sarcasmos Fabray hace su aparición"

"Oye, es parte de mi encanto"

"Toda tú eres un encanto"

"Lo sé" Quinn le guiñó un ojo y siguió con la vista al frente.

De pronto la velocidad se fue reduciendo y Santana que venía en frente de ella puso las intermitentes, Quinn y Rachel que eran las penúltimas en el orden se voltearon a ver preocupadas. San se bajó de la camioneta y caminó hacia donde Puck.

"Espera aquí y asegura las puertas cuando baje ok?" Rachel asintió.

Finn se encontró de pronto al lado de Quinn

"Qué pasó?" Preguntó él.

"No lo sé, espero que nada malo"

Puck estaba sobre la camioneta con la puerta abierta, tenía los binoculares en el rostro apuntando al frente.

"Qué pasa hermano?"

"Hay unos diez zombies a ochocientos metros de aquí, podemos rodearlos si queremos, pero nos tomaría una hora y media" Se bajó y caminó hacia donde estaban Santana, Finn Y Quinn; les mostró el mapa. "Estamos aquí, ya muy cerca de Traverse City, debemos tomar el puente para poder pasar a Sault Marie y de ahí a Canadá"

"Espera, pensé que la última ciudad era Traverse" Dijo Finn con la mirada fija en Puck.

"Pues yo también lo pensé pero no había visto bien el mapa. Sault es la última ciudad y necesitamos tomar el puente, de otro modo la opción es rodear o atravesar el lago, que supongo no es lo más viable"

"Qué sugieres entonces?" Preguntó Santana.

"Son pocos, pero son los que veo, quizás pueda haber más y no sé si los vidrios aguanten en dado caso que se haga un tumulto; podemos ir también a alta velocidad y pasarlos pero me da miedo chocar o perder el control, no es terreno seguro"

De pronto se escuchó un disparo y los tres se tiraron al piso cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, al otro lado de la camioneta de Puck se veían las botas de Quinn que estaba de pie.

"Quinn qué haces? Agáchate no sabemos quién está disparando " Dijo Finn. Ella no contestó, se escuchó otro disparo y se vio un casquillo caer al piso.

"Calma niños, esta es la magia de tener un rifle con mirilla de alcance. Incluso es más fácil dispararles en la cabeza aquí que en el video juego" Quinn se sentía poderosa. Lentamente los chicos se levantaron, Puck tomó los binoculares de nuevo, otro zombie cayó con un disparo limpio en la frente.

"Wow baby mama permíteme admirar tu puntería, no pensé que fueras tan buena en esto de matar zombies y manejar armas"

"Todos tenemos nuestro fuerte y yo acabo de descubrir el mío" Otro disparo. Uno a uno los zombies fueron cayendo hasta que quedaron unos tres, los suficientes como para no ser una amenaza y poder guardar munición, desperdiciarla no estaba en los planes.

Al pasar el puente todos se sintieron un poco mas seguros, era sólo cuestión de una media hora para que pudieran llegar a Canadá e instalar de nuevo el equipo y acampar.

Llegando al límite la llanta de la camioneta de Puck se ponchó haciendo que perdiera un poco el control. Estaban en un pueblo que parecía bastante muerto.

Observó la llanta, tenía incrustado un pico de metal que se había desprendido de un coche.

"Esto me tomará unos diez minutos"

"Tienes llanta de refacción Noah?"

"Si Rachel, descuida"

De una casa salió Santana

"Hey chicos, aun hay electricidad aquí y agua potable, todo se ve tranquilo, quizás podamos comer algo y ducharnos"

"No suena mal" le dijo Quinn a Rachel.

El agua no estaba caliente, pero se sentía bien en la piel, además el punto no era echarse bajo las gotas tibias y relajarse, sino quedar limpios, el tiempo apremiaba.

Abrieron latas de atún e hicieron sándwiches, era una comida rápida pero sustanciosa y rica.

Faltaban cuatro horas para el anochecer y al cruzar la frontera Quinn comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, la cita estaba próxima y quería que todo fuera perfecto o casi perfecto en ella. Iba a ser una sorpresa para Rachel y sabía que esta vez lo que querían que pasara iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>"Sigo soñoliento" Dijo Finn mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, cargaba en su espalda la mochila con las cámaras trampa<p>

"Ya se, pero tenías que ayudarme a ponerlas"

"Tenía que ayudarte o querías alejarme de la primer cita de Rachel y Quinn?" Puck se detuvo y se le quedó viendo asustado, pensando cómo se habría enterado. "Calma Puck, se te olvida que cuando uno está enamorado, la discreción no es su fuerte y ellas no pueden esconder los hechos… además escuché a Quinn hablando contigo anoche" Noah se le acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Estas bien dude?"

"No lo sé hermano, quiero suponer… además debo admitir que he tenido que pensar en el cartero un par de veces… esto de imaginar a Rach besando y acariciando a otra mujer es súper hot" Puck rió fuerte, carcajada limpia y divertida.

"Lo sé, me ha pasado… más de un par de veces"

Cuando terminaron de instalar las cosas Finn se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa de cuadros.

"Puck, por favor dime que en tu camioneta traes vodka o whiskey, tequila!" Puck abrió los brazos

"Caray Finn, tú dime qué quieres tomar, soy una cantina rodante"

"Da lo mismo, hoy voy a embriagarme. Además no quiero estar cerca cuando su cita pase, así que tomaremos la Lincoln de Santana y nos iremos a la orilla del perímetro, beberemos, haremos nuestra guardia pues dudo que Santana y Brittaney la hagan y pues Rach y Quinn estarán ocupadas"

"Prohibido llorar amigo"

"Como si yo no te hubiera prestado mi hombro cuando Quinn"

"Ok, tú ganas"

Echándose la mochila vacía al hombro, Finn caminó hacia el campamento donde tomarían la camioneta de San y el vino de Puck para luego estar lo más lejos posible de ellas. Las cosas estaban dándose rápido, mas rápido de lo que él hubiera querido, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar. Agachar la mirada no era una opción, de hecho no sabía hasta qué punto perdía su orgullo o si era más bien madurez, pero, cuándo fue que Finn Hudson había tenido madurez? al menos la necesaria para actuar como un adulto ante situaciones difíciles, eso no se construye de la noche a la mañana.

La verdad era que él ya sospechaba de Rachel; ella y Quinn nunca fueron amigas pero siempre estaba hablando de ella, viéndola en glee, siguiéndola con la mirada por los pasillos, a veces mientras él practicaba y Rach lo esperaba sentada en las gradas, la cachaba viendo a Quinn, en lugar de verlo a él sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, sin parpadear siquiera. O cuando le dio mono y le preguntó cómo era besar a Fabray, esa era una pregunta normal? En lugar de reclamar y ser la reina del drama como era Rachel, ésta preguntó sobre cómo era besar a Quinn. Quizás en el fondo Finn tuvo tiempo de prepararse para lo que podía venir, que a pesar de negarlo, su interior estaba creando una defensa para el golpe que pudiera llegarle de pronto.

Cuando Rachel vio que Finn y Puck se subieron a la camioneta de Santana y se fueron se quedó confundida, frunciendo el ceño vio hasta que se perdieron de vista, el sol se ocultaría pronto y no era seguro que se alejaran a esa hora.

"Santana? A dónde fueron Puck y Finn… en tu camioneta?"

"Relájate Berry, ellos estarán bien" San pasó su brazo por el hombro de Rachel y la encaminó a la casa rodante. Rachel se sintió un tanto extraña por la proximidad de Santana, casi incomoda. Esa expresión no era común en la morocha. Algo estaba pos suceder, de repente se sintió nerviosa.

"Santana, dónde está Quinn?"

"No está lejos de aquí"

Cuando subieron Rachel vio sobre el sillón un vestido azul y unos zapatos del mismo color.

"Qué es esto Santana?"

"Un vestido, no los conoces? Te lo presento, vestido azul ella es Berry, Berry eso es un vestido"

"Muy graciosa"

"Póntelo, cuando termines nos avisas a Britt y a mi para hacer algo con tu cabello" Rachel no dijo nada, se quedó viendo el vestido que estaba frente a ella, era hermoso.

"Y para qué es el vestido"

"Me matas Berry!" Dijo Santana exasperada "Cállate y vístete!"

Cuando Brittaney y Santana entraron de nuevo se quedaron boquiabiertas.

"Lindo vestido Rach" Dijo Britt "te ves buenísima" Rachel agachó la mirada y se sonrojó.

"Si no fuera porque eres de Quinn te tendríamos las dos sobre el sillón ya"

"Te gusta nuestro regalo Rachel?"

"Lo escogieron ustedes?" Ambas asintieron.

"Oh!" Dijo B mientras aplaudía una vez "Espera a que Quinn te vea puesto el otro regalo que tengo para ti" De un cajón sacó un camisón de seda de color rojo. Lo llevó a la donde habían dormido la noche anterior ella y Santana, Rachel hizo una mueca.

"Respira Berry, las sábanas están limpias.

Quinn estaba afuera ya, tenía en su mano un ramo de flores. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro _Por qué negro? No se ve como muy agresivo? No, te ves elegante. Me pregunto de qué color será el que escogieron para Rachel. Dios siento que se me va a salir el corazón o que me va a explotar en el pecho. Siento que me está faltando el aire… _

La puerta hizo un sonido, su corazón se aceleró y se sofocó aun más, pero quienes salieron fueron Brittaney y Santana. B corrió y le dio un abrazo muy muy fuerte.

"Te ves hermosa Quinn y ella se ve igual de hermosa" Juguetona como es ella, se fue hacia donde estaba la casa de campaña preparada para ella y Santana.

"Si no logras tener esas piernas alrededor tuyo esta noche voy a golpear tu rebelde trasero hasta que me ruegues que no lo haga más. Quién fuera a decir que Berry puede verse irresistible" le dio un golpe en el hombro "Disfruta tu cita Quinn"

"Santana? Gracias por ayudarme con esto" Ésta se encogió de hombros.

"Agradécele a Britt" Santana notó las flores "De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Son de plástico, las otras se iban a marchitar" Santana rió.

"Y con ustedes Quinn la romántica!"

"Largo Santana"

Rachel respiró profundo, su corazón también estaba acelerado, las manos le empezaban a sudar, se dio una última mirada en el espejo de la puerta del baño y volvió a dar una gran bocanada de aire _estamos listas, vamos salir de este camión y tendremos nuestra cita con Quinn. Luego haremos el amor. Toda la noche Barbra. Y también por la mañana. Y entonces le pediremos que sea nuestra novia. Ella nos pedirá eso. Y seremos felices. Muy felices._

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Quinn parada frente a la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, una mano detrás de su espalda. El vestido negro se ajustaba a su cuerpo, le quedaba poco más arriba de las rodillas y tenía unos pliegues en el pecho, tenía sombras en los ojos y llevaba el cabello recogido también. Se quedó sin aliento.

Quinn se quedó boquiabierta, el vestido que había escogido Santana se ajustaba a la perfección a la figura de la diva. Los tacones hacían que las piernas se vieran mas torneadas, los músculos marcados en cada lugar. Con el cabello recogido su cara se veía más afilada y sus ojos mas grandes. Le sonreía tiernamente, su corazón sintiéndose mas enamorado de la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

Le dio las flores "Son de plástico… quería darte unas reales pero se marchitaron de camino aca y tuvo que hacer uso del plan B. No sé qué flores te gustan así que" Su verborrea fue callada con un beso en los labios.

"Son perfectas Quinn"

Y entonces caminando de la mano se dirigieron a donde debía tener lugar la cita.


	10. Chapter 10

_Al caminar hacia la manta mi corazón parece calmarse, pero reconozco que es sólo porque ella está a mi lado, que su piel contra la mía tiene ese efecto en mí, tiene el poder de calmarme y luego volverme loca en un instante. Tan solo su mano entre la mía y todo el mundo parece perfecto, los sonidos se detienen y reina el silencio, es como si no tuviera recuerdos, como si sólo me alimentara de ella en estos momentos, que es Rachel lo único que necesito para funcionar._

_Su rostro está sereno, pero sonríe mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios y entonces creo que todo sucede en low motion y cada movimiento es absorbido por mi mente como si fuera yo una niña pequeña que está descubriendo su entorno; me embriago de sus movimientos. Aprieta fuerte mi mano, con esa seña me indica que está contenta, puedo adivinar que sus ojos ya se han posado en las velas que iluminan pobremente la noche._

_Debo admitir que estoy nerviosa, tengo la mente echa un nudo, pareciera que mis pensamientos han sido batidos con fuerza y ahora sólo quedan como una pintura surrealista, sin forma, ni principio ni fin. La saliva se me atora en la garganta y de pronto siento la boca más seca que nunca, aún más seca que cuando estaba esperando afuera por ella._

_El viento sopla apenas, pero sigue trayendo olor a lluvia y yo ruego por que el cielo nos permita tener nuestra cita en paz; me frustra no haber traído más cosas, no haber tenido tiempo de pensar en mas aperitivos, me hubiera gustado traer unos cojines y otra manta por si el frío se vuelve mas denso; pero, se me puede culpar? Lo dudo. Maldigo por millonésima vez la posición en la que nos encontramos. Me hubiera encantado llevarla a ver una película de cine mudo, para enseñarle otra cosa que no sea un musical sacado de Broadway, yo sé que le gustaría porque es mágica la forma en que los actores de entonces se comunicaban con sus caras y sus manos, toda su postura corporal, que viera otra perspectiva de un performance más elaborado._

_Y luego hubiéramos ido al mejor restaurante de la ciudad que ofreciera comida para veganos, me sudarían las manos de nervios (como ahora) y las limpiaría con la servilleta que estaría acomodada en mi regazo. Ella me vería directamente con esos ojos hermosos y grandes que tiene y yo seguramente me sonrojaría al sentir su pie jugando con mi pierna. _

_La verdad es que podrían haber pasado muchas cosas, pero lo que sucede ahora me contenta, porque está conmigo, porque sus dedos están entrelazados con los míos y porque no hay nada que pueda pedir, nada, sólo ella y ya la tengo y me tiene._

_La sostengo de la mano para que se siente sobre la manta, acomoda las piernas al lado de su cuerpo y yo me pierdo en la visión, es como si fueran mi fetiche; la piel se me pone caliente y no puedo evitar el sonido que desprende mi garganta cuando trago saliva._

"te gusta lo que ves?" _Me pregunta al encontrarme viéndola fijamente. Yo sé que se me ha subido el color a la cara y sonrío apenada.  
><em>"La verdad, sí" _La respuesta hace que me muestre su mejor sonrisa y se ve segura, con la cara en alto _"Creo que definitivamente deberé agradecerle a S. por el vestido…"  
>"Espera a que veas lo que me compró Britt y no sabrás a quién agradecerle primero" <em>Por mi mente pasan muchas cosas: otro vestido, ropa más sexy… también pienso en sus sweaters con animales en el frente y no se si me agrada o desagrada la idea, después me pongo un poco kinky y pienso en esposas o en trajes de latex, hasta en un strap-on.<em>

"Quinn?" _Mi mente regresa a mi cuerpo, como su me hubieran puesto en modo encendido y ahora recuerdo que estoy parada frente a ella, incluso sacudo un poco la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el asunto.  
><em>"Lo siento" _le sonrío tímidamente, pero sabe que también hay algo pícaro en ello._

_Me hinco para alcanzar la botella de vino tinto y sirvo dos copas, ella me mira con incredulidad y otra cosa, que no sé si es ternura o lujuria o las dos, si es que se puede guardar ambas cosas en una mirada como esa. _

_Le entrego la copa y no me ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el proceso, me siento orgullosa porque no he derramado ni una sola gota en la boca de la botella ni las paredes de la copa, eso fue algo que mi padre me enseñó a hacer; en su tiempo me pareció inútil, yo no tendría que ser quien sirviera el vino, tendría quien me lo sirviera a mí… claro, eso nunca sucedió y heme aquí, siendo el caballero en esta cita… la verdad es que no me importa, será porque creo firmemente que en mi otra vida fui hombre y arrastro la esencia del caballero del siglo XIX._

_Adrede su mano roza la mía cuando le doy la copa de vino y me gusta que busque estos momentos, donde un toque tan pequeñito es súper intimo._

_Brindamos por más días de compañía mutua, por llegar completos a Alaska y por nuestros padres. Después siento sus labios en los míos y de nuevo el mundo se detiene y se tiñe de blanco, incluso podría jurar que escucho lo que llaman 'White noise'* y me siento mareada y con el pulso acelerado. Su beso me sabe diferente a los demás, incluso mejor que los que nos dimos por la madrugada. Me transmiten otro mensaje, mas infinito y profundo por un momento mi cerebro registra un 'te amo' que no fue dicho obviamente con palabras, pero se sintió como tal; como si hubiera explotado en su corazón y me lo hubiera transmitido a través de los movimientos de su lengua._

_Tengo su rostro entre mis manos y pienso lo mucho que me gustan sus labios, que siempre me gustaron porque son carnosos y de un color muy sexy. Sus manos se deslizan suavemente por mis brazos y luego descansa una mano sobre mi hombro; comienzo a perder el control, a dejarme llevar por estas caricias que me desatan y me convierten en una loca deseosa de más y más besos y de sus manos sobre mí, la quiero dentro de mí, mas me detengo porque hay una cita que debe tener lugar._

_Cuando me separo de ella, sus ojos siguen cerrados y su cara parece que sigue una atracción hacia la mía. La escucho suspirar y mi corazón se inflama de ternura, no puedo esperar para hacerle el amor. Mi ipod tiene carga suficiente para la cita y he hecho una lista de reproducción especial para el transcurso de la noche. Volteo hacia el norte, las nubes se ven cada vez más negras pero el viento sigue calmado lo que permite que la flama de las velas siga encendida; toma un bocadillo y se lo echa a la boca, escucho una forma de gemido… esa es buena señal, le han gustado._

"Quinn esto esta delicioso"  
>"Qué es?" <em>Río un poco.<br>_"No lo sé" _me disculpo con una mirada avergonzada _"pero hey, te juro que es completamente vegano" _Su masticar se vuelve más seguro y sigue disfrutando del sabor; tomo uno y lo huelo, la verdad es que no confío en esta clase de cosas, me parece que carecen de sabor, como que están hechos de pasto o que no existe nada mas allá de la soya pero la verdad es que saben mucho mejor de lo que huelen y yo estoy a punto de soltar mi propio gemido. _

_Rachel se acerca a mí y su dedo meñique esta junto al mío, le da un sorbo al vino y mis ojos se posan en el movimiento que se marca en su cuello. Siempre he tenido una fijación por los cuellos, me gusta observar el palpitar en la vena yugular y posar mi mejilla ahí durante un buen abrazo._

"Cómo has hecho todo esto?" _sus ojos me sonríen, brillan de la forma más deliciosa posible_.  
>"Saqué un conjuro Harry Potterezco y voilá" <em>Me voltea los ojos pero sé que está divertida con mis bromas, quizás son tontas, pero me volví un tanto simple en el verano.<em>  
>"En serio Quinn…" <em>Toma otro bocadillo y la observo mientras mastica<em> "Que?" _pregunta después de haber tragado lo que tenía en la boca.  
><em>"Eres de buen apetito?"  
>"Si, por qué?"<br>"Me gusta eso en una mujer" _Se queda pensativa y voltea al frente, frunce el seño y comprendo que algo se está fabricando en su cabecita.  
><em>"Cómo supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?" _sonrío sonoramente y ahora soy yo quien mira hacia el frente.  
><em>"En la escuela… me di cuenta que la prima de una amiga" _se ríe divertida_ "Hey! No te burles, sí existe ésta prima de mi amiga" _Niego con la cabeza, divertida también yo_ "Como sea… se llamaba Susan y me gustaba mucho porque era muy extrovertida y siempre estaba hablando…  
>"Como yo"<br>"Como tú… pero tú eres más hermosa" _Siento sus labios en mi mejilla._  
>"Continúa"<br>"Le dije a mamá lo que estaba pasando… yo tenía seis años, aún no entendía que eso estaba "mal"" _y hago las comillas con mis dedos_ "sólo era esta emoción de darte cuenta que un ser humano te puede hacer sentir muy cómodo cuando estas a su lado…" _me pongo un poco triste y ella lo nota, toma mi mano entre la suya_.  
>"Hey, qué pasa?" <em>hago<em> _un movimiento con la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras de nuevo_.  
>"Cuando mi padre llegó a casa Judy le contó lo que le había dicho, yo estaba sentada en las escaleras y recuerdo que subió la mirada y se me quedó viendo de una forma que supe era augurio de que algo malo iba a pasar… Rusell me gritó anormal y me dio una cachetada, esa fue la primera y última vez que me puso una mano encima. Me sacó de esa escuela y no volví a ver a Susan ni a mi amiga…" <em>Sonrío<em> _con amargura esta vez_.  
>"Y luego?" <em>parpadeo una vez para sacarme de mis recuerdos y volteo a verla.<em>  
>"Y luego negué que esta etapa de mi vida había pasado siquiera y me enfoqué en otras cosas, me dije que mi padre tenía razón, eso no era normal y no debía pasar jamás…" <em>entrecierro un poco los ojos y respiro fuerte, dándole a mis pulmones el aire que me piden.<em>  
>"…Pero?" <em>Dice, sabiendo que mi plática no ha terminado. Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y dejo mi cara cerca de la suya.<em>  
>"Pero conocí a cierta Rachel Berry y me fue imposible ésta vez negar lo que sentía, yo te alejaba de mi porque no sabía en qué punto terminaría besándote, esa hostilidad no estaba justificada… quizás; cuando peleábamos por Finn no era que lo quisiera a él, era más bien que quería que me quisieras a mí… y aparte eran celos, no podía imaginarlo a tu lado" <em>Se acurruca en mi hombro. Me encanta el calor que despide su piel.<br>_"Pero ahora estoy contigo y nunca me he sentido más feliz" _De repente siento la urgencia de besarla en la frente, porque sé que cuando lo hago, se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos para sentir mas profundamente mis labios sobre ella, así que la beso y ella hace exactamente lo que acabo de decir._

_A lo lejos se ve un relámpago y tarda unos segundos en escucharse el trueno, la tormenta está a unos 10 km de distancia, hay tiempo aún de terminar los aperitivos y acabarnos la botella de vino, bueno, acabarme la botella de vino, dudo que Rach pueda con otras dos copas. Le sirvo la segunda "_Podrás con ésta?" _Y me pone cara de que he ofendido su capacidad de aguantar una segunda ronda de vino tinto.  
><em>"Claro que podré"  
>"Ok, porque no quiero tener que llevarte cargada al camión y depositar tu ebrio cuerpo en la cama, ok? Si estas ebria no podré hacerte el amor" <em>Se atraganta con el vino y tose un poco, se ha puesto muy roja, nunca la había visto tanto. Luego me sonríe de la forma más sexy posible y sus ojos tienen un destello juguetón.<em>

_No me dice nada, seguramente ha de estar pensando en muchas cosas, teniendo sus debates mentales como yo los tengo conmigo misma y me causa gracia que esta vez Rachel Barbra Berry no tiene nada que decir. Yo tampoco lo tendría, lo haría todo con mis manos y mis labios._

_Pasan unos minutos más de silencio, pero estamos cómodas en él. El vino corre deliciosamente por nuestras gargantas, los bocadillos van mermando, de repente un beso aquí y otro allá o su voz cantando en tono bajo._

"Creí que tu Ipod sólo tendría música infernal" _ Me río a carcajadas.  
><em>"No es música infernal, a mi me gusta mucho, pero también tengo música que me ayuda a relajarme más y acordarme de ti… estoy abierta a diferentes géneros…" _De pronto siento ganas de un cigarrillo, pero no sé si le moleste que fume, nunca me ha dicho nada… mas no me parece prudente hacerlo en nuestra primera cita._

_Al servirle la tercer copa Rachel tiene las mejillas rojas, sé que terminándose esta ya no debo servirle más. Su rostro se ve tierno de ese modo, me dan ganas de abrazarla fuerte, como si fuera un oso de peluche, me siento romántica y pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría tener muchos años a su lado, imagino una vida que no tendremos y que me hubiera gustado que fuera realidad: ella cantando en Broadway y yo… no lo sé, quizás siendo una escritora o trabajando para una editorial. Pidiéndole matrimonio y viviendo en un departamento amplio con vista a Central Park; después tendríamos un hijo o hija… pienso en Beth, mi interior me sigue diciendo que está bien, aunque no adivino en dónde. _

"Quinn?"  
>"Dime" <em>Doy un trago al vino, creo que soy adicta a él, desde más joven tenía este gusto por el vino tinto.<br>_"Ya antes has estado con una chica?" _El vino se me atora en la garganta y comienzo a toser como loca, no puedo respirar. Rachel me da de palmadas en la espalda, se ve preocupada _"Estas bien?"  
><em>"Si" contesto con voz rasposa, la verdad es que no veía venir esa pregunta y me ha tomado con la guardia abajo. Me Limpio la garganta y niego con la cabeza <em>"No… nunca llegué a tanto"  
>"Qué tanto has llegado?" <em>volteo a verla nerviosa.<br>_"De verdad quieres saber?"  
>"Es demasiado?" <em>vuelvo a reír.<br>_"No vas a dejar de insistir si no te lo digo, verdad?"  
>"Me conoces bien"<br>"Llegamos a… segunda base" _hace una mueca, está sopesando lo que le dije.  
><em>"Ok, puedo vivir con eso" _Me le quedo viendo, como si no adivinara en lo que estoy pensando _"Por qué me ves así?" _Sigo sonriendo y estoy a punto de reír _"Quinn dime!"  
>"Tú eres esa chica" <em>Sus ojos se abren muy grande y me pega en el brazo <em>"Nunca especificaste que hubiera sido otra que no fueras tú… por ello lo más que he llegado con una chica es segunda base, en casa"  
>"Eres una tonta! Yo ya estaba imaginando tus manos en alguien mas y eso no me gustaba del todo" <em>Arqueo una ceja 'del todo?' <em>"Bueno, fue sexy imaginarte a ti y a alguien tipo Mila Kunis"  
>"Oh dios, Mila"<br>"Hey, yo soy la única trigueña por la que puedes babear" _Me llevo la mano a la frente y hago la seña militar que se usa para obediencia.  
><em>"Señor, sí señor"

_El olor a lluvia es cada vez más penetrante, imagino que no falta mucho para que las primeras gotas se hagan presentes; pero ya no me preocupa, los bocadillos están casi por terminarse y la botella tiene líquido para otra copa… que por supuesto no será de Rachel. Su cabeza está recargada en mi hombro y me acaricia lentamente la mano, aún no creo en esta suerte que me ha dado la oportunidad de estar con ella, cuando algunos apostaban que Rachel y Finn terminarían juntos haciendo una familia, el destino me apostó a mí para ser quien compartiera estos momentos. Ahora se me acelera el corazón, está dispuesta a entregarme algo súper valioso, algo preciado que no le daría a cualquiera, seré yo quien esté con ella por vez primera y juro que haré lo posible por que las cosas no sean extrañas. No tengo experiencia en este campo, Puck fue mi primera vez pero apenas y recuerdo cómo pasó y desde entonces no he estado con nadie. Incluso si no fuera por Beth y porque ella significa mucho para mí, podría borrar esa parte de mi vida y pretender que eso nunca pasó entre él y yo y que nosotras estamos en igualdad, yo le entregaría mi virginidad a ella._

_No estoy ajena a la forma en la que dos mujeres se tocan, si bien no soy aficionada a la pornografía, la veía de vez en cuando para saber cómo funcionaban las cosas entre chicas. He visto y observado, pero nunca he llevado a la practica lo que pude haber aprendido en esas noches donde Judy no estaba en casa y podía hacer uso de las paginas pornográficas sin esperar que entrara en cualquier momento a mi habitación._

*Fin de la narración en primera persona*

Un viento fuerte apagó las velas y trajo por fin la lluvia. Rachel se cubrió con el antebrazo para evitar que el polvo le entrara a los ojos y Quinn la abrazó para protegerla; se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia el camión, pero al arreciar la lluvia, quedaron mojadas en cuestión de segundos.

Entraron riendo y sacudiéndose los brazos para deshacerse del agua que se aferraba al vello de sus brazos. Quinn tenía la piel de gallina y se frotaba con las manos para entrar un poco en calor.

"No puedo creer el clima que…" De pronto los labios de Rachel estaban sobre ella, sintió un poco de frío por el vestido que se le pegaba mas al cuerpo por el peso de la diva en ella, los pezones se le endurecieron y gimió en la boca de Berry, era delicioso sentirla.

De pronto rompió el beso y se le quedó viendo a Rachel "Estas segura?" preguntó, los ojos de la diva estaban puestos en los de ella, nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda en Rachel, no había visto jamás esa oscuridad en su mirada, tenía la pupila dilatada y el pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. No obtuvo una respuesta con palabras lo que pasó a continuación fue más que una afirmación contundente.

Rachel caminó hacia el lugar que la hacía de habitación (era lo bueno de haber obtenido un camión como los que utilizan los artistas en sus giras). Quinn se quedó paralizada, sólo podía ver como la diva caminaba hacia la cama mientras volteaba un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro para provocarla más, se bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido pero no se lo quitó, se deshizo de los tacones y los aventó lejos y finalmente se soltó el cabello; se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y ordenó a Quinn a que se acercara con un simple movimiento de su dedo índice.

La ex rubia tragó saliva y se quitó también los tacones mientras caminaba hacia donde Rachel, pensaba que las piernas le iban a fallar y caería en cualquier momento, nunca había temblado tanto en su vida, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de aire y mucho menos había perdido la capacidad de llegar a cualquier pensamiento lógico, toda razón se había esfumado de ella y podía jurar que si tuviera que hablar en ese momento, lo único que le saldría serían balbuceos.

Rachel abrió las piernas y situó a Quinn entre ellas, poniendo la sien sobre el estómago de Fabray dio un suspiro audible y cerró los ojos, tenía una mano entrelazada con ella y la otra en la espalda, la tela estaba mojada y fría, pero le vino bien a su rostro caliente. Sintió los dedos de Quinn pasar entre su cabello y el gesto le pareció delicioso, éste era el momento, por fin ella y Lucy Quinn Fabray serían una. Ya nada importaba allá afuera, sólo lo que pasaba en esa habitación.

Podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa de su amada y sintió unas ganas enormes de poner su oído en el pecho de la ex rubia para ver si podía sincronizar sus latidos con los de ella.

Quinn sintió las manos de Rachel que subían lentamente por su espalda y se detuvieron en el cierre de su vestido, luego se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda haciendo su cabello a un lado. No hicieron falta palabras de nuevo, entendió que le estaba pidiendo que la desnudara. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando tuvo el cuello expuesto y se decidió por besar a Rachel en el hueso donde empieza la columna vertebral; le pareció exquisita la experiencia, sus labios besándola en ese punto y ambas cerraron los ojos por la sensación de placer que hizo que la espina de cada una vibrara, como si un electroshock las hubiera recorrido.

Los labios de Quinn atacaron el cuello de la diva, besos lentos se sentían en su piel mientras las manos bajaban del mismo modo su vestido, a su piel le pareció agradable el calor que envolvía la habitación, y sintió una comodidad en los senos al encontrarse libres de la tela fría que los tenía prisioneros. Las manos de la ex rubia se detuvieron arriba de su ombligo y sintió como la envolvía en un abrazo fuerte, atrayéndola más hacia sí, su boca aún en su cuello pero haciendo con la punta de su lengua un recorrido delicioso que la hizo estremecer.

Tuvo la urgencia de besarla, de que sus labios bailaran juntos, así que volteó la cara hacia un lado para poder capturar su boca en un beso profundo y desesperado. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y podían sentirlos en los tímpanos, martilleando. Las manos de la diva se posaron en las de Quinn y entrelazaron sus dedos, lentamente Rachel la guió hasta detenerse en sus senos e indicarle con la presión que aplicaba que quería que la tocara, que los acariciara.

El gemido de Quinn fue audible y se sintió increíble en la boca de la diva que estaba cada vez mas desesperada por tenerla sobre ella. Dio media vuelta y se atrapó al cuello de la ex rubia mientras esta seguía con su trabajo, sus manos acariciando sus senos, jugando con sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos, todo era tan delicioso y excitante que sentían que iban a explotar, que el calor que se estaba formando en su sexo haría que estallaran en llamas.

Rachel tomó el vestido de Quinn y lo subió, ésta levantó los brazos y se deshicieron de él, dejando a la ex rubia en ropa interior negra. La diva atacó su cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio, tomándola del cabello para mantenerla en su lugar, tembló un poco con la sensación de la lengua de Berry en su piel _no puedo imaginar lo que su lengua puede hacer en otros lugares. Piensa menos y siente más Fabray. _ Rachel regresó a besarla en los labios, sus lenguas jugando sin cesar, choque de dientes, una mordida ligera en el labio inferior… un gemido agradable cuando Quinn succionó la lengua de la diva. Luego la ex rubia besó su pómulo y su mejilla, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes y la lengua y volvió a sentir que el calor crecía. Bajó por su cuello y mordió su hombro un poco más fuerte, no podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba el dolor. Después la besó entre los senos y jugueteó con ambos pezones. A Quinn le encantaba detenerse ahí, estaban hechos a la medida, le gustaba que fueran pequeños, podía perderse en ellos. Luego se hincó y besó su vientre, haciendo círculos con la lengua y mojando también su ombligo, la sensación hizo que se pusiera rígida y luego aflojara el cuerpo; entonces sus manos terminaron por desnudar a la diva, bajando el vestido junto con su ropa interior. Ver que Rachel tenía aún visible la depilación brasileña fue como una ignición más fuerte para el deseo que crecía en Quinn, pasó la punta de su nariz por el monte de venus y la beso tiernamente; podía oler la excitación de Rach, podía casi sentir la humedad en sus dedos, la disposición de la diva para que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que le placiera.

Sintió las manos de Berry en su rostro que la jalaron hacia arriba para besarla de nuevo, posó su mano sobre la bronceada espalda, sintiendo el hueco que hace la columna, de pronto el strapless se aflojó alrededor de su torso y cayó sobre la alfombra con un sonido casi perceptible, Rachel se abrazó a su cuerpo, sentir sus senos sobre los de ella era increíble, sin punto de comparación, tan íntimamente delicioso que no sabía qué de todo lo que sucedería esa noche iba a ser su parte favorita, hasta ahora eso iba ganando.

Rachel se aceró mas a la cama y se fue acostando poco a poco recargando su peso en el brazo de Quinn , nunca creyó que tenerla casi desnuda sobre ella sería tan extraordinario, que sentir que ella tiene el control de la situación sería la cosa más sexy del mundo, quería tener a la ex rubia dentro de ella en ese momento, creía que si pasaba un segundo mas no podría contener tanta emoción. Pero era muy pronto aún, todavía tenían lugares que explorar, caricias que dar, había piel que probar con los labios y la lengua.

Quinn detuvo su peso con sus brazos y sintió la tela de seda que estaba arrugada bajo el cuerpo de Rachel. Cuando rompió el beso la diva hizo un gesto de descontento.

"Qué es esto amor?" Rachel se quedó en shock, boquiabierta, sin parpadear "Rach qué es esto?" volvió a preguntar Quinn mientras le mostraba el babydoll a la diva que sin percatarse siquiera, había levantado su cuerpo para que la ex rubia pudiera sacar de debajo de ella la prenda "Rach?"  
>"Me llamaste amor" ésta sonrió.<br>"Sí lo hice" Y se agachó para besarla en la sien y en la frente "Ahora puedes decirme qué es?" La diva se levantó de repente, dándole un golpe a Quinn en la cabeza.  
>"Ouch" comenzó a sobarse la parte afectada mientras veía a Rachel dirigirse al baño con la lencería en mano.<br>"Ya verás lo que es…" Volteó a verla con una mirada seductora "Y busca tu Ipod, necesito algo sexy, busca una canción que vaya a doc con lo que te he dicho"

Cuando Rachel salió del baño Quinn seguía perdida, sí, ya hemos dicho que preparó una lista de reproducción especial para la noche pero nada como aquello… o quizás sí, pero muy al modo de punk Quinn.

"Rachel no en…" Levantó la mirada y se quedó sin palabras aunque no en su cabeza _oh por dios por dios por dios por diooooos! Trae puesto… eso es… es… un camisón rojo! Respira Lucy Quinn Fabray. Qué es respirar? _

"Ya tienes lo que te pedí?" Pero Quinn no procesó esa información, su cerebro había llegado a un punto muerto donde todo se había detenido en el preciso momento en el que levantó la mirada y se encontró con la diva en toda su sexy gloria. La tela se ceñía perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo, los senos pequeños de Rachel hacían que el escote se viera aún mejor, delicioso, las sombras que se veían sobre su piel hacían de ella la viva imagen de una diosa "Quinn?" pero no hubo respuesta de nuevo, sus ojos seguían pegados a su figura, la diva sonrío con orgullo; por supuesto que Quinn a primera hora le daría las gracias a Britt.

"Yo, eh… mmm eh, eh…" Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a temblar de nuevo "n-n-no tengo nada que… eh… se asemeje a lo que tú quieres"

Rachel caminó hacia ella y se sentó en sus piernas, se colgó de su cuello y le arrebató el aparato "Te están sudando las manos"  
>"Bueno… es que… yo…"<br>"Shhh vamos a encontrar esa canción, ok?" Fabray sólo atinó a asentir.

Una a una las canciones fueron pasando hasta que hubo algo interesante, no era algo que realmente se usara para lap dance, pero podría funcionar, tenía el ritmo adecuado y un toque de agresividad que sin duda daría al momento algo distinto.*

Rachel comenzó a mover la cadera y le dio la espalda a Quinn, quien en seguida posó sus ojos en el trasero de la diva, ésta se agachó sin flexionar las piernas, se levantó lentamente y siguió con su ritmo; recorrió despacio con sus manos de su cadera a los senos, el cuello y terminó con un sexy jugueteo con el cabello.

Se acercó a la ex rubia, que atónita no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era como si Rachel tuviera un talento innato para moverse de un modo que la enloquecía, empezó a sentir que la ropa interior se le mojaba, estaba realmente excitada. La diva se acercó a ella y le cerró las piernas, poniéndose sobre ella comenzó a moverse de modo que parecía que estaba montando a Quinn, podía sentir la humedad de Rachel en su muslo. La sostuvo por la espalda mientras ésta levantaba un brazo y se detenía de su cuello, seguían los movimientos atrás-adelante, arriba-abajo. Se acercó al oído de la ex rubia y fingió un par de gemidos para provocarla, su cuerpo se sintió estremecer.

Luego se levantó y le abrió las piernas bailando también entre ellas; cuando la canción estaba por acabarse -Rachel echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla del Ipod touch- aún con la cadencia de sus caderas fue quitándose lentamente el camisón hasta que sólo quedo en la ropa interior roja de encaje.

Caminó hacia donde Quinn y volvió a sentarse sobre ella, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y entrelazó sus dedos atrás del cuello de la ex rubia. "Quien fuera a decir que tus géneros extraños servirían para hacer lo que acabo de hacer" hubo silencio, las mejillas de Quinn estaban muy rojas y sus pupilas estaban mucho mas dilatadas que antes "El ratón sigue sin devolverte la lengua?" Preguntó la diva en tonó burlón.

"Wow Rach! Yo… wow! Definitivamente B. se llevó el premio"  
>"El premio me lo llevo yo, después de todo ese lap dance te lo he dado yo, no ella"<br>"OK, tú y ese camisón"

Rachel acercó su rostro y la besó muy despacio, jugando del mismo modo con sus lenguas; cada movimiento se sentía increíble, pareciera que les fuera nueva la experiencia de besarse, su dedos se aferraron al cabello de la nuca de la ex rubia y con sus uñas masajeó el cuero cabelludo, Quinn gimió en su boca lo que hizo que se aferrara un poco mas fuerte a su cabello, se hizo más pesada sobre sus piernas para que pudiera sentirla en el lugar adecuado. Luego la abrazó fuerte con las piernas, pegándose más a su torso, el deseo creciendo cada vez más y más en su interior, hasta que un par de manos no era suficiente, quería sentir a Quinn en todo su cuerpo.

"Quinn, te necesito" su voz estaba llena de deseo y desesperación "Ha… hazme el amor" Quinn se levantó sin soltar a Rachel.  
>"Dilo de nuevo"<br>"Quiero que me hagas el amor" soltó otro gemido al sentir el mordisco en su cuello "Quiero sentirte sobre mí, debajo de mí, dentro de mí"

Y esas palabras fueron la llave para abrir la caja de pandora.

Con delicadeza depositó a Rachel en la cama, ésta abrió las piernas permitiendo que Quinn se pusiera entre ellas, las manos de Quinn recorrieron los muslos de la diva, sintiendo cada parte de su suave piel, cada roce provocando que se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos y la nuca, el fuego en su interior intensificándose a cada segundo.

Sus labios estaban en su cuello y luego en su quijada, la barbilla, luego los labios que la recibieron deseosos de otro beso húmedo y lleno de pasión. Automáticamente el cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a moverse sobre la cama como si Quinn la estuviera penetrando, Quinn obedeciendo al ritmo de Rachel. Los gemidos de ambas cada vez más sonoros y seguidos.

Fabray pensaba que los brazos le iban a fallar, estaba temblando tanto que creía que terminaría por dejar caer su peso sobre la pequeña diva. Sentir los pezones duros de ésta en su piel, rozándola… era algo que no podía describir; hizo un movimiento de modo que quedó entre la pierna de Rachel, se levantó un poco y sostuvo su peso por completo en los brazos que estaban sin flexionar, bajó un poco y comenzó a besar el costado izquierdo de la diva, poniendo especial atención en sus costillas con las que jugueteó con sus dientes, Berry arqueó la espalda y pasó un brazo por debajo de la almohada.

"Quinn, tócame, por favor tócame… no puedo soportarlo más" sintió el aliento de la ex rubia sobre el hueso de su cadera, sabía que había sonreído; no le importaba mucho que la creyera desesperada o impaciente (cosa que sí era), la necesitaba. De pronto sintió un apretón en el hueso, había sido deliciosa la sensación, nunca hubiera adivinado que sus huesos de la cadera serían un punto de ignición para su deseo.

Entonces sintió a Quinn, que lentamente pasaba el dedo índice y medio por sus labios "Ah dios Rachel, te sientes tan bien"  
>"Mmhmm?"<br>"Mmhmm" Afirmó Quinn cuyos ojos se habían cerrado al contacto de sus dedos con el centro de Rachel, se sentía suave, el calor que despedía era riquísimo. Pasó su dedo medio por la entrada y masajeó en círculos lo mismo que al clítoris. Rachel se tensó y apretó un poco la almohada. "Dime qué quieres hermosa"  
>"A ti… ah… en mí" Pero la ex rubia no entró en ella, siguió masajeándola y luego se agachó y le dio un beso en el pubis por encima de la ropa interior.<br>"De verdad me quieres ya en ti?" Rachel soltó una risilla.  
>"Ya no estoy tan segura"<p>

Lentamente bajó la ropa interior de Rachel y se deshizo por fin de ella; subió hasta su oído, pero lo hizo de modo que recorrió con sus ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no encontró un solo defecto.

"Eres perfecta" le susurró y luego la besó cerca de la boca. Recorrió de nuevo su camino hacia el lugar que le interesaba en ese momento. Cerró los ojos al oler a Rachel. Acarició sus muslos, la diva flexionó las rodillas y Quinn la acercó más.

Cuando Rachel sintió la lengua húmeda recorrer sus labios menores, su entrada dilatada y clítoris, tembló. Tomó la sábana y la apretó en un puño, no era cuestión de mucho trabajo para que Rachel tuviera el primer orgasmo de la noche, para el punto de excitación en el que estaba, hubiera bastado incluso que Quinn siquiera tocándola y besándola como lo estaba haciendo hasta hace unos momentos.

La ex rubia sopló un poco sobre el clítoris de la diva que poco a poco tensaba mas su cuerpo, el calor creciendo en su vientre, perdiendo el sentido de la razón.

"Quinn, estoy cerca" comenzaba temblar y su vientre se contraía. La mordió un poco e introdujo un dedo lo más profundo que pudo y empujó hacia arriba. Eso bastó para que la explosión en el interior de Rachel tuviera lugar, apretó fuerte la mandíbula y se aferró con ambas manos a las sábanas, giró un poco su cuerpo y luego arqueó la espalda, dio un grito pequeño y ahogado y luego se aflojó.

Su respiración era corta y rápida, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Quinn posó su cabeza en el pecho de la diva, cuyas manos que se sentían como gelatina, comenzaron a jugar con su cabello; la ex rubia temblaba también, la experiencia la había mantenido al borde de un colapso nervioso durante todo el tiempo, en realidad sólo se dejó guiar por instinto y apostar por ello fue la decisión correcta.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y estaban calientes, pero era increíble. Escuchar su corazón acelerado dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Fabray, todo en su mente explotó y nada tuvo sentido…

"Rach?" las manos de ésta aún jugando con su cabello.  
>"Mmm?"<br>_Te amo. Dilo, díselo. Es muy pronto? Decidimos que el tiempo no debe importar ya. 'Te amo' suena tan… y si… yo… ella…_

Levantó la cabeza y puso su barbilla sobre la mano que descansaba arriba de los senos de la diva.

"Hay algo que debo decir" Rachel abrió los ojos, Quinn había captado su atención bajándola de su nube de placer (pero sólo un poquito). Sus miradas conectadas, se acercó a ella, su cara frente a la suya "Se mi novia" De nuevo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus dientes blancos, los ojos emitiendo un destello tan hermoso que no podría tener ni comparación ni descripción… era emoción pura.  
>"Creí que nunca preguntarías" Quinn le regaló la misma sonrisa.<br>"Holly Hollyday qué has hecho con mi novia?" Actuando, puso cara alarmada "Dime donde la has dejado!" Rachel comenzó a reír fuerte; la ex rubia se levantó y giró a Berry simulando que la buscaba debajo de ella.

Y entonces, descubrió un lunar en su espalda. Una marca que no tenía en realidad forma alguna pero que se convertiría en su obsesión, la besó ahí y ésta se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, lo mismo que hacía cuando la besaba en la frente, sintió ternura.

Subió recorriendo con pequeños besos por su columna vertebral, ésta vez dejando su peso completo caer sobre ella, de modo que el pubis hiciera contacto con sus nalgas; volvió a besarla en el hueso del cuello y después aspiró el perfume que despedía su cabello, acercó sus labios al oído de la diva que había caído en una especie de letargo.

"Te amo" _Lo dije! Lo dijiste! Lo dijimos; esta sonriendo, pero no ha abierto los ojos.  
><em>"Dilo de nuevo"  
>"Te amo"<br>"Dilo otra vez"  
>"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo y mil veces de millones de billones de" bocanada de aire "de trillones de cuatrillones veces para siempre te amo"<p>

Rachel se giró y atrapó de nuevo a Quinn entre sus piernas apretando un poco en su cadera.

Por momentos que parecieron interminables lo único que hicieron fue besarse y contentarse con sus cuerpos tan cerca.

"Quinn?"  
>"Lo se" contestó esta sin despegar del todo sus labios.<p>

El deseo ya estaba matando de nuevo a Rachel aún antes de sentir cómo la mano de la ex rubia recorría lentamente su camino hacia donde ella la quería.

"Amor, necesito que… que si algo no te está gustando me lo digas… si te duele… o si te está gustando demasiado" La diva asintió, sus ojos oscuros de nuevo, su rostro expresando la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo, de tenerla dentro de ella.

Despacio introdujo otra vez un solo dedo y lo movió un poco lento. Sintió que Berry se aferraba a su espalda, acariciándola y apretando después sus nalgas. Gimió.

"Otro" Aún más despacio introdujo ambos dedos, Rachel encajó un poco las uñas en su espalda.  
>"Estás bien?" asintió.<br>"Un poco más rápido"

Obedeciendo a la diva Quinn aceleró los movimientos, sintiendo como las paredes se contraían alrededor de sus dedos. Uso el pulgar para masajear su clítoris de nuevo, estaba tan mojada de tan solo tocar a Rachel, que la verdad era que podría tener un orgasmo con solo eso: tocarla. Pero sentir la humedad de Rachel era un nivel más alto, era la forma más pura de demostrar la reacción que tenía el cuerpo de la diva a sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos. Ella era quien estaba en esa cama, haciéndole el amor.

Rachel volvió a tomarla de las nalgas empujándola para que entrara más profundo, los dedos entraban y salían con facilidad. La atmosfera de la habitación se llenó de gemidos, besos desesperados, sudores, perfumes, rasguños.

Y llegó su segundo orgasmo. Quinn seguía dentro de ella y sintió otra carga eléctrica en su vientre cuando salió con cuidado y la acarició un poco entre los labios.

"Has muerto?" tras unos minutos de silencio donde Rachel no se movía. La sacudió un poco.  
>"No… nunca me he sentido más viva; bésame aquí" y se señaló la mandíbula, Quinn obedeció "Y ahora acá" el cuello "Ahora aquí" un ojo "Ahora bésame en tu lugar favorito"<p>

La ex rubia la besó en la punta de la nariz y luego la puso de lado, la diva rió "Quinn qué haces?"  
>"Shhh, besando mi segundo lugar favorito" sus labios sobre el lunar que había descubierto hace unos momentos.<br>"Mi espalda"  
>"EL lunar en tu espalda"<br>"No sabía que tenía uno"  
>"Duh"<br>"Cállate y besame"


	11. Chapter 11

**Lectores/as quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Había quedado de subir el capítulo 10 completo un par de días despues, pero no pude y me tardé bastantito, lo lamento. Espero que la universidad me permita actualizar mas seguido pues sé lo molesto que es esperar para un nuevo capítulo, porque luego pierdes el hilo de la historia y se te olvida en qué se quedó o cómo iba. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero les guste este capítulo. Nuevos personajes aparecen.**

* * *

><p>En algún momento Rachel se había quedado dormida; el punto de relajación al que había llegado con sus dos orgasmos había sido, sin lugar a dudas incontenible. A pesar de haber luchado contra el agotamiento con todas sus fuerzas, la pequeña diva terminó cerrando los ojos.<p>

Quinn a pesar de todo, no tenía prisa, se quedó mirándola con vehemencia, adorándola y admirándola, le acarició el cabello de nuevo y tocó con la yema de su dedo índice la oreja perfecta de Rachel, sonrió pues no había en el mundo algo que pudiera quitarle este momento.

El exterior se minimizó hasta que dejó de existir y sólo eran ellas dos dentro de esa habitación de la casa rodante. Aún tenía inflamado el corazón aunque de pronto llegó a sentirse un tanto nervioso y asustado por el hecho de que Berry no le dijo de vuelta que la amaba. Se tranquilizó a sí misma pensando que ella había adorado a Rachel desde el principio de la preparatoria y esta por el contrario, quizás, había experimentado sentimientos por ella mucho tiempo después, por ello lo que había crecido en Quinn era mucho más grande, indefinible aunque se le llamara amor, pero aún creyendo que rebasaba ese significado, era también, imborrable.

Describir lo que esos días habían sido para ella no tenían cabida con palabras, imagino que has sentido aquello de lo que hablo, que por más que una quiera sentarse y decir lo que está sucediendo en tu interior, no hay como el hecho de sentirlo, sólo eso… y dejarlo ser en su forma más pura.

Así pues, teniendo a Rachel a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente junto a ella, Quinn comenzó con sus platicas internas _El amor es la cosa más curiosa del mundo y ni siquiera estoy segura que sea una cosa. No podemos definirlo. No. Sólo debemos sentirlo… de pronto me aterra asegurar que esto es sólo cuestión de un químico en mi cerebro que se ha segregado gracias a las feromonas que desprende Rach, tan compatibles con las mías que me siento literalmente en las nubes, ligera. Y si no fuera solo química? Si fuera algo más allá de eso?. Sé a dónde vas, qué si nuestras almas se reconocieron y no pudieron estarse quietas a pesar de tantas cosas? de ser mujeres, de haber sido su verdugo por mucho tiempo… qué si de verdad el destino tatuó nuestro nombre en el corazón de cada una… sí, ese lado romántico no puede desaparecer, se me antoja creer que el cosmos nos ha reunido para poder lograr un equilibrio en toda esta energía que somos todos, el universo entero._

Se acostó sobre su espalda viendo el techo, ensimismada en sus debates internos, se tapó con la sabana hasta el pecho y puso sus manos sobre su estómago con los dedos cruzados. Minutos pasaron sin que se diera cuenta que Rachel había despertado, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para no distraerla, quería verla, observarla, el perfil de su nariz, su pómulo, el cabello acomodado atrás de la oreja, cabello que poco a poco se iba viendo menos rosa, su cuello delgado, la forma de sus brazos y finalmente sus manos.

Podría no cansarse nunca de observarla, un deleite tan asombroso como cuando te paras frente a tu obra de arte favorita y la miras durante horas como hipnotizada por los pincelazos y los colores, las formas, las luces y las sombras.

Tener a Quinn, así… quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, recordando cómo la había tocado, cómo le había hecho el amor, sus ojos que llenos de lujuria se habían posado en los de ella y sólo con eso, una sola mirada sabía que no había nadie más que tuviera el poder de poseerla, no había arrepentimiento alguno en su interior, no pudo haber ser más perfecto para tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.

Los gemidos que empaparon la atmósfera, el sudor en sus cuerpos, y sus manos de terciopelo que cariñosa pero también ferozmente acariciaron cada parte de su piel, volvió a sentirla en ella y sintió que no había tenido suficiente aún.

Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, Quinn volteó a verla y le sonrió.

"Te desperté" Rachel negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, la sonrisa de la rubia se hizo mucho más amplia y levantó una ceja, ese clásico gesto tan característico de ella.

Berry se acercó a ella y le besó ligeramente el hombro, de modo que sus labios apenas rozaran su piel; el contacto hizo que Quinn se estremeciera un poco, sintió los vellos de los brazos erizarse y su corazón se aceleró.

Rachel se deshizo de la sábana que las separaba, aún así cuidando que no quedaran completamente desnudas, le gustaba sentir el roce de la tela, le parecía erótico también. Se puso sobre Quinn y dudó por unos momentos cosa que notó la rubia en seguida.

"Estás bien?" Se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante la pregunta. Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Quinn y la verdad era que a pesar de tener los principios de lo que le había hecho Fabray a ella, la práctica es otra cosa "Hey Rach, qué pasa?"  
>"Te ha pasado que… tu cuerpo pareciera que es ajeno a tu mente y se siente capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero una vez que lo razonas crees que no lo eres tanto?" La rubia frunció el ceño.<br>"Ehm, si"  
>"Bueno, pues en este momento no sé cómo hacerte el amor… qué pasa si no te gusta? Si te lastimo? Si, si… no sé, si te das cuenta de que no era tan maravilloso como creías y te desilusionas? Que pasa si…?"<br>"Rach?"  
>"…si por ejemplo yo…"<br>"Rachel?"  
>"…no sé tocarte de la forma en la que…"<br>"Berry!" Silencio. Sus ojos bien abiertos, un dejo de dolor se asomó en ellos.  
>"Me… me dijiste… Berry" Comenzó a quitarse de encima de Quinn pero la detuvo de la cintura muy fuerte con ambas manos.<br>"Hey mírame" Una sonrisa en su cara, le encantaban los berrinches de Rachel "No dejabas de hablar y era la única forma de llamar tu atención por completo y hacer que guardaras silencio" Se quedó sobre ella, pero no la veía aún "Rach, mírame" obedeció "Yo tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo y el mismo miedo me invadió, entiendo cómo te sientes ahora, créeme; pero sabes? Eres tú, tú quien va a acariciarme, tú quien va a recibir todo de mí, mi cuerpo, mi alma, el corazón entero. No somos expertas, nunca antes habíamos estado con…bueno… no cuenta… so, no hay algo que avale que somos lo mejor de lo mejor en la cama… estar contigo es lo que vale, lo que me basta y me hace feliz, aunque seamos las más torpes por el momento… pues… eres tú Rachel, y eso es lo que más importa"

Quinn le acarició el rostro con ambas manos, pasando sus pulgares por los pómulos y los labios de Rachel.

"Eres tan hermosa"

Y no hizo falta decir más, nada, las palabras se volvieron viento y volaron lejos dejando en su lugar un ambiente lleno de deseo, pechos llenos de amor, manos que no tenían suficiente, no había suficiente piel para saciarse, el oxígeno era escaso cuando besos como aquellos existían entre ellas. No había nada que apagara el fuego que era cada vez más intenso con cada gemido.

Una vez que ves a Quinn, que la observas detenidamente no puedes deshacerte jamás de su imagen, te pierdes en sus ojos y en su voz, en su risa y su sonrisa. Te obsesionas porque cada parte de su ser te recuerda de belleza, arranca de ti un deseo inmenso, de tenerla, de que sea tuya, de que te mire siquiera; de estar cerca de ella aunque sea sólo para sentir por unos segundos el calor que emana de su cuerpo, quieres olerla sin fin, ponerte ebria de su perfume, del movimiento de sus caderas al caminar.

Mientras los labios de Rachel viajaban por el cuello de Quinn hasta su oreja pensaba en esto y en todas aquellas veces que se le fue el aliento cuando aparecía ante ella; ya fuera envuelta en su uniforme de porrista o en un lindo vestido holgado, en los vestuarios que usaban para el club glee, cada curva, cada parte de Quinn era un deleite, imposible de ignorar. Aún antes de saber que esa atracción por la rubia era sexual, sabía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hay momentos de la vida que no pueden ni deberían cambiarse por nada en el mundo, que de hecho deberían de ser infinitos, como esto: Tenerla entre sus brazos, besándola, acariciándola como si nunca lo fuera a hacer de nuevo, como si esta fuera la única oportunidad de hacerle el amor a Quinn.

Quería saborear el momento, hacerlo despacio, tranquilo, que sus labios viajaran a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

Rachel posó sus labios en los de ella, emergiendo de ellos un beso lento, sin lengua, de esos que transmiten mas amor que lujuria, sus respiraciones eran calmadas; tocar a Quinn no era cualquier cosa, era más bien como esculpir, como hacer arte. La diva respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos al instante, oliendo a su amante, el cabello le olía a durazno, pero el cuello, su piel era sólo la esencia misma de la rubia, ese olor delicioso que emanaba su cuerpo; inhaló hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y sostuvo la respiración unos segundos, queriendo que todo se impregnara en su ser, que nunca fuera a olvidarlo.

Quinn la tenía aprisionada entre sus piernas y un muslo chocó con su centro, Berry soltó un gemido ante la sensación, nunca hubiera imaginado que sentir la humedad de una mujer era la cosa más enloquecedora y sensual.

Le besó la quijada, perfecta, delineada, el lóbulo de la oreja y la sien, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la vio fijamente.

-Te amo Quinn- Ahí estaban esas tres palabras que tuvieron a Quinn pendiendo de un hilo por varios minutos mientras Berry dormía.

No fueron difíciles de decir, en realidad era algo que estaba haciendo cosquillas en la garganta, en sus cuerdas vocales, como si fuera una canción, y sin más las dijo, teniendo como recompensa lagrimas formadas en los ojos de Quinn, lagrimas que limpió con sus besos saboreando la sal en ellas.

Recorrió con su lengua el cuello y se dio a la tarea de hacerle un chupetón en la clavícula, bajó lentamente sus manos acariciándole el vientre y subiendo al mismo paso hacia sus senos que masajeó con cuidado, jugando con los pezones duros de color rosa; ésta soltó un gemido que hizo que Rachel se sintiera mojada de nuevo, ansiosa de que le hiciera otra vez el amor, pero habría que esperar.

Aunque hubiera querido detenerse en otras partes del cuerpo de Quinn, sus ansias de jugar con su lengua en sus senos fue mucho mas fuerte. Así pues levantándose un poco y flexionando las rodillas para ponerse en cuatro, Rachel acercó su boca a los pezones que la esperaban deseosos de sentir su boca alrededor de ellos.

Sintió los dedos de Quinn entre su cabello que acariciaba con fuerza su cuero cabelludo, manteniéndola en posición, gimiendo con más frecuencia; la suavidad de éstos volvió loca Rachel, comprendió entonces que nunca podría tener suficiente de ella, era imposible saciarse.

Pasó los dedos por el sexo mojado de Quinn y gimió fuerte soltando un vaho caliente sobre las costillas de esta.

"Rachel, más…" su frase ahogada por los gemidos que la invadían, las ansias de tener a Rachel dentro de ella, pareciera que se quemaba, que explotaría.

Berry introdujo dos dedos lentamente, observando el rostro de Quinn para saber si la estaba lastimando.

"Estas bien?" preguntó al observar qué la rubia fruncía un poco el seño y no abría los ojos, las uñas encajadas en sus hombros "Quinn?" Asintió.  
>"Eso se siente tan rico" Rachel sonrió y se introdujo con mas confianza sintiendo la humedad tibia alrededor de sus dedos; masajeó en círculos el clítoris de Quinn, quien se aferró a la almohada tomando la funda en un puño y arqueando un poco la espalda.<p>

Rachel siguió con sus movimientos rítmicos mientras las caderas de Quinn la seguían a la par. De pronto la diva tocó un punto que hizo que la rubia brincara de placer.

"Ahí, oh dios Rach" Apretó las piernas alrededor de su cadera "Más rápido amor" Se le había cansado la mano un poco pero la movió más rápido tal y como se lo habían pedido.

Comenzó a empujarse con la cadera para llegar más profundo y siguió masajeando el clítoris mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba delicadamente los pezones que estaban sensibles por lo que había hecho con ellos con su boca.

Los gemidos de Quinn se hicieron mas seguidos, tenía las manos en las nalgas de Rachel jalándola con más fuerza, la fricción de los senos de cada una, piel envuelta en sudor…

"Estoy cerca… ah, Rach… oh dios" En lugar de gritar o gemir mas fuerte al momento en el que logró su orgasmo, Quinn mordió la almohada con fuerza, gesto que hizo que la diva se sintiera aún más excitada, ver lo que lograba en ella era un incremento a su ego, pero más allá de eso, era el significado del deseo que formaba parte de las dos, esas ansias que tenían por cada una.

Los espasmos en el interior de la rubia eran algo que no había sentido con Puck.

"dios Rach, wow; ven acá" y la atrajo hacia sí para un beso apasionado.  
>"Aún no termino contigo" Dijo cuando el beso se volvió menos necesitado.<p>

* * *

><p>Faltaba una hora para que se asomaran los primeros rayos del sol, Finn y Puck seguían en su guardia, más uno que otro, Finn estaba roncando ligeramente con el cuerpo flojo sobre la silla, las piernas extendidas y los brazos a los lados; el arma se le había caído de las manos.<p>

Puck se había quedado despierto por dos razones, una: imaginar a Quinn y Rachel haciendo el amor toda la noche era algo que no podía evitar, eso le había quitado el sueño, dos: Finn necesitaba descansar, estaba agotado emocional y físicamente.

Sacó una cerveza del agujero que había hecho en la tierra para mantenerlas frescas, le dio un trago grande y se limpió las gotas que habían rodado por su mentón con el dorso de la mano. Hacía un poco de frío por la llovizna que había caído un par de horas antes; fue una fortuna que las nubes que parecía que descargarían su furia sobre ellos, se habían alejado pasándolos de lado.

Se estiró en la silla y se tronó el cuello y la espalda; la vejiga comenzó a molestarle y se paró para orinar. Estaba de frente a un árbol tarareando una canción cuando de pronto escuchó una detonación a lo lejos, giró la cabeza hacia dónde suponía que había sido el disparo e hizo presión para terminar de orinar; mientras caminaba se abrochaba el pantalón, apretando el paso para llegar a donde Finn y despertarlo.

Antes de llegar escuchó otras tres denotaciones y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el miedo invadiéndolo. Quién podría ser el que había disparado? Qué tan lejos estaba? Le aterraba el hecho de estar cerca de algún punto peligroso.

Movió a Hudson por el hombro, sacudiéndolo después para sacarlo de su sueño profundo, éste se talló los ojos y bostezó, estirando los miembros entumidos.

"¿qué pasa?" Puck ya estaba levantando su arma y poniéndosela en las manos.  
>"Acabo de escuchar disparos, no sé qué tan lejos estén de aquí, pero supongo que no mucho, debemos partir" Habló tan rápido que Finn apenas pudo seguirlo.<br>"Pero…"  
>"Recoge las cosas dude, rápido! Tenemos que largarnos de aquí en cuanto antes"<br>"Pero y si ellos pueden ayudarnos? Que si traen mejores armas? Si son muchos mas y así estar más seguros?"  
>"Qué si no son las mejores personas con las que nos podamos topar? Recuerda que a hostilidad es algo que se empieza a dar cuando la especie humana está en extinción" Finn se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido "Qué? He visto películas, recuerdas "the book of Eli"?"<br>"Hermano, la vida no es una película"  
>"No pero…" y hubo otro disparo que dejó en un silencio profundo a los dos, viéndose fijamente con temor en sus miradas, en un segundo Finn recogiendo a toda velocidad las cosas que habían instalado en su guardia.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Finn le propuso tener sexo oral a Rachel esta hizo una cara de disgusto, imaginarlo siquiera le causó nauseas. Él se había quejado porque no podía esperar hasta que ella cumpliera 25, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por tenerle paciencia, así que supuso que hacerlo sería bueno, ella no perdería su virginidad y él tendría el placer que deseaba desde hace mucho.<p>

Ella le dijo que lo pensaría y lo besó en la mejilla, pero era obvio que la respuesta ya estaba decidida, era un 'no' rotundo.

Pero estar tan cerca de Quinn, besándole los muslos mientras se estremecía bajo ella hizo que su parecer respecto al sexo oral cambiara por completo; apenas y podía esperar para probarla, para jugar con su lengua y hacerla llegar de nuevo. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, lamiendo la piel de terciopelo… tan cerca ahora, más y más cerca… cuando un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta del camión; ambas brincaron y aguzaron sus sentidos. Quinn se sostuvo por los codos mientras que Rachel se detuvo con las manos a los lados del cuerpo de la rubia, sus miradas fijas.

"Quinn, Rachel!" Y más golpes en la puerta. Quinn se levantó en seguida, preocupada por la insistencia del llamado de Puck; mientras se ponía la ropa interior escuchó a Finn despertando a Brittaney y Santana, eso la puso en estado de alerta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Puckerman pálido y asustado

"Qué pasa Puck?"  
>"Acabamos de escuchar disparos, alístense, partiremos lo más rápido posible. Yo me llevaré tu camioneta y tú puedes manejar el camión para no perder más tiempo." Quinn asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando Puck dio media vuelta.<br>"Qué quería?" preguntó Rachel mientras se ponía una playera holgada de su ex novio.  
>"Vístete, debemos irnos ya" La rubia se puso unos pants grises que eran de Finn, su ropa estaba en la camioneta. Rachel sonrió al verla.<br>"Qué?"  
>"Nada, te quedan enormes"<br>"Lo sé, pero no hay tiempo para ir por mis cosas a la camioneta. Puck escuchó unos disparos y creo que es mejor encender los motores"

En fila india se acercaron a la carretera con Puck al frente.

Quinn tenía el volante apretado entre sus manos, los nervios a flor de piel y Rachel en silencio observando su entorno por si lograba ver a quienes habían disparado… esperando no tener la suerte de hacerlo; temía que todo se volviera peligroso.

"Estoy nerviosa Quinn"  
>"Sinceramente, yo también"<p>

La rubia frenó de repente haciendo que Berry se fuera al frente con fuerza, quien suspirando profundamente agradeció haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Por la altura donde estaban podían ver que alguien estaba frente a la camioneta donde venía Puck; se acercaba rápidamente a su ventanilla, esos movimientos indicaron que quien se había acercado a él era un humano.

Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, era una mujer delgada que movía las manos frenéticamente y por la forma en la que se movían sus labios hablaba demasiado rápido. Finn y Santana se bajaron de sus autos.

"Quédate aquí y cierra bien"  
>"Pero Quinn…"<br>"Hazlo, no quiero que te pase nada"

Se levantó enseguida y le besó la frente.

"Vamos a estar bien, lo prometo" Rachel no dijo nada, tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta; vio alejarse a Quinn que en unos segundos ya estaba al lado de Santana.

"Por favor, tienen que ayudarnos! Mi hermano está herido, tenemos a un doctor entre nosotros, pero no hay forma de curarlo, será que ustedes tienen algo? Oh por dios! Salieron de la nada"

Su llanto era desesperado y su tono de voz mas alto de lo que ellos hubieran querido, esto los estaba poniendo más nerviosos.

Era una cuestión difícil, no podían dejarlos ahí nada mas, pero el pánico que los había invadido había nublado sus mentes y ninguno respondía. Quinn sintió pena por ella y su llanto la enterneció, después de todo, si alguno de sus amigos hubiera estado en la posición del hermano de la chica que estaba frente a ellos, también hubiera hecho lo posible por conseguir ayuda, cualquier cosa; hubiera sido terrible que se la negaran.

"Te ayudaremos, dónde está?" A un lado escucharon que alguien pisaba las hojas, todos por inercia apuntando con sus armas hacia donde provenían los ruidos, creían que se encontrarían con un zombie, sin embargo se acercó un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el cabello cano de los lados y una barba de unos diez días.  
>"A unos doscientos metros de aquí, él es el doctor del que les hablaba" El hombre no se presentó.<br>"Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, jamás debió sacarse la rama del pecho! Samantha y Adam están con él, pero debemos hacer algo ya."  
>"Qué necesitan?" preguntó Finn.<br>"Alcohol y gasas, necesitamos cerrar la herida, cauterizarla"  
>"Hay todo eso, mas yodo e hilo para cocer heridas, iré por ellas" Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta donde estaban las cosas "Bien, vayamos a dónde tu hermano" Puck y Quinn los siguieron, mientras que Finn y Santana se quedaron para la protección de quienes se habían quedado dentro de los vehículos.<p>

Al llegar vieron a un muchacho tendido sobre el pasto que se veía rojo a un costado, respiraba rápido y con dificultad; tapando su herida con una sudadera, estaba una pelirroja con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Parado atrás de ella estaba un joven un poco más grande que ellos de espalda ancha y ojos azules, cabello negro.

"Ya estamos aquí, traemos ayuda" El muchacho apenas y escuchó las palabras "Aguanta Chris" El médico se dirigió hacia el otro que seguía petrificado "Ayúdame a sostenerlo; esto va a dolerte, pero debes ser fuerte, de acuerdo?" El chico asintió con los ojos bien abiertos.

Un grito invadió la atmosfera y sus manos apretaron fuertemente las muñecas de Adam. El hombre limpió la herida con agua y gasas pero la sangre seguía brotando.

"Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Quinn tras varios minutos.  
>"Estábamos recogiendo las cosas cuando salieron de la nada…" Contestó la chica mientras se le cortaba de nuevo la voz "Disparamos y logramos eliminarlos pero resbaló y cayó sobre una rama puntiaguda…" Se echó a llorar y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn quien atinó a abrazarla. Puck la miró desconcertado y ella hizo un gesto de no entender.<br>"Adam, quiero que trates de avivar el fuego y calientes el cuchillo hasta que la hoja se vea roja"  
>"No papá, no, no, eso no" Dijo Chris suplicante "Por favor no" comenzó a llorar y le agarró la mano "No me quemes, tengo miedo, tengo miedo del dolor"<br>"Si no lo hago te desangrarás"  
>"Debemos darle algo para que lo muerda" Sugirió Quinn que se alejó de la otra rubia.<br>"Ten" contestó Puck, entregándole una franela doblada en cuatro.

En ese momento regreso Adam con el objeto pedido.

"Muerde" Ordenó Quinn. Chris obedeció a regañadientes.  
>"Bien, aquí voy hijo, inhala" pasó el cuchillo por la herida, en seguida olieron la carne quemada; el chico mordió con fuerza la franela y grito tan fuerte que llenó de terror a los presentes. No podían imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y no querían averiguarlo nunca.<br>"Por qué no lo cocieron en lugar de hacer esto?" Dijo Puck.  
>"Porque no podemos arriesgarnos a una infección, es mucho más seguro cauterizar"<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel y Britt estaban junto a la Hummer viendo preocupadas hacia donde se habían ido, escucharon los gritos y la sangre se les congeló.<p>

Vieron acercarse a Adam con Chris en sus brazos, atrás venían Puck y Samantha, el caballero de nombre aún desconocido y… una rubia hermosa del brazo de Quinn. _Qué dem…? _Pensó Rach

"Te dije que te quedaras en el camión" Quinn se acercó y la abrazó al ver la preocupación en su rostro, se volteó hacia el nuevo grupo "Llévalo al camión y acuéstalo en la cama, puedes quedarte con él si gustas"  
>"Lo haré yo" contestó el padre del muchacho.<br>"Te sigo" dijo Samantha  
>"Bien"<p>

Lo llevaron hacia donde había ordenado Fabray. Quedándose los demás para ver qué hacer, en sus planes no estaba encontrarse con esta situación. Adam habló primero.

"Tenemos un auto grande, contamos con comida suficiente y agua. Cargábamos con medicamentos y lo necesario para esta clase de cosas, pero se nos cayeron en otro altercado que tuvimos…" Nadie respondía nada "Podemos viajar con ustedes si no lo permiten, lo cual me parecería lo mejor pues somos más y podemos defendernos mejor" Se encogió un poco de hombros, esperando que le negaran la idea. Pensó que esperarían a que Chris estuviera mejor y luego los botarían.  
>"Supongo que no estaría mal" Contestó santana "Pero con la suerte que traen me espero muchos zombies tras de nosotros"<br>"San…" Advirtió Fabray.  
>"Qué? Es verdad; somos seis jóvenes viajando desde Lima y la única herida has sido tú, no ha habido grandes contratiempos, sin embargo ellos pierden su Kit médico y tienen a un pobre metido en el camión porque estaba desangrándose"<br>"Santana, si hubiera sido Britt quien estuviera en esa situación hubieras querido que alguien nos ayudara no?" se cruzó de brazos.  
>"De acuerdo, que viajen con nosotros" Britt la besó en la mejilla y entrelazó sus manos.<br>"Ok vayan por sus cosas y los vemos aquí; Ahora sí que cada quien tome su vehiculo, necesito quitarme estos pants ya"

La Land Rover de sus nuevos compañeros apareció unos minutos después; se detuvieron a un lado de la camioneta de Quinn y se bajaron del auto al ver que ninguno se había subido aún a los coches.

"qué pasa?" preguntó Adam dirigiéndose a Quinn, quien supuso, era la que estaba al mando del grupo por su afán de darle ordenes a todo el mundo.  
>"Hacia dónde se dirigían?"<br>"Al norte, aún sin un lugar fijo"  
>"Perfcto, vamos a Alaska"<br>"Bien"  
>"Yo estoy viajando con Rachel" La señaló "Puck viaja solo, Santana y Britt y Finn" Apuntó hacia el camión; haciendo esto a modo de introducción.<br>"Soy Adam, ella es Spencer; creo que podemos viajar juntos en la camioneta, nosotros los seguimos"

Sin percatarse de la amenaza que se avecinaba dieron la espalda al camino de donde habían salido los chicos; Adam cayó al piso de frente, en su espalda un zombie.

"Hijo de…"  
>"Britt a la camioneta!" gritó Santana mientras Quinn tomaba de la mano a Rachel y la metía al auto. Puck tomó al zombie de la camisa de cuadros desgastada y lo aventó lejos, desenfundó el arma y disparó.<p>

Quinn aguzó el oído. Un grupo grande venía hacia donde ellos. Corrió para protegerse tras el coche, haciendo lo mismo Santana y Puck, mas Adam y Spencer corrieron a la Land Rover para sacar sus armas, comenzaron a disparar sin apuntar a una parte en específico de los zombies.

"A los autos, ya!" Gritó Santana. Apenas y pudieron introducirse cuando las manos feroces de los zombies golpeteaban las ventanas. Rachel se alejó y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.  
>"Arranca Quinn, arranca!"<p>

Se escucharon los sonidos de las llantas derrapando en el asfalto arrancando a toda velocidad. Finn los vio corriendo tras el camión por el espejo lateral, eran rápidos, pero no tanto como ellos en los autos, maldijo las características de estos seres que no se asemejaban a los pacíficos que mataba en los videojuegos "y en esta realidad tenían que correr los malditos" dijo entre dientes.  
>"En esta realidad el mundo se ha acabado" Contestó el hombre que venía a su lado.<br>"Soy Finn" contestó sin quitar la vista del camino  
>"Anthony" dijo por fin el hombre.<p>

El walkie talkie de Quinn sonó con la voz de Santana

"Les dije… son un imán para los zombies, no respondan; cambio"

* * *

><p>Estaban próximos a llegar a la siguiente ciudad, no les gustaba. Entrar a lo que bien pudo ser lo que llaman "civilización", generaba mayor peligro. El numero de zombies era mucho mayor ahí, pero rodear era una pérdida de tiempo que no podían darse el lujo de tener, ansiaban llegar a su destino y ver cuántos y quiénes habían logrado llegar, ansiaban encontrarse con sus familias, amigos y conocidos.<p>

Cuando bajaron la velocidad Quinn se dio cuenta de que su gasa estaba llena de sangre seca, supuso que la herida se le había abierto en algún punto de la noche, no dijo nada, pero tenía que cambiársela lo antes posible.

Rachel estaba muy callada, con la mirada hacía un lado.

"Estas bien?"  
>"No…"<br>"Qué tienes?"  
>"Cada vez que te marchas y me pides que me quede… no tienes idea del martirio que me haces pasar"<br>"Es para protegerte Rachel"  
>"Entiende que puedo cuidarme sola e incluso puedo cuidarte a ti"<br>"Y tú entiende que no quiero perderte, si algo llegara a pasarte no me lo perdonaría… imagina que te pase lo mismo que a Chris y estés debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte"  
>"No puedes hacer eso cada vez que algo peligroso este sucediendo; cómo crees que me sentiría yo si fueras tú esa persona, sabiendo que quizás pude haberte ayudado… que mientras te herían yo estaba encerrada en la camioneta solo porque tú no quieres cargar con la responsabilidad de que esté allá afuera contigo"<br>"Entiéndeme Rachel"  
>"No! Entiéndeme tú"<br>"Calmate"  
>"No me pidas que me calme Quinn, no puedo calmarme cuando me pones en esta situación, preocupándome cada vez que me pides que me quede!"<br>"Deja de gritarme Rach!"  
>"No grites tú también! Además por qué demonios esa chica venía de tu brazo? Estando el brazo de Puck!"<br>"Así que es eso" Contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
>"Por qué sonríes? Esto no es un chiste"<br>"Estás celosa y estas explotando por todo cuando lo que más te molesta es que…" _ni siquiera sé su nombre _"ella venía de mi brazo… por dios Rachel"  
>"Por dios nada Fabray!"<br>"Deja de gritar… Berry"  
>"Deja de decirme Berry!" Quinn la tomó de la mano.<br>"Amor respira, cálmate y entiende que tus celos no tienen fundamentos, que toda esta situación te tiene de un drama queen increíble y que…"  
>"Eres mía, de acuerdo?" Le apretó la mano. Quinn volvió a sonreír.<br>"Siempre" Rachel levantó sus manos y le besó los nudillos.  
>"Perdón es solo que… que todo esto es como una pesadilla y a veces me es imposible contener mis emociones y caigo en ese drama que tú dices… no quise gritarte" Quinn movió la cabeza hacia un lado.<br>"Tenías que gritar, necesitabas gritar…"  
>"Aún así lo lamento"<br>"Ni lo menciones. Además, me encantas cuando estas enojada o cuando te pones celosa, de hecho es la primera vez que me celas y eso fue…" Suspiró "Dios que si estuviéramos en otra situación ya estaría haciéndote el amor de nuevo.  
>"Hey, no hasta que yo termine contigo" Quinn rió. La carcajada calmó a Rachel quien se sintió mas ligera de pronto.<br>"Es verdad"  
>"Bésame"<br>"No puedo, estoy manejando"  
>"Entonces guárdamelo para después y recibiré dos más por la entrega tardía"<br>"Te doy mil si quieres"  
>"OK"<p>

* * *

><p>"Te ha gustado, cierto?"<br>"No sé de qué hablas" Contestó Spencer  
>"Ah vamos, no te hagas la desentendida ahora, te gustó la rubia mandona"<br>"Quinn"  
>"Ajá, ves? Quinn"<br>"Quizás"  
>"Es linda"<br>"Es hermosa…"  
>"Y tiene novia"<br>"Lo sé"

Spencer no era una chica a la que podías ignorar, era incluso más sexy que Quinn, tenía los rasgos más finos y el cabello que aunque también era rubio, daba un tono más dorado, como el de las espigas del trigo. Quinn bien hubiera podido ser una modelo, elegante, seria, de esas que encuentras en revistas como Vogue, pero Spencer tenía otro giro, uno más sensual, era de esas chicas que aparecen en revistas para caballeros.

Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales Rachel se había sentido celosa de ella, era hermosa, era sexy, era casi perfecta y, tenía intereses en Quinn.

"Crees que estará bien?"  
>"Tu hermano se pondrá bien Spencer, Anthony cuidará de él, cauterizó la herida y…" Se escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera.<br>"Ya despertó"  
>"Necesitamos sedarla de nuevo… no pueden saberlo, no pueden descubrirlo, o la mataran"<p>

Spencer sacó una jeringa que contenía un fuerte calmante, se pasó para el asiento de atrás e inyectó al ser que tenían amarrado en la cajuela. La mujer volvió a caer en una especie de letargo.

"Sabes que va a transformarse"  
>"Lo sé" Adam tragó saliva y se le mojaron los ojos.<br>"Qué harás entonces?"  
>"Mantenerla escondida"<br>"No puedes hacer eso Adam!"  
>"Claro que puedo y lo haré, si no la descubren y podemos tenerla sedada todo el tiempo llegaremos con ella a Alaska y si tienen un campamento que ya descubrió la cura, la inyectaremos"<br>"Qué si no hay cura?"  
>"Deja de ser tan negativa! La habrá"<br>"Sé lo difícil que es…"  
>"No Spencer, no lo sabes"<p>

Ya no dijo nada, sabía el peligro al que estaban expuestos todos, que si la descubrían iban a matarla o ella iba a matarlos a ellos. Temía por la mujer que estaba amarrada, temía que se soltara y la tomara por sorpresa en el auto, no podía quitarse la sensación de que en cualquier momento la tomaría por la espalda, así que sus ojos estaban siempre fijos en el espejo del pasajero, viendo hacia atrás, cuidándose de ella.

* * *

><p>Finn vio lo que había pasado en el auto de enfrente, frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. El hombre a su lado se puso nervioso, aclarándose la garganta se acomodó en el asiento y se limpió las manos en el pantalón.<p>

"Iré a ver cómo está"  
>"De acuerdo"<p>

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron cuando vieron la ciudad, tenían que armar un plan, saber qué iban a hacer cuando se adentraran. Necesitaban comer y descansar un poco quizás quedarse lejos de la ciudad para acampar y ver cómo seguía Chris, estaba mal aún y no había despertado.<p>

Sabían que al acercarse iban a encontrarse con mas zombies y no tenían las energías suficientes para empezar con una lucha.

Quinn puso las intermitentes y así cada uno señalando que tenían que bajar la velocidad. Adam se puso nervioso.

"Necesitamos un plan" dijo la rubia "Si vamos a entrar a la ciudad tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pueda venir"  
>"Quinn y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que lo más inteligente es acampar aquí, marcar el perímetro que hemos estado marcando en cada lugar en el que nos quedamos, comer y descansar"<br>"No, es mejor que sigamos" Dijo Adam, Spencer se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirarlos.  
>"Amigo, yo creo que su idea es la mejor" Dijo Puck acariciándose la moika.<br>"Que no, entre más rápido lleguemos es mejor" el ambiente se tensó en seguida.  
>"Quinn puedo hablar contigo?" Todos fijaron sus ojos en Finn.<p>

Ésta se acercó a él con la cara enrojecida de coraje, no le gustaba la obstinación del chico que prefería adentrarse ya a la ciudad.

"Qué pasa Finn?"  
>"Hay algo que no me gusta" Quinn levantó la ceja<br>"Explícate"  
>"Vi a la chica acercarse con una jeringa a la parte trasera de su camioneta e inyectar algo en alguien"<br>"Viste si de verdad era un alguien? Quizas solo guardaba la jeringa en algún lugar"  
>"No, hizo esa cosa que hacen las enfermeras antes de inyectar, tú sabes, sacar un poco de líquido"<br>"Mierda" golpeó el suelo con su pie.  
>"San? Puck?" Estos se acercaron. Spencer volteó a ver a Adam<br>"No, ni siquiera lo pienses" Amenazó el con un susurro. Molesta, se alejó de él y caminó a la casa rodante.

"Qué?" Dijo Santana  
>"Traen a alguien en la cajuela del auto"<br>"Qué! Cómo lo saben?"  
>"Finn vio a la chica inyectarle algo a alguien"<br>"Te lo dije Q! te dije que no era seguro viajar con ellos, no me daban buena espina desde un principio, digámosles que desde aquí ellos siguen su camino, si el maldito quiere entrar ya en la ciudad que entré y se pierdan"  
>"Qué hay de Chris?"<br>"Chris no es mi problema!"  
>"No tengo corazón para botarlos a ellos en el camino"<br>"Dijo Britt que había escuchado la conversación"  
>"Entonces confrontémoslo" Sugirió Rachel que también se había acercado al grupo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.<p>

Caminaron hacia Adam que estaba recargado en la cajuela de la camioneta, con los brazos cruzados, evitando que se acercaran a esa parte, tratando de cubrir lo que escondía.

"Te voy a preguntar esto una sola vez y espero que me respondas con la verdad o quitaré tu trasero de esa camioneta y haré lo que yo crea mejor" Dijo santana amenazante "Qué o a quién traes ahí dentro"  
>"herramientas, armas y comida"<br>"Si y aparte de eso?"  
>"Nada"<br>"Bien, te di la oportunidad, ahora hazte a un lado" Santana se acercó a él e intentó hacerlo a un lado, pero este la empujó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera.  
>"Hey!" Puck se puso a la defensiva "Te brindamos ayuda y lo que haces es agredir a nuestra compañera? Te hacen falta modales amigo"<br>"No soy tu amigo"  
>"Bien, entonces viajaras sólo, tú y tus compañeros pueden seguir su camino sin nosotros"<br>"Eso no va a pasar" Dijo Spencer que había regresado.  
>"Cállate Spencer!" Gritó Adam "No guardo nada más en la cajuela! Por qué no pueden dejarlo pasar y ya? Adentrarnos a la cuidad y llegar cuanto antes a donde queremos llegar!"<br>"Abre la cajuela" Dijo Quinn.  
>"No" volvió a decir.<p>

Finn y Puck corrieron hacia él y lo quitaron con fuerza. Cuando Quinn abrió la cajuela su rostro reflejó terror.

"Cómo pudiste pedirnos ayuda y viajar con nosotros con esto en la cajuela!"  
>"Tú no entiendes rubia! No puedo deshacerme de ella"<br>"Y por qué no?" Preguntó Rachel  
>"Es mi madre" Adam comenzó a llorar "Es mi madre y quiero llevarla lo más pronto posible a donde ustedes van; he encontrado varios carteles improvisados donde dicen que en Alaska hay una base militar donde quizás esté la cura, no lo creía, pero ustedes van para alla y eso me dio la señal de que quizás sea cierto"<br>"No es un hecho que haya una base militar"  
>"Lo que sea que esté allá puede ser una esperanza"<br>"No hay cura" dijo Quinn "No viste las noticias? No hay cura!"  
>"Quizas ya la desarrollaron" Quinn se burló<br>"Una vacuna tarda mucho en ser producida y testada, simplemente un día antes de que llegara el virus Lima los noticieros decían que no había aún una cura, no pudieron desarrollarla tan rápido y para cuando lleguemos allá tu madre ya se habrá transformado, convirtiéndose en una amenaza para todos nosotros"  
>"No sabes lo que…"<br>"Si lo se!" lagrimas en los ojos de Quinn "Lo sé a la perfección…" respiro profundo tratando de contener las nuevas lagrimas que brotaban "Yo tuve que matar a mi padre porque en cuanto me vio lo primero que hizo fue tratar de morderme, ella ya no es tu madre"  
>"Aún lo es, siempre lo será, no importa en qué forma esté, así como tu padre fue tu padre hasta que lo mataste y aún después, sigue siendo tu padre"<br>"No te atrevas…"  
>"Así que no voy a matarla"<br>"Entonces seguirás solo" Volvió a hablar Spencer  
>"Estamos hablando de tu tía ahí dentro Spencer! Lo dices con la sangre fría que te ha caracterizado desde que todo esto empezó… y es fácil para ti, porque tu hermano y tu padre están bien"<br>"Escoge, o le das el fin que irremediablemente tendrá que llegar y le evitas la pena de la transformación, diciéndole adiós mientras es humana, o te largas con ella y la ves cómo cambia e intenta alimentarse de ti"  
>"Demonios, chicos! Por favor!"<br>"No Adam, no podemos arriesgarnos, si quieres arriesgar, arriésgate tú solo" Santana de nuevo.  
>"Escucha Adam, cuando dejé de ser humana, no será mas que un cuerpo, será tu madre, sí, pero no como la conoces, recuérdala de la mejor forma, no como un ente desagradable"<br>"No puedo matarla"  
>"Entonces yo lo haré" Caminando hacia ellos Anthony "Es mi hermana y si su hijo no puede con eso, lo haré yo; no puedo soportar el hecho de perderla en la transformación; nunca estuve de acuerdo contigo, pero quise apoyarte hasta que la cosa ya no tuviera remedio. Si aplicamos doble dosis su corazón dejará de latir, sin dolor, sin nada, ni siquiera sabrá que lo hemos hecho"<p>

Adam se alejó del grupo y gritó desesperado, llorando. Anthony supo que no había mas remedio y preparó la jeringa con doble dosis, inyectó la solución y esperó hasta que ya no había pulso en ella.

Como hubieran hecho con el padre de Quinn, hicieron un hoyo en la tierra y metieron el cuerpo envuelto en una sábana.

* * *

><p>Las casas de campaña ya estaban puestas, la fogata prendida, todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego en silencio. Nadie quería decir una sola palabra, estaban cansados, drenados al punto de actuar mas bien en automatico.<p>

Adam esta lejos de ellos, aunque no demasiado por seguridad, seguía llorando y estaba enojado.

Quinn tenía la vita fija en las llamas, levantó la mirada y atrapó a Spencer viéndola fijamente, ésta le sonrió y Quinn sólo le hizo un intento de sonrisa, ni para eso tenía fuerzas. Rachel lo vio todo desde el punto donde estaba. Sintiendo celos de nuevo apretó la botella de agua y los dientes. _Habrá que indicarle que Quinn ya está ocupada._

Apagaron el fuego y se dirigieron a dormir, dejando ahora a Santana y Britt haciendo guardia, quienes contrario a lo que todos creían harían la mejor guardia de todas, sin dormir y haciendo caminatas por el perímetro.

Rachel y Quinn unieron sus sleeping bags para hacerlos dobles; la diva se acurrucó cerca de su cuello.

" Te amo Quinn"  
>"Y yo te amo a ti" Le besó la frente y así, con las piernas entrelazadas, muy cerca la una de la otra cayeron en un profundo sueño que tardó dos minutos en envolverlas.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**hallo hallo, como andamos? Bien, espero. Aca la actualización. Para quien me preguntaba qué había pasado con la mamá de Adam, en este capítulo me dí a la tarea de explicarlo, se me olvida que uds no son quienes escriben la historia y que hay cosas que pueden quedar inconclusas. Para _Panquem: _ haha claro que no las odio y no te oidio, lo que odio es no tener el tiempo que quisiera para sentarme con calma a escribir y que la señora inspiración no me abandonara por largos lapsos de tiempo.**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me sirven de mucho y me alientan a seguir con la historia. Buenas lunas lectores!**

* * *

><p>A media noche, cuando todos estaban profundamente dormidos, Quinn despertó con un presentimiento en su pecho, algo la oprimía, la molestaba de modo que no podía pegar los ojos de nuevo. Rachel estaba abrazada a ella de la cintura con la cabeza en su hombro. Lentamente se fue moviendo hasta quedar libre y abrió cuidadosamente la casa de campaña; de su mochila que colgaba de una rama quebrada de un árbol sacó el paquete de cigarros. Encendió uno y le dio la primer calada, relajándose en seguida por el efecto de la nicotina, llevaba varias horas sin uno y le supo delicioso.<p>

El mentol le invadió la boca y el humo volaba lentamente por el viento que hacía de la noche una noche fresca con olor a pasto y a un riachuelo que corría libremente a unos metros de distancia.

Estaba exhausta pero el sueño se había perdido, Morfeo no había derramado demasiado polvo sobre ella y aunque los ojos le pesaban, le era imposible volver a la tienda donde su novia dormía pacíficamente.

Cuidando de que no hubiera arañas, aluzándose solo con una pequeña linterna se sentó en el pasto con la espalda recargada en un árbol. El humo le parecía entretenido, cómo las motas bailaban con el viento y desparecían sin menor preocupación _si tan solo pudiera ser viento o humo, quizás un árbol o el agua del riachuelo que corre cerca de aquí. _Olvidándose por un momento del corazón, deseó ser un objeto inanimado sin preocupaciones.

Escuchó un ruido cerca de ella, la tierra que se removía con los pies de alguien, se puso en alerta y se levantó en seguida tirando el cigarrillo, maldiciendo mientras se buscaba en los bolsillos, no había traído consigo un arma y eso era un error imperdonable.

De las sombras emergió una figura, que no era nadie mas que Spencer; respiró aliviada con el ritmo cardiaco nivelándose a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Te asusté" Quinn sonrió y se llevó las manos al pecho, después sacó un nuevo cigarrillo.  
>"Me asustaste y me hiciste desperdiciar un cigarro" Spencer sonrió de vuelta.<br>"Lo lamento, no era mi intención; no podías dormir?" Quinn hizo un gesto de obviedad. "Claro, sino no estarías despierta… tú y Rachel… están juntas?" soltó el humo por su nariz y asintió "Oh; y cuánto llevan?"  
>"Poco"<br>"Es privado?"  
>"Por qué preguntas?"<br>"Por la brevedad de tu respuesta" Quinn agachó la mirada y pateó una piedra.  
>"No, sólo merecía una respuesta como tal"<br>"¿Te caigo mal?" la rubia rió.  
>"No, no tengo motivos para que me caigas mal… sin embargo no puedo opinar lo mismo de Adam"<br>" Fue una víctima de las circunstancias"  
>"Spencer, todos somos víctimas de las circunstancias…"<br>"Lo sé" Se sentaron las dos recargando la espalda, apreciando el silencio y las estrellas que brillaban con gran fuerza en el firmamento.

De pronto Quinn frunció el ceño.

"Spencer… hicieron lo correcto con el cuerpo de tu tía?"  
>"Te refieres a…" Se detuvo un poco y Quinn asintió "Oh sí, sí…" Fabray respiro aliviada "Mi padre le encajó un cuchillo en la parte trasera de la cabeza… en esta parte" se acercó a Quinn y le tocó la parte dónde se suponía había sido; se sintió extraña por la proximidad " Es para desconectar cualquier… am, cómo le llaman? Bueno, desconectar el cerebro del cuerpo; así hacen cuando un cadáver empieza a tener espasmos repentinos, aún después de muertos generamos "electricidad" así que… eso hizo con mi tía; no tienes nada de qué preocuparte"<br>"Ok" fue la única respuesta.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio y Quinn seguía encendiendo un cigarrillo tras otro. "Fumas?" le acercó el paquete azul que contenía los cigarros de color blanco.  
>"No, nunca fui buena en ello" Era un momento incomodo, Fabray no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y Spencer quería preguntarle muchas cosas, tenía una curiosidad inmensa por Quinn, la mujer atractiva de ojos verdes y actitud rebelde que parecía por su mirada que tuvo que madurar más rápido de lo debido. "Hace cuánto que fumas tú?" Quinn se le quedó viendo al cigarro recién encendido.<br>"Desde que comenzó el verano… fue un verano de cambios" Spencer frunció el ceño.  
>"Por qué? No me digas que antes eras una monja que se persignaba de todo, con una cruz colgando del cuello y diciendo que si dios es nuestro pastor nada nos faltará" Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó, recargando la cabeza en la corteza fría "Dije algo malo?"<br>"Eres bruja?" Spencer rió.  
>"Creí que no me descubrirían, dejé mi escoba unos kilómetros atrás… diablos!"<br>"Lo adiviné por el caldero que llevas a todos lados"  
>"Ya, en serio…" Quinn suspiró resignada.<br>"Creo que debía llegar a un punto de quiebre en algún momento… no me preguntes por qué, eso no lo voy a contestar, sólo entérate de que… necesitaba zafarme de toda esa estupidez en la que estaba envuelta… asfixiada. Ser rebelde y diferente es liberador, dejas de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás porque lo que importa es lo que pienses tú de ti misma. Descubrí que me gustan mucho las perforaciones y los tatuajes… que no son cosas del diablo…"  
>"Tienes un tatuaje?" Dijo Spencer interrumpiendo.<br>"Si, pero eso tampoco te lo mostraré" Spencer hizo una mueca de decepción "En fin… comencé a fumar cuando mi "etapa rebelde"; no es etapa, me gusta".  
>"A mí también"<br>"Te gusta tu etapa rebelde?"  
>"Yo… bue… eh no iba por ese… sentido, yo no…"<br>"Tranquilízate. Gracias por el cumplido… pero sí entiendes las cosas verdad?" Entonces Quinn volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, Spencer asintió "Es un halago, en serio, sólo mírate… pero estoy con Rachel y no planeo estar con nadie más; te diría que suerte, que hay otras allá afuera… pero, creo que esa frase ya no aplica, cierto?" Spencer le brindó una sonrisa apagada.  
>"Cierto"<p>

Pasaron un par de estrellas fugaces sobre ellas y ambas cerraron los ojos pidiendo un deseo. En cuanto Quinn abrió los ojos le pareció absurdo, generalmente esas cosas no son mas que tonterías inventadas por gente sin nada qué hacer, pero en el fondo esperaba que los deseos se cumplieran… la esperanza muere al último, no es así?

"Sabes qué quiero en este momento, moriría por ella?"  
>"Una ducha caliente?" Ambas rieron y Spencer negó con la cabeza.<br>"No, aunque no estaría mal tampoco eso; no, una cerveza, una cerveza fría, helada, servida en un tarro sudado y un poco de espuma arriba" Quinn hizo un ruido con su garganta.  
>"Argh dios, si!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó al no sentir el calor de Quinn junto a ella, preocupada, se levantó en seguida tocando la parte dónde se suponía debía estar quien dormía a su lado, estaba frío, eso indicaba que se había marchado hacía un rato.<p>

El corazón se le aceleró y salió enseguida de la casa de campaña, miró a todos lados pero no logró ver nada, el ruido de los grillos opacaba los susurros en lo que estaban hablando Spencer y Quinn.

"Quinn?" caminó hacía donde venía el olor a cigarro "Quinn estás ahí?".

Ésta escuchó el llamado. La pequeña diva estaba a unos 15 metros de ella.

"Rach! Acá" Levantó la mano con el cigarro para que pudiera ver el puntito rojo. Rachel volteó y vio su silueta y otra al lado de ella. Apretó las manos en un puño y la mandíbula tan fuerte que pensó que los dientes se le iban a quebrar _juro que si es esa zorra…! _La explosión dando rienda suelta en su interior, sintió como el calor le subía hasta la cabeza.

En lugar de caminar hacia ella dio media vuelta y volvió a meterse en la tienda; la tela de la casa se movía con violencia, índice de que Berry estaba acomodando los sleeping bags y las cobijas con ira. Quinn supo a lo que se enfrentaría al entrar.

"Debo irme" Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra de las manos "Será mejor que también te vayas, no es seguro que estés acá tú sola" Girándose corrió hacia donde estaba una novia muy, muy enojada.

Rachel estaba dándole la espalda con las manos bajo la almohada, claramente no estaba dormida aún pero no iba a voltearse.

"Rach?" no hubo respuesta "Rach?" volvió a preguntar, luego soltó un suspiro y se metió a la tienda abrazando a la diva por la espalda, ésta se quitó. "Vamos Rach, no puedes estar enojada por… por qué estas enojada para empezar? Rachel contéstame"

Quinn se quitó las botas dejándolas afuera y cerró. Se acomodó a un lado de ella, viendo el techo con las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen, se giró y besó a Rachel en el hombro.

"Ya vas a hablarme?"  
>"Que hacían las dos allá afuera? Por qué estaba contigo? Me dejaste sola para irte con ella?" El enojo creciendo más y más con cada pregunta. Quinn metió su mano entre el brazo de Berry y su costado.<br>"No podía dormir, así que salí y recordé que tenía los cigarrillos en la mochila. Me senté junto al árbol para fumarme uno, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba Rach; luego apareció ella, quizás me escuchó salir…"  
>"Quizás estuvo todo el tiempo al pendiente de a qué hora me dejabas sola!"<br>"Entonces nos pusimos a platicar" contestó Quinn sin hacer caso a la idea absurda de Rachel "sólo eso, de hecho fumé más que platicar"  
>"Te creo"<br>"En serio?" Dijo Quinn aliviada.  
>"Si"<br>"Porque me amas?" Preguntó juguetona.  
>"Porque apestas a cigarro Quinn" Fabray comenzó a zafarse de ella pero la detuvo.<br>"No te alejes, quédate aquí conmigo… cigarro con piernas"  
>"Celosa" Rebatió Quinn.<br>"Cenicero"  
>"Dame beso"<br>"Sólo porque te amo" Ambas sonrieron y Rachel se dio vuelta para besarla.

_Quiero tocarla siempre, fundirme en su cuerpo, existir únicamente en ella y por ella. Podría darlo todo por Quinn._

_Es difícil creer que soy yo quien la tiene entre sus brazos y posee su corazón en mi mano. _

_Su cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío; me pregunto si cada vez que hagamos el amor temblará debajo o sobre mi piel… quiero creer que así será, me llena de ternura el nerviosismo en sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus manos que sabe que aún son torpes pero a mí me encantan porque las mías lo son aún más. Sus manos en mi espalda que recorren lentamente hasta llegar a mi coxis, la respiración agitada y su aliento a cigarro que no me es desagradable, me trae recuerdos de aquel día cuando estábamos bajo las gradas y todo esto empezó, que estuvo a punto de besarme y yo pensé que era un sueño._

_Los mechones rosa claro, pruebas de aquella Quinn fuerte que tomó las decisiones más pesadas de su vida, la niña de 16 años que tuvo que crecer rápido y enfrentarse a la soledad. Me pregunto cuántas cicatrices tendrá su alma… cuántas de ellas duelen aún. Yo quiero encargarme de hacerla feliz, de acompañarla hasta donde me sea permitido –que espero sea muchísimo-._

_Recorro con mi dedo sus cejas y paso por su nariz hasta la punta –me encanta su nariz, la amo de perfil- y bajo al huequito que se hace arriba de la boca, le acaricio el cabello metiendo bien los dedos para sentir la suavidad, ella cierra los ojos y suspira. No tengo prisa por hacerlo, no aún; le beso los párpados y Quinn me acaricia los brazos, le toco la oreja suavemente y me paso por atrás hasta recorrer su cuello. Ella se mueve de derecha a izquierda, aun tiene los ojos cerrados y ya puedo sentir sus manos en mis nalgas._

_Tiene brazos y hombros firmes, le muerdo los huesos y pruebo su sudor, beso la vena que se le marca en el antebrazo y le acaricio la herida que poco a poco va cicatrizando. Mi cabello le hace cosquillas en la nariz, sonríe y estornuda, luego abre los ojos y me mira, está contenta tiene ese brillo en los ojos que sólo flota en la superficie de su iris cuando está conmigo y estamos solas. Se talla la punta de la nariz. "_Me hiciste cosquillas, es venganza?" _me dice y yo le sonrío con ternura "Sshh" respondo para luego besarla en los labios, tocándose apenas para sentirlo suave y lindo. _

_Rompo el beso y me frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada, me da permiso de seguirla tocando, de recorrerla lentamente, aprenderme su cuerpo, adorarlo con cada tacto. Me gusta cómo se ven los vellos de su cuerpo con la luz de la lámpara que tenemos encendida dentro de la tienda, son muy delgados y pequeños, rubios, y me gusta el movimiento que hacen cuando la piel se le eriza, que se levantan con cada reacción que tiene y luego se vuelven a acomodar cuando ya se le ha pasado el escalofrío. _

_Es tan suave que me enloquece, no hay poder humano que pueda hacer que deje de amarla. Por unos segundos recuerdo a Finn y las pocas caricias que alguna vez nos dimos, entonces sentía que era lo mejor del mundo, ahora comprendo que estaba equivocada, no hay comparación, nada que se le acerque a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mientras recorro con mis manos cada rincón de su cuerpo. Le pico el ombligo y se ríe "_No, ahí no, no soporto las cosquillas" _pero vuelvo a hacerlo para fastidiarla y vuelve a reír mientras levanta las piernas y me pega con sus rodillas en la baja espalda _"sshh ok… shh, vas a despertarlos…" _se lleva las manos a la boca para sofocar el sonido, pero sigue riendo y yo también._

_Seguimos vestidas aún, todo esto lo he hecho sobre la ropa, haciéndola a un lado algunas veces para poder probar un poco de su piel. Me gusta cómo se ajusta a su cuerpo la playera color gris oscuro, veo un poco de su vientre y las líneas que se le marcan, así como se le marcan a Pink o a Fergie, pero Quinn es súper femenina… aunque ahora con estos pantalones cargo de color negro y el cinto de piel con unos cuantos estoperoles… pff bueno, no me importa si se ve un poco Frankie o Shane. _

_Le desabrocho el cinto y se levanta un poco para que pueda quitarlo, luego desabotono el pantalón y bajo el cierre, me agacho y la beso antes de llegar al nacimiento de su vello púbico; aún con mis labios en esa parte, levanto mis manos para acariciarle los senos y enseguida siento sus manos sobre las mías por encima de la tela. Gime al mismo tiempo que mi deseo crece._

_Subo hasta su rostro mientras aun tiene atrapadas mis manos en sus senos. Veo fijamente sus ojos, el juego de colores que son sus ojos, oscurecidos ahora por la tenue luz que nos alumbra, qué preciosos son, imagino que si tuvieran olor identificaría miel con limón o menta, qué pensamiento tan extraño no? Pero no me importa, si dije que soy un poco psíquica entonces también puedo ser un poco sinestésica*. _

_Se sienta sin quitarme la mirada de encima y levanta los brazos, le subo la playera y se la quito. Al ver de nuevo su rostro sé que la paciencia se le ha agotado, quiere que le haga el amor, no puede esperar más; y yo tampoco puedo._

_Me quito de encima de sus piernas y le quito el pantalón que hace un ruido seco al caer porque las llaves de la camioneta y el zipo en su bolsillo golpean fuerte el suelo. _

_Le beso las piernas cuando sigo mi regreso hacia su boca, sus labios que nunca me llenan, mi lengua que ansiosa de la suya juguetea, demanda que la acaricie; sentir sus dientes suaves o el choque que hace con los míos cuando el beso es mucho más rojo._

_Bajo mi mano hasta sentirla, está húmeda y cierra un poco las piernas en mi mano para sentir la presión de mi palma en su clítoris, cierro los ojos muy fuerte y me estremezco, todo mi cuerpo tiembla ahora que la realidad me pega en la cara, le haré de nuevo el amor a Quinn Fabray, la tengo bajo mi cuerpo, su piel que se pega a la mía por el sudor que brota de nuestros poros._

"Eres hermosa y perfecta" _le digo mientras le peino el cabello con mis dedos, puedo sentir su cabello mojado, me mira y sonríe, se sonroja pero no dice nada, sólo se muerde el labio inferior y agacha la mirada. _Ah Quinn, me tienes tan enamorada, soy tuya, todo lo que soy es tuyo _pienso "_Lo sé amor" _no lo pensé, lo dije, pero nunca escuché mi voz._

_Lentamente mi boca se dirige al sur de su cuerpo, puedo olerla. Ahí está ese olor de nuevo, mis sentidos se confunden, millones de sensaciones se apoderan de mi, ésta es la esencia de Quinn Fabray y estoy a punto de saborearla._

_Paso una vez mi lengua por su sexo y luego me alejo para soplar sobre su clítoris. Me encanta la forma en la que gime y como su boca se abre y luego se muerde el labio, se aferra a la almohada mientras yo observo sus pezones duros, su piel que se eriza y abre los ojos de nuevo cuando cae en cuenta de que sigo sin tocarla. Me ve y sonrío._

"Eres mala" _Me encojo de hombros.  
><em>"Me gusta provocarte"_ Respondo.  
>"<em>Si pero… ah, oh dios"

_Me sonrío cuando lo que iba a decir es cortado por sus gemidos, mi lengua juguetona, probándola toda, se estremece en mi boca y se aferra a mi cabello con cuidado y me acaricia la espalda y la nuca; abre más las piernas y comienza a temblar mientras se levanta un poco con cada movimiento que hace mi lengua en su clítoris, cuando la muerdo un poco hace un grito ahogado y cierra un poco más las piernas en mi cabeza. Sé que solo es cuestión de unos pocos minutos para que Quinn se venga en mi boca… el momento que estuve esperando todo el tiempo, desde que Puck nos interrumpió hasta ahora._

_Introduzco un dedo y lo muevo hacia arriba acariciándola en el punto correcto, sus paredes se contraen, se siente tan caliente por dentro, como si estuviera en llamas… me parece una delicia y comienzo a frotarme con su pierna; a estas alturas yo tampoco duraré mucho si sigo con mis movimientos sobre ella. _

_Quinn llega al orgasmo primero que yo y no se permite relajarse, me toma por la cadera y me gira, donde yo soy quien ahora está con la espalda sobre los sleeping bags ella sabe que estoy a punto de llegar, lo nota en mi boca que tiene forma de puchero. Me muerde el labio y gimo en su boca mientras me acaricia el clítoris con su pulgar e introduce dos dedos, para este punto no hace falta que sea cuidadosa, sus dedos entran y salen con facilidad y yo escucho sus movimientos en mi sexo._

"Me encantas Rachel" _la escucho apenas, mis sentidos están nublándose cada vez más _"Me encanta sentirte…_" gime en mi oído._

_Me aferro fuerte a ella porque siento que caigo "_Quinn?".  
>"Shh te tengo" <em>y confiando en ella –como antes y como siempre- siento el orgasmo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, tiemblo bajo el suyo. Aun después de haber llegado, ella sigue acariciándome, sintiendo mis jugos en las yemas de sus dedos; se los lleva a la boca y los chupa, me parece tan sexy que lo haga que me siento eufórica otra vez. La traigo hacia mi boca donde tengo su sabor y ahora el mío.<em>

*Fin de narración en primera persona*

Con los brazos temblorosos, Quinn se acurruca sobre la pequeña diva, con su cabeza en su hombro y la nariz cerca de su cuello, ambas respiran muy rápido y mientras Rachel le acaricia la espalda y las nalgas, ella le acaricia los brazos y las costillas.

"Te estoy aplastando?" pregunta Quinn, Rachel niega con la cabeza. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados y busca a tientas la orilla de la cobija para echarla encima de sus cuerpos que ya se están enfriando.  
>"Quédate así"<p>

A unos metros de ellas Spencer sigue despierta, escuchó cada gemido, cada movimiento de la tela de las cobijas y su ropa. Las cosas que se decían. No era normal estar celosa, o si?

Tenía unas horas de haber conocido a Quinn, pero la quería para ella. No le había importado nada, cuando ella le preguntó si entendía, asintió, pero en realidad no había querido entenderlo, ella era mucho más bonita que esa tal Rachel, qué era lo que veía en ella?

Se puso de lado y pasó las manos por debajo de la almohada. Habría que encontrar una forma de deshacerse de Rachel… sí, la encontraría.

* * *

><p>Quinn llevaba en sus brazos los sleeping bags y caminaba hacia la camioneta, Santana la alcanzó.<p>

"Hey!" y sonrió mientras se le quedaba viendo.  
>"Qué?"<br>"Tuviste buena noche?"  
>"Oh dios San… no que te incumba, pero sí, una muy buena noche" abrió la parte trasera y echó las bolsas de dormir.<br>"Se nota, pero hey, un consejo, la próxima vez que vayas a hacerlo con el hobbit, ten la amabilidad de pagar cualquier luz, todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, se ve a través de la tela…" El color se le subió a la cara y Santana volvió a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho.  
>"Quien más vio?" dijo Quinn nerviosa.<br>"Solo Britt y yo, tuviste suerte… ah y no nos quedamos a ver el espectáculo, descuida… creo que fueron el afrodisiaco perfecto para B."  
>"Oigan!" Gritó Puck "Que tal les caería darse un baño en el riachuelo? No se sí encontraremos otro lugar donde hacerlo".<p>

Quinn nunca fue fan del agua fría, pero el día estaba cálido y hacerlo no le vendría mal.

La piel de Rachel bajo el agua era aun más suave, no estaban haciendo nada en realidad, eran unas cuantas caricias y uno que otro beso aquí y allá, Santana y Brittaney estaban bastante cerca de ellas.

El agua corría lentamente llevándose consigo la espuma del jabón, unos cuantos pececillos nadaban alrededor de sus piernas y el día prometía estar soleado .

De pronto llegó Puck corriendo en toda su desnuda gloria y se echó al agua en un clavado de bomba. Rachel se cubrió los ojos con el hombro de Quinn y el par que estaba cerca de ellas no podía parar de reír.

"Noah, agradecería que no salieras del agua"  
>"Oh descuida mi amor, me quedaré aquí hasta que tú salgas de ella" Quinn le envío una mirada de cuidado "Ah vamos Q."<br>"De hecho agradecería que no vuelvas a hacer lo que acabas de hacer Puck" Dijo la rubia mientras Rachel se quitaba de su hombro.  
>"Nada que no hayas visto antes primor".<br>"Exacto Puck **nada**" éste frunció el ceño y Santa se acercó riendo.  
>"Ups Puck, creo que alguien te ha dejado callado"<br>"Tú menos que nadie está como para burlarse Santana… o ya te olvidaste de lo que hacías conmigo?"  
>"Argh pueden hablar de otra cosa por favor?" Dijo Rachel; pronto el grupo había crecido y también se les habían unido Finn, Samantha y Anthony. Chris seguía dormido en el camión aunque la fiebre había bajado.<p>

Sin embargo Adam y Spencer estaban sentados en la tierra viendo el espectáculo unos metros de ellos. Tenían la mirada fija en el grupo, ambos en la misma posición, parecían estatuas.

"Qué opinas de ellos?"  
>"Son buenas personas Adam"<br>"No me caen del todo bien y menos la estúpida rubia esa por la que mueres"  
>"Tú tampoco les caes bien a ellos, así que están a mano"<br>"Tu padre se acopló muy bien al kínder… y tu hermana parece tener intereses por el grandulón cara de tonto"  
>"No la culpo, es lindo"<br>"Pfff" Adam tomó una piedra y la lanzó al agua "No irás con ellos?"  
>"No… no quiero estar cerca de la enana esa" él rió fuerte.<br>"Dios Spencer, sí que eres obsesiva, creo que nunca debiste de dejar de tomar tus medicamentos porque…"  
>"Cállate Adam, no vayas a ese punto de mi vida… jamás!"<br>"Oooook, no lo volveré a hacer" Levantó las manos en señal de rendición "Yo digo que te desnudes y camines hacia allá para que la rubia mandona vea de lo que se está perdiendo"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en el rostro de Spencer.  
>"Sabes una cosa? Creo que esa es una muy buena idea".<p>

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, desabotonándose el pantalón y quitándose los tennis, así pues, cuando alcanzó la orilla estaba completamente desnuda.

Puck estaba contando algo cuando se percato de Spencer, dejó de hablar en seguida y sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo perfecto de la rubia quien lentamente y con un movimiento exagerado de caderas se introdujo en el agua, viendo al agua y luego a Quinn a quien le sonrió.

"Qué demonios hermano…?" Puck se encogió de hombros "En la vida hubiera dejado que mi mamá me viera desnudo"  
>"Supongo que son una familia muy abierta" Finn asintió pero Puck no lo notó porque tenían sus ojos puestos en Spencer.<p>

Quinn agachó la mirada y Rachel volteó a ver a su novia en seguida.

"Wow Quinn, chica hermosa a las nueve, sólo te mira a ti y tú agachas la mirada"  
>"Santana" Advirtió la rubia. Rache sólo volteó a verla enojada<br>"Qué? Es verdad Berry, creo que cierta rubia tiene interés en tu novia y obviamente esa rubia no es Britt"  
>"Ya no quiero estar aquí Quinn" Dijo Rachel.<br>"Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo" Contestó ella.  
>"Si, antes de que apareciera…" Se aclaró la garganta y dijo entre dientes "…la zorra" La tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a la orilla.<p>

Quinn no dijo nada más en el camino hacia la Hummer, tenía en mente una cosa: Spencer poseía un cuerpo increíble… pero era Rachel quien tenía un cuerpo de diosa.

Al llegar, Quinn decidió hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando… otra vez.

"Rachel, sé lo que te provoca que Spencer esté haciendo lo que hace… pero si te molestas le estas dando el placer de ver que está logrando su cometido; en realidad estaba pasando un rato muy cool con ellos y no tenía ganas de regresar sólo porque ella apareció" Se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo el cuerpo mojado de la diva "Eres lo que yo quiero para mi, lo que siempre quise, te amo Rachel Barbra Berry, necesito que la confianza y orgullo que tenías en el club glee para defender tus ideas, los uses para evitar esto: que te vea enfadada. Me desgasta" Rachel se giró y la besó en los labios.  
>"Prometo que lo haré… es sólo que… que pues… es más bonita que yo y… por dios Quinn viste ese cuerpo?" Quinn sonrió "Claro que lo viste… todo el mundo lo hizo… en fin… cómo puedes quererme a mí cuando está ella?" Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso hacia atrás enfadada.<br>"Me enoja que te menosprecies Rach"  
>"Y cómo esperas que no lo haga si todo el tiempo Santana y tú me dijeron mil nombres menos el mío" Oh oh, ouch, pero era verdad.<br>"Porque eres perfecta amor! Pero yo no quería reconocerlo!" Se acercó a ella "Sabes que lo lamento; nunca hubo nadie tan perfecto como tú" Rachel recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.  
>"Ok, ok… no dejaré que me agobie"<br>"Sólo confía en nosotras, de acuerdo?" Rachel asintió "Venga vamos a cambiarnos"

Quince minutos después todos estaban ya de vuela listos para seguir con el viaje. Puck revisó el mapa y trazó una ruta, sin embargo tenían que hacer escala en alguna ciudad pues la comida estaba acabándose y los medicamentos estaban mermando por las curaciones que le estaban haciendo a Chris. Tenían que detenerse antes a hacer un plan y contar las municiones.

Quinn puso un disco en la ranura y comenzó a sonar Jessie's Girl, rió con tanta fuerza que Rachel se despertó.

"Qué, qué?"  
>"Nada amor, la canción" Rachel no contestó "Esa canción la cantó Finn… para ti… y lo único que yo pensaba era en lo mucho que quería tener a la chica de Jessie…"<p>

En seguida las dos cantaron la canción al unísono, Berry de nuevo con los pies en el tablero del coche y Quinn golpeando el volante con sus dedos. Así cantaron cada canción hasta que llegaron a los límites de la ciudad.

"OK, hagamos el plan" tenían el mapa desplegado en el cofre de la camioneta de Puck "Estamos aquí, necesitamos entrar y encontrar un súper mercado, podemos no adentrarnos demasiado si corremos con la suerte de encontrar uno en buen estado cercano a las afueras. Pero sino… pues…  
>"Y qué si ahí no hay medicamentos?" Preguntó Samantha.<br>"Yo sugiero que tu grupo vaya a buscar los medicamentos, todos los que puedan, después de todo tu hermano es quien los ha utilizado" Adam le volteó los ojos.  
>"Qué! Algún problema muñeco Ken?"<br>"Ninguno"  
>"Está bien" Contestó Anthony "Iremos nosotros por los medicamentos"<p>

Avanzaron a 60 km/hr buscando un lugar que se adecuara a lo que estaban necesitando; encontraron un pequeño centro comercial que si acaso constaba de 50 locales y un almacén de consumo de conveniencia, quizás pudieran encontrar munición para sus armas.

Esta vez, sólo dos se quedaron en el camión: Samantha y Chris. Todos entraron en conjunto con las armas desenfundadas, Rachel traía un arma en su mano y venía repitiendo una y otra vez las instrucciones que le había dado Quinn antes de entrar: _quitar seguro, listo, apuntar a otro lado que no sea alguno de mis compañeros, listo, no temblar… para nada listo. Dispararles a la cabeza, dios, dios dios!_

Parecía desierto, pero no había que fiarse, tendrían siempre tanta suerte? Claro que no, la vida nunca es tan benevolente… o las personas en este caso.

Habían llevado casi todo a las camionetas, faltaban unas cuantas bolsas con pan y más agua. Llevaban también verduras y utensilios. Spencer se había separado del grupo donde iba y sin querer se había topado con un trío de zombies que estaban devorando el cuerpo de un empleado del lugar, las puertas que estaban en la esquina estaban entreabiertas y supuso que ahí se esconderían los demás.

Rachel paseaba por los pasillos buscando la zona donde encontrar mas balas y más armas, Quinn venía atrás de ella.

Se sentía nerviosa por traerla consigo, era la primera vez que las dos hacían esto, que Rachel cargaba un arma… el presentimiento volvió a invadirla, se sintió incomoda, con el corazón acelerado y como si algo pesado le invadiera el alma, no le gustaba para nada, pero quizás sólo era su imaginación.

Rachel chocó con Spencer al dar vuelta en un pasillo y ésta le sonrió de un modo que no le gustó.

"Spencer"  
>"Rachel" En ese momento la pequeña diva vio como Spencer levantaba el arma y disparaba hacia el techo. El estruendo se escuchó por todos lados; Quinn se levantó en seguida de dónde estaba abrochándose las agujetas de las botas. Sostuvo fuerte el arma y vio a las dos mujeres a unos metros de distancia. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba Rachel sin mover un solo dedo y Spencer que corrió hacia la salida jalando a Quinn de la chamarra.<p>

"Corre Quinn, ya vienen!"  
>"Rachel!" Gritó ésta "Rachel corre!" Pero ella seguía sin moverse <em>oh no, que no esté herida por favor. <em>

Zafándose de las manos de Spencer, Quinn corrió hacia su novia, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló aventándola lejos de la horda que venía. Fueron pocos los centímetros que salvaron a Rachel de ser atacada por un zombie, mismos que fueron suficientes para Quinn de quedar atrapada entre un grupo de ellos.

Puck y Santana llegaron corriendo.

"Quinn no! Quinn!" Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero los brazos fuertes de Puck la sostenían, no podía dar un paso para salvarla.

Santana apuntó su arma y disparó tirando a varios a su paso.

"No tengo más municiones Puck!" Rachel le dio la suya y siguió disparando. Las balas no fueron suficientes.

Quinn disparó hacia la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, cómo? Ni siquiera ella sabía de qué forma había disparado tan rápido y con tanta puntería, pero lo había logrado. Se había deshecho del grupo que la había aislado, podía escuchar los gritos de Rachel.

Escuchó un sonido muy singular… como cuando destapas un encendedor fino, se volteó a ver hacia la cadera y recordó la granada que le había dado Puck antes de entrar, el seguro estaba en su poder, pero la granada no, yacía a unos veinte centímetros de ella.

Puck volteó a verla con horror, sabía lo que había pasado.

"Corran, sácala de aquí!" Quinn tomó la granada y la aventó, pero ésta explotó en el aire haciendo que la tienda entera se estremeciera. La rubia salió disparada hacia un extremo y los demás se tiraron al piso con las manos en la cabeza.

Todo estaba lleno de humo, los zombies desmembrados se arrastraban por el piso, salían pocos de las puertas pero los demás los frenaban con disparos.

"Quinn?" Gritó santana quien también tenía ya lagrimas en sus ojos "Quinn! Ah maldición, maldita sea, Quinn?" Y su grito se volvió mas desesperado.  
>"Sueltame ya Puck, suéltame!" Se quitó del abrazo de Puck y camino aturdida por el lugar lleno de tierra y llamas "Quinn!"<br>"Santana! Puck!" Era Finn.

Cuando estos se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que el piso se había abierto pero estaba tapado con el derrumbe del techo.

"Lo más seguro es que cayó al sótano, tenemos que entrar y rescatarla, no podemos perder mucho tiempo, pero tampoco tenemos munición, cómo vamos a deshacernos de lo que encontremos allá abajo? Tenía la voz entrecortada, pero no lloró.  
>"Traemos katanas en el auto" Dijo Samantha preocupada "Iré por ellas"<p>

Los demás se quedaron viendo.

"Yo no sé usar esas cosas" Dijo Finn  
>"Nadie lo sabe Finnepto, pero tenemos que tratar de hacernos los héroes, no podemos dejar mucho tiempo allá abajo a Quinn"<p>

Todos estaban en su mundo, rezando por que Quinn estuviera viva. Hasta que un grito los sacó de sus pensamientos.

"TÚ! FUE TU CULPA! TÚ DISPARASTE EL ARMA Y AHORA QUINN ESTA ALLA ABAJO Y QUIEN SABE SI ESTÉ VIVA!"  
>"Qué demonios pasa aquí Rachel?" preguntó San.<br>"Creí que ibas a dispararme a mí, pero no, tenías que hacer que pareciera un accidente no es así? Pues que crees? Tu plan no funcionó…" Se ahogaron las palabras en su garganta gracias a los sollozos.  
>"Así que la pequeña rubia fue la causante de todo"<br>"No se de qué habla, han de ser sus celos los que la hacen alucinar cosas; escuché un ruido y se me soltó un disparo, no fue mi intención"  
>"No te creo ni la mitad!"<br>"Santana, tranquila" la detuvo Finn de la cintura evitando que la golpeara.

En ese momento llegó Samantha con las katanas

"Son solo tres, pero creo que les serán de utilidad" Atrás de ella venían Anthony y Adam  
>"Tenemos municiones" dijo Adam, Puck asintió.<br>"Vamos tenemos que llegar al lugar"  
>"No será mejor que quitemos las piedras que cubrieron la zona?"<br>"Si las puedes cargar Ken, con gusto las quitas…" lo pasó de largo "Idiota" dijo entre dientes.  
>"Voy con ustedes" Dijo Spencer<br>"Tú no vas a ningún lado" contestó Anthony dándole una mirada dura "Ya hiciste suficiente, así que márchate y cuida a Chris"  
>"Rachel?" Santana le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo y en seguida Britt la abrazó.<br>"Vamos a encontrar a Quinn Rach, ya verás"

Tomada del brazo de Brittaney caminaron hacia las puertas.

_No puedes estar muerta Quinn, te necesito a mi lado._ La visión que se le nublaba, el corazón acelerado y los sonidos de los zombies que provenían de las puertas que llevaban al sótano.

Bajo un peso increíble yace Quinn, tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara ensangrentada… las manos que comienzan ya a hinchársele.

"Quinn?" la voz le parece familiar "Quinn hija?"

….

….

….

….

…

…

_Russell!._


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel tenía las manos en su pecho en modo de protección, no era que temiera a los zombies que habitaban en el sótano, sino a todas las cosas que se le venían a la mente respecto a Quinn, la congoja que se hacía cada vez más grande dentro. Sollozaba y Britt aún la traía del brazo, podía oír la voz de Anthony y Puck, pero le parecían lejanas, irreales, los oídos aún le zumbaban un poco y temblaba. Cómo era posible que todo se hubiera puesto tan jodido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Claro… y al recordar a Spencer sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y apretó los puños y los dientes fuertísimo. Brittaney sintió la nueva ola de ira y tristeza que invadía a la pequeña diva y la abrazó fuerte.

Santana por su parte estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, ninguno existía fuera de su cabeza, le era increíble la forma en la que había pasado todo esto, cómo nadie se había dado cuenta de que Spencer era un peligro para el grupo, cómo fue que permitieron siquiera que se unieran a ellos. Si éstos no hubieran accedido a eso nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero el hubiera no existe y la realidad estaba mas que clara, Quinn yacía a unos cinco metros debajo de ellos, pero quién sabe si pudieran llegar tan rápido como ella quería y quien sabe quienes pudieran perder su vida por salvar la de su amiga… y eso, contando con que estuviera viva. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande y experimentó la misma ira que Rachel había tenido hacía un par de minutos; recordó entonces que a pesar de las katanas, las municiones no eran suficientes y eso la frustró aún más.

"Anthony!" Gritó Santana "No tenemos municiones y no veo cómo podamos sobrevivir allá abajo sin algo que nos proteja mas que esto" señaló la katana "De verdad esperan que eliminemos a todo lo que está allá abajo sin armas? No seamos absurdos!" Todos se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos y sin saber qué decir, de pronto Santana había explotado en ira.  
>"Shh los vas a atraer" Dijo Finn "Déjanos planear cómo haremos para rescatar a Quinn, gritar sólo llamará su atención, sé que estas enojada, tanto o más que yo pero te necesitamos con la cabeza fría!"<br>"fuck it! Al diablo con sus planes, esto es pérdida de tiempo, Quinn puede estar mal herida, puede estar perdiendo mucha sangre y estar aquí parados poniéndonos de acuerdo con éstos que no hicieron más que traernos problemas es lo menos que quiero hacer, mi prioridad es Quinn, no sé la de ustedes" Volteó a ver a Rachel y a Britt "A la entrada vi una tienda de revistas y periódicos, generalmente ahí encontramos también mapas de la ciudad, si vamos podemos buscar un lugar donde podamos conseguir armas, no podemos perder más tiempo". Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero la voz de Britt la detuvo.  
>"Ahm… San, tengo un plan" En un segundo todos los ojos sobre ella en lugar de en Santana.<p>

Todos los que conocen a Britt están ansiosos por escuchar cuando tiene un plan; generalmente sus planes no funcionan, redundan en la fantasía, imposibles de llevarse a cabo, es mas, como para doblarse de la risa, por eso están ansiosos, porque son realmente entretenidos y poco funcionales, para pasar un buen rato y burlarse.

Esta vez, el plan era súper descabellado… pero iba a funcionar.

"Sabes que tengo muy buena condición física, piernas largas que hacen que corra con rapidez… entonces… creo que puedo entrar al almacén, hacerla de carnada, llamar su atención y luego echarme a correr lo más rápido posible, introducirme al camión –Donde ya estarán Rachel y lord Tubbington esperándome- arrancaremos un poco despacio para que crean que tienen esperanza de entrar en él, que nos sigan unos metros, luego acelerar y buscar un lugar donde cargar munición"

El silencio seguía siendo parte del grupo… era en realidad un plan brillante, arriesgado, sí, pero brillante!

"De ese modo, quedaran pocos zombies en el almacén o sótano no estoy segura… mis padres guardan cosas en el sótano… San, en qué punto deja de ser sótano y se convierte en almacén?"  
>"Pues… yo creo que..." Comenzó a decir Santana pero fue interrumpida por Britt.<br>"No importa San…" Tenía la mirada fija en un punto, de verdad estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en este plan y no quería perder el hilo "Rachel, lleva a Lord al camión y toma los mapas de los que habló San… sabes manejar esa cosa?" Rachel negó con la cabeza "Yo tampoco… hmmm" se llevó el índice y pulgar a la barbilla, como pensando qué hacer.  
>"Yo sé manejar 'esas cosas'" Era la pelirroja. Britt aplaudió contenta.<p>

De pronto se acercó Finn a Santana quien seguía sin parpadear y boquiabierta.

"Santana… vas a dejar que Britt se arriesgue de ese modo? Es una muy buena idea, pero demasiado arriesgada"  
>"Britt, hermosa… es muy peligroso para ti que…"<br>"Lo haré Santana; Quinn está allá abajo y esa es la única forma de deshacerse de tantos zombies; Puck es muy pesado, Finn es muy torpe, yo no podría matarlos con la rapidez que tú lo haces y Rachel tiene las piernas muy cortas" Volvió a fruncir el ceño confundida "Aunque siempre se le han visto increíblemente largas, no entiendo por qué es tan pequeñita… Rach tus piernas son engañosas…"  
>"Pero B."<br>"Nop, no vamos a discutir, Rach ve ya al camión y avísanos por el radio cuando estés lista, Samantha, acompáñala y enciende los motores"

Se paró firme frente a las puertas a donde iba a entrar en unos minutos, cerró los puños y puso cara de enojo. "Ahora sí, es Brittaney… bitch… es"

* * *

><p>Al despertar de nuevo sintió desesperación, será que sus amigos habían muerto por la explosión? Que la habían dado por muerta y se habían marchado?<p>

Tenía las extremidades mas entumidas que antes, de hecho podría decirse que no sentía nada, el cuerpo lo tenía adormecido, le pareció extraño no sentir dolor y que todo estuviera tan silencio, ya no se escuchaban los murmullos de las ratas ni los golpeteos de agua de las tuberías rotas. A lo lejos se veía una luz _una luz? Quizás si logro zafarme de aquí pueda caminar hacia ella, puede ser un agujero en la pared_. Extrañamente sin mayor esfuerzo Quinn logró levantarse _vaya, eso fue rápido y fácil. _

Caminó entonces hacia la luz, sin siquiera tomar conciencia de que era imposible que eso estuviera pasando, caminar sin dificultad y sin que le doliera nada, era imposible que se hubiera quitado siquiera las piedras de encima. A pesar de caminar hacia la luz, nunca pudo acercarse, pareciera que lo mismo que ella caminaba para acercarse, lo mismo que ésta retrocedía. Se detuvo, confundida como estaba, mas no cansada. _Maldito sótano, de cuándo acá los hacen tan kilométricos?_

Se detuvo.

"Quinn?... Quinn hija?" la voz le parecía familiar _pero… _"Quinn…" _eso no es posible_  
>"R-r-russell?"<p>

Sintió una mano en su hombro pero no brincó de miedo, al contrario una paz increíble se apoderó de ella… comprendió entonces, _he muerto_ pensó. Cerró los ojos y posó su mano sobre la de su padre, ladeó la cabeza y se recargó en él.

"Creí que iba a pasar mucho mucho tiempo antes de verte de nuevo papá" Russell sonrió.  
>"Yo creí lo mismo, pero ya ves que no es así" Quinn se dio media vuelta y vio el rostro sereno de su padre, podía verlo a pesar de la densa oscuridad, era como si emanara luz de él.<br>"Por qué no vino la abuela también por mí?" Él levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro.  
>"Por el momento no tiene caso que venga ella" La rubia frunció el ceño.<br>"No entiendo"  
>"Ven, sígueme"<p>

El túnel desapareció y se encontraron de pronto sentados en la banca donde solían charlar cuando ella era más joven, antes de que él engañara a su madre y todo en su casa se derrumbara, cuando ambos entendían el papel de padre e hija, pero también le impregnaban algo de amigos. El cielo se veía naranja y morado, lo que indicaba que estaba atardeciendo.

"recuerdas aquella vez… tenías seis años y estabas cerca del estanque, tenías muchas ganas de acariciar a uno de los patos pero corrían de ti, yo reía tanto; tus piernas eran cortas y te veías muy graciosa corriendo tras ellos, tus rulos bailando graciosamente con cada brinco que dabas; les dabas ordenes de que no huyeran de ti, que sólo querías abrazarlos…" El silencio se hizo presente, Quinn veía fijamente el lugar reviviendo ese momento en su mente. Recordando que los ojos de su padre alguna vez la vieron con adoración en lugar de desprecio.  
>Suspiró "Lo recuerdo Russell"<p>

Su padre volteo a verla, posando una pierna sobre la banca. Una de sus rodillas quedó junto a su muslo. El contacto le pareció extraño.

"Es trillado que los padres digan que nadie los enseñó a serlo, la verdad es que no hay un manual, no hay padres perfectos… ni hijos perfectos" Quinn agachó la mirada "Tal vez creas que no tenga caso lo que voy a decirte… o tal vez lo tiene. Eso lo decidirás tú después"  
>"Rusell no entiendo…"<br>"Shhh no lo entiendas, sólo escucha" ella guardó silencio. "Vine siguiendo un patrón, ya sabes que tu abuelo era igual, pretencioso, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por guardar las apariencias; no estoy justificándome, pero fue la clase de comportamiento y forma de vivir que me enseñaron. Cuando… cuando saliste embarazada… mi mente no pudo con ello, cómo era posible que si te había criado en una familia cristiana, con valores, hubieras podido hacer eso, acostarte con un hombre sin haberte casado?"

El agua del estanque hizo ruido, quizás una rana que había entrado o salido de él, ella posó sus ojos de nuevo al frente, recordando el momento en el que Russell la había corrido de la casa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas _es posible llorar siquiera?_

"Fui muy duro contigo y con tu hermana, creé expectativas altísimas, queriendo perfección cuando esa perfección no se alcanza en el plano terrenal. Te obligué a ser una persona soberbia y elitista, te forcé a usar una mascara y un disfraz de mujer-piedra. Pero eso no es posible, todos tenemos momentos de debilidad y el día que se te quebraron las apariencias él aprovechó para acostarse contigo… nunca te lo dije, pero… alguna vez visité a Shelby para conocer a Beth"

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en el rostro de su padre, los tenía llenos de asombro. Él la vio con cariño, como entonces, cuando jugaba a perseguir a los patos.

"Se parece a ti, muchísimo; te castigué por un error, te creí pecadora cuando yo que había jurado ser fiel ante un altar, había engañado a tu madre; eres una mujer fuerte Quinn, valiente, protectora y cariñosa. Te he visto con ella…" agachó la mirada y él rió; hacía tanto que Quinn no escuchaba a su padre reír "Hey, claro que te he visto… es, muy peculiar, para nada común"  
>"Lo sé, es increíble" Suspiró "Crees que deje de extrañarla cuando te acompañe a donde vas a llevarme?" Esta vez Russell frunció el seño y luego volvió a reír.<br>"Oh no Quinn, tú no iras a ningún lado conmigo; esto fue solo una oportunidad para ambos de arreglar las cosas, alguien allá arriba me concedió el deseo de verte y decirte todo esto, pero nunca encontré el valor. Era muy orgulloso para decirlo"  
>"Entonces, qué sigue ahora?"<br>"Vas a volver Quinn, y vas a vivir, pero no aseguro que no te duela, estas mal herida y quizás les tomé vario tiempo sacarte de donde estas" Su mente se llenó de flashes del sótano, el olor a humedad y el dolor "necesitas ser aún más fuerte, pero vas a estar bien, lo prometo, la abuela y yo estaremos cuidando de ti"

Sintió los brazos de su padre alrededor de su cuerpo, muy fuerte. Se sintió tranquila y luego todo volvió a ser oscuro.

Abrió un ojo, el otro no podía abrirlo, estaba hinchado, tenía un dolor enorme en el abdomen y no podía sentir las piernas, se quejó audiblemente y luego escuchó una horda que muy para su sorpresa y alivio parecía correr en la dirección contraria a donde ella estaba, después de un rato escuchó voces y reconoció la voz de Santana, sonrió, aunque no estaba segura de que en realidad lo hubiera hecho pues su cara también se sentía hinchada. Sin saber si lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos con Russell fue realidad, si en verdad estuvo muerta por unos minutos, se dejó caer en una calma impresionante, a pesar de los dolores que la invadían y del aire que le faltaba, supo que esperar paciente por sus amigos era lo mejor. Al rato vendría lo difícil: sacarla de ahí. Era entonces donde necesitaría toda su energía para aguantar lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

><p>"lamento mucho lo que ha pasado Rachel… de verdad" Ella no volteó a ver a Samantha, seguía enojada y estaba muy preocupada, llevaba al gato en sus brazos y agachó la mirada para ver cómo Lord Tubbington llenaba su playera de pelos.<p>

Abrieron la puerta del camión y encendieron el motor, Rachel encerró al gato en la habitación y caminó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

"Britt, estamos listas" Se escuchó en el walkie-talkie de San.  
>"Copiado, esperen mi llamado para avisarles cuando B. vaya corriendo hacia allá" volteó a ver al grupo "Listos?" Todos asintieron "Bien, ahora suban a los anaqueles y recuerden, no hagan ruido, los queremos a todos lejos de aquí, no persiguiéndonos" Se acercó a Brittaney, la besó y la abrazo "Ten cuidado y corre lo más rápido que puedas, no quiero perderte" sus ojos llenos de lagrimas "Por favor ten cuidado"<br>"Lo tendré S. no te preocupes, yo puedo hacer esto"

Brittaney abrió las puertas y encendió la vengala, la luz naranja fosforescente iluminó el lugar. Dio un solo disparo hacia el techo.

Los ojos impregnados en sangre de todos los zombies estuvieron en un segundo sobre ella, gruñeron cual perros rabiosos y empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba. Se giró y corrió como si estuviera en un campo de americano, como si ese último touchdown salvara el partido –analógicamente así era- la horda iracunda hizo un alboroto enorme al salir. Quienes estaban sobre los anaqueles vieron a B. salir tan rápido que pareció borrosa y unos tres metros detrás de ella docenas de zombies hambrientos siguiéndola.

Al acercarse al camión Brittaney no subió los escalones, se aventó cayendo sobre el piso del transporte, Samantha cerró la puerta y arrancó a 40 km/h.

"Uh, eso fue rápido! Fue divertido! Fue, fue… y Lord?"  
>"Lo encerré"<br>"Bien" Contestó B.

Se escuchaban golpes en la carrocería, no alcanzaban las ventanas y estaban aún lejos de la puerta; así avanzaron unas cinco o seis cuadras subiendo cada vez más la velocidad para evitar que llegaran a las partes de amenaza en el camión.

"El mapa apunta que a un par de km esta una tienda de armas" Dijo Rachel.  
>"Bien, necesito que me vayas guiando para dar vuelta en las calles correctas, de acuerdo? Dijo Sam.<p>

Finn y Puck atrancaron las puertas con varios tubos para que nadie pudiera volver a entrar salvo las chicas que estaban en el camión. No querían arriesgarse a que los zombies regresaran a su guarida. Cerca de las puertas del sótano estaban Anthony, Adam y Santana, Spencer estaba sentada sobre una de las sillas de jardín que estaban de demostración. Su padre le había prohibido acercarse.

La puerta se abrió de repente y salieron un par de zombies que se detuvieron a ver al grupo que los veía con miedo, uno de ellos se acercó con rapidez a Spencer pero Santana lo interceptó. Pasando por su cuello la navaja delgada de la katana, sintiendo cómo cortaba cual si fuera mantequilla, vio caer la cabeza del zombie que fue cortada de su cuerpo de un solo tajo.

"Mi dios! Ahora entiendo a Beatrix Kiddo y su Hattori Hanso" Dijo S con una sonrisa en el rostro. Spencer estaba pálida y temblaba.  
>"G-g-gracias" Pero la latina volteó a verla con desprecio.<br>"Descuida, no lo hice por ti…"  
>"Santana agáchate!" Gritó Puck. Uno de los zombies estaba a punto de morder a Santana, cuando éste lo partió por la mitad.<br>"Oh dios, no puedo con este escenario" Dijo Finn que se agachó para vomitar. Todos pusieron cara de asco.  
>"Bien, debemos entrar" Era Anthony que se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba rápidamente con su camisa.<p>

Santana abrió las puertas cuidadosamente y tomó la linterna para poder ver cuántos zombies había. Sólo quedaban un par, que carecían de un miembro y no podían caminar, sólo arrastrarse.

Chifló "Muy bien perritos, hasta aquí llegaron" La hoja hizo un sonido limpio y un par de cabezas rodaron un poco sobre el suelo.

"No te preocupes Quinn, vamos por ti!" Gritó santana guardando la katana en su funda.

Alumbrando el camino sólo con linternas caminaron por los pasillos laberinticos del almacén, Puck se había subido a un conjunto de sacos de croquetas y había logrado ver dónde estaba el derrumbe.

* * *

><p>"Bien, ahora da vuelta hacia la derecha y cinco calles mas adelante darás vuelta hacia la izquierda, por la acera derecha deberá estar la tienda de armas. Debemos cargar todo lo que podamos"<br>"Alguna de ustedes viene armada?" oops.  
>"Yo no" le contestó Brittaney a Samantha<br>"Yo tampoco"  
>"Ok, yo sí, así que entrarán después de mi, vale?" Ambas asintieron.<p>

La tienda a la que llegaron era mediana, había chalecos y cascos, gas pimienta, bombas de humo, caretas, etc. Estaba bien equipada, lo que les daría la oportunidad de tener municiones y armas para no preocuparse en un buen trayecto del camino y sus encuentros con los zombies.

Cargaron cajas y cajas de balas, pistolas, rifles, granadas, más vengalas, explosivos y demás, todo lo que pudiera cruzarse en su camino y que ellas creyeran que era de utilidad.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar ocupada cargando las cosas, Rachel no podía estar en paz; había aceptado venir porque no quería estorbarlos en su camino a rescatar a Quinn, estaba enojada, triste, sumida en tantas cosas que no hubiera podido funcionar al cien, no quería estar cerca de Spencer porque temía que iba a herirla y no quería ser una más de su calaña. Quizás estando aquí sería de mayor utilidad, pero quería regresar pronto por si Quinn estaba bien y preguntaba por ella.

"Muy bien niñas, creo que por el momento es todo lo que podemos llevar, tenemos varios rifles, les voy a enseñar a disparar con ellos; cuando regresemos lo más seguro es que los zombies que dejamos atrás, sigan en el mismo lugar o cerca, así que vamos a estacionar el camión a una distancia considerable y vamos a deshacernos de ellos. Es por eso que les pedí que no dejaran ni una sola caja de munición para rifle"

Tuvieron una mini clase express de cómo apuntar a la cabeza y mantener la fuerza para que no se golpearan con el arma a la hora de disparar; manejaron rápidamente de vuelta y tal como habían previsto, había un grupo se zombies que aún caminaban por la calle donde los habían dejado atrás en su camino a la tienda de armas.

Se subieron al techo del camión y se acomodaron de forma segura en medio de el.

"Ok, quiten el seguro, apunten y disparen cuando se sientan listas, recuerden, nuestra meta es meterles una sola bala en la cabeza, desperdiciar lo menos posible"

Con cada zombie que caía al piso gracias ella, Rachel se sintió cada vez más segura y poderosa, capaz de defender a Quinn en cualquier momento, ahora sí sabía cómo defenderse, esta vez no le temblaban las manos y no repetía una y otra vez las instrucciones en su cabeza.

"Yeah! Eso es chicas, así se hace!"  
>"Me darán un premio por darles a todos?" Preguntó Brittaney. Rach y Sam rieron.<br>"Santana seguramente te lo dará" Contestó la pelirroja "Ok señoritas, ahora regresemos adentro y hagamos de estos zombies una masa pastosa"

Una vez adentro Rachel se preguntó cómo diablos sabía Sam usar armas y que ahora que había agarrado un poco mas de confianza, hablaba con una seguridad increíble.

"Sam, cómo sabes esto de armas y demás?"  
>"Mi padre me enseñó, es médico militar"<br>"Y si es médico militar, cómo es que no sabe si en Alaska hay una base"  
>"Porque lo dieron de baja cuando la guerra en Irak, desobedeció y lo "vetaron" del ejercito"<br>"Oh ya veo…"  
>"Agárrense! Voy a atropellar a este bastardo!"<p>

El camión se movió violentamente, Rachel utilizó el espejo lateral para ver el camino y se percató de que Sam había atropellado a dos zombies. Diablos, la adrenalina le corría al mil por hora, estaba ansiosa ya por llegar a dónde estaban los demás, saber de Quinn, no quería utilizar el radio, por si eso les generaba una amenaza a los que estaban en el almacén, así que esperaría hasta que estuvieran afuera.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y se espantaron, llevándose las manos al pecho vieron que era Chris quien salía con el gato en sus manos.

"Oh Chris, olvidé por completo que estabas aquí" Se veía con mas color en el rostro y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.  
>"Me ha despertado el sobresalto de hace unos minutos… y como ya me siento mejor… pues" se encogió de hombros, las tres asintieron.<p>

Caminó y se sentó en el sofá cama que estaba pegado a la parte izquierda del camión.

"Dónde están los demás?"  
>"En un centro comercial" Contestó Sam<br>"Por qué no están juntos?"

Rachel agachó la mirada y Sam la miró de reojo, sopesando la idea de contarle o no a Chris; si quería ganarse la simpatía de este grupo tenía que hacerlo, no quería viajar mas con Adam y Spencer, si dejar a su primo y media hermana era la única solución entonces ganaría puntos para viajar con los jóvenes.

"Tuvimos que salir por munición mientras los otros se quedaban a rescatar a la novia de Rachel"  
>"Rachel?"<br>"Yo soy Rachel" dijo volteando a verlo.  
>"Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó viendo directamente a los ojos a Rach, pero ella no atinó a hablar.<br>"Tu hermana hizo una estupidez y por ello Quinn pagó los platos rotos" Sam.  
>"No entiendo"<br>"Creemos que lo que quería hacer era herir a Rachel para así estar más cerca de Quinn, algo salió mal, una granada explotó por accidente y se desprendió una parte del suelo donde estaba Quinn, cayó al sótano y no sabemos si está muerta o mal herida"

_Muerta, _la palabra le sonaba tan dolorosa a la diva, _no, no no nonono que no sea así por favor _sus ojos se le rosaron de nuevo.

Se bajaron del camión disparándole a tres zombies que caminaban por el lugar. Chris se había quedado en el camión con Lord Tubbington y les deseó suerte con lo de la rubia.

* * *

><p>El radio de Santana sonó fuerte, sobresaltando a la persona que lo sostenía en su mano.<p>

"S. ya estamos afuera, tenemos armas y municiones"  
>"Entendido, cambio" Se voltearon a ver Rach y Britt con el ceño fruncido, luego voltearon a ver a Sam.<br>"Spencer" contestó ella. Rachel se sintió furiosa de nuevo.

Un par de minutos más tarde se escuchó el ruido del metal y las puertas se abrieron. Rachel fue la primera en entrar.

"Dónde está? Está bien? Esta viva?"  
>"No lo sé, no se han comunicado conmigo por radio o si lo hicieron la señal no llega"<p>

* * *

><p>El quejido retumbó en las paredes del gran almacén, hizo eco y erizo los vellos de los presentes.<p>

"Ahí está!" gritó puck, sintiendo alivio de que estuviera viva. Corrió hacia ella y la examinó, le acarició el cabello y Quinn abrió el ojo "Vas a estar bien hermosa, vas a estar bien, aquí estamos; te sacaremos de aquí con mucho cuidado y te curaremos"  
>"R-r-rach?" Su voz era débil, sonó casi como un susurro.<br>"Está… ella está bien, Brittaney y Samantha cuidan de ella" Cerró el ojo y se permitió aflojar el cuerpo. Sus amigos estaban ahí y Rachel se encontraba a salvo.

Santana se hincó a su lado quitando a Puck. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos

"Oh dios, estas viva… tienes prohibido morirte, me entiendes Fabray?"  
>"Ajá" contestó la rubia, después vio a su amiga "deja de llorar López" ésta sonrió y se limpió las lagrimas.<br>"Bien ayúdenme a quitarle el concreto de encima" Dijo Finn.  
>"San quédate aquí" Le apretó la mano "No vayas a soltarme"<br>"No te preocupes Q. te tengo"

Fueron quitando cada una de las partes de concreto que cubrían el cuerpo de Quinn, en cuanto el peso sobre su pecho se hizo más ligero aspiró profundamente pero se arrepintió enseguida, le dolió profundamente hacerlo. Soltó un nuevo quejido y apretó fuerte la mano de Santana.

"Shh, tranquila Q"  
>"Lo más seguro es que tenga algunas costillas rotas" Dijo Anthony mientras ponía una enorme pieza de concreto en el montón que estaba al lado de Quinn.<p>

Finalmente quedó libre, no había nada sobre ella, su pantalón estaba roto de las rodillas y la playera del torso, sangraba de algunas partes aunque no profusamente, eran heridas que no estaban tan profundas. "Santana, necesito que me dejes examinarla" Ésta se quitó pero sin alejarse mucho de ella.

"Quinn, tienes un dedo fracturado y debo acomodarlo, lo cual va a doler; inhala" obedeció, pero le dolió hacerlo de nuevo, soltó el aire rápidamente y se quejó.  
>"Anthony, no puedo hazlo rápido y ya"<p>

Tomó su dedo índice y lo acomodó, los huesos tronaron de forma casi macabra y Puck se volteó mientras apretaba muy fuerte los dientes.

"Ah demonios! Carajo!" Soltó Quinn "Maldita sea!"  
>"Chicos suban y háganse de tablas y vendas, seguramente encontraran lo que les pido, necesito inmovilizar a Quinn por si su columna o cuello están muy lastimados, háganlo rápido, de acuerdo?" Ambos asintieron y se marcharon de ahí corriendo.<br>"Está muy mal?" Preguntó Santana con miedo en su voz.  
>"Muy mal no, mal herida... mas o menos. Es difícil precisarlo y peor aún sin el instrumental adecuado. Voy a administrarle suero para que se sienta un poco mejor, pero el dolor no va a desaparecer, ven sostén esto aquí, arriba, eso es; Quinn, sentirás un pinchazo, de acuerdo?"<br>"Si" de nuevo su voz como un susurro.  
>"Sientes esto?"<br>"Un poco" Anthony se sintió mas tranquilo  
>"Bien, creo que tu columna no sufrió daño, de lo contrario no sentirías nada en las piernas "Se fuerte pequeña, te pondrás bien"<p>

Adam llegó con la tabla que era para acostar a Quinn, Puck y Finn llegaron con vendas y maderas pequeñas para inmovilizarla.

"Adam, toma sus piernas y yo la sostengo de los hombros, a la cuenta de tres la pasamos a la tabla; una, dos, tres"

El dolor que sintió Quinn fue terrible, pareciera que estaba recibiendo golpes por todos lados.

"Estará bien? Díganme que va a estar bien" Era Rachel, su voz estaba entrecortada y Quinn supo que estaba llorando.  
>"Rach?"<br>"Aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy; te subirán con cuidado y te atenderán en el camión, Britt y Samantha ya están allá; Chris ya despertó así que te pondrán en la cama"

El trayecto al camión también fue doloroso. Al salir el sol le hirió los ojos y al cerrar el único que podía tener abierto, sintió una enorme jaqueca; aun le costaba trabajo respirar y sentía que se estaba asfixiando por no poder mandar mas oxigeno a sus pulmones, el dedo la estaba matando y las heridas que tenía comenzaban ya a dar signos de ardor.

La bajaron lenta y cuidadosamente al piso del camión donde Anthony iba a atenderla.

"Sssah, demonios eso ardió" Era el desinfectante y alcohol que le estaban aplicando en las heridas. Abrió el ojo y vio a Rachel que le sostenía la otra mano, le limpiaba con cautela los nudillos que se le habían raspado con el concreto desprendido; luego los besó, a pesar de sentir de nuevo el ardor al contacto son sus labios, le pareció hermoso el hecho de estar viva y que Rachel estuviera a su lado cuidando de ella.

Le habían cortado los pantalones y la playera, afortunadamente traía bóxers y bra, lo que había hecho menos penoso el asunto de que Anthony la viera semidesnuda.

El torso lo tenía amoratado por los golpes, algunos se le veían rodeados de sangre; su cuerpo era un espectáculo penoso, por ello Rachel no podía aún parar de llorar, lo hacía silenciosamente. De pronto sintió un piquete agudo en la pierna y gritó.

"Lo siento, debí haberte avisado, te estoy inyectando para coserte; esta es la única herida profunda y te tomará varios puntos"  
>"Si, creo que debiste avisar, eso dolió como su…" Anthony se aclaró la garganta.<br>"Hey, denme el lujo de maldecir" Rachel rió un poco, al menos Quinn tenía los ánimos de seguir mandando.

Terminado el proceso, pasaron a Quinn a la cama, le dieron un calmante para el dolor y para que pudiera dormir. Rachel sin separarse un solo minuto de ella.

* * *

><p>Afuera el grupo estaba reunido, puck sobre su camioneta con la puerta abierta y recargando un brazo en el volante. Estaba aliviado de que Quinn estuviera bien, deshaciéndose ya del miedo que lo había invadido; la rubia era una parte importante en su vida, el cariño que le tenía era inmenso, sin dejar de lado que era la madre de su hija. Haber perdido a Quinn hubiera sido devastador.<p>

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose las uñas.

Santana tenía a Brittaney abrazada por la cintura, diciéndole lo orgullosa que se sentía de ella por el plan y por cómo había resultado todo.

"Wow Britt, eso fue…! No puedo creerlo, en serio que no, parece como un sueño, saliste corriendo rapidísimo, nunca te vi correr con tanta velocidad"  
>"Te dije que funcionaría… hey, cómo está Q?"<br>"Estará bien, ahora está descansando y Rachel está cuidando de ella, tiene tres costillas rotas, un dedo fracturado, varias heridas –una profunda-, pero su columna y su cuello están bien, tuvo suerte, no sé quién diablos está cuidando de ella allá arriba, pero lo está haciendo bien"  
>"San… qué haremos con Spencer? No podemos deshacernos de ellos, necesitamos a Anthony, es doctor y si él se va no hay quien cuide de ella"<br>"No lo se hermosa… creo que todos tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo respecto a eso"

"No puedo creer lo que hiciste Spencer, de verdad que no"  
>"Cállate Adam"<br>"No me digas que me calle! Casi la matas… por una estupidez!"  
>"Mi intención no era herir a Quinn, entiende!"<br>"No, pero querías herir a Rachel, que es lo mismo; necesitas tu condenado medicamento"  
>"Dejame en paz, no volveré a las drogas psiquiátricas de mi padre" Anthony se acercó a ellos, la mirada furiosa, la quijada tensísima.<br>"Adam, vete de aquí" éste obedeció enseguida. Anthony alejó a Spencer del grupo, jaloneándola de la muñeca.  
>"Me lastimas papá" gritó ella.<br>"Eso y más te mereces por tus estupideces Spencer; cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil? Eso te enseñé yo en casa? Qué te hizo esa pobre muchacha para merecer lo que hiciste? Es increíble que hayas pensado siquiera en deshacerte de ella para ocupar un lugar que a ti no te corresponde"  
>"Caray, no sé papá, tú dime, tú eres el experto en esto, no? Tú eres el señor doctor que sabe por qué hice lo que hice"<br>"Donde está tu medicamento Spencer?"  
>"Dónde? No lo sé quizás lo tiré en Michigan… o cuando entramos a esta cuidad…" Anthony la calló con una bofetada que le volteó la cara de forma violenta.<br>"Eres mi hija, pero no voy a permitir que hagas las cosas que haces y no voy a justificarte sólo porque no estás tomando tus medicinas, tienes problemas y lo sabes bien, ya no eres una bebé, sabes que tienes que tomarlas para no perder el control sobre tus actos. Tengo dos frascos más que voy a administrarte yo" empezó a caminar lejos de ella "y más te vale que te comportes o te largaré a tu suerte junto con Adam que son los que parece que van por el mundo arriesgando sus vidas y la de los demás"

Samantha se encontró con su padre a medio camino, volteó a ver a Spencer que seguía con la mano sobre su mejilla.

"Pensamos que sería buena idea dejar de movernos en lo que Quinn se recupera, no podemos ponerla en peligro de nuevo, será mejor que encontremos un lugar donde refugiarnos para que puedas cuidar de ella, descanse y se recupere"  
>"Es buena idea" Dijo él quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos de nuevo con su camisa. Era un tick muy característico de Anthony.<br>"Entonces, nos vamos ya?" Preguntó Santana  
>"Si, creo que debemos de irnos para buscar donde descansar y acomodar a tu amiga. No sé ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre y creo que todos necesitamos descansar, ha sido un día muy largo"<p>

Se refugiaron en una casa grande que estaba resguardada por muchos árboles y rejas grandes que parecían macizas. El lugar parecía una mansión, era mucho más lujosa que la casa de Quinn o Santana; habían dado con el lugar cuando cruzaron por un vecindario de ricos, encontraron que podían descansar ahí y si era necesario pasar varios días en ella para darle tiempo a la rubia de que recobrara fuerzas.

El lugar contaba con ocho habitaciones pero instalaron a Quinn en el de servicio que no era para nada aborrecible, sino envidiable y estaba en el primer piso, era espacioso y estaba limpio, parecía que las personas que vivían ahí habían salido huyendo sin mas contratiempos. El orden que presentaba la casa era índice de que los zombies no habían entrado a ella.

No había luz, así que usaron lámparas de gas y las linternas con pilas, estas ultimas sin usarlas tanto para ahorrar la batería.

Quinn seguía profundamente dormida gracias al sedante que le había dado Anthony una hora antes, ya estaba vendada y las heridas sangraban solo un poco. Rachel había decidido dejarla un momento y salir a estirarse, subió los brazos y sintió como las vertebras se acomodaban, movió un poco el cuello y flexionó las piernas.

Se sentía un poco más tranquila, la rubia iba a recuperarse. La congoja con la que había estado hace unas horas estaba casi desaparecida. Recordó el alivio que sintió cuando vio que Quinn estaba viva, nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida, igual nunca había sentido mas temor que en esos momentos donde no sabía absolutamente nada del estado de su novia.

El sol se estaba ocultando, y había ruidos aquí y alla de las personas que estaban acomodándose en la casa, a lo lejos el sonido de una regadera y luego la risa de Britt. Sonrió para sí, era agradable estar entre amigos, agradecía internamente al señor que hubiera puesto en la cabeza de Brittaney ese plan tan descabellado que fue el mejor en la historia de Brittaney S. Pierce.

"Hey, estas bien?" Dijo Finn sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
>"Estoy mejor; no sabes el miedo que tuve de perderla, no sé qué hubiera hecho si… si no hubiera sobrevivido a la caída o si estuviera gravemente herida. Todo este tiempo no pude quitarme de la cabeza el temor que me da quedarme sin Quinn" Finn la abrazó y ésta se permitió llorar en su pecho.<br>"Sshh tranquila, no vas a perderla, Quinn es una mujer muy fuerte, super valiente y además creo que tiene un ángel de la guarda muy dedicado porque ha tenido mucha suerte"  
>"Eso no es suerte, también se lastimó el brazo y le ha tocado un papá zombie…"<br>"Hey no seas pesimista, desde mi perspectiva es una suerte grandísima…" se separó de ella "Ya comiste algo?" ella negó con la cabeza "Venga, vamos a prepararte algo"

La atmosfera de la casa era de tranquilidad a pesar del incidente de hacía unas horas; Puck estaba descansando en la sala echado en la alfombra y jugando con Lord Tubbington, Anthony estaba revisando las armas y los medicamentos, Samantha estaba acostada en uno de los sillones viendo a Puck, y Adam seguramente estaba tomando una ducha.

Al entrar a la cocina se percató que Spencer estaba ahí, se le congeló de nuevo la sangre y quiso romperle el cuello en ese instante, pero ya habría tiempo de ajustar cuentas con ella, quizás ella encontraría algo para castigarla o el karma lo haría eventualmente. Dejaría sopesar la idea, platicarlo con la almohada.

Después de cenar y ponerse la pijama fue a ver cómo estaba Quinn y preparar el sofá cama que estaba en la misma habitación. La vio durmiendo serenamente, su rostro se veía angelical, no parecía que estuviera soñando algo feo o que tuviera dolor alguno.

Se agachó para darle un beso en los labios, suave, delicado, para no despertarla. Dejó la lámpara prendida y se acomodó para dormir, agradeciendo a todas las fuerzas divinas que Quinn estuviera viva y dentro de lo que cabía, que estuviera bien.

Todos estaban ya instalados en la habitación que sería la suya por la próxima semana, que era el tiempo que iban a esperar para seguir con el viaje.

Así pues, dando un último vistazo a Quinn, Rachel cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que perdí el conocimiento gracias a las drogas que me administró Anthony, sigo con los ojos cerrados y la casa parece estar en calma –si es que sigo en ella-. No hay ruidos que distraigan mis pensamientos._

_Aun siento la pesadez en los párpados, supongo que el sopor no se disipa todavía gracias a la "anestesia"; cerca de mi puedo escuchar una respiración, que en seguida reconozco como la de Rachel, está durmiendo y me sonrío porque me gusta identificar su respiración cuando esta despierta y cuando duerme profundamente, hace un ruidito con la garganta y se mueve un poco, entonces abro los ojos para ver si se ha despertado, me arden y me cuesta trabajo mantenerlos abiertos y al enfocar por fin, me doy cuenta de que sigue en el décimo sueño._

_Intento moverme pero me es difícil y doloroso, tengo vendas el rededor de las costillas y recuerdo que Anthony dijo que tenía algunas fracturadas, los brazos los tengo llenos de moretones y apenas y puedo levantarlos, vaya golpes que me he dado; jugar a la heroína no era parte de mi plan mientras el mundo llegaba a su fin. Pero concebir la idea de que Rachel hubiera salido herida no era algo que pudiera procesar mi mente, claro, prefiero mil veces salir herida una y otra vez a dejar que ella pase por lo que yo estoy pasando ahora._

_Al paso que voy estaré llena de cicatrices y realmente no es algo que me guste, si bien hay gente que las encuentra sexys –como yo- no me gustan en mí._

_La cortina de la ventana está cerrada y lo único que me alumbra es la lámpara de petróleo que esta sobre un buró, imagino pues que es de noche pero no sé si es el día que me rescataron o he estado dormida más días._

_Me desespera no poder moverme, que me duela el cuerpo como si me hubiera caído un coche encima, pero no estoy muy lejos, pedazos de concreto aplastaron mi cuerpo, cómo sobreviví? Lo ignoro… esperen… Y luego me pregunto si lo que pasó fue real. Russell? Yo caminando hacia la luz, una luz que nunca alcancé; probablemente fue real y es él quien ha estado cuidando de mí junto con la abuela. _

_Todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre me tomaba la cara entre sus manos y me decía que era un clon de ella, aunque la verdad todo el mundo decía que Judy y yo parecíamos dos gotas de agua. _

_Si Russell y ella son quienes me cuidan entonces mi madre sigue viva, lo mismo que Beth… Beth. Le mando un beso al infinito y le comparto de mi suerte, espero Shelby esté cuidando de ella… como yo no pude hacerlo porque no me sentí capaz. Era joven y tenía miedo y sigo siendo joven y aún tengo miedo, pero he madurado._

_Luego la realidad me golpea en la cara, tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte, yo, Lucy Quinn Fabray, que me creía inmortal estuve a punto de morir. Y por lo freaky que soy, me emociono, no a todos les pasa, pocos son los que pueden contar algo así, me siento especial, aunque quizás no lo sea y ahora más que nunca, me enorgullece aceptar que soy tan mortal como cualquiera y debo vivir mi vida al máximo, sin importar que allá afuera haya zombies tratando de comerse nuestros cerebros –Bueno, el cuerpo entero de hecho-._

_La pierna comienza a dolerme y me acuerdo de las puntadas que me han dado, cuántas sean? No lo sé._

_Y luego, pum! Me duele la cabeza, como cuando te asustas, que vas manejando y crees que vas a chocar y te duele por un segundo el cerebro –No sé si sea posible que así nada más te duela el cerebro- recuerdo que quien tuvo la culpa de todo este desmadre (si, así, con todas sus letras) fue nada más y nada menos que Spencer._

_Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que su blanco era Rach, mi hermosa y pequeña diva reina del drama y los berrinches ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haberlo logrado? De haberla herido o matado ¿Acaso le di señales para que pensara que podía estar conmigo si quitaba a Rachel del camino? Creo que no… creo._

_Me invade un enojo masivo, es más, creo que hasta estoy temblando, siento la boca seca y amarga y por un instante siento que puedo levantarme y buscarla para asesinarla con mis propias manos, pero vuelvo a sentir el dolor en el torso y en la pierna, y me doy cuenta que no me he levantado ni cinco centímetros porque no tengo fuerza en los brazos. Si Santana no se ocupó ya de ella, lo haré yo, no sé cómo pero si alguna vez he sentido ganas de matar a alguien –Aparte de Russell por algún tiempo- es a ella._

_Me quedo pues con los ojos mirando el techo, ya no tengo sueño, pero empiezo a sentir cada vez más dolor, quiero despertar a Rachel para que vaya por Anthony, pero no me atrevo, perturbar su sueño es algo que no puedo hacer… despertar a Anthony, bueno era médico, supongo que dormía poco o estaba acostumbrado a que lo despertaran para atender a un paciente, no?_

_Quizás con los truenos pueda arrullarme y dormir de nuevo, es un verano lluvioso y frío, me pregunto si se debe al lugar en donde estamos, yo no tengo problema con la lluvia y los truenos, lo único horrendo es que cuando el sol hace acto de presencia los olores son nauseabundos. Y ahora comienzo a divagar…_

_Y si me pongo a contar borregos? Ok no, el dolor se está volviendo insoportable. Maldita la hora en la que nos pusimos compasivos y permitimos que viajaran con nosotros… de habernos negado no estaría así… o quizás ya estaría muerta… de hecho pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas, pero en fin, supongo que si el destino de verdad ya está escrito, no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto para cambiar esto, o si?_

_Rachel se mueve y abre los ojos, pero sigue dormida, y a pesar de que volteo y la veo con la esperanza de que pueda ayudarme con una pastilla o algo, vuelve a cerrarlos y se acomoda de lado; el cabello se le va a la cara y hace una mueca, creo que está soñando, me da ternura._

_La puerta hace ruido y volteo en seguida a verla, se está abriendo… y sólo espero que no sea Spencer quien se asome. Santana –ya puedo respirar tranquila-._

"hey" _me dice en un susurro y le sonrío.  
><em>"hey"  
>"Estás bien?" <em>niego con la cabeza. Frunce el seño y se encoje de hombros como preguntándome por qué.<br>"_Me duele mucho la pierna, sin contar que respirar es…"  
>"Lo sé, a eso venía, a revisarte; sé que Rachel debía de estar al pendiente de ti… pero muere cuando duerme, así que vine a ver cómo estas… oh y traje pastillitas mágicas" o sea cómo?<em> Pienso "<em>Para aliviar el dolor tonta" _oh claro, si, gracias dios!  
><em>"Estaba preguntándome cuándo despertaría Rach para pedirle algo, pero en vista del éxito obtenido …"  
>"haha lo sé, pero no llores, heme aquí para salvar tu vida"<p>

_Rachel se mueve de nuevo y ahora se estira para despabilarse, se talla los ojos y voltea a vernos._

"Amor, despertaste"  
>"Y muere de dolor Berry, dónde está la novia amorosa cuando se le necesita? Ah sí, soñando con campos de flores y montañas verdes"<br>"Cómo sabes que estaba soñando….? Oh espera, era sarcasmo"

_Sonrío porque Rachel puede ser muy inocente y las caras que hace cuando le han jugado una broma son muy graciosas, no me estoy burlando de ella sino que a pesar del dolor que me invade el cuerpo, no puedo dejar de pensar que he tenido la suerte más grande de todas._

"Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Rachel cuando no encuentra un motivo por el que Santana esté ahí.  
>"Venía a ver cómo estaba Quinn y si necesitaba analgésicos o algo por el estilo y resulta que sí los necesita, tu mujer está muriendo del dolor y tú duermes como un bebé…"<br>"San" Advierte Quinn. Pasó sus ojos de Rachel a su amiga.  
>"Sólo digo la verdad" Y se encogió de hombros "Además no sé cómo puede dormir como un bebé cuando esto está de la jodida"<br>"Te duele mucho amor?" se acercó a la cama y le acarició la frente.  
>"La verdad sí, pero no te preocupes, creo que con lo que me acabo de tomar se me quitará y dormiré de nuevo…"Quinn frunció el ceño "Cuánto he dormido?"<br>"Un día" Respondió Santana.  
>"Ayer fue cuando te sacaron del sótano y hemos pasado un día aquí; no te preocupes estamos seguros y nos iremos en cuanto te puedas mover" dijo Rach.<br>"Y cuándo será eso?"  
>"Bueno, depende… si te has fracturado sólo dos costillas, supongo que en unos tres o cuatro días estarás mas… movible, si son más de tres, puede tomar otros cuantos días " San de nuevo.<br>"Y cuántas tengo fracturadas?"  
>"Bueno esa es una muy buena pregunta Fabray; no tenemos el equipo adecuado, tomarte unas radiografías pues como que no está a nuestro alcance, así que… no sé, Anthony cree que dos o tres, pero ni más ni menos"<br>"Es normal que no pueda respirar?" Santana rió un poco.  
>"Me ves cara de médico?" Quinn le volteó los ojos "Vamos vamos, no te enojes; si, es normal, las costillas protegen el corazón y los pulmones así que te va a costar respirar pero tienes que hacer unos ejercicios para estar bien, aunque va a dolerte un montón" Rachel y Quinn se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertas "Qué? También leía, no todo eran compras en el Mall y planear torturas en Mckinley" caminó hacia la salida "Oh y si son tres o mas costillas, a los siete días te dolerá peor" Quinn gruñó en descontento "Hoy trata de dormir, mañana Anthony te dirá cómo hacer los ejercicios" Y así pues Satán se había marchado dejando a Fabray quejándose internamente <em>más dolor? Días DIAS! De esto?<br>"_Ya verás que sólo serán dos costillas rotas y así te recuperarás más pronto" Dijo Rachel mientras la besaba en la mejilla "Necesitas algo más?"  
>"Tú en la cama… pero sé que podrías lastimarme así que por el momento solo un rico beso en los labios"<br>"Hecho!"

* * *

><p>Pues sí, Quinn pasó la semana en cama y haciendo los ejercicios que Anthony le había dado, tenía que respirar lo más profundo posible y sostener el aire en sus pulmones; era en extremo doloroso y sentía que le iba a explotar la caja torácica. Pero necesario para que no tuviera luego problemas respiratorios.<p>

Al sexto día le dolía menos, lo que indicaba que entonces sólo se había fracturado dos costillas.

Fue cómodo y desesperante a la vez, cómodo porque no tuvo que mover un solo dedo, Rachel se encargaba de prepararle la comida y llevársela a la habitación, Santana consiguió unas cartas que sacó de uno de los cajones donde hurgó y pasaban ciertas tardes jugando póker u otros juegos inventados por una tía de San que involucraban cartas pero no necesariamente algo muy de casino. Desesperante, no poder respirar y la comezón que le daba por tener el torso vendado.

Levantarse para ir al baño sí era un problema y Puck tenía que cargarla con mucho cuidado para llevarla de su cama al sanitario que estaba en un corredorcito dentro de la misma habitación. La herida que tenía en la pierna estaba cicatrizando con rapidez y la que se había hecho en el brazo al empezar el apocalipsis zombie estaba casi sana, le había quedado un queloide que quizás se le borraría con el tiempo.

Quinn estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado de la casa de Santana y Rachel estaba a su lado leyendo una revista que se había encontrado en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Estaba callada, lo cual no era normal en ella, pasaba de una hoja a otra sin siquiera prestar atención a los títulos o el contenido, es más, ni siquiera las imágenes le llamaban la atención.

"Qué pasa Rach?" Preguntó Quinn mirándola de reojo y regresando a las líneas de su libro.  
>"Qué va a pasar cuando ya nos vayamos de esta casa?" La rubia cerró el libro y recargó la cabeza en la pared.<br>"Pues… supongo que lo que ha estado pasando desde que salimos de Lima, amor"  
>"Eso, eso precisamente es lo que no quiero… y sé que no puedo evitarlo, esos monstruos están por todos lados. Me preocupa perderte, me preocupan tantas cosas Quinn" Fabray tomó la mano de la diva entre la suya.<br>"Escucha, es muy probable que mas personas salgan heridas, que mueran…" Pensarlo siquiera hizo que el estómago se le hiciera un nudo "pero si nos mantenemos unidos y luchamos todos por todos, como hicieron para sacarme de ahí, entonces creo que vamos a estar bien…" Tosió y se quejó de dolor.  
>"Estas bien? Quieres algo?" Se levantó "Voy por Anthony" Pero Quinn la detuvo.<br>"No, quédate aquí. Estoy bien, sólo tosí, no es nada para alarmarse, además me duele menos y en un par de días seguiremos con nuestro camino hacia Alaska"  
>"Comprendes que esta vez voy a manejar yo, verdad?" La rubia sonrió.<br>"Lo c.o.m.p.r.e.n.d.o" Rachel se acercó y le besó la frente.  
>"Te amo rubia loca"<br>"Te amo enana estresante"

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta se abrió sin que tocaran primero para ver si podían pasar. La ira de las dos creció en segundos cuando vieron que era Spencer quien sin siquiera pedir permiso, se adentraba en la habitación hasta pararse en los pies de la cama.

No volteó a ver a Rachel, sólo se dirigió a Quinn.

"Puedo hablar contigo Quinn?" la rubia no cabía de asombro _cómo puede tener el descaro de venir, sin tocar, sin preguntar si puede pasar y lo que es peor, sin siquiera voltear a ver a mi novia.  
><em>"Pues de poder, puedes, de que yo quiera que hablemos, la verdad no"  
>"Necesito disculparme por lo que hice"<br>"Necesitas disculparte con Rachel primero y también un manicomio, lástima que ahora ya no existan"  
>"Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…" Rachel se levantó furiosa de la cama y se acercó a paso amenazante a Spencer<br>"Mal? Maaaaal? Eso no estuvo mal Spencer, eso rebasó los limites! Eso que intentabas hacer es digno de un psicópata, sociópata, yo que sé. Y te paras frente a nosotras a decirnos que estuvo mal? Pero si tu cinismo no puede ser más grande" Spencer seguía sin ver a Rachel pero con la mirada en alto. Ignorándola por completo.  
>"Spencer, creo que Rachel está hablando contigo… así que si no vas a verla siquiera a la cara te pediría que por favor te largaras de aquí"<br>"Pero Quinn" Rebatió Spencer "Vine a disculparme contigo"  
>"No te molestes, tus disculpas no son aceptadas. Sabes? Quinn Fabray es una persona muy muy rencorosa y si alguna vez creí que tenías buenas intenciones con el grupo de personas que te rodea, me equivoqué. Con tu estupidez salí herida yo, aunque en realidad era Rachel a quien tenías en mente –lo que para mí, es aún peor- y fue una suerte que ningún otro haya salido golpeado o mal herido" los ojos de Quinn estaban llenos de coraje "Así que si por alguna razón se te vuelve a ocurrir otra tontería como aquella y lastimas a cualquiera de mis amigos voy hacer de tu vida un condenado infierno, me entiendes? Lárgate con tus disculpas a otro lado y reza porque nunca, NUNCA estemos en la situación de que tenga que salvar tu vida o defenderte de un zombie porque honestamente, no me creo capaz de hacerlo; si pensabas que iba a ser la heroína sufrida, la santa que lo perdona todo, te equivocaste de persona…" Rachel estaba boquiabierta, veía la expresión fría de Quinn, y luego pasaba al nerviosismo de Spencer "So, ya puedes dar media vuelta e irte que verte a ti es lo último que quiero"<p>

Con la mirada perpleja y herida, Spencer dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. La frialdad de Quinn le había recordado a Rachel a la Quinn de primer semestre de preparatoria, aquella cuyas paredes eran tan altas y tan gruesas que no dejaban ver a la verdadera Quinn Fabray. Agradeció que aquella no existía más a su lado.

"Wow" Dijo Rachel.  
>"Lo tenía merecido amor, quiero que quede claro que esta clase de cosas deben de tener cero tolerancia, son tiempos difíciles y si entre nosotros no nos cuidamos, entonces simple y sencillamente estamos perdidos" Berry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la orilla de la cama.<br>"Tienes razón… ya has hablado con alguien sobre qué se va a hacer con ella y los demás?"  
>"Si, con todos, bueno… con Britt no. Todos opinan que está bien que los tengamos cerca, Anthony puede ser de utilidad y Adam se ha comportado, Samantha parece gustarle a Finn; pensamos que si alguno de nosotros corre peligro y se lastima, Anthony puede hacerla de médico del grupo. Sólo que hay que tener los ojos alertas a los movimientos de Spencer" Rachel se cruzó de brazos indignada.<br>"Entonces ella seguirá con nosotros? No puedo creerlo; no la quiero, no quiero que ella esté cerca de ti o de mi o de cualquiera"  
>"No es tan fácil decirle adiós a Spencer y que ella tome su rumbo, Anthony se iría con ella y lo necesitamos, Samantha ha demostrado ser un buen miembro para este grupo por lo que sé, Santana me contó que fue ella quien manejó el camión y las enseñó, a ti y a Britt a disparar un arma"<br>"Bueno, en eso tienes razón" Rachel puso cara entusiasta y se irguió "Ya sé disparar un rifle" Quinn se echó a reír y luego se llevó las manos al costado derecho.  
>"Ouch, lo sé, lo sé. B. me contó que arrasaste con unos cuantos zombies desde el techo del camión"<br>"Lo hice, caían como en el videojuego, fue tan divertido"  
>"Me gusta que te parezca divertido, si lo encontraras grotesco y aterrador no hubieras sido capaz siquiera de disparar el arma… estoy orgullosa de ti"<br>"Lo dices en serio?" preguntó la pequeña diva.  
>"Claro, muy en serio" Se abalanzó sobre Quinn y la abrazó.<br>"Ouch ouch, cuidado, cuidado, costillas, rotas" Se separó rápidamente de ella.  
>"Es verdad, lo siento"<p>

Tocaron a la puerta, era Puck quien traía consigo un plato con cereal para Quinn.

"Room service, desayuno traído hasta su cama señorita" La rubia le sonrió.  
>"Gracias Puck"<br>"Cómo te sientes baby mama?"  
>"Mejor, me duele mucho menos y ya puedo respirar más"<br>"Perfecto, Anthony me ha dicho que partiremos pasado mañana. Finn, Samantha y Adam han salido por provisiones al mismo lugar de donde te han sacado, lo que garantiza que ya no hay tantos zombies; han visto disparar a esa mujer? Es taaaaaaaan sexy. Lástima que mi hermano tenga sus ojos puestos en ella" En ese momento entró Santana.  
>"Finnosaurio Rex pierde su tiempo y tú eres un ciego si no has visto que Samantha a quien ve con ojos de borreguito es a ti"<br>"Al puckasaurus? Estás segura?" preguntó él animado.  
>"Sin duda Noah, desde que empezamos el viaje con ellos"<br>"Pero y Finn?" Santana se encogió de hombros y dijo.  
>"Samantha no es un objeto como para que vean quién se la queda, así que esperen a ver a qué lado se inclina, aunque ya sabemos que al de Puck"<p>

Quinn comenzó a comerse el cereal, hubiera preferido unos huevos con tocino o unos hot cakes con tocino, tocino solo, tocino con tocino. Pero no, era cereal, al menos Puck se lo había traído como le gustaba a ella: remojado en la leche.

Un par de horas más tarde Anthony entró a la habitación para ver cómo seguía Quinn con su recuperación, fue una maravilla que hubiera tenido sólo dos costillas rotas, de haber sido más el viaje se hubiera retrasado y eso no convenía mucho; si la base militar en realidad existía, entonces estarían a salvo en menor tiempo, quizás podría unirse de nuevo al ejército para buscar más sobrevivientes. Incluso podría buscar una cura para el virus, tardaría mucho tiempo, pero sería una maravilla que pudiera hacerlo.

"Veo que estás mejor" Ella asintió "Es bueno; déjame ver tu pierna" se descubrió la pierna haciendo a un lado la sábana; cuando Anthony quitó las vendas la sangre le circuló deliciosamente, aliviada la pierna, le dieron ganas de rascarse la piel y la herida que estaba cicatrizando lentamente.  
>"Me quedará otro queloide en la pierna?"<br>"Lo más seguro es que sí, aunque quien sabe" Se levantó la manga hasta el hombro, donde le enseñó una cicatriz marcada "Me la hice en combate, tengo un tornillo, puedes tocarla" Quinn estiró su mano y rozó con sus dedos la cicatriz abultada; Anthony se separó y subió una pierna a la cama "Pero ve ésta, está como sumida, también es algo profunda, aunque no necesité de nada; las cicatrices en las piernas se me hacen hacia adentro" Se tapó con el pantalón "Quien sabe, igual y a ti te pase lo mismo"  
>"Ojalá, no quiero andar por ahí pareciendo Frankenstein" Ambos rieron.<br>"Lo lamento Quinn, lamento lo que te ha pasado por culpa de mi hija; quizás mis disculpas sirvan de nada pero quiero que estés enterada de que no comparto el comportamiento que ha tenido Spencer en todo esto"  
>"Tú no tienes por qué disculparte Anthony"<br>"Soy su padre, tengo que hacerlo"  
>"Sólo trata de que no vuelva a hacerlo"<br>"Posiblemente lo haga, pero la mantendré bajo vigilancia" Quinn frunció el ceño.  
>"Cómo dices?" Preguntó ella.<br>"Está enferma Quinn, tiene un desorden que sólo es controlable con medicamentos"  
>"Y dónde están esos medicamentos?" Anthony agachó la mirada.<br>"No me di cuenta que los estuvo tirando a lo largo del camino, no estaba tomando nada y yo creía que sí"  
>"Está enferma, mal de la cabeza" Él la volteó a ver casi molesto "Ok, enferma y tú no le controlabas el medicamento?"<br>"Sí, fue mi error, pero debes comprender que con dos hijas, un sobrino y una hermana infectada en el auto, mi cabeza se nubló, no es posible pensar en todo, así que confié estúpidamente en ella y creí que realmente estaba tomándose sus pastillas"  
>"Comprendo… y ahora?"<br>"Quedan dos frascos, pero eventualmente se acabaran, obvio. Quizás pueda conseguir lo que toma en el trayecto, no sé, una tienda o un hospital, aunque sea arriesgado, pero es necesario para que no vuelva a herir a nadie más o a ella. Puede ponerse obsesiva, como contigo, a veces psicótica"  
>"Wow, eso no suena bonito"<br>"No lo es" Contestó él con seriedad. Volvió a ver la herida de Quinn. "Bueno, todo parece ir bien ahí, no hay signos de infección, pero hay que seguir lavando, de acuerdo?" Ella asintió.  
>"Entonces partimos pasado mañana?"<br>"Si, quiero que guardes reposo un poco más y luego estaremos listos para irnos"  
>"Los demás han regresado ya de su viaje al centro comercial?"<br>"Avisaron por el walkie talkie que vienen en camino"  
>"Bien" Fue lo único que contestó ella. Luego se recargó en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Anthony dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn salió al aire fresco se sintió por supuesto, menos sofocada, estiro los miembros y se puso los lentes de sol para cubrirse, los ojos le dolían con la luz que apenas y pasaba por las nubes espesas que cargaban una buena cantidad de agua. Al menos si el sol no salía los olores de los cadáveres no serían tan fuertes.<p>

Si mantenían un ritmo adecuado en la velocidad de los automóviles y sin menos percances, asumían que llegarían a Regina para poder armar el campamento o correr con la suerte de encontrar una casa casi tan pacífica como la que acababan de dejar. Aunque lo más seguro, sería encontrar un terreno seguro en el cual armar las casas de campaña y descansar ahí.

Al paso que iban seguramente llegarían a Alaska o mínimo la frontera en un día o día y medio lo que los llenaba de ánimos. Tenían el presentimiento de que algo los esperaba ahí.

Afortunadamente Regina no era una ciudad muy grande, contaba con apenas casi doscientos mil habitantes lo que hacía que la seguridad del convoy fuera amplia. Ésta vez no pretendían entrar a la ciudad pues ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban consigo.

Así pues, con cuidado y lentamente, Quinn se introdujo en la Hummer negra en el asiento del copiloto mientras Rachel se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor y cargaba la pistola que le había dado ella antes del incidente, cargó también el rifle y le puso el seguro, tal y como le enseñó Samantha. Quinn sonrió.

"Te ves super sexy con armas, esos lentes de aviador… de dónde los sacaste?"  
>"Se los quité a Noah, el tiene otros" Contestó Rachel.<br>"Te van bien"  
>"Lo sé; gracias"<p>

Rachel encendió los motores y siguió a Puck quien era, como casi siempre, el primero en avanzar.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Quinn y le dio un fuerte apretón, aquí iban de nuevo a acercarse a más peligros, esperaban las dos desde sus adentros que no hubiera más sorpresas como las que habían vivido hace una semana, que todo siquiera con calma y no hubiera mas accidentes.

Al salir a las calles de la cuidad donde estaban, para cruzar e ir a las afueras, podían ver el desastre que había pasado por ahí, algunas casas tenían las ventanas y puertas rotas y los centros comerciales o tiendas departamentales que se encontraban más adentro estaban destrozadas y algunas parecía que les habían prendido fuego, seguramente para deshacerse de los habitantes que no eran para nada bienvenidos ahí.

Había cuerpos tirados en el asfalto, comidos casi completamente o a medio comer, era asqueroso. Los gusanos les cubrían el rostro y la demás parte del cuerpo, el olor era penetrante a pesar de que no había tanto sol. Los charcos que se habían formado con la lluvia de la noche anterior eran portadores de infecciones y mosquitos.

El escenario era desolador, esperaban que entre más se acercaran a Alaska, menor iba a ser el riesgo y por supuesto mucho menor el número de cadáveres que vieran en las calles, pero, lamentablemente no fue así.

Los zombies no eran tantos sin embargo, se abalanzaban contra los vehículos que ahora estaban protegidos con rejas en las ventanas; las protecciones las habían hecho los chicos el primer día que llegaron a la casa. Se habían encontrado con unas rejas tiradas en el garaje y una soldadora, lo que los había hecho pensar que a pesar de todo, ese había sido su día de suerte; habían rescatado a Quinn viva, con pocas heridas de gravedad y habían encontrado aquello que les iba a ser de mucha utilidad. Ven a lo que me refería en los primeros capítulos? Las bases para la sobrevivencia ya se tenían, sólo había que aplicarlas.

Rachel se veía menos insegura, a pesar de que los zombies golpeaban fuerte contra las barreras, ella no mostraba signos de miedo, al menos ninguno que Quinn pudiera detectar. Ella sin embargo se alejaba de las ventanas, confiaba en el trabajo que habían hecho sus amigos, pero no había que fiarse, cierto?

Cuando Puck vio que el camino se hacía más amplio y no había muchos autos que obstaculizaran su trayecto aceleró.

El velocímetro marcó los cien kilómetros por hora, lo que para ellos era considerable tomando en cuenta que aún no llegaban a la carretera, estaban cerca de dejar los edificios para ir a las afueras.

De pronto se escuchó el chirrido de las llantas de Puck y así cada uno en su vehículo se frenó de repente.

Puck se bajó y disparó su arma un par de veces dando exactamente en la frente de los zombies que venían hacía él; el estruendo bien pudo haberse escuchado a kilómetros de distancia.

"Cuándo aprendió a disparar así?" Le preguntó Quinn a Rachel, tenía sorpresa dibujada en su cara.  
>"Samantha se tomó el tiempo de entrenarnos un poco, él es el mejor, nosotros aún fallamos"<br>"Vaya, eso es útil" Dijo la rubia mientras veía los cuerpos de los zombies tirados en el suelo  
>"Voy a bajar a ver qué pasa, de acuerdo?" Se acercó a Quinn y la besó en la frente "Te amo, ya vuelvo"<br>"Ok"

Todos se bajaron de sus autos y se reunieron en grupo, Puck tenía los binoculares y se mordía el labio inferior.

"Hay otro grupo grande de zombies más adelante, yo no sé por qué están acá que son las afueras y no en la ciudad… están entretenidos comiendo algo de un auto… me imagino que fueron unos pobres diablos"  
>"Qué haremos?" Preguntó Santana. Puck se quitó los binoculares de los ojos y caminó por su rifle.<br>"Pues yo digo que poner en práctica lo que nos han enseñado. Debemos acercarnos lentamente y cuando estemos a una buena distancia de ellos, empezar a matarlos con los rifles, creo que la mirilla desde aquí no funcionará muy bien, así que, acerquémonos un poco más, qué opinan?" todos asintieron.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia el grupo donde estaban los zombies devorando con mucho gusto los cuerpos de los que fueron menos afortunados.

Samantha estaba sobre el techo del camión y los demás detrás de los vehículos protegiéndose de los riesgos que se pudieran presentar si no se cubrían aunque fuera el mínimo.

Al terminar con ellos se quedaron petrificados… era el auto de los papás de Rachel, lo reconocían por el color y la calcomanía de Wicked que ella había pegado muy a pesar de sus padres.

Cuando Quinn vio que se reunían rápidamente los de los autos de atrás y la cara de preocupación de su novia, decidió salir del auto y caminar con esfuerzo hacia donde ellos.

"Qué pasa?" sin embargo nadie decía nada. "Qué demonios pasa?"

Rachel se acercó a ella con los ojos llorosos y se protegió en su pecho. Puck le acercó los binoculares y le apuntó para que enfocara el auto.

"Mierda" lo dijo casi como un susurro.  
>"Hay dos cuerpos metidos en el coche, pero están en la parte trasera. No sabemos quiénes son" Contestó Noah "Debemos ir a revisar… Finn, San, Samantha, vengan conmigo, los demás estén alertas"<p>

Los sollozos de Rachel podían escucharse cada vez más.

_Serán ellos… van a ser ellos lo sé… oh por dios, por favor que me equivoque, por favor!_

Quinn la tenía abrazada fuerte a pesar de que las costillas aun le dolían, estaba recargada en la camioneta con la pierna herida lo menos cargada posible. Vio como se alejaron en la camioneta de Puck y se bajaron a revisar el auto.

No podía entender nada de lo que decían, no alcanzaba a leer los labios. Veía preocupación en sus rostros y Finn se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y decía algo que parecía que lo había gritado, Samantha se acercó a él y lo alentó a calmarse, asumió Quinn.

No decía nada pero su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y sabía que debía calmarse porque Rachel seguía recargada en su pecho y los latidos la iban a delatar.

Vio que sacaron algunas cosas del auto y volvieron a toda prisa a la camioneta de Puck.

Cuando éstos llegaron por fin y se acercaron a ellas pudieron ver lagrimas en los ojos de Finn y a Puck increíblemente pálido.

Rachel reunió las fuerzas para abrir los ojos y desaferrarse de Quinn. Así pues, con los ojos también llenos de lagrimas y viendo el estado en el que habían llegado los chicos, ella perdió toda esperanza de que estuvieran vivos.

"Es el coche de tus padres Rach..." ella se quebró en llanto, Quinn se acercó como pudo para sostenerla "Pero ellos no están ahí y no hay sangre en la parte delantera del auto, al menos no mucha, sino la que salpicó de los pasajeros de atrás"  
>"Quiénes son los de atrás Noah?" De pronto Puck también comenzó a llorar y se llevó las manos a la cara para que no lo vieran.<p>

La preocupación ya había invadido a todo el grupo y todos estaban con sus corazones dentro de su pecho latiendo fuertemente, se sentía como un tambor retumbando en sus oídos.

"Son Artie y alguien que no conocemos" contestó Finn.

Brittaney no pudo contener las lágrimas y se aferró fuertemente a Santana quien le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla.

"Y mis padres?" Preguntó Rachel "Alguna señal de ellos?"  
>"Creemos que escaparon Rach, pero no sé si lo lograron; eran muchos zombies, tú los viste…" Contestó Puck.<br>"Anthony" Se volvió en seguida hacia él quitándose de los brazos de Quinn "necesito que vayamos a ver los cuerpos y me digas cuánto tiene que murieron"  
>"Para qué?" preguntó Santana.<br>"Si hace poco que murieron, puede ser que mis padres no estén muy lejos, vivos o muertos"  
>"Suena lógico" Contestó Anthony "Vamos pues; suban a los coches"<p>

Cuando llegaron, el hombre examinó los cadáveres, Artie tenía una herida grande en el cuello, lo que sugería que había muerto desangrado, se notaba que había luchado por bajarse del auto, porque su cuerpo estaba con las piernas dentro y el torso colgando fuera. El otro hombre parecía que viajaba en el medio. la ventana estaba rota y tenía cabello rubio encajado en los trozos, cosa que les parecía extraño, ninguno de los dos tenía ese color de cabello.

"Llevan doce horas muertos" Doce horas no eran muy alentadoras.  
>"Necesitamos buscarlos! Necesitamos armar grupos y buscarlos!"<br>"Rachel… no sabemos en qué dirección buscar" Dijo Anthony.  
>"No me importa! Somos muchos, podemos separarnos en parejas y buscar en varias direcciones"<br>"Pero Rachel…" Volvió a decir él  
>"Nada! No vamos a discutir, si ustedes quieren ayudarme, perfecto, sino yo los buscaré por mi cuenta, son mis padres por dios!"<br>"Santana, Britt… instalen el campamento… nosotros buscaremos a los padres de Rach" Dijo Puck, ella asintió.  
>"Vamos B." Britt seguía llorando pero obedeció.<br>"Quinn, quédate en el auto en lo que ellas arman todo, aún no puedes moverte mucho, sería malo para ti" Dijo Anthony.  
>"Finn y yo iremos en una dirección; tú y Adam, Samantha te parece bien ir con Spencer?"<br>"Prefiero ir sola, si no les importa"  
>"Yo iré con Sam" Dijo Rach. Se le quedaron viendo "Son mis padres, no voy a quedarme aquí" Volteó a ver a Quinn que estaba llorando también "Prometo que voy a regresar, pero debo buscarlos, necesito saber qué ha sido de ellos" se acercó y la beso en los labios.<p>

Armados y con el plan hecho se adentraron en el bosque después de haberle dado sepultura a su amigo, cada uno en una dirección, equipados con los walkie talkies y brújulas. La noche iba a tardar en llegar, así que no se preocuparon tanto por las horas.

El campamento estuvo listo en unos minutos y Santana y B. ayudaron a Quinn a bajarse del auto y dejarla en una de las casas de campaña.

Estaba preocupada y seguía llorando, nada podía estar bien, no podían salir de una cosa porque entraban a otra. Será que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían así? Que todo estaría mas y mas jodido?

Llevaban dos horas caminando y no encontraban aún señales de ninguno de los padres de Rachel.

"Media hora más y regresamos, no podemos permitirnos seguir lejos del campamento cuando el sol se oculte, cambio" Dijo puck  
>"Entendido" contestaron Adam y Samantha.<p>

Cuando los minutos que había dicho Puck estaban por terminarse, los arbustos se movieron violentamente. Rachel apuntó con su arma, estaba aterrorizada, Samantha estaba lista para disparar a lo que fuera que saliera de ahí.

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de sorpresa, alegría y horror. Hiram salió tambaleándose, con la ropa ensangrentada y la cara llena de fango. Al ver a Rachel corrió hacia sus brazos y se dejó caer.

"Lo intenté, lo intenté pero no pude… eran tantos… eran tantos Rach" Sus llantos llenaban la atmósfera con un tono escalofriante.

Rachel comprendió lo que Hiram intentaba decir e hincándose junto a su padre lloró también.

* * *

><p>Todos regresaron vivos al campamento, sin ninguna herida. Las tres vieron llegar a Puck y Finn por delante y detrás de ellos a Rachel sosteniendo a su papá en su hombro, se veía tan pequeñita y el tan débil y casi sin vida. Estaba entero pero parecía que no había vida en Hiram.<p>

Cuando los dos que venían delante se acercaron a ellas, caminaron hacia ellos esperando una respuesta. Éstos negaron con la cabeza, supieron entonces que el único vivo era él.

Lo limpiaron con agua que habían tomado de un río y lo acostaron en la habitación de la casa rodante.

Rachel, que parecía también sin vida se metió a la casa de campaña y se acurrucó junto a su almohada y la nota que sus padres le hubieran dejado antes de salir de Lima.

Quinn no le dijo nada, simplemente se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Rachel aceptó su abrazo. El silencio era buen amigo, después de todo su novia sabía lo que era perder a un padre.

Sam y Adam debían hacer la guardia esa noche.

Las luces dentro de las casas brillaban tenuemente para no atraer a los zombies. En la madrugada, ya cansada de tanto llorar, Rachel se había quedado dormida junto a Quinn que seguía acariciándole el cabello. Cerciorándose de que estuviera bien dormida, se estiró poco y dolorosamente para apagar la lámpara y se quedó dormida junto a Rach.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Alaska el último científico había caído muerto sobre la nieve y un grupo de zombies se lo comían gustosamente.<p>

Del otro lado de la valla varios militares armados veían la escena.

"De todas formas servía de poco" Dijo el líder "Los satélites han dejado de funcionar y es cuestión de días para que nosotros comencemos también a presentar síntomas, el error de soltar el virus en forma de gas en el bunker le costó la vida a este científico de mierda. Quien quiera vivir hasta que le sea permitido, adelante y el que quiera terminar con su vida… será respetado y enterrado por los que quedemos"

Algunos tragaron saliva con dificultad.

Dos soldados saludaron al sargento llevándose la mano a la frente y se apuntaron con determinación en la sien. Se escucharon un par de disparos casi a la vez y los cuerpos cayeron al suelo derritiendo la nieve con la sangre caliente que dejaba un río color rojo.

Después de todo sí había una base militar, pero qué clase de militares recibirían a los chicos si lograban encontrarla?


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, capítulo 15; me tardé por varias razones y, ya tenía uno pero no me gustó y tuve que reescribirlo. Les mando mis saludos y los invito a que dejen reviews. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo :D. N.**

* * *

><p>Quinn salió a la brisa del alba, la mañana estaba fresca y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, se estiró poco a poco para no lastimarse y se talló los ojos para despabilarse y despertar por fin. Había dormido pocas horas ya que Rachel no había parado de moverse por la madrugada, seguramente estaría teniendo sueños poco placenteros.<p>

Leroy no había regresado, lo que garantizaba que estaba muerto pues Hiram nunca lo hubiera dejado atrás, hubiera luchado por él hasta el cansancio. Quinn no conocía pareja más amorosa que ellos. Recordó un encuentro que tuvieron en las nacionales donde ambos se veían a cada momento con amor y ternura, parecían felices de estar juntos y para nada aburridos de su compañía a pesar de llevar tantos años casados.

Sam y Adam no se veían por ningún lado, lo que le sugirió que estarían haciendo guardia en las orillas del perímetro que siempre marcaban con las cámaras trampa. Caminó a su camioneta y sacó de la guantera un cigarrillo, al darle la primer calada sintió asco y mareo, supuso entonces que sus pulmones aún estaban débiles y fumar era en realidad una malísima idea.

Vio el mapa que usaba Puck para trazar las rutas y lo sacó de la mochila, se asomaba apenas por el cierre que estaba un poco abierto, pero le interesaba echarle un vistazo y saber exactamente dónde estaban; había escuchado que se encontraban en Regina, pero no tenía idea a qué altura del mapa estaba eso ni cuántos estados faltaban para acercarse a donde debían llegar; el viaje le había parecido eterno y lo único que quería saber ya, era si tenían o no posibilidades de un refugio con gente que supiera cómo defenderse de lo que habían inventado.

Habían encontrado a Hiram de milagro, el que lo hubieran hecho suponía que habían entrado en las pocas probabilidades, uno en cuanto? Un millón? Ah, no lo sabía, pero haber seguido la misma ruta que ellos a pesar del accidente y el retraso, era algo que debía agradecerle a lo que sea que existía allá arriba vigilándolos, cuidándolos?

Se preguntó si ella tendría la oportunidad de saber de Judy y sus demás compañeros de Glee.

Si bien Rachel estaba tristísima por haber perdido un padre, aun conservaba uno que estaba entero y aunque débil por la falta de comida, le serviría al grupo otro par de manos cuando ya estuvieran fuertes y recuperadas.

No comprendía cómo era que Artie viajaba con ellos y quería preguntar quién era el otro acompañante, pero ya habría tiempo de que Hiram, si es que quería, les explicara cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así.

Luego se sintió triste por él, perder al amor de tu vida? Hasta la piel se le erizó de solo pensarlo. Le dio una ultima calada sólo para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran Hiram y Leroy, muerte, zombies. Los pulmones volvieron a dolerle y tiró el cigarrillo que pisó con su bota desatada.

Olvidándose de divagar, Quinn tomó el mapa y vio la ruta que tenía trazada Puck con plumón rojo, efectivamente seguían en Regina y seguirían su camino por Saskatoon, luego Edmonton, Dawson Creek _vaya, no sabía que eso existía, pensé que sólo se le había ocurrido al que inventó ese programa aburrido _Fort Nelson, Watson Lane… y tiró el mapa al suelo, frustrada.

"Apenas vamos a la mitad… o ni a la mitad, joder!" Dijo para sí.

Escuchó la puerta del camión abrirse y se volteó en seguida, Hiram ya estaba despierto y bajaba poco a poco los escalones, tan lentamente que quien sabe si los bajaba cansado de estar vivo o porque realmente no tenía fuerzas. Quinn caminó rápido hacia él para ayudarlo.

"Señor Berry, permítame ayudarlo" Él le ofreció su mano y le brindó una sonrisa quebrada y casi forzada. Lo encaminó a una de las sillas plegables que transportaban Finn y Puck para sentarse cuando hacían guardia, éste se sentó en silencio y se llevó las manos a los brazos frotándose pues el frío le había pegado a su cuerpo tibio.

La rubia se alejó y regresó con una manta, se la colocó sobre los hombros y Hiram se cobijó con ella. "Gracias…" Le dijo esta vez de forma sincera, con una sonrisa más real y viéndola a los ojos.  
>"Quinn, soy Quinn"<br>"Gracias Quinn" volvió a decir él "Quinn Fabray?" La rubia tragó saliva. _Claro, era obvio que Rachel le ha contado de su verdugo… me permito corregirme, ex verdugo._  
>"S-si" Se aclaró la garganta pues la voz le falló "La misma".<br>"La que hizo que mi hija sufriera del síndrome de Estocolmo?" Ella abrió los ojos como platos mientras se recargaba en la camioneta de Puck, creía que le estaba faltando el equilibrio de los nervios, estaba parada frente al suegro que no sabía que era suegro.  
>"Síndrome de Estocolmo?" Claro que Quinn sabía lo que era… pero necesitaba saber a dónde quería llegar Hiram.<br>"Claro, eras su tormento en la preparatoria, pero hablaba tanto de ti y de una forma tan peculiar que su padre y yo llegamos a pensar que en realidad todo lo que le hacías le dolía de más porque se trataba de ti"  
>"De mi?" Quinn se sentía idiota repitiendo las cosas.<br>"Sí, la hacías llorar, pero nos dijo que eras la chica más bonita que había conocido y que no descansaría hasta que fueran amigas. Nunca nadie la ha hecho llorar como tú y nunca nadie la ha hecho fijarse esa meta… como si desde siempre hubieras sido importante para ella". Las palabras aún no podían salirle, seguía recargada en la camioneta de Puck. Volvió a aclararse la garganta.  
>"Bueno… yo… las, pues las circunstancias han cambiado Señor Berry… y, am… créame cuando le digo que ahora lo que más me importa es proteger a su hija".<br>"Y por qué no a Noah Puckerman?"  
>"A Puck?" Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.<br>"Si, por lo que tengo entendido tienen cosas en común" Por no mencionar el nombre de Beth, claro.

_Creo que… quiere llegar a algún lado con esto._

"Quiero compensar lo que hice en los años de preparatoria; cuidarla es… una buena forma de disculparme con su hija… Puck es fuerte no necesita que yo lo cuide"  
>"Y por qué no habría de cuidarla Finn entonces, por qué tú?"<p>

Hiram no estaba poniéndose pesado, sino curioso. Algo que incomodó a Quinn, pareciera que el hombre había cargado pila para interrogarla y que por un momento se había olvidado de que Leroy no estaba a su lado… quizás lo hacía por Leroy, quien apostó siempre porque Rachel y Quinn estaban perdidamente enamoradas y no se habían dado cuenta.

"Porque es mi novia papá" Se escuchó una Rachel que llegaba de sorpresa a dónde estaban su novia y su padre "Y así el arreglo implícito es que ella cuide de mí y yo de ella".  
>"Me lo temía, es el fin del mundo porque están juntas, han creado una catástrofe, un efecto mariposa". Hiram no perdía el sentido del humor que había adquirido por los años de convivencia con Leroy, su compañero de la vida lo había vuelto más bromista y menos recto.<br>"Estamos juntas porque es el fin del mundo…"  
>"De no haber pasado creo que de todas formas lo estaríamos Rach" Quinn se acercó y le besó el hombro.<p>

El hombre viendo la interacción que había entre las dos. _Si Leroy estuviera aquí ya le hubiera tenido que pagar 100 dólares… aunque el dinero ahora ya no importa._ Sus ojos se le rosaron y las lágrimas se le juntaron en los ojos.

"Creo que los dejaré solos, prepararé el desayuno para los tres… que sé que no será mucho… pero hace falta que coma, Señor Berry"  
>"Hiram" Dijo él con la voz entrecortada. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta marchándose.<p>

Y así sin más, Rachel se había quedado sola con su padre.

Al principio el silencio reinó entre los dos, no era fácil comenzar con la plática que iban a tener, estaba cargada de cosas que Hiram no quería recordar y Rachel no quería escuchar, pero era necesario saber cómo habían pasado las cosas, cómo había sido que él, siendo más alto y fuerte que Leroy se había rendido ante la situación.

Rachel jugaba con la playera de color azul-gris, tomando la costura entre sus dedos, estaba nerviosa y a pesar del viento frío que soplaba, ella estaba comenzando a sudar. Quería ver a su padre a los ojos y brindarle apoyo, pero sabía que si volteaba a verlo aunque fuera un instante y lo veía llorar, entonces todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte se iría al diablo… y la verdad era que Rachel Barbra Berry no podía sentirse vulnerable de nuevo; no porque lo sintiera como debilidad, no porque la situación la hubiera hecho más fría, no, la verdad era que su alma seguía siendo la misma, tenía la misma luz y la misma fuerza, solo que uno debe de volverse calculador cuando hay que defender la propia vida y la de los demás.

***Flashback***

La ciudad estaba quedándose desierta cuando Leroy terminó de escribir la nota que debía dejarle a Rachel.

Unas horas antes él y Hiram habían discutido fuertemente por el hecho de no saber si ir o no por Rachel a la preparatoria.

Los militares habían anunciado que los edificios gubernamentales, escuelas, secundarias y preparatorias, así como universidades habían sido desalojadas.

Y eso era una gran mentira.

Cuando el virus atacó la ciudad, el ejército no supo manejar la situación; estaban preparados para inundaciones, terremotos, tornados y demás siniestros de la naturaleza, pero éste… bueno, simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance. Detener la infección y la propagación no era una tarea fácil, así que para frenar el pánico de las familias que no estaban completas, les dieron la orden de brindar información ficticia: Los hemos llevado a un campamento base en Alaska.

Pero Leroy no se tragaba el cuento y Hiram opinaba que dirigirse a ese punto era suicidio, entonces, cómo hacer para ir por una hija que no sabes si está viva escondida en la preparatoria o en camino a un campamento base? Por cuál corazonada te vas?

Besó la nota, deseando que las buenas energías que ponía en ella hicieran que Rachel estuviera a salvo y se reunieran de nuevo. La ciudad no era grande, en realidad contaba con poco más de treinta y ocho mil habitantes, así que supusieron que realmente el gobierno pudo sacar a los jóvenes que se encontraban en sus escuelas cuando el virus se propagó en cantidades que parecían increíbles.

Tomando lo necesario y echando un último vistazo a su casa Hiram y Leroy partieron hacia Alaska.

En unas horas las carabanas se fueron dispersando, los coches se veían cada vez menos y los zombies se veían cada vez más. Llevaban los vidrios arriba y manejaban con precaución, atentos a lo que se les pudiera atravesar en el camino.

Leroy, antes de salir de casa, se había puesto también a cortar en medio de una cara de un folder una estrella, que no estaba bien hecha y no era simétrica, pero daría la señal a Rachel para que supiera que sus padres estaban bien y seguían ese camino… claro, si es que ella llegaba a ver la nota.

"…yo sólo digo que debimos darnos una vuelta por la preparatoria para ver que efectivamente el ejército se hizo cargo de los muchachos; yo tengo un mal presentimiento y tú lo primero que quieres hacer es salir de Lima Hiram". Leroy movía las manos vigorosamente y alzaba la voz, estaba enfadado con el hombre que venía al volante.  
>"Y yo digo que si Rachel realmente está en un campamento base, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que llegara a su encuentro un solo padre o ninguno, Leroy" Hizo énfasis en su nombre, como si se esforzara por hacerle entender las cosas, ese punto que le venía diciendo desde que salieron de la ciudad.<p>

Lo tomó de la mano, intentando relajarlo.

"Si somos cuidadosos podemos llegar a donde ellos en unos días; el ejército se quedó sin combustible para los helicópteros y es peligroso que los aviones salgan hacia allá, así que el modo más seguro es salir en auto" Le soltó "Nos han dicho que no debemos preocuparnos por gasolina, ya que los suministros no serán cortados y dejarán la luz lo mas que puedan"

Leroy no dijo nada más, se limitó a ver el panorama por la ventana lateral.

Así como Rachel cuando salió de la preparatoria, la escena era desoladora, el caos reinaba fuera. Si no hubieran ido a cierta velocidad desde que salieron, seguramente los desesperados que querían aventón les hubieran roto las ventanas o les hubieran robado el auto.

¿Cómo explicarte lo que ellos veían? Podría ser algo así como Planet Terror cuando todo está comenzando a volverse la cosa más desastrosa, cuando te das cuenta que realmente este es el fin del mundo y no hay nada que puedas hacer solo huir lo más pronto posible.

Pero ésta no era una película de Robert Rodríguez y no existía ninguna parte cómica en el asunto.

Tras un par de horas de silencio, con los humos más tranquilos, bajaron la velocidad al darse cuenta del montón de autos abandonados que estaban a la orilla de la carretera, algunos que habían corrido con la mala suerte de haber tirado combustible y habían hecho explotar unos cuantos en cadena.

Las llamas aún se alzaban y el humo negro daba el toque perfecto de cataclismo. Un hombre les hacía señas y si hubieran podido darle la vuelta y alejarse de él lo hubieran hecho, pero era imposible. Hiram aceleró, dispuesto a pasar por alto al hombre y de ser necesario atropellarlo… al menos eso pensó, era obvio que no era capaz de atropellar a un humano.

Bajó la velocidad de nuevo muy a su pesar y siguió moviéndose a 20 km por hora, así si era una emboscada el tendría la oportunidad de simplemente acelerar.

El hombre caminó junto a ellos, hablándoles a la ventanilla que habían bajado solo unos cuantos centímetros.

"Por favor, tienen que llevárselos, yo estoy infectado y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los cambios comiencen" Pero Hiram seguía sin detenerse "Se los ruego, mi hijo es inválido y su primo no es capaz de cuidarlo" El auto hizo alto total.  
>"Si esto es una especie de broma no repararé en pegarte un tiro" Eso tampoco lo haría, pero no estaba de más.<br>"Lo prometo, sólo quiero que alguien cuide de ellos, van a Alaska no es así? No serán una carga"

Hiram bajó dejando a Leroy en el automóvil.

Al acercarse al auto se dio cuenta que era uno de los amigos de Rachel, sin embargo no recordaba su nombre. El muchacho tenía un lente roto y la nariz le sangraba, fuera de eso estaba bien, al parecer los golpes los había sufrido por el choque.

Quien iba con ellos era un niño, no rebasaba ni los doce años de edad, pero estaba fuerte y de haber podido comparar su estatura con la de Artie, hubiera sido más alto que él.

Ambos estaban asustados y tenían los ojos rojos, seguramente no hacía mucho que habían dejado de llorar. Cuando Artie se percató de nuevo de la situación y reconoció al padre de Rachel, volvió a romper en llanto; era un alivio quedar en esas manos, acompañado de alguien que conocía, pero saber que su padre había sido mordido era la cosa más dolorosa del mundo.

Los adultos se alejaron del auto.

"Conozco a tu hijo, es compañero de mi hija en el club Glee… lo llevaremos si prometes que él no ha sido mordido y tampoco el niño"  
>"Te lo prometo, Artie está sano a pesar de su discapacidad y Tom estuvo todo el tiempo en el automóvil; fui yo el que se infectó en la oficina, apenas tuve tiempo de llegar por ellos y salir de aquí"<br>"Dónde recogiste a Artie?"  
>"En la preparatoria, cuando todo era un caos"<br>"Dices que no hubieron militares que fueran a recoger a los chicos de las escuelas?"  
>"Ni uno solo, o si los hubo yo no los vi" La sangre se le bajó hasta los pies y el corazón comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos. No podía decirle eso a Leroy… y era muy tarde para regresar a Lima. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.<br>"Bien, ayúdame a llevarlos y no menciones nada de eso frente a mi compañero. Pero antes, debo preguntarle a tu hijo si sabe algo de mi Rachel"

Se acercó a grandes zancadas al coche. Se agachó e interrogó a Artie.

"Hola Artie, soy el padre de Rachel" Le acercó la mano y él se la estrechó. "Viste a Rachel cuando te sacaron de la preparatoria?" Negó con la cabeza, aún imposibilitado para hablar. "Alguien del gobierno los sacó de Mckinley?"  
>"No señor, mi padre llegó por mí después de haber recogido a mi primo; él se estaba quedando con nosotros. Pero no vi a Rachel… sólo en la mañana, cuando llegamos a la prepa…" Hiram asintió, comprendiendo que había cometido un error al no hacerle caso a Leroy, un pesar enorme se instaló en su pecho. Respiró profundo, evitando así las lagrimas.<br>"Vamos pues"

El padre de Artie lo cargó hasta el auto de los Berry, poniendo en la cajuela –Bastante apretada por cierto- la silla de ruedas.

Tras los abrazos de despedida y las lagrimas, Artie vio cómo se alejaban de su padre quien no dejó de despedirse de él con la mano hasta que el auto no era mas que un pequeño punto en la distancia.

El coche volvía a ir en silencio y sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de ambos chicos. Leroy estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar en su trayecto. Hiram estaba más que preocupado por Rachel y la decisión que había tomado, creer que realmente iban a desalojar las escuelas para trasladar a los chicos a un lugar seguro… pff. Aplausos a Hiram Berry.

Antes de que cayera la noche, que el cielo comenzaba con sus tonalidades rosas, naranjas, moradas y azules, Leroy le pidió a Hiram que se detuviera unos segundos para que él pudiera pintar con aerosol la estrella con el nombre de su hija.

Se bajó, oliendo la muerte en el ambiente, se pasó los dedos entre el cabello y tragó saliva con dificultad; batió con fuerza la lata de pintura y acomodó el papel sobre una señaletica, pintando con cuidado.

Se vio la mano llena de gotitas pequeñas de pintura dorada, volteó hacia el camino que venían recorriendo, casi desierto, pero aún escuchaba los quejidos de dolor de algunas personas y los de los zombies. Eran como un eco, un eco aterrador que anunciaba un apocalipsis.

Al llegar la madrugada, Hiram comenzó a sentir los estragos de ir al volante por varias horas, habían ya cruzado la frontera de Estados Unidos con Canadá y se dirigían hacia el Oeste; a estas alturas, pensar que Rachel pudiera seguir la misma ruta que ellos era mucho pedir, las carreteras son como las ramas de un árbol y lo más seguro era que alejándose de EU, ella y con quien viniera (si es que de verdad Rachel seguía viva y estaba en camino con una compañía segura) tomarían una ruta completamente diferente.

Leroy le acarició el cabello y le sugirió ser él quien ahora tomara las riendas del viaje; no faltaba mucho para que Hiram cayera rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio, así que al acercarse a una gasolinera con las luces prendidas cedió el volante a su esposo.

Se cercioraron de que hubiera combustible en las bombas del lugar; el líquido de olor penetrante se derramó sobre el suelo, indicando así que los suministros que había aún no se acababan; con cautela y en el mayor de los silencios llenaron el tanque del automóvil.

Leroy estaba recargado con una mano en la ventanilla de los chicos que venían atrás dormidos, Tom con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Artie, se les veía el cabello castaño claro alborotado y al más pequeño se le venía incluso a la cara haciéndolo ver más infantil y casi angelical. Leroy sonrió, teniendo fe en que todo estaría mejor cuando llegaran a Alaska.

Uno de los muchachos se estremeció cuando el hombre cerró la puerta, pero volvió a dormir.

Leroy y Hiram se brindaron una sonrisa y así, el que venía en el lado del pasajero también se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Xxxxxxxxx

Si Hiram Berry no hubiera llevado puesto el cinturón de seguridad, lo más probable hubiera sido que su frente terminara estrellada en el parabrisas del auto que Leroy iba manejando.

El sonido de las llantas rechinando en el asfalto despertó a los que aún dormían en la parte trasera; se aferraron a las agarraderas del coche y se detuvieron también de la cabecera de los asientos delanteros.

El estruendo que se escuchó en seguida dio la noticia de que estaban atrapados; los vidrios habían terminado en el suelo hecho añicos y los gritos hicieron de la atmósfera una música terrorífica. Hiram logró salir del coche para dispararle a unos cuantos zombies y Leroy se movilizó como rayo para sacar a los chicos del automóvil.

"Vamos, salgan! Salgan yaaa! Tom, abre la puerta!" Sus gritos eran de desesperación y miedo, mientras seguía escuchando los disparos al otro lado del automóvil.  
>"No puedo abrir la puerta!" Gritó Tom con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "No puedo abrirla señor Leroy!".<p>

El hombre cerró la puerta de Artie para protegerlo y así correr al otro lado para abrirle la puerta a Tom, pues tenía el seguro contra niños.

Apenas iba en la cajuela cuando un zombie se abalanzó y lo mordió en el hombro, su grito fue de dolor, pero siguió caminando para sacar al pequeño del coche.

Cuando sintió la segunda mordida en el chamorro derecho y el ente le arrancó un pedazo de carne, supo que estaba más que perdido, seguramente el virus se esparciría a una velocidad increíble.

Hiram estaba ocupado en frenar el ataque, pero era imposible, las balas no eran suficientes y sólo él estaba para defenderlos. Al escuchar el grito de dolor de su compañero cualquier capacidad para racionalizar se perdió, se giró en seguida para darse cuenta de que Leroy tenía a dos zombies pegados a su cuerpo y que su pierna comenzaba a sangrar de manera profusa.

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en los chicos que venían con ellos, Tom gritaba aún en su asiento, la puerta abierta y los entes peleándose por alcanzar un pedazo del pobre niño, Artie abrió la puerta y quiso tirarse pero otro grupo de ellos al ver la oportunidad, fueron tras él; ninguno de los dos logró salir del coche.

Así pues con las últimas dos balas que le quedaban, se deshizo de los que estaban atacando a Leroy. Lo abrazó por debajo de las axilas y lo llevó casi a rastras hacia lo profundo del bosque.

"Déjame Hiram, déjame!" gritaba e hombre desesperado y aturdido. Pero Hiram no le respondía.

Volteaba hacia atrás y veía como los habían dejado atrás peleándose por los cuerpos que se habían quedado en lo que hasta hace unos minutos era su medio de transporte.

Al fin, cansado y sin aliento, soltó a Leroy y ambos se tiraron al piso.

"Márchate ya hombre necio! Piensas que vas a salvarme? Pudiste haber corrido más lejos sin mí!" Su compañero era borroso, pues las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro.  
>"Cómo me pides eso Leroy? Cómo?! Esperas en verdad que deje al amor de mi vida?!".<p>

Leroy se acercó y le dio una bofetada, no era en realidad su intención, pero fue un acto reflejo ante las palabras que acababa de decir Hiram; eran el amor de la vida del otro, habían estado juntos por 20 años y habían construido sueños y vivido realidades, así como criado a Rachel Barbra Berry.

Y así, nada más, la muerte estaba ante su puerta esperando el momento correcto para arrebatarle a Leroy y él sabía que ese momento estaba próximo. Nadie lo había preparado para ver morir a su esposo, mucho menos para dejarlo atrás aún sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Luego se abrazaron, se abrazaron tan fuerte que de haberlo hecho aún más se hubieran roto las costillas. Se aferraban el uno al otro con el llanto a flor de piel.

Hiram se quitó la camisa y le quitó la suya a Leroy, haciendo con ellas una especie de cuerda que serviría para amarrarlo a un árbol. Así de ese modo, el estaría seguro y pasaría con su compañero, el tiempo que le quedara de lucidez antes de perderlo en el abismo.

Cuando estuvieron más calmados y Hiram dejó de arrancar el pasto, Leroy se animó a hablar.

"Recuerdas cuando pisaste la tortuga de Rachel?" Hiram se echó a reír.  
>"Fue tu culpa, una tortuga de ese tamañito no se saca a pasear en el patio"<br>"La saqué a que le diera el sol y tu saliste de la sala al patio y vi cómo te resbalaste un poco, en seguida supe que te habías parado sobre ella" Reían tanto que les dolía el estómago y apenas y podían hablar "El pobre animalito terminó con sangre en la nariz, que si hubiera podido sacar la lengua, la hubiera sacado como en las caricaturas"  
>"Me acuerdo que Rachel la tomó en su manita y la llevó a su pecera y la depositó sobre la piedra"<br>"Después de darte un manazo en la pierna y llamarte papá malo" Interrumpió Leroy.  
>"Es verdad, me sacó la lengua e hizo puchero; la dejó ahí esperando que se recuperara…"<br>"Al siguiente día, después de haberla dejado en el jardín de niños nos percatamos que la tortuga ya estaba muerta…"  
>"Y yo corrí al acuario con ella en una bolsa para que el encargado me consiguiera una con el color parecido y el patrón del caparazón no tan diferente del de la tortuga que hice el favor de pisar…"<br>"Y luego cuando Rachel regresó del kínder corrió a ver a su tortuga, nosotros detrás de ella; volteó a vernos emocionada y le preguntamos cómo estaba su mascota…"  
>"A lo que ella respondió que muy bien y que hasta había crecido un poquito"<p>

Seguían riendo como dos locos y ahora lloraban por el efecto que les había dado contar la anécdota.

Leroy se le quedó viendo a Hiram y suspiro, lo mismo hizo el otro.

"Voy a extrañar esto Leroy, voy a extrañar nuestras conversaciones donde uno complementa lo que cuenta el otro…" Lo siguió viendo "Qué voy a hacer sin ti, amor de mi vida?"  
>"Algo es seguro: sobrevivir" Hiram soltó una sonrisa amarga.<br>"Bueno, eso es seguro, qué va hacer pues mi corazón?"  
>"Acostumbrarse Hiram"<p>

Leroy sonaba frío, pero más bien era real. No era tiempo para tirarse a una cama y llorar, tomar antidepresivos o pegarse una buena borrachera, eran tiempos de sobrevivencia.

"Y encontrar a Rachel, porque sé que esta viva… y no precisamente segura en Alaska, pero esta viva"

Claro, era evidente que Leroy lo sabía.

Al cabo de una media hora, Leroy colgó la cabeza sobre el pecho y su respirar se volvió más pausado, a pesar del color en su piel, Hiram juró que se veía tan pálido… que la vida se le estaba escapando.

Un par de espasmos se apoderaron del cuerpo de su compañero y así, con todo el dolor de su corazón, con todo el valor que pudo encontrar y toda la fuerza contenida en sus manos, Hiram Berry golpeó a Leroy en la nuca con una gran roca.

Desató las camisas que lo tenían prisionero y cuando estuvo flojo, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, meciéndolo y llorándole. Se despidió del él y dijo los rezos propios de los judíos para esta clase de cosas, le dio un último beso en la frente y se quedó recargado en el árbol.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando escuchó unos pasos moviéndose por entre la maleza, Hiram se levantó y tomó la roca en sus manos de nuevo; se escondió tras el tronco y asomó poco a poco la cabeza.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que esos pasos correspondían nada más y nada menos que a Rachel, la hija que pensaba no iba a volver a ver.

Se abrazó a ella y lloró, lloró tanto y ella a su vez al ver frente a ella el cuerpo inerte de su papi.

La chica pelirroja lo cargó del otro brazo y así entre las dos, lo llevaron a la carretera; parecía un muñeco de trapo que apenas podía mover las piernas.

Vio a los amigos de Rachel afuera, vio los cadáveres de los zombies que se habían dado el festín más grande de su existencia y a los desconocidos que acompañaban a Rachel.

Cansado y dolorido, se dejó caer sobre la cama del autobús que manejaba Finn. Cerró los ojos y agradeció al agotamiento por hacerlo dormir pronto.

* * *

><p>Rachel no supo en qué momento había dejado de llorar por la historia que acababa de contarle su padre.<p>

Se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su sweater y se levantó para abrazar a Hiram.

"Vamos a estar bien hija, lo estaremos, Leroy nos cuida desde arriba y… y sé que fue él quien te acercó a mi"

Ella no dijo nada, lo abrazó más fuerte y luego levantó el rostro para ver a Quinn que se acercaba con un par de platos, era el desayuno.

La rubia se acercó al par y les acercó el alimento, Hiram le brindó una sonrisa y Rachel le dio las gracias. Quinn comenzó a dar media vuelta cuando el hombre la detuvo de la mano y le pidió que se sentara con ellos.

"No comerás tú algo?"  
>"Oh, perdón pero yo he desayunado mientras ustedes hablaban, tenía un hambre atroz y… de verdad moría por tener algo en el estómago" Padre e hija asintieron. A rubia se sentó en el piso y se quejó un poco.<br>"Estás bien Quinn?" preguntó Hiram. Ella se llevó la mano al torso.  
>"sí, ya estoy bien, gracias"<br>"Qué te pasó?" Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel, ésta asintió y supo que tenía permiso para contarle lo sucedido.  
>"Ah pues… este… entramos a un centro comercial por provisiones y Spencer provocó un accidente"<br>"Spencer?" Preguntó Hiram.  
>"La rubia que está recargada en la Land Rover"<br>"Si, ella; entonces una orda de zombies iba hacia Rachel, yo la jalé para alejarla pero lograron tomarme a mi, cuando me vi fuera de su alcance observé que la granada que me había dado Puck no tenía el seguro… intenté correr lo más de prisa pero lamentablemente el piso se abrió y caí a la bodega…" Se encogió de hombros "Es un milagro que esté viva"

Hiram tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido con la boca en forma de 'o'.

"Wow… sí que lo es pequeña, sí que lo es" se giró hacia Rachel.  
>"Y qué hacía mi Rachel mientras su novia estaba atrapada en el almacén?" Quinn soltó una risilla.<br>"Yo iba por municiones para las armas, aprendía a disparar un rifle y me apresuraba para ver cómo estaba mi novia. Debo decir que estuve preocupada todo el tiempo y lloré mucho… fueron momentos de mucha tensión papá"  
>"Has corrido con mucha suerte Quinn Fabray"<br>"Lo sé señor Berry"  
>"Hiram" Interrumpió él, ella se aclaró la garganta.<br>"Hiram, Hiram, perdón"

Terminado el desayuno del grupo, con un Hiram limpio y alimentado, con más energías y menos triste por haber encontrado a Rachel, se reunieron para ver el mapa y hacer un plan, así como presentarle a los integrantes del convoy.

"Papá, ella es Samantha, Adam, Anthony, Spencer" Sintió un nudo en el estómago al decir su nombre "Chris, y mis amigos de glee Santana, Britt, Puck y Finn, que ya los conoces"

Lo veían con curiosidad y también con un poco de pesar, era posible que se hubiera encontrado con su padre? Sí; de verdad estaba frente a ellos Hiram Berry? Claro que sí. No cabía duda que a pesar de haber perdido un padre, Rachel había corrido con la suerte de encontrarse con el otro y eso en esos tiempos ya era para atesorarse.

Vieron el mapa, el reloj que llevaba Puck en la muñeca decía 9:30 a.m, era una buena hora para seguir con el viaje.

Desplegaron de nuevo el mapa sobre el cofre de la camioneta de Noah.

"Muy bien, no tengo datos de cuántos kilómetros se hace de Regina a Fort St. John, pero espero que sin más contratiempos y manejando sin detenernos más que para lo necesario, como lo fisiológico, lleguemos al anochecer. Luego acampamos de nuevo y así seguimos hasta llegar a Alaska"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y llenos de energía por haberse alimentado y dormido las horas requeridas, cada uno se subió a su respectivo auto y encendieron motores.

Hiram iba en silencio en la parte de atrás de la Hummer color negro, jugaba con los asientos acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo la piel.

Quinn comenzó a chiflar Seizure on Power, Soundtrack Score de la película de Resident Evil, pues las bocinas la tocaban a un volumen agradable.

"Creo que eso no es pertinente ahora Quinn"  
>"Qué? Que chifle? No puedo chiflar?"<br>"Tu música"  
>"Pero…oh, OOOH… pero pero… me gusta" E hizo puchero.<br>"No amor…"  
>"Ya se va a acabar"<p>

La vibra se sentía ligera entre las dos, Hiram sonreía contento de ver la interacción entre ambas y cómo se hablaban.

En otro tiempo hubiera sido interesante enterarse de lo que sucedía en las citas, interrogar a Quinn sobre cómo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rachel, hacerla batallar un poco, por qué no? preguntándole cosas como: Y entonces por qué la torturabas tanto? O, tienes idea de cuántas veces la hiciste llorar? Pero por el momento sólo quería seguir viéndolas.

Rachel le tomó la mano que descansaba en la palanca y luego abrió la guantera; la rubia había guardado ahí su arma, así como sus cigarrillos y sus lentes de sol.

Atrás con Hiram, iban un rifle y una escopeta cargados. Tres botellas con agua y una bolsa de papas grande que aun quedaba de la fiesta con Puck.

El sol se sentía rico, pues la temperatura en Canadá siempre es más baja que en donde ellos estaban y, conforme se acercaran más a Alaska, la temperatura descendería.

Ésta vez, debido a que aún contaban con las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir una semana o más, evitaron pasar por los lugares que hasta hace unos días estaban habitados por humanos.

Se dedicaron a entrar a los estados y cruzarlos por las afueras, admirando así, los paisajes que daban un tono más normal a lo que estaba pasando.

Ver ríos, montañas nevadas, altos pinos y lagos azules era lo que tranquilizaba a los viajeros, que se sentían más tranquilos ante la escena de naturaleza y nada más. Rachel abrió un poco la ventanilla y en seguida se coló un aire con olor a pasto mojado y lodo, así como a las hojas de los pinos que acompañaban su viaje.

Hiram temía preguntar, pero quería saber si los chicos sabían de sus padres. Tras unos minutos de duda, abrió la boca.

"Quinn?"  
>"Sí, señ… Hiram?"<br>"Supiste algo de tus padres antes de irte de Lima?" Rachel volteó a verla, aguzada a su expresión facial, pero Quinn se caracterizaba por ser una roca y sus emociones no se colaban por su rostro, sólo apretó un poco el volante.  
>"Mi padre se infectó y no sé nada de mi madre" Tajante, pero amable, Quinn terminó con su respuesta.<br>"Y, cómo hicieron para mantenerse a salvo en la preparatoria?" Fue esta vez Rachel quien contestó.  
>"Quinn y yo estábamos debajo de las gradas y…" Titubeó al recordar la escena… donde Quinn le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a ella casi al punto de besarla, cómo su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho… "Y vimos a Azimio que parecía como… herido; Quinn me tomó de la mano y se echó a correr, yo no sabía que pasaba y me llevó hacia el auditorio, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y estuvimos dentro, Santana le dio un golpe con un bate dejándola inconsciente; cuando despertó estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse ahí encerradas hasta que fuera de día"<br>"Así que debo agradecer a Quinn por ponerte a resguardo"  
>"Y también por alejarme de los zombies y cuidarme" Hiram abrió la botella con agua y comenzó a beber "Y por darme la cita más hermosa de mi vida y por romper mi regla de los veinticinco años…" La euforía le había ganado y Rachel olvidó que quien venía atrás con ellas era su padre, no su amiga… o Kurt. Hiram se atragantó y Quinn se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate. "Perdon perdón, yo… yo no debí decir eso… eh… no, mi regla de los veinticinco era no tomar nada de alcohol"<br>"Rachel, bebiste mucho cuando tuviste esa fiesta en el sótano" Dijo Hiram.  
>"Si… pero…. Es que".<br>"No intentes componerle hija…"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Quinn comenzó a chiflar Seizure of Power.

* * *

><p>Unos kilómetros más atrás y en otra ruta, venía una rubia también al volante, con un tipo a su lado y una pelirroja en el asiento de atrás.<p>

El hombre veía el mapa y le indicaba a la mujer –Que era mayor que él- la ruta que debían tomar, su destino era el mismo: Alaska. Pero iban un poco retrasados por el percance que habían tenido un día antes.

Los ocupantes del automóvil no habían empezado su viaje juntos, pero habían coincidido en el trayecto y les pareció seguro hacerlo de ese modo por protección. Después de todo la rubia no quería viajar sola y quería llegar cuanto antes pues esperaba encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

Resulta que cuando llegó a su encuentro en el lugar donde estudiaba, el lugar ya estaba vacío; así que emprendió el viaje hacia dónde todos se dirigían.

Estaba atardeciendo con rapidez y temían a la noche, pues no tenían dónde dormir; cuando el sol se ocultaba quien tomaba el volante era el hombre de cabello salido de salón de belleza y sonrisa contagiosa: Will Shuester.

Emma ya iba dormida en el asiento trasero y Judy Fabray había detenido el auto para que él pudiera ocupar su lugar, así pues, acurrucándose en el asiento, la mujer cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lectoras de mi vida, aquí el siguiente capítulo, informo que aparece la primer muerte de alguien del grupo en esta historia, vendrán más en los sig capítulos. Un abrazo!**

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba llena de monitores de diferentes tamaños, sin embargo en el centro, en una mesa resaltaba un holograma de un mapamundi que mostraba los países afectados por la oleada de zombies (o infectados) nadie lograba ponerse de acuerdo en cómo catalogarlos aún.<p>

Las luces LED rojas avisaban los que estaban ya, prácticamente destruidos, si existían humanos, eran pocos y no había quien diera parte de eso. Los que estaban en azul eran los que habían sido destruidos para contener la infección.

La contención había empezado en los países Europeos y unos cuantos Asiáticos, sin embargo eso no pasaba aún en América, más específicamente: Los Estados Unidos. Cada vez había menos humanos y más zombies; las aves comenzaron a mostrar signos del virus, los animales que están en un contacto más directo con las personas, etc.

Todo se puede poner jodido en un santiamén; en unos días la infección se había propagado a niveles críticos, en una semana los humanos mermaron de forma considerable, en semana y media los zombies comenzaron a comerse unos a otros; quien siguiera vivo tendría la desagradable escena de verlos arrastrarse lentamente por el piso. En dos semanas se creía que no había ya, quien pudiera haber sobrevivido.

Los que vivían en el sur del país o habían cruzado la frontera con México –Solo para encontrarse que la situación era más o menos la misma- o habían emprendido el viaje al norte sin llegar siquiera a la mitad.

Los que vivían en el norte habían tenido la suerte de cruzar más bien la frontera con Canadá, que había abierto sus puertas un par de días, para luego ponerse difícil y aclarar que Canadá no era un refugio pues ahí el virus también se había propagado ya.

Acordando dar asilo a canadienses en suelo estadounidense -como lo es Alaska- abrieron al tercer día la frontera de nuevo para que quien se aventurara a llegar a la zona de contención, pudiera pasar y hacer una travesía casi absurda para llegar a su destino.

Así pues, no era de sorprenderse que del centro de Estados Unidos, hasta el sur de América, estuvieran en focos rojos. Los LEDS parpadeaban siniestramente señalando el daño en el mundo entero.

Había zombies en las ciudades, caminando por las calles como pobres diablos sin alma, arrastrándose en busca de comida que no iba a llegar, nadie se aventuraría a quedarse en la ciudad sabiendo la cantidad de ellos. Uno contra cientos es suicidio.

Así que los sobrevivientes preferían rodear, si bien hubiera podido ser mejor atravesar ciudades para acortar el camino, evitar entrar era lo más sensato aunque fuera más tardado.

Los chicos no se habían encontrado con ningún ser vivo desde hacía un día y medio, estaban cansados y hambrientos y soportaron así con dos pequeñas latas de frijoles para cada uno; dos latas en día y medio, vaya dieta! Estaban de mal humor por el hambre, se sentían débiles y el frío estaba arreciando.

Cuando llegaron a Fort St. John se detuvieron al ver una granja a medio kilómetro de distancia, podrían entrar y descansar, buscar comida y rezar porque hubiera agua.

Hiram venía de nuevo en el asiento trasero, su turno de manejar había terminado una hora antes y quien venía al volante era Rachel, vio la mano de puck haciendo señales de que bajaran la velocidad, puso intermitentes y avisó a Santana por el walkie-talkie, sacando la mano por el único agujero que tenía la reja que le habían soldado a la Hummer a la ventana en su estadía en la mansión en Regina. Poco a poco los autos fueron disminuyendo su velocidad hasta que hicieron un alto total y ésta vez, todos bajaron de ellos.

Samantha había estado acompañando a Puck en el último día y medio, ambos se acercaron a los demás con escopeta o rifle en mano y señalaron la casa de madera que estaba entre el molino y una torreta que almacenaba agua. Agua! Dijeron todos, esperando encontrarla casi llena o en otro caso: decentemente vacía.

"Iremos todos juntos y armados para poder protegernos con mayor eficacia" El grupo asintió a Anthony, que volvía a quitarse los lentes mientras hablaba y tras limpiarlos, se los volvía a poner "Es de gran ayuda el hecho de que ya todos sepamos apuntar un arma y saber a dónde tirar; procuremos no separarnos tanto y que mientras unos tengan la vista al frente, otros la tengan atrás y a los lados, entendido?" Asintieron de nuevo.  
>"Si nos quedamos aquí la noche y salimos temprano por la mañana, manejaremos hacia Stewart y de ahí sólo será una o un par de horas si no es que menos para por fin entrar a Alaska" Puck se pasó la palma de la mano por la parte de la cabeza donde debía estar una rapa, que ahora tenía ya un centímetro de crecida, y continuó "Revisaremos el lugar por parejas o tríos y buscaremos comida, así como agua".<p>

Mientras ellos hacían el procedimiento de rutina, unos kilómetros más al noroeste en una cámara subterránea unos cuantos hombres se comunicaban vía satélite con otros que estaban de igual manera escondidos bajo tierra alrededor del mundo.

"Señor, los satélites informan que la cura no ha sido aún desarrollada, los que pudieran haberlo hecho perecieron en su país bajo su mando y nosotros, los que sobrevivimos tenemos bajos conocimientos en medicina y cuestiones virales; le sugiero que salga de ahí en cuanto antes" Era el primer ministro inglés que estaba enterado del incidente en Alaska; ahí habían empezado a desarrollar la cura, pero por desgracia quienes pudieron haberlo logrado se habían infectado también.

Los dos que se habían quedado a esperar la muerte, se habían dado cuenta de que bajo su laboratorio existía una especie de búnker -incluso más abajo de lo que ellos estaban- en dónde se encontraba uno de los altos mandos de la inteligencia de los Estados Unidos.

Fuera de ahí la cosa estaba realmente mal, los que habían logrado llegar a Alaska tarde o temprano murieron, por frío o por el virus. Así que había miles de ellos en las cercanías, si se pensaba que podrías salir de ahí caminando, era una total estupidez, nada los podría sacar de ahí, excepto un avión o un helicóptero.

Y ellos contaban con uno, pero por más que hubieran querido, no lograron prenderlo; no había un lugar que indicara la carga de combustible, parecía bastante sofisticado y a pesar de presionar todos y cada uno de los botones existentes en él, las hélices simplemente no parecieron moverse un solo milímetro.

Frustrados bajaron del helicóptero y volvieron a la base dónde todo se ponía cada vez más oscuro y muerto. No había un túnel que los llevara a otro lugar de Alaska, no había otra base y el que parecía ser su ahora jefe, informaba poco y ocultaba más allá de lo que pudieran ellos comprender.

Lo veían sentado en su silla de oficina, tecleando unas cosas aquí y allá, las pantallas que parpadeaban, las comunicaciones que tenía en secreto con quién sabe dios… ellos parecían más bien los peones y era seguro que si a él se le ocurría empujarlos con el dedo índice por el tablero de ajedrez, terminarían igual que aquellos desgraciados que hacían ruido afuera, en la superficie.

…una vez más, aquel hombre de traje pulcro y cabello rubio, se encerraba en su "oficina" para comunicarse con "sujeto desconocido numero mil" como comenzaron a llamarle los militares a los hombres con los que se comunicaba el jefe.

"Todo está listo, observaremos el avance desde los satélites que tiene nuestra compañía y en cuanto usted nos informe que ha salido de donde se encuentra ahora, nosotros volaremos la base militar junto con todos los zombies que están alrededor. Es preciso terminar con esto para formar una alianza de países y reconstruir el mundo con los pocos que hemos quedado"  
>"Sabe cuántos hay allá afuera? Sabe cuántos pueden morir por las cosas que están haciendo?!"<br>Gritaba el hombre mientras se quitaba la corbata y la aventaba al suelo, sin propósito ahora, para qué una corbata cuando el único que la vería sería él mismo?  
>"Es imposible determinar cuántos humanos quedan aún vagando por los cinco continentes, quiere usted que nos pongamos a examinar cada parte de tierra en busca de vida?!" Las cosas comenzaban a elevarse de tono "Cree usted que lo que hemos hecho es por nuestro capricho? No sea absurdo, es necesario o de nada servirá una reconstrucción"<br>"Sólo pido más tiempo, puedo desarrollar un software que rastree vida por medio de las ondas caloríficas, el ser humano tiene cierta temperatura normal, esas cosas no".  
>"No quiera jugar al héroe Señor Moss, no son tiempos".<br>"Y usted no se esfuerce tanto en ser el villano" Contestó al hombre que estaba en tierra Inglesa "Lo único que pido es que me espere un par de semanas, estoy a punto de lograrlo"  
>"Bien, supongamos que lo hace… supongamos que encuentra usted seres humanos en… Argentina… cree usted que viajaremos horas para rescatarlos? Qué le hace pensar que gastaremos tiempo y recursos por unos cuantos?"<p>

Moss estaba frustrado, el hombre tenía razón, pero… no todos tienen la misma esperanza de vida? No deberían todos tenerla? Los que quedaban?

"Dos semanas" Volvió a repetir, evitando discutir el tema; en dos semanas el tendría un plan para rescatar a los que habían quedado.  
>"Capitán Moss, para ser usted el único que queda en Estados Unidos considerado como parte de su inteligencia, es bastante ingenuo y hasta tonto" Dijo burlándose de él.<br>"Le recuerdo que es usted quien depende de mí para su experimento" Entonces el otro se quedó callado. Era verdad.  
>"Dos semanas, no más; dese prisa" Y así sin más la comunicación se había cortado de nuevo.<p>

Parándose en seguida de su asiento, Moss se dirigió al laboratorio y no salió de ahí en todo el día.

* * *

><p>"Tiene agua!" Gritó Puck desde lo alto de la torreta.<p>

Al escucharlo todos brincaron de alegría, la sonrisa en sus rostros, olvidándose un poco de que tenían hambre y estaban cansados. No les vendría mal un baño de agua fría (aunque en realidad estaría helada) y tampoco les vendría mal dormir en una cama o en sillones.

Ya habían explorado la casa, todo estaba en orden y vacío, habían encontrado unas cuantas latas de comida, suficientes para un par de días. Había camas y sillones para que pudieran caber y el sótano les había proporcionado un hacha y una pala, armas que parecían infinitas, no había que recargar ni preocuparse por municiones, la sierra eléctrica en cambio necesitaría de gasolina, pero abajo había un par de galones que les ayudarían bastante.

Quinn y Rachel fueron las últimas en meterse a la regadera; Hiram se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala, estaba rendido por el viaje, estaba agotado emocionalmente aún aunque no lo dijera como tal. Así pues no se dio cuenta que su pequeña hija (que ya no era tan pequeña) se metía al mismo tiempo que su novia.

Apenas había tiempo para pensar, obviamente el tiempo para otras cosas se había reducido a nada. Habían pasado días que parecían meses desde que las dos habían estado juntas. Al principio Quinn no pensó que la idea de Rachel de bañarse al mismo tiempo tuviera otro motivo que ahorrar agua, pero cuando ésta se le acercó y le besó el hombro coquetamente, viendo cómo le sonreía por el espejo, supo que lo que estaba en la mente de su novia era más bien aprovechar la privacidad del baño y que su padre estaba en coma sobre el sillón.

Rachel la abrazó por detrás y sintió cómo recargaba su mejilla en su espalda, entrelazaron sus manos en su vientre, luego se separó un poco y le besó el hombro de nuevo, ahí donde se junta con el cuello; Quinn sintió cómo se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo entero y el deseo comenzaba a brotar. Estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, extrañaba a Rachel en ese aspecto.

Pero fue Rachel quien lo dijo "Ya te extraño; tus caricias, tus besos, a ti dentro de mi" Fue como un susurro, con los labios de la diva rozándole a penas la piel de la oreja. Volvió a temblar entre sus brazos, Rachel sonrió pícara, viendo lo que lograba hacer en Quinn.

Metió sus manos bajo la playera de la rubia, subiendo hasta sus senos, recargada con el mentón en su hombro viéndolo todo por el espejo; su novia cerró los ojos al contacto con sus manos y pudo sentir como el corazón de ambas se aceleraba.

No lo habían hecho muchas veces y aún les parecía nuevo y emocionante, aún se sentían unas novatas (lo eran) pero lograban sentir tantas cosas como si cada una tuviera la experiencia del mundo.

Quinn se dio media vuelta y cargó a Rachel sentándola en el lavamanos, ésta abrió las piernas y con los talones en sus nalgas la acercó a su cuerpo; ambas entretenidas en un beso intenso y apasionado. La diva comenzó a jugar con su lengua a lo largo del cuello de Quinn, probando la sal de su sudor, ésta se quitó en seguida.

"Estoy sucia y sudada Rach"  
>"Y eso no me importa, yo estoy igual y me gusta lo salado de tu piel" La tomó de la nuca y la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella "Pero si te incomoda podemos hacerlo en la regadera" Sin embargo Quinn no prestó atención.<br>"Odio que uses pantalón en estos casos, sería tan fácil llegar a donde quiero si trajeras tus horrendas faldas"  
>"Fuiste tú quien le dio carta abierta a Santana para que se deshiciera de ellas" Dijo jadeando mientras Quinn le levantaba la playera y ella los brazos para que pudiera quitársela.<br>"Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes… aún así eres muy sexy con los jeans" Se entretuvo en sus pezones.  
>"Ya quítame el pantalón, quiero que me toques" La rubia dejó de jugar con ella y la vio directamente a los ojos.<br>"Desesperada?" Rachel le volteó los ojos.  
>"Honestamente? Sí"<p>

Esta vez, Rachel tomó a Quinn de playera y se la quitó, le vio las cicatrices del accidente y se las acarició; la rubia se estremeció al contacto, las caricias en los queloides se sienten distintas, casi como un cosquilleo tenue, sensación que nunca podría tener en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo, esa piel era el recordatorio de su sobrevivencia.

Rachel pareciera que las estaba dibujando con su dedo índice, parecía como si cada vez que las tocaba creyera que Quinn era un sueño; qué dicha tenerla aún con ella, no podía perderla.

"Rach?" Dijo, tratando de sacar a la diva de sus pensamientos y aunque dejó de acariciarle las cicatrices, seguía con la mirada fija en ellas "Rach?" Volvió a decir. Ésta respiro profundo y volteó a verla.  
>"Sólo… me encanta saber que estas aquí; yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido" Quinn le acarició la mejilla y entrelazó sus manos.<br>"Soy como un gato, tengo nueve vidas, me quedan ocho" Le brindó una sonrisa segura "Así que hazte a la idea de que tienes Quinn para rato" Rachel la miró con ternura y retomó su tarea en sus labios.

La temperatura dentro del baño subió, la ropa fue cayendo de sus cuerpos, abrieron la regadera y se metieron bajo las gotas frías; primero se dieron a la tarea de tallarse los cuerpos con el jabón, tirándose así la mugre que se había acumulado en ellos. Rachel observó que el color rosa en el cabello de la mujer que estaba frente a ella estaba desapareciendo, pensó si con él se iría también la actitud de Quinn, si volvería a ser la de antes…

"Rach?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"Tengo mucho mucho frío, no creo que pueda estar más bajo el agua…" En ningún momento se le quitaron los escalofríos ni se le quitó lo erecto de los pezones, la diva estaba igual.  
>"Lo sé, pienso lo mismo, salgamos de aquí" Dijo riendo mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba, luego secó a Quinn.<p>

La rubia tomó su ropa y salieron del baño hacia la recámara que estaba cerrada con llave. Caminó hacia su mochila y sacó ropa seca y limpia pero Rachel la detuvo.

"No te vistas aún" La tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia la cama, se acostó de espalda y se recorrió hacia la cabecera con los codos, arrastrando su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo. Quinn se acercó a ella como una leona que esta por atacar a su presa, los hombros se le movían, dejando ver los omóplatos finos y delineados, sus senos pequeños atraídos hacia el colchón por la gravedad, pero su mirada, su mirada era de puro deseo, deseo que Rachel también sentía.

Se puso entre las piernas de la diva y comenzó a besarle el cuello y la quijada, luego los labios y ahí se detuvo por varios minutos, acariciando con su mano izquierda el cuerpo de la que estaba debajo de ella.

"Si no me tocas ahora Quinn, voy a golpearte" Ésta se rió ante la amenaza.  
>"No puedo tomarme mi tiempo para hacerte el amor?"<br>"No cuando tengo tantas ganas, no" Levantó una ceja.  
>"Cómo ordena su majestad que le haga el amor entonces?" Rachel sonrió. Tomó su mano y la bajó hasta su entrepierna, cuando la rubia sintió lo lubricada que estaba cerró los ojos y suspiró.<br>"Dios Rach, sí que tienes muchas ganas"  
>"Entonces ya vas a hacérmelo?" Asintió.<p>

Le acarició el clítoris lentamente haciendo que Rachel gimiera, luego se tapó la boca.

"No quiero que mi padre nos oiga si despierta" Quinn rió.  
>"Sí, tienes razón, trata de no gemir tan fuerte… digo, no que no me guste pero no quiero que tu padre me saque a patadas del cuarto y me aviente a los zombies"<br>"No… no quere…" No terminó la frase, sintió como Quinn se introducía y ahogó las palabras con otro gemido y luego otro, y así, sintiendo como la rubia se empujaba mas y mas y se movía dentro de ella. "Segura que nadie te enseñó a hacerle el amor a una mujer?"  
>"Muy segura, por qué?"<br>"Porque (gemido) juro que (otro gemido) lo haces riquísimo"  
>"Qué bueno que te gusta" Se agachó para besarle el cuello y morderle la yugular lentamente; escuchó los sonidos que hacía su mano en el sexo de Rachel "Rach, estas tan mojada" Soltó su propio gemido ante la sensación.<br>"Es tu culpa" Escuchando esto se movió más rápido y se introdujo más "Oh dios Quinn" Sintió que el abrazo en su cintura se hacía más fuerte "Voy a llegar (gemido) estoy a punto de llegar" Los dientes de Rachel se le clavaron en el hombro e hizo un sonido de dolor que le pareció muy placentero.

Terminaron exhaustas, una al lado de la otra con la respiración agitada; Rachel no podía moverse, no podía ni levantar los brazos. "Wow" Dijo "Wow"  
>"Si" Contestó la rubia con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio. Se acercó a su novia y le besó la sien "Me encantas Rachel Barbra Berry" Ésta sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.<br>"Y tú me encantas a mi también Lucy Quinn Fabray".

Se quedó descansando con la espalda sobre el colchón, cerró los ojos y posó sus manos sobre el estómago, sintió que la cama se movía y en seguida el peso de Rachel estaba sobre su cuerpo. No abrió los ojos, sólo sonrió.

"Qué haces enana?"  
>"No me digas enana, me recuerdas a la Quinn de primer año"<br>"Qué haces Berry?"  
>"Ahora me recuerdas a la de segundo año"<br>"Qué haces hermosa?"  
>"Eso está mucho mejor… qué hago? Ya verás… mejor dicho, sentirás" De escuchar esas palabras sintió escalofrío.<p>

Las manos de Rachel recorrieron el cuerpo perfecto de Quinn, cada rincón, la piel tersísima y blanca, besándola toda. Quinn abrió los ojos cuando le mordió la parte interior del muslo. "Ouch" Dijo entre risas; acaricio el cabello de la diva mientras seguía besándole los huesos de la cadera, luego le plantó uno en el hueso del pubis y olió el sexo de su novia.

Le abrió las piernas y recargó sus hombros en los muslos de la rubia, deteniéndose ahí. Separó los labios mayores para dejar al descubierto el clítoris rosa de su novia, apenas y podía esperar para estar jugando con él.

Quinn se tensó en su lugar cuando sintió el primer lengüetazo, pero después se aflojó y comenzó a gemir, lento y casi perceptible, si de discreción se trataba, ella siempre podía hacerlo quedo, casi como si no estuviera la diva entre sus piernas.

Volvió a acariciarle el cabello y metió sus dedos para masajear el cuero cabelludo, luego pasó las dos manos por debajo de la almohada y después se aferró a la orilla del colchón, el calor subiéndole rápidamente.

Rachel supo que la rubia había tenido un orgasmo cuando dejó de temblar. Se limpió la boca y le sonrió viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"Ven acá" Ordenó Quinn.

Se besaron por más minutos, acariciándose lentamente en lugares inocentes y no tan inocentes. Escucharon golpes en la puerta.

"Ya hay pájaros en el alambre Fabray, vístanse y salgan" Santana siempre sabía cómo ser inoportunamente oportuna.

Sacaron unos pants de sus mochilas, se pusieron una sudadera y después de cepillarse el cabello enredado, salieron a la cocina. Hiram la vio extraño, pero evitó tocar el tema, ojos que no ven… que ellas hagan lo que quieran :P.

* * *

><p>En el camino había una bifurcación, no sabían cual tomar, las dos llevaban al mismo lado pero una de ellas los haría rodear y perder medio día.<p>

Sintieron un golpeteo en la ventana trasera del Volvo S40 de color azul marino y el espejo retrovisor les avisó que era un grupo de zombies los que venían a su encuentro; Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agachó en su asiento gritando a todo pulmón "Arranca Judy arranca!"

La rubia pisó el acelerador y sin importar si debían tomar izquierda o derecha arrancó. Ya no importaba la bifurcación importaba salir cuanto antes de ahí; desafortunadamente el peso de las manos en el vidrio había hecho que se estrellara y un golpe más ya no aguantaría.

No supieron cuánto habían avanzado a 120 km/h cuando bajaron la velocidad y se detuvieron a la orilla de la carretera. Judy tenía las manos apretadas en el volante, Emma apenas empezaba a levantarse de su asiento y Will aflojaba la mano de la agarradera de la puerta.

"Emma, estás bien?" Preguntó él, ella asintió y luego se volteó hacia Judy "Y tú?"  
>"Bien"<p>

Cuando encendió de nuevo el auto y giró para entrar otra vez al asfalto, sintió el carro pesado y la dirección hidráulica no funcionaba como normalmente lo hacía; se mordió el labio inferior y casi quiso llorar por la suerte de ese día. Will notó en seguida que algo andaba mal.

"Se nos ha ponchado el neumático de repuesto, ya no hay otro en la cajuela" Las lagrimas le brotaron y comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, había perdido ya toda esperanza de llegar a Alaska. No había un solo automóvil donde ellos estaban, así que no podían tomar uno para seguir con su camino.

Seguir a pie simplemente no estaba concebido, no era algo que fuera a hacer.

"Adentrémonos en el bosque, quizás encontremos una cueva o algo que nos sirva de refugio"  
>"Y luego qué?" preguntó la rubia con la voz cortada.<br>"No lo sé… podríamos…"  
>"No podemos hacer nada! No lo ves William! Mi esperanza de llegar a Alaska por mi hija se ha ido al carajo! Estamos en medio de la nada y no es que tengamos que esperar a que un coche pase y nos dé aventón, porque eso no va a pasar. Ya no hay más que hacer, nada!" Se recargó en el volante y comenzó a llorar más.<br>"Pongámonos a resguardo, luego tomaré la pistola y caminaré para ver si encuentro un auto, es un buen plan; pero necesito dejarlas seguras, escondidas en algún lado"  
>"Es un plan malísimo" Dijo Emma "De verdad esperas que te dejemos irte armado sólo con una pistola que tiene tres balas?"<br>"Morirás antes de que puedas encontrar un coche Will" Apoyó Judy.  
>"Entonces movámonos de aquí, será mejor que nos adentremos en el bosque" Asintieron.<p>

Bajaron las cosas necesarias del auto y caminaron hacia donde había propuesto Will; dejando atrás cosas que ya no podían cargar.

Caminaron por una hora cuando encontraron efectivamente, una cueva. No era profunda y no se veía que habitaran animales peligrosos en ella, quizás podrían encontrarse con arañas y víboras, pero no era el refugio del algún oso o perros salvajes.

Obviamente estaba húmeda y se escuchaba el gotear de agua en alguna parte, al menos eso les serviría.

Se hizo un silencio aterrador en la cueva ya que los tres dejaron su carga y se sentaron en las piedras llenas de musgo. Cada uno pensando en que la esperanza, estaba terminándose con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó cómodamente en los brazos de Quinn; la rubia parecía que no había sentido su movimiento y seguía profundamente dormida, parecía angelical, graciosa, de belleza única e inigualable cuando dormía. Aunque despierta no parecía angelical.<p>

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, Rachel reconoció en seguida que quien llamaba era su padre.

"Adelante" Quinn se movió por fin en la cama, pero hizo un ruido de descontento y se volteó tapándose con la colcha hasta la cabeza.  
>"Puck y Anthony creen que es momento de salir, alístense, les he preparado ya el desayuno; encontramos en buen estado huevos, jamón y tocino" <em>Alguien dijo tocino?<em>

Quinn salió en seguida de entre las cobijas, se veía hermosa con el cabello despeinado, Rachel volteó a verla y le sonrió con cariño.

"Creo que estaremos en la cocina más pronto de lo que te imaginas; gracias papi"

Hiram cerró la puerta tras de sí, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que había dejado a Leroy en aquel agujero; ver feliz a Rachel lo hacía feliz a él, nunca hubiera creído que Quinn y su hija estarían juntas _definitivamente te debo 100 dólares Leroy _negó con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo hasta que llegó a la cocina.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada Quinn se levantó, se puso unos jeans de color negro, sus tennis vans y una playera roja.

"Alguien ya tiene prisa por desayunar eh" Rachel apenas estaba levantándose y buscando sus jeans y su sudadera.  
>"Sabes cuánto tengo sin desayunar eso amor?" Se vio en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello "Parecieran siglos!" Rachel rió.<br>"Bien, entonces sólo deja que me vista para que vayamos a desayunar, con todo esto…" Suspiró "Adiós a mi afán vegano… a estas alturas ya no puedo protestar por la protección de los animales"  
>"Pues en eso tienes razón, si no te acostumbras a comer lo que hay, morirás de hambre"<p>

Estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor, dónde también desayunaban Chris, Santana, Britt y Spencer. El humor del desayuno había cambiado en cuanto la vieron, pero el hambre era demasiada así que prefirieron ignorar su presencia y platicar con los presentes haciendo como que no estaba ella ahí.

Habían terminado medio plato cuando Puck y Hiram entraron corriendo agitados y con sorpresa en sus ojos. Todo mundo se tensó y se puso alerta, pensando que una horda de zombies venía a su encuentro, que caminaban en las cercanías y que quizás la cosa se iba a poner fea. Pero ellos no decían una sola palabra, balbuceaban y no lograban entender nada de lo que decían.

"Viene una horda?" Preguntó Chris; negaron con la cabeza y balbucearon de nuevo.  
>"Le ha pasado algo a alguien?" Dijo Santana. Volvieron a negar con la cabeza.<br>"Entonces respiren y por dios ya digan algo" Urgió Quinn, cuyo estrés iba en aumento.

Pasó un minuto más antes de que pudieran por fin articular palabra, lo que había pasado no era para más, era como si hubieran visto un fantasma, mejor dicho, escuchado un fantasma y con tal sorpresa, con tal asombro más bien, estaban, como se dijera propiamente: conmocionados. Se sentaron a la mesa y pidieron que todos estuvieran reunidos para lo que tenían que decir; en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban ahí los demás.

"Estábamos en la torreta, viendo la posibilidad de sacar agua para llenar los garrafones, igual creímos que el agua no era bebible pero de algo serviría, no? Cuando el Walkie-talkie comenzó a escucharse con interferencia, como si alguien intentara comunicarse con nosotros pero no podíamos oír ni siquiera palabras" Puck asentía frenéticamente con el cabello de la moica en la frente cerca de los ojos ya "Así que respondimos por si alguno de ustedes era quien nos llamaba, pero nada; en seguida la transmisión se volvió clara, recibimos un mensaje de Alaska".

El corazón de cada uno se aceleró en sus pechos, también a ellos se les había esfumado el color de la cara, pálidos, parecían cadáveres; no se escuchaba ni un respiro, nada. Sólo ellos con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, sorprendidos en su máxima expresión.

El silencio pareció durar tanto que pensaron que más bien se habían quedado sordos. Hasta que por fin uno de ellos se animó a hablar, no sin sonar inseguro, casi con voz ahogada.

"Cómo…" Anthony se aclaró la garganta "Cómo lo saben?"  
>"Porque el mensaje fue bastante claro" Puck se rascó la ceja con el dedo pulgar "Sobrevivientes, aquí base militar en Alaska; hay esperanza de vida" Comenzó a imitar lo que había escuchado "Las coordenadas son 11°34"10' vengan en cuanto antes" Se dio un respiro "Lo más interesante fue lo que dijo al final: se tomarán medidas drásticas, por favor, vengan"<br>"Qué quiere decir con 'medidas drásticas'?" Preguntó Quinn.  
>"No lo sé, pero al menos ya tenemos un mensaje real, ya no estamos yendo a ciegas hacia allá, tenemos la certeza de que alguien nos espera"<br>"Tenemos que llegar en cuanto antes" Aconsejó Samantha.  
>"Sam tiene razón" Apoyó Anthony "Si ha dicho que tomarán medidas drásticas es porque algo planean, seguramente el gobierno hará algo para contener la infección… o más bien, eliminarla"<br>"Bien, entonces larguémonos de aquí, no más descanso hasta que lleguemos a las coordenadas que nos han dicho; Anthony, tienes idea de cómo llegar ahí apoyado de brújula y mapa?"  
>"Por quién me tomas Hiram, claro que sé llegar" Se brindaron una sonrisa.<br>"Claro, claro; vamos entonces" Todos se levantaron en seguida, menos Quinn.  
>"Qué pasa Quinn?" Preguntó Rachel.<br>"No he terminado mi huevo con tocino" Hizo un puchero "Y ya se enfrió".  
>"Cómelo así, yo manejo, tú desayuna en el auto, pero date prisa amor, si lo que han dicho es cierto, no hay tiempo que perder"<p>

Manejaron incansablemente hasta que cruzaron la frontera con Alaska, Anthony iba esta vez al frente dirigiendo al comboy, con mapa y brújula en mano siguiendo las coordenadas que le habían dicho Puck y Hiram. El terreno era más peligroso y los autos debían ir más despacio para que las llantas no patinaran, ya todo estaba más nevado y hacía mucho frío; bien hubieran podido prender la calefacción, pero eso gastaría más gasolina y no querían quedarse sin ella en un momento tan importante.

Habían comido poco de nuevo, pero la adrenalina no les permitía sentirse cansados o malhumorados; tenían la esperanza de llegar a un lugar donde estarían bien y a salvo, eso les daba la energía necesaria para seguir así por más tiempo, podían no comer (beber era imprescindible en cambio, pero tenían agua de sobra por el momento) porque llegar era lo único que tenían en mente.

Intentaron varias veces comunicarse de nuevo con quien sea que les hubiera mandado el mensaje ya que cada determinado tiempo el mensaje volvía a repetirse en su frecuencia, pero nunca lograron una respuesta más allá de: Sobrevivientes, aquí base militar…

Anthony se escuchó en los walkie-talkies de cada uno "Estamos cerca, estén alerta; bajaremos la velocidad" Así pues todos bajaron a 80 km/h.

Comenzaron a ver cadáveres de zombies, eran visibles los tiros en la cabeza, otros estaban incompletos, movían los ojos o los miembros solo un poco, se arrastraban lentamente y así se veían cada vez más, hasta que a lo lejos vieron una masa oscura, cuerpos moviéndose de aquí para allá lentamente.

"Tenemos que detenernos; adelante hay un gran número de zombies, rodearlos será imposible, están apilados en las coordenadas que nos han dado, seguros que no es una trampa?"  
>"No lo sé Anthony; pero si bajamos necesitamos hacerlo con mucho cuidado, al menos los zombies que están a nuestro rededor son prácticamente inofensivos… pero no hay que fiarnos" Dijo Puck.<p>

Quinn abrió la puerta de la Hummer y se quedó parada, recargándose en ella, tomó los binoculares y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente a unos buenos metros de ellos había una gran cantidad de zombies y pasarlos sería una misión imposible.

"Son muchos Rach, no creo que nosotros podamos contra ellos; los muros se ven fuertes, parece que los golpearan pero no han cedido… al menos no de ningún lado que vi… pero no… uh uh, imposible pasarlos" Volvió a sentarse en la camioneta cerrando bien la puerta.  
>"Quinn, vamos a hacer la cosa más asquerosa del universo pero presiento que te va a gustar"<br>"No me gustan las orgías San, eso es cosa tuya" Sin querer fue Hiram quien se puso rojo con el comentario.  
>"Nada de eso Quinn soy rebelde Fabray, creo que vamos a pasar por encima de los pobres diablos que se arrastran y atropellaremos a los demás, si comenzamos a disparar alertaremos a los que están cerca de la muralla, no es que estén demasiado cerca de nosotros, pero no queremos llamar su atención" Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel con los ojitos de borrego.<br>"Me dejas manejar? Pooooor fiiiiiis?" Rachel rió.  
>"El volante es todo tuyo" Contestó haciendo cara de asco.<p>

Sin bajarse del auto cambiaron de asientos, dándose un beso cuando se encontraron a la mitad; la rubia encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador en neutral, haciendo rugir el motor.

La base estaba en lo alto de la colina, se veía demasiado pequeña como para que ahí pudieran alojar a muchas personas, pero quien sabe, igual y era el ángulo en dónde estaban ellos.

Parecían niños manejando en zigzag, la camioneta brincando cada vez que pasaban por encima de los cuerpos de los zombies. La sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn era enorme, sentía que tenía el poder, que pasar por encima de ellos era la cosa más divertida del mundo, no, del universo; ella no lo encontraba asqueroso en lo más mínimo.

Dieron media vuelta cuando terminaron y regresaron a la parte donde se habían detenido para observar por los binoculares. Acercarse más no era prudente, así que con el camino despejado, se bajaron todos de los autos y esperaron hasta escuchar el mensaje otra vez, para probar suerte e intentar comunicarse de nuevo con quien quiera que estuviera en la base.

Aguardaron media hora, hasta que el mensaje volvió a escucharse en la frecuencia de sus Walkie-talkies. Al terminar comenzaron a llamar, cada uno con el suyo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Finn estaba estresado, estaba cansado y hambriento, enojado también porque aunque al principio parecía que Samantha estaba interesada en él, al final había viajado todo el tiempo con Puck. Qué tenía Puck que no tuviera él? Ja! Quinn y Santana opinaban que todo.

"Al diablo, aquí no hay nada, para que enviar un mensaje si no va a responder? Yo más bien creo que el imbécil que lo mandó ya está muerto… esto fue una pérdida de tiempo!"  
>"Finn, deja de gritar" Urgió Adam.<br>"Tú no me ordenas! Estoy cansado de esto, no puedo más!"  
>"Hudson, baja la voz"<br>"Cállate Quinn" Ésta negó con la cabeza, era imposible hacer que Finntonto Hudson entrara en razón.  
>"Debemos calmarnos, si entramos en conflicto entre nosotros nada lograremos" Dijo Hiram, mientras Anthony apoyaba la moción asintiendo con la cabeza.<br>"No! ya basta! No quiero que me sigan ordenando, nada de esto, nada de lo que hemos hecho servirá de nada, no se dan cuenta?! El mundo se fue a la chingada!"

De la nada un zombie salió de entre los pinos y fue contra el que estaba más cerca: Finn.

Su grito tomó decibeles increíbles, el horror en los ojos de cada uno fue inmenso, se quedaron petrificados por unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

"Nooo! Finn!" Gritó Rachel histéricamente mientras se echaba a correr hacia él, pero Hiram la detuvo.

Chris tomó al ente que estaba colgado de la espalda de Finn y se lo arrebató, cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y mostrándoles los dientes llenos de sangre amenazó con levantarse de nuevo, pero la pistola de Quinn fue más rápida y se derrumbó en el lodo con un tiro en la cabeza.

La mano de Finn se encontraba en su hombro y sangraba a chorros moderados, le había arrancado un pedazo de carne y ya todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

El llanto de Rachel no se detenía y parecía que los demás comenzarían a hacer lo mismo; los ojos de Quinn se rosaron y se dio media vuelta para que los presentes no la vieran llorar. Nadie atinaba a moverse, nadie decía nada, Finn mismo estaba estático en su lugar, sólo seguía con la mano en el hombro. Comenzó a tragar saliva con dificultad y los ojos se le volvieron cristalinos, estaba llorando en silencio, parecía que estaba ido, pensando en todo lo que significaba esa mordida, se volvió para ver al zombie que estaba tirado en el suelo con el semblante desencajado, con la mueca de la muerte en el rostro.

Así que así se sentía el final.

Se sentó recargando la espalda en la llanta de la camioneta de Puck, respirando entrecortadamente por el dolor, tener un pedazo de carne arrancado no es cualquier cosa.

"Finn" Dijo Puck acercándose a él. Seguía con los ojos rojos.  
>"Así que hasta aquí llego yo, eh?" Sonrió con amargura "El hijo de perra ha salido de la nada para darme un regalito"<br>"Hermano, yo…" Se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta. Finn negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada cerrando los ojos. Fue como si le dijera: No te preocupes Puck.  
>"Quieres… quieres que haga algo por ti?"<br>"Darme el tiro de gracia?" Contestó levantando la mirada y entrecerrando los ojos, el brillo de la nieve lo cegaba.  
>"No! No digas eso Finn, tenemos que entrar a la base, seguro hay una cura" Dijo Rachel, Hiram siguiéndola a su espalda.<br>"O quizás no Rachel, el mensaje no habla de ninguna cura"  
>"No te puedes dar por vencido!" Gritaba frustrada, llorosa.<br>"Pero lo estoy haciendo Rach"  
>"No!" Volvió a gritar ella "No puedes dejarnos"<br>"No hay más qué hacer" Volvió a respirar con dificultad "Es mejor que sigan sin mi"  
>"Levántate Hudson, te llevaremos a la base y veremos si hay una cura" Quinn se acercó con los ojos un poco más secos, todos voltearon a verla.<br>"No sean necios!" Contestó él. La rubia le dio una bofetada y se abrazó fuerte a Finn llenándose la playera de sangre.  
>"Eres un imbécil Finn" Lloraba de nuevo "Eres un maldito imbécil, siempre lo has sido, pero te necesitamos" Él la abrazó, no lo hizo en seguida, lo dudó al principio pero al final se abrazó al cuerpo flaco de Quinn.<br>"Anthony, debes hacerlos entrar en razón" Santana y Brittaney también lloraban, por eso no habían dicho nada.  
>"No lo escuches Anthony" Se volteó a verlo Rachel, llevaba las manos echas un puño y las mejillas le brillaban por las lagrimas que le corrían.<br>"Tiene razón Rachel, si hubiera una cura, lo hubieran dicho en el mensaje" Se volteó a ver a Finn "Pero no voy a hacerlo ahora, no me siento cómodo… esperaré hasta que mueras" El chico asintió.

Hiram se retiró, recordando el momento en el que Leroy había dejado de respirar, aflojándose en el árbol al que estaba atado. El nudo en su garganta era tan grande que comenzó a sollozar.

Cada uno, los más cercanos a él, se acercaron a despedirse de él. Ya lo habían amarrado a la defensa de un automóvil y mientras uno se acercaba a hablar con Finn, los demás estaban alertas a los alrededores por si salía otro zombie. Estaban armados e hicieron un círculo, pero lo bastante lejos como para no entrometerse en la plática.

"…Sabes que lamento haberte hecho eso con Quinn, verdad?" Puck rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos. Finn se veía cada vez mas pálido.  
>"Lo sé… ya te disculpaste por eso"<br>"Y con Rachel…"  
>"Las dos sabían lo que hacían… no las obligaste a nada Puck"<br>"Pero yo debí de haberme mantenido alejado de ellas… sobre todo de Quinn…"  
>"Puck, tranquilo hermano, no hay resentimientos" Platicaron por diez minutos más, luego se abrazaron y Noah caminó al lugar que debía tomar para montar guardia.<p>

Así, cada uno de sus amigos pasó a despedirse de él, Santana le recordó y lo hizo reír con lo torpe que fue cuando tuvieron sexo. No quería recordarle cosas malas, sino hacer de ese momento algo ligero y tranquilo. Brittaney se acercó con Lord y se abrazaron los tres. Una vez más Puck pensó _Es el maldito fin del mundo y el gato sigue vivo._

Quinn lloró mucho al despedirse de él, se disculpó por lo mismo que se había disculpado Puck.  
>"…Y Quinn? Cuídala mucho, eres afortunada de tenerla" Voltearon a ver a Rachel que ahora estaba abrazada de su padre. La rubia asintió y se abrazó fuertemente a él.<p>

"Rachel… cuídense mucho, sean unidos todos; quizás no soy la mejor persona para aconsejar eso, pero quiero que tengan ese sentido de hermandad en el grupo… yo no supe cómo hacerlo… siempre me dejo guiar mucho por mis emociones" Quiso acomodarle el bucle que tenía en el rostro, pero no podía mover ni un centímetro las manos atadas a la defensa "Me gusta verte contenta con ella y, perdóname por las veces en las que no te defendí, las veces en las que me necesitaste y no estuve ahí"  
>"Perdoname por romperte el corazón Finn"<br>"Yo también te lo rompí varias veces, te calmaría si te dijera que estamos a mano?" Ella no respondió pero él le sonrió "Eres hermosa Rachel" Rachel lloró con más ganas.

El atardecer estaba cerca… Finn respiraba pausadamente, sudaba frío y comenzaba a temblar; se quejaba poco, sabía que a lo mejor no había esperanza tampoco para los demás y al menos iba a descansar de toda esa locura. Sonaría cómodo, cobarde, mediocre, pero no quería tener que batallar más con esa situación, si moría al menos iba a descansar de tanto desastre.

Rachel fue quien pidió ser quien estuviera ahí con él cuando dejara de respirar, así que cuando sucedió, soltó un sollozo fuerte y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esa fue la señal para todos. Se acercaron con los ojos llorosos y en silencio.

Anthony apuntó a la cabeza de Finn y antes de que despertara apretó el gatillo. La sangre brotó de su cabeza, no mucha pero sí la suficiente, acababa de morir, no era que su sangre se hubiera coagulado en seguida.

Estaban aún en silencio cuando un helicóptero comenzó a escucharse no tan lejos, lo vieron alzar el vuelo y acercarse a ellos.

"A unos dos kilómetros al norte hay una planicie, los recogeré ahí" Se escuchó por unos altavoces.

Desconcertados se quedaron viendo, le dieron un último adiós a la tumba improvisada donde estaba Finn y subiéndose cada uno a los automóviles, siguieron las indicaciones del helicóptero que se había dirigido hacia el sur.

Rachel dio un vistazo a la tumba, cerró los ojos y así, Hiram manejó hacia donde estaría su salvación.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, un mucho tarde este capitulo, sé que muchos pensaron que incluso la historia ya había acabado, no, aún no acaba, quedan unos cuantos capítulos; mi tardanza se debió a cuestiones personales en las que tuve que ocupar mi tiempo con un ser querido, otra que debido a eso mi bloqueo mental estaba horrible y aparte mandé formatear mi laptop. Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado y agradezco mucho su paciencia pero también que me presionaran para actualizar. Un abrazo enorme. N.**

* * *

><p>No fue una presentación demasiado formal cuando el agente Moss los dejó por fin en la plataforma donde estaba el helicóptero que los había recogido hacía solo cinco minutos. Los había guiado al subterráneo explicándoles un poco de las instalaciones por las que iban pasando y dándoles ordenes de las puertas que estaban definitivamente prohibidas para ellos, les dijo algo así como que no había mucho tiempo, pero que disfrutaran su estancia en lo que quiera que fuera que estaban.<p>

Parecía un búnker, bastante moderno por cierto, varias cosas eléctricas que quien sabe de dónde tomaban la luz. Tenía unos cuantos cuartos con camas de sábanas limpias, burós, lámparas, agua corriente y caliente.

Lo que Anthony notó en seguida, fue que esa clase refugio no estaba precisamente diseñado para albergar a las personas que se habían dirigido hacia allá, era más bien para los que estarían a cargo de las operaciones, cuales quiera que fuesen, y que realmente, si no fue porque tuvieron un par de semanas de retraso con el plan establecido desde un principio, hubieran terminado como los pobres entes que estaban afuera.

Que Quinn hubiera salido herida, que hubieran decidido quedarse descansando en varios lugares en lugar de manejar sin parar hacia allá, les brindó la oportunidad de ser los pocos sobrevivientes a este holocausto zombie. Vaya que fueron afortunados.

No habían llegado completos, tal y como se habían temido los chicos cuando emprendieron el viaje fuera de Lima, Finn había corrido con mala suerte y aunque llegó casi hasta el final, ya no estaba con ellos en su travesía por otra sobrevivencia.

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Anthony, unos sentados en la cama, otros en la alfombra, los burós, un par de sillones que había y una par de sillas que estaban ahí junto con una mesa. Se habían aseado pero no habían descansado ni un segundo, en shock como estaban, tanto por la muerte de Finn como por estar en ese lugar, se veían unos a otros pero no decían una sola palabra. Qué sigue ahora? Era la pregunta que navegaba en la mente de cada uno.

No estaban trabajando en sentirse realmente cómodos en donde estaban, no querían creer que esto era algo definitivo y que ya estaban a salvo; sobre todo tomando en cuenta que les había dicho que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero tiempo para qué? Esa era otra pregunta que flotaba en el aire y sin respuesta.

Estaban nerviosos, incrédulos, cansados… querían dejar de pensar, dejar de preocuparse; unos pensaban en que extrañaban esos momentos donde qué ponerse el siguiente día para la preparatoria era su mayor preocupación. O cuando estaban ansiosos por un videojuego nuevo, o simplemente tomarse unas cervezas junto a la alberca bajo el calor del sol.

"No me fío de todo esto" Rompió por fin el silencio Santana "Esto no es un refugio para los sobrevivientes, si estamos aquí con él" Bajó un poco la voz, tenía la paranoia de que Moss podía escucharlos "en este lugar, es por casualidad, o mucha o poca suerte".  
>"Necesitamos hablar con él en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad, sabemos que ha hablado de tiempo y claro que es evidente que esto no es un refugio para nosotros, sino para ellos; no sabemos si haya más o si Moss sea el único sobreviviente" Dijo Anthony "Estas instalaciones definitivamente son de uso de la inteligencia de los Estados Unidos y del gobierno, era claro que no podrían crear un lugar para los sobrevivientes en tan poco tiempo, éste ya existía y se había previsto para cuestiones atómicas, como los bunkers que se crearon en los sesentas como prevención a una guerra nuclear"<p>

Lo que decía Anthony tenía sentido, ya si algunos dudaban de que fuera así, ahora quedaba confirmado y no sabían si podían o no, confiar en el Agente que les había salvado, de cierto modo, la vida.

Por unos altavoces se escuchó al agente, anunciando que se verían en el comedor en una hora, les sugería guardaran reposo y se relajaran pues entonces tendrían una charla. Dijo que había un mapa en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, el ala oeste era donde estaba el comedor.

"Especular no nos llevará a nada bueno, será mejor que por el momento hagamos caso, intentemos descansar y despejarnos la mente, así podremos hacerle las preguntas correctas para recibir las respuestas correctas, visto está que el agente quiere hablar con nosotros" Era Hiram esta vez, hablándole al grupo entero "Así que vayamos a nuestros cuartos e intentemos dormir una siesta, yo tocaré a sus puertas en poco menos de una hora"  
>"He visto que en los cajones de los closets hay ropa limpia, supongo que podemos usarla sino no estaría ahí, sólo traemos el cambio que cargamos en la mochila y no está muy limpio que digamos" Comentó Chris, ya recuperado del accidente que había tenido.<p>

Rachel, Quinn y Hiram salieron juntos, no dijeron mucho, en realidad no dijeron nada, el hombre le brindó un apretón de hombros a las chicas, una sonrisa cansada y entró a su habitación dejando que ambas caminaran a la suya.

Quinn se acostó con la espalda en el colchón, los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida en el techo, preguntándose en dónde exactamente estaban ellas ahora, a cuánta distancia bajo tierra, y si acaso sobre ellos había zombies caminando, cuántos de ellos serían, familias enteras? Qué había pasado con los otros agentes, militares…

Sintió el cuerpo de Rachel pegarse al suyo y poner la cabeza sobre su pecho, seguía sin hablar y ella comprendía perfectamente bien por qué la diva no tenía ganas de entablar conversación, o decir un par de palabras siquiera, le acarició el cabello y la espalda, pegándola más a ella y besándole la coronilla.

"Vamos a estar bien" Dijo para relajarla, para brindarle seguridad, ni ella misma lo creía, pero quería pensar que estarían bien.

Durmieron si acaso quince minutos cuando escucharon el llamado de Hiram en su puerta, se despabilaron y salieron del cuarto, afuera ya estaban casi todos y los que no, estaban a punto de salir, ninguno se tardó realmente en estar en el comedor; pareciera que la atmósfera militar se les había contagiado y ahora seguían ordenes sin dudarlo, como si ellos mismos fueran soldados.

Evidentemente Samantha, Spencer y Chris parecían seguirlas sin ningún problema, siendo hijos de un exmilitar estaban más que acostumbrados. Se sentaron a la mesa de nuevo en silencio y solo un par de minutos después escucharon los pasos de Moss. Como se esperaba, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, con los brazos recargados en la silla de respaldo alto. Era un salón muy victoriano, casi como de palacio inglés, alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo de modo que se acondicionara para un catedrático o un noble, para qué? Quién sabe, no le veían el propósito a una decoración tan inadecuada para la situación y el lugar. Parecía también una sala de juntas, ni todos ellos alcanzaban a ocupar las sillas.

"Les doy de nuevo la bienvenida, vuelvo a presentarme, soy el agente Mathew Moss; del equipo que originalmente había, sólo quedo yo y otros dos soldados, sobrevivientes claro está, de lo que se ha suscitado en el último mes"  
>"Si se me permite interrumpir" Dijo Anthony "Cuánto personal habitaba esta especie de búnker y dónde están ahora?"<br>"Usted es?"  
>"Anthony, Anthony Brendon"<br>"Bien Anthony, debido a que esta información ya no es confidencial del todo, más bien, no debería dadas las circunstancias, nosotros estábamos desarrollando una cura hasta que la infección volvió a salirse de control y nuestro personal se contagió, logramos ponerlos en cuarentena y finalmente aniquilarlos para evitar la propagación, los pusimos primeramente en una habitación donde observamos su comportamiento y luego de llegar a pruebas inconclusas se optó por eliminarlos" Hizo una pausa por si Anthony o cualquier otro quería hablar, no hubo respuesta "En Europa se tomaron medidas extremas, me refiero a que los países que estaban realmente contaminados fueron bombeados, no se tomaron ni la precaución de investigar o comprobar si aún había sobrevivientes, así, simplemente tiraron una bomba de tal impacto que no queda ningún edificio en pie, nada" Se levantó y caminó hacia la licorera con whisky y le sirvió un vaso a los adultos, caminó en silencio hacia ellos y los puso frente a ellos, luego le dio un trago a su whisky.  
>"Creo que nosotros también necesitamos un trago" Dijo Puck. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió<br>"Ya has visto de dónde saqué los vasos, siéntanse, como se dijera antes, como en su casa". Servidos y en calma, Moss continuó.  
>"Las medidas de las que les hablaba serán impuestas acá, los gobiernos de América del norte, central y sur han dado poca respuesta y creemos que no hay nadie con quien podamos comunicarnos para darlos por enterados y ponerlos en alerta, esto quiere decir, que si hay sobrevivientes en el continente, serán eliminados junto con la infección"<br>"Cuál es su plan agente? Porque nos está contando todo esto pero no sabemos qué viene a futuro"  
>"Sea paciente Anthony, déjeme terminar de hablar y entonces todos pueden bombardearme con las preguntas que crean prudentes" él asintió "He ganado dos semanas para encontrar una forma de identificar vida, por medio de software, conectándonos a un satélite y dándole la instrucción de que busque calor corporal humano; el reto no es lograr que los ubique, el reto es ponerlos sobre aviso y salvarlos, estoy consciente de que será prácticamente imposible hacerlo y que muchos inocentes perderán la vida en la contención, pero al menos podríamos rescatar a los más cercanos. Necesito que sean mi equipo, que se pongan a mi mando en el mejor de los planes, no como si fuera yo su capataz, sino como un mentor"<p>

Se desabotonó la camisa y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sentía que comenzaba a sudar.

"En menos de dos semanas tendremos que estar viajando a Europa, donde comenzaremos a formar una nueva sociedad con los sobrevivientes, no tengo dato de cuántos haya, pero existen, mi ultimátum es esa fecha y yo quiero rescatar a cuantos sea posible; este búnker, si así quieren llamarlo, cuenta con electricidad generada por energía eólica y solar, así que por el momento pueden disfrutar de duchas con agua caliente, comida y calefacción; disfrútenlo por el momento y ahora estoy dispuesto a contestar a sus preguntas"

Tenían tantas dando vueltas en la cabeza que no sabían ni por dónde empezar y sólo se miraban unos a otros, no se habían acabado aún el whisky, pero para este punto, sentían la necesidad de darle un trago enorme y calmarse _un cigarro me vendría muy bien en este momento _pensaron Quinn y Santana.

"Este no estaba pensado como refugio para los sobrevivientes, estoy casi seguro que estamos durmiendo en las habitaciones de los demás agentes y soldados que estuvieron aquí; por qué pues si se nos dio la orden de venir a Alaska? No hicieron un refugio para nosotros, todos los idiotas que creímos en sus mentiras"  
>"Aunque parezca que estoy al mando y que siempre lo estuve, fui sólo un peón que corrió con la suerte de no infectarse, en rango, soy el más alto aquí ahora, pero entonces yo me preguntaba lo mismo, nunca me dieron respuesta, lo que yo creo es que, sabían que en el camino, muchos perderían la vida y otros tantos podrían ser utilizados para exámenes y un nuevo plan. Las probabilidades, como ven, de que alguien llegara sin infección a estas instalaciones eran casi nulas, ustedes son lo que yo pudiera llamar, un milagro o un evento muy afortunado"<br>"Por qué si la infección empezó en Europa ustedes estaban desarrollando una cura"  
>"No sólo nosotros, varios científicos de diferentes partes del mundo estaban trabajando en ello, nosotros fuimos los únicos que casi lo logramos"<br>"Cuál es su plan después de la contención aquí?" Preguntó Quinn.  
>"Viajar a Europa y esperar bajo tierra hasta que la naturaleza siga su curso y veamos cuándo es seguro que podamos volver a la superficie, pero quiero que vislumbren la idea de que quizás tengamos que vivir en un estado como en The Matrix pero sin tantas carencias"<br>"No creas que nosotras la haremos de mujeres de sus hombres y estaremos pariendo a sus hijos"  
>"Tú eres?"<br>"Santana"  
>"Me gusta tu actitud Santana… y no me gusta; espero que no lo sean, el plan es que no, el contacto en Inglaterra tiene otro plan en mente"<br>"Cuál?" Puckerman.  
>"Clonación".<p>

-Ah, así que el mundo se va al diablo, la humanidad corre peligro y en lugar de aceptar la idea de que nosotros los animales racionales de la tierra, nos vamos a extinguir no es vislumbrada por el orgullo humano, nos aferramos al hecho de que tenemos que existir, que tenemos que gobernar, no podemos simplemente ser parte de la historia, cuando es verdad que la tierra estuvo mucho antes que nosotros y en ella no somos mas que alienígenas, nos estábamos acabando lo que podía ofrecernos y no conformes con ello, creamos un virus que acabó casi con la raza humana-. Decía Hiram para sí mismo.

-No sé si quisiera que me clonaran, sería como una especie de Aeon Flux… será que las generaciones de Quinn's tendrían mis recuerdos, "miles de terabytes" de recuerdos. Y esos clones qué? Quién los va a cargar y parir? No creo que tengan algo parecido a una placenta sintética donde hagan humanos, dudo también, ya que habló de The Matrix, que nos cultiven, es imposible que la tecnología haya avanzado tantísimo y nosotros sólo podamos ver el 10 por ciento de lo que es, es demasiada ciencia ficción para mí, demasiado descabellado"—

-Miles de millones de Pucks? Hell Fucking yeah!—

"En qué podemos ayudarlo, digo, tenemos dos semanas, menos de dos semanas para que usted logre hacer lo que quiere hacer, así que díganos en qué podemos ayudarlo" Anthony estaba más que dispuesto para que la pesadilla se acabara.  
>"Quién de ustedes tiene conocimientos básicos de programación, aparte de usted señor Brendon?"<p>

Lentamente Quinn levantó la mano, todos voltearon a verla con extraña sorpresa.

"No tuve clases como tal, tutoriales en internet sirven?" Moss asintió.  
>"Cuáles códigos aprendiste?"<br>"De forma básica C++, Delphi y MS-dos, son arcaícos lo sé, de hecho quién sabe si se siguieran usando a ultimas fechas… pero supongo que con los conocimientos básicos que usted menciona pueda hacer algo".  
>"Recuerdas if, then, else?" Quinn afirmó con la cabeza.<br>"Bien, estás en el equipo, mientras, quién tiene hambre?" Todos levantaron la mano con rapidez, incluso sintieron que sus intestinos rugían al escuchar la palabra hambre.  
>"Quién de ustedes es buen cocinero?" Preguntó el agente a los de la mesa.<br>"Creo que yo puedo defenderme" Afirmó Sam.  
>"Yo puedo ayudarla" Dijo Puck.<br>"Y yo" Chriss.  
>"Nosotras también podríamos ayudar en la cocina" Dijo Santana y Britt asintió.<br>"Alguno de ustedes posee conocimiento con armas?" Adam y Spencer levantaron la mano.  
>"Bien, creen ser capaces de organizar la bodega con el armamento? Necesito que me separen las armas que aun cuentan con municiones y las que no, pueden llevarse a ella y él para que les ayuden" Se refería a Hiram y Rachel; Quinn en seguida volteó a verla y la pequeña diva la vio con alarma en su mirada.<p>

"Agente Moss, podría… podía pedirle que Rachel se quede conmigo?"  
>"Imposible, necesitamos ahorrar tiempo y cuatro pares de manos son imprescindibles" Quinn tragó saliva, nerviosa y con un peso enorme en los hombros. "La cocina está marcada en el mapa, dudo que puedan perderse, de ser así hay intercomunicadores en casi cada pasillo, hay comida suficiente para que se sientan con energías y satisfechos, Anthony y…"<br>"Quinn".  
>"Quinn, me ayudarán en la cuestion de la programación, y…"<br>"Hiram y mi hija Rachel"  
>"Adam"<br>"Spencer"  
>"…ayudaran con el armamento; más tarde para la cena hablaremos de cómo saldremos de aquí y organizaremos un plan B"<p>

Quinn se levantó en seguida y se acercó a Hiram, unos segundos después Rachel ya estaba junto a ellos.

"Señor Berry, debo pedirle un favor"  
>"Primero llamame Hiram y luego me pides el favor"<br>"Bien, Hiram, necesito que no deje sola a Rachel, que esté al pendiente de ella en todo momento; Spencer… Spencer trató de atacarla cuando yo tuve el accidente… porque quería deshacerse de ella para tener el paso libre hacia mi… esa fue la razón del accidente"  
>"es verdad" Dijo Rachel cuando éste volteó a verla.<br>"Así que de verdad necesito que no la pierda de vista, mantenganse unidos todo el tiempo, es peligrosa, es… no lo sé… no sé, sólo por favor cuide a Rachel"  
>"Soy su padre, claro que voy a cuidarla, y por qué no me dijeron antes que fue por eso que sucedió el accidente?"<br>"Queríamos ahorrarnos los detalles para que pudieramos trabajar todos en equipo, no queríamos que se pusiera a la defensiva con ella…"  
>"A la defensiva?! Voy a enseñarle modales y que nadie se mete con mi hija y su novia"<br>"Por el momento no papi… por el momento no, sólo hay que mantenernos cerca el uno del otro si?" Hiram asintió a regañadientes.  
>"Prometo que la cuidaré Quinn, quedate tranquila" La rubia respiró por fin sin pesadez.<br>"Gracias Hiram" Éste la abrazó y le besó la cabeza. Fue un gesto extraño, pero cálido, hacía mucho que un adulto no la reconfortaba de ese modo.  
>"Listos?" Dijo Moss. Todos asintieron "Bien, sigan los mapas, he desbloqueado las puertas que deben estarlo, por lo demás, como dije, esta prohibido entrometerse en otras, por seguridad más que nada"<p>

Las chicas se dirigieron una ultima mirada y se besaron en los labios. Quinn la abrazó por breves segundos y le pidió que se mantuviera a salvo, Rachel hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se sintió protegida, solo para sentirse de nuevo insegura cuando la rubia la soltó y se encaminó hacia Moss que los esperaba en la puerta donde había aparecido. A paso rápido Rachel se acercó a su padre y lo tomó de la mano, sintiendo que tenía menos edad, que necesitaba esa mano para sentirse sostenida y cuidada, como si esa mano al estar entre la suya la fuera a salvar de todo.

Adam se detuvo frente al mapa memorizando la ruta para llegar al piso donde debían estar las armas, se dieron cuenta que era un cuarto bastante grade, así que debían de tener suficiente artillería en él, a menos que la hubieran utilizado ya. Salieron a un pasillo iluminado con luz blanca, parecía un hospital, luego dieron vuelta por otro pasillo y se toparon con una sola puerta, que debía ser la que estaban buscando. Rachel no se había soltado ni un segundo de su padre y él la tenía tan aferrada a su mano que pensó que se le acalambrarían los dedos; quería enfrentar a Spencer y amenazarla, decirle que no se volviera a acercar a ninguna de las dos o se las vería con él, maltratarla y propinarle una bofetada por su estupidez, pero quizás no eran ni el tiempo ni el lugar y mucho menos frente a Adam, que parecía el más malhumorado de todos.

El muchacho apretó un botón rojo que estaba a un lado de la puerta y con un zumbido ésta se abrió, cuando dio el primer paso dentro de la habitación las luces se encendieron. Tal y como lo habían previsto, el lugar era lo bastante grande como para almacenar miles de armas; algunas estaban en desorden, había de bajo y alto calibre, incluso lanza llamas y lanza cohetes, eran verdes y negras, unas estaban en el suelo, otras sobre los anaqueles y colgadas de las paredes, dentro de cajones y en unos lockers estaban acomodados casi sin desordenar, las municiones de las armas.

"No sé por dónde comenzar…" Dijo Adam.  
>"Podemos organizar por tipo de arma" Contestó Spencer.<br>"Tienes razón, por el calibre"

Dieron una breve explicación a Rachel y Hiram sobre cómo saberlo, pusieron especial atención a la boquilla de la pistola y y del largo de la vaina para identificar los numeros que contenían decimales; al principio se les dificultó puesto que Hiram no sabía demasiado al respcto, era más bien Leroy quien tenía conocimientos de ello debido a que su abuelo lo había enseñado en la granja que tenían.

Con ciertas dudas aclaradas se pusieron a contar y organizar el armamento junto con las municiones, era obvio que no iban a terminar antes de la hora de la cena.

Tenían un pizarrón que estaba más bien hecho de vinil y escribían con un plumón grueso y de tinta blanca, casi como escribir con un corrector. Llevaban la cuenta con rayas, como hicieran los presidiarios en su celda.

Contaron pistolas de varios calibres y rifles, apartaron las mirillas y las extensiones, chalecos antibalas y cascos que parecían como de motocicleta, guantes y mascaras de gas, se encontraron tambien con cuchillos y armas blancas. Había bombas, granadas y otras de gases lacrimogenos.

Las habían identificado pero aún no las habían contado todas.

Hiram estaba organizando unas pistolas y rachel estaba a unos 4 metros de el poniendo las granadas en cajas y haciendo el conteo en una paleta que tenía hojas de maquina, estaba concentrada cuando sintió que alguien se ponía detrás de ella, se tensó en el instante, su padre no se hubiera acercado a ella de esa manera. No pudo articular palabra. Tenía miedo.

"Sin llorar Rachel, no te voy a hacer daño, actúa normal" Era Spencer. Seguía sin poder moverse "Sigo sin comprender por qué te tratan como princesita, supongo que allá donde vivías eras una diva, que obtenía lo que quería, adivina qué? Yo tambien obtengo lo que quiero y quiero a Quinn" Rachel se giró lentamente.  
>"Si crees que la tendrás quitándome del camino te equivocas, Quinn no estará contigo ni en un millón de años"<br>"Ya veremos, primero debo quitarte a ti de encima… y, mas te vale que no vayas a llorar con papá o no tendrás papá con quien llorar" El corazón de Rachel se aceleró y sintió más miedo, parecía que se le desbordaría. Volteó a ver a Hiram que seguía entretenido con su tarea, ignorando lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.  
>"No te metas con mi padre"<br>"Entonces vas a quedarte callada, verdad?"  
>"Quién te garantiza que yo no te quitaré a ti de nuestro camino?"<br>"No tienes las agallas" Dijo segura, era verdad, Rachel no las tenía. Spencer sonrió triunfante "O, quítate tú sola del camino"  
>"Jamás"<br>"Atente pues a las concecuencias" En ese momento Hiram volteó a ver a Rachel, intimidada por un Spencer que parecía se echaría encima de ella y le arrancaría la yugular de una mordida.  
>"Rach?" Ella volteó a verlo nerviosa y tartamudeó.<br>"T-t-todo bien papi"  
>"Me ayudas por favor con esto?" Preguntó él.<br>"Si, en seguida voy" Se volteó a la rubia que estaba frente a ella "En éste mundo, cómo estamos ahora, no creas que no hay otras personas que estarían dispuestas a eliminarte, no diré nada, pero ya tienes enemigos Spencer, tú también cuidate la espalda". Le dirigió una mirada hacia arriba sin demostrar miedo esta vez y se fue hacia donde su padre.

Hiram vio a Spencer y ella lo retó conn su mirada, él no hizo nada, agachó la mirada y continuó con su tarea, igual que Rachel, ambos en silencio.

La cabeza de la diva estaba llena de muchos pensamientos, temía por su vida, pero sobre todo por la de su padre, no iba a decirle nada de lo que le había dicho Spencer y tampoco se lo contaría a Quinn, pues ella iría en seguida a enfrentar a la otra rubia y eso haría que Spencer se desquitara con Hiram, no podía arriesgarlo de ese modo. Tendría que pensar en algo para quitarla del camino sin hacerlo de un modo extremo.

Por su parte, Moss, Quinn y Anthony aprendían comandos básicos también del softeware que usaría el agente para encontrar vida humana en las cercanías de Alaska y Canadá, al principio a Quinn no le pareció nada sencillo y tuvo que apuntar varias palabras y órdenes para no olvidarse de lo que tenía que hacer, era muy parecido al C++ con el if, then, else, que no era más que darle la orden de 'si' pasa esto, 'haz' esto, 'sino' haz esto otro, pero se complicaba a cada paso que avanzaba, porque tenían que meter otras ordenes y ligarlo al satélite al que tenían que enviar las ordenes para que buscara.

También tenían escribir las coordenadas en las que debía identificar vida humana y ligarlas a las pantallas que tenían en el laboratorio y que aparecieran tambien en la mesa tridimensional que estaba en el medio de la sala.

Todo le parecía salido de una película, no podía creerlo, era tan surreal que si mañana despertara de un coma estaría quizás agradecida y todo entonces tendría sentido. Pero las teclas de la computadora bajo sus dedos le indicaban que lo que estaba sucediendo era bastante real y que no despertaría ni de un sueño ni de un coma; Anthony estaba concentrado en su trabajo, parecía que tenía más conocimiento de lo que estaba haciendo e incluso lo hacía parecer como pan comido, lo mismo que el Agente Moss.

Ella iba lenta pero segura y parecía que el agente no estaba descontento con su esfuerzo, sino más bien contento. No lo decía, pero ella podía adivinar que estaba contento de tener compañía en ese cuarto frío y artificial; pensó que de haber sido ella la que se hubiera quedado sola bajo ese lugar, ya hubiera perdido un poco la razón y toda esperanza de vivir.

Al cabo de unas horas, estaba cansada y le dolían el cuello y los hombros, se estiró en su asiento y la columna le tronó, se encorvó de nuevo y pensó como le estaría yendo a Rachel con el armamento que tenían que contar y ordenar. De pronto le llegó olor a café y al voltearse hacia donde estaba se dio cuenta que Moss tenía una cafetera sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta, había una tasa y se le quedó viendo, deliberando en pararse o no por una y si podía hacerlo. El agente se percató de ello.

"Hay suficiente para los tres, sabes?" Ella sonrío y sin pensarlo dos veces se paró por una tasa. Se sintió con energía cuando dio el primer trago del liquido amargo, era un buen café, no cabía duda.

Regresó a su asiento y se sobó el cuello y la nuca, las sienes. Dio otro trago y continuó con su trabajo, no sin antes rogar por que Rachel y Hiram estuvieran a salvo, no se fiaba de Adam y mucho menos se fiaba de Spencer, estaba preocupada, pero la complejidad que comenzaba a tener la programación hizo que se enfocara sólo en eso.

Los chicos en la cocina estaban pasandola bien, había un tocadiscos en la esquina de la barra de azulejos blancos, las cosas estaban ordenadas por tipo de alimentos y había un refrigerador tipo Deli enorme en una esquina de la cocina, estaba helado ahí dentro y afuera, a un lado de la puerta colgaba una chamarra que seguramente usaban los militares para entrar en él, al entrar si hablabas, podías ver el vaho que salía de tu boca.

"Hay huevos, varias carnes, lechugas de distintos tipos" Dijo Puck "papas a la francesa en bolsas, tomates, cebollas, zanahorias, hay bastantes cosas a decir verdad"  
>"Déjame ver" Dijo Sam; Puck se acercó a ella y se quitó la chamarra, San y Britt estaban paradas cerca, podían sentir el frío que salía del refrigerador. Despues caminaron a los anaqueles que estaban a su izquierda, eran unas puertas grandes y las guíaban a otra pequña habitación.<p>

Eran latas y latas de comida, tambien se encontraron con pastas y agua embotellada, todo lo que no se echaría a perder si no estaban a una temperatura baja.

Optaron por hacer ensalada de manzana, con spaguetti y albondigas, la cocina olía tan bien que los que estaban cocinando apenas y podían esperar por que la cena estuviera lista y poderse sentar junto a sus compañeros a comer como no comían en bastante tiempo.

"Lamento lo de su amigo Finn" Era Sam que estaba frente a una olla echando los fideos del spaguetti al agua que ya hervía y soltaba humo.  
>"Gracias" Dijeron los tres.<br>"Eran muy unidos?"  
>"Nosotros estuvimos en el equipo de americano, pasamos muchos momentos juntos aunque también tuvimos nuestras diferencias y problemas, pero lo solucionamos, y puede incluso que haya sido más unido a Santana que Britt". Volteó a ver a las chicas.<br>"Le quité su virginidad" Dijo la morena sin inmutarse un poco.  
>"Era ex novio de Quinn y de Rachel…"<br>"Pero… son…"  
>"Si, bueno… Quinn y Rachel siempre tuvieron una tensión inexplicable…"<br>"Que era más bien sexual" Dijo Santana.  
>"Hay alguno de ustedes que no haya estado involucrado con el otro?" Preguntó Sam. Los tres se echaron a reír.<br>"Rachel y Santana, y Britt. Quinn con Santana y Britt"  
>"Eeeh eso no es enteramente cierto" Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.<br>"Que?!" Santana.  
>"Quinn y yo nos besamos una vez…"<br>"Eso no cuenta" Dijo Spencer.  
>"Por qué yo no sabía?"<br>"Porque no fue algo que significara mucho San. Quería enseñarse a besar y yo la ayudé"  
>"Vaya, qué mujer tan caritativa" Dijo santana un poco sorprendida. Todos ríeron divertidos, al parecer los que estaban en la cocina se habían llevado la mejor parte, podían probar un poco de esto y de aquello, bromeaban y habían puesto play al disco que estaba en el aparato, definitivamente los cocineros que habían estado ahí se la pasaban mejor que los que estaban en otros lados.<p>

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Puck apretó el botón que estaba al lado del intercomunicador.

"Aquí Puck, la cena está lista"  
>"En seguida avisaré a los demás, gracias Puck" Quien le había contestado era el agente.<p>

Los que estaban en la bodega de las armas escucharon la voz de Moss, se sobresaltaron pues no esperaban escucharlo. Se sintieron contentos al escuchar que podían regresar al comedor para reunirse para la cena, dejaron las cosas como estaban y pusieron los papeles del conteo en un escritorio. Rachel volvió a aferrarse a la mano de su padre y caminaron a donde debían.

Todos reunidos a la mesa, con las bandejas llenas de comida, aspirando el rico olor y con las copas llenas de vino tinto, el agente Moss los alentó a brindar por estar vivos y esperar lo mejor del futuro, levantaron las copas y brindaron por lo que había sugerido el agente.

Se sentían contentos y tranquilos por el momento, cualquier preocupación olvidada.

En la mesa estaban sentados Quinn, Rachel y Hiram juntos, la diva en medio de los dos, se sentía doblemente protegida. Comenzaron a comer y los demas hablaban mientras lo hacían, lentamente y con discreción Hiram se acercó al oído de Rachel.

"Escuché lo que te dijo Spencer" Rachel se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser, tomó la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo. "No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien, entre los tres idearemos algo para que te deje en paz, no diré nada, pero tendremos que ser complices, de acuerdo?" Rachel solo asintió.

Se sentía tan aliviada que bien pudo pararse a cantar de alegría, pero no podía hacer eso, vio que Spencer tenía los ojos puestos en ella y Rachel fingió ponerse asustada y sometida.

Terminaron con el estómago lleno y después de las siguientes tareas encomendadas, como recoger el comedor y lavar los platos, Moss les dio el permiso de retirarse a sus dormitorios mientras él seguía trabajando en el software.

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Rachel puso el seguro a la puerta, de ese modo Spencer no podría entrar, lo mismo le pidió hacer a su padre y que tuviera su arma a la mano.

Se abrazó a Quinn, sintiéndose cálida en cuanto los brazos de la rubia estuvieron alrededor de su espalda y hombros. Se abrazaron fuertemente y así se quedaron por varios minutos.

"No sabes lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba de que estuvieras allá con Spencer y Adam"  
>"Pero estoy bien"<br>"Si, pasó algo? Te vi nerviosa durante la cena"  
>"Volvió a amenazarme… te quiere a como dé lugar…" Quinn la soltó y se encamonó a la puerta.<br>"No puedo creerlo, me va a escuchar esta vez…" Rachel corrió a detenerla.  
>"No Quinn, no puedes decirle nada… me ha dicho que si te cuento a ti o a mi padre, le hará algo a él y no puedo arriesgarlo de ese modo"<br>"Qué?!"  
>"Pero él la escuchó y tenemos que fingir demencia… si estamos los tres unidos no pasará nada"<br>"Pero Rach…"  
>"Quinn, por favor, por favor no vayas a decirle nada y tampoco le demuestres que ya sabes… tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla sin que nos haga daño"<br>"De acuerdo, no diremos nada… pero por favor mantente alerta y no te quedes sola, si?"  
>"Te lo prometo" Rachel se paró de puntillas y la besó en los labios. "Y si me das otro no me quejo" Volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó."Dormimos?"<br>"Dormimos, estoy cansadísima, no soporto el cuello, a espalda y los hombros, no es bonito estar tantas horas frente a un monitor en una silla de oficina"  
>"No, no lo es; ven dejaré que me abraces toda la noche"<br>"Dejarás? O sea que necesito tu permiso para hacerlo"  
>"Sabes que no tontita"<p>

Se metieron bajo las sabanas en aquella habitación de concreto, a quién sabe cuántos metros bajo tierra, con un futuro aún impredecible y que les daba un poco de temor.

Hiram le daba las buenas noches a un Leroy que ya no estaba con él y le pedía sabiduría para lidiar con la situación Rachel-Quinn-Spencer e imploraba porque los cuidara. Puck se había ido a la cama con la sensación de los labios de Samantha sobre los suyos; Santana y Brittany entregándose a la lujuria, caricias y besos por doquier… y los demás… con sabe qué cosas en su mente.

Mañana seguirían trabajando en los roles que les habían asignado y esperaban que en un par de días el satélite estuviera trabajando al menos en un 90 por ciento y estar rescatando a las primeras personas lo más pronto posible. Tibios bajo las cobijas, sobre un colchón cómodo se dispusieron a descansar.

* * *

><p>Animados por el día que tenían por delante, los tres que estaban escondidos en la cueva se animaron a salir hacia la carretera en busca de un automóvil o lo que les pudiera servir para transporte, también debían buscar más comida.<p>

Los zombis eran lentos así que podían echarse a correr en caso de que fuera necesario, pero tampoco debían fiarse de ellos, una horda les vendría fatal y bien podrían perder la vida. Llevaban horas caminando y sólo se habían topado con unos cuantos entes dispersos que parecían ajenos a ellos por el momento.

El sol les calaba en los ojos, pero no estaba especialmente caluroso el día debido a que ya estaban cercanos a Alaska, el viento soplaba un poco frío y el sol no les quemaba la piel. Estaban cansados y abrumados, silenciosos; Will llevaba a Emma de la mano quien había olvidado por unos momentos su "enfermedad" y se había puesto unos jeans sucios que había guardado en su mochila.

A lo lejos vieron un automóvil parado, creyeron que podían usarlo y así emprender de nuevo su viaje hacia su destino, apresuraron el paso para llegar cuanto antes a él, mas al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que las llantas traseras estaban sin aire y que las llaves no estaban puestas, lo que los había hecho sonreír un poco ante la "desgracia" de no haberla encontrado en buenas condiciones, fue que dentro había una casa de campaña, un cilindro sin agua, que no les vendría mal pues podían llenarlo y eso significaba más agua, un rifle con la carga llena y una caja de munición y una caja de galletas. Si las porcionaban les servirían para el camino que seguirían recorriendo en busca de un vehículo y el rifle los ayudaría a mantener alejados a los zombis que pudieran significar de amenaza para los tres.

Tras caminar un par de horas más, las ampollas que se les habían hecho en los pies, comenzaron a fastidiarles, era casi imposible dar un paso más; Judy tenía en su mochila suficientes vendas, así que buscando una sombra segura, se sentaron recargados en el tronco de un árbol frondoso.

Se quitaron los zapatos para ver el daño causado por caminar tanto tiempo, las ampollas estaban hinchadas y las había de distintos tamaños, Will sacó su navaja y la pasó por la llama del encendedor que cargaba en el bolsillo para así esterilizarla un poco y tronarlas.

Con la punta de la navaja hizo un pequeño agujero por el que salió el suero del que estaban llenas y presionó hasta que no hubo más, luego se aplicó yodo y se vendó a conciencia, evitando de este modo que pudieran infectarse, no pudo volver a atarse los zapatos para poder caminar con un poco más de soltura, dar un paso le era de mucha incomodidad.

Las mujeres al haber observado la forma en la que se había hecho cargo de sus ampollas hicieron lo mismo, Judy menos preocupada que Emma, quien pensaba en el montón de germenes que había a su alrededor, sopesó la idea de dejarse las ampollas pero sabía que eso no era lo mejor. Tomando mucha valentía Emma se dejó curar por Will, quien cuidadosamente le vendó los pies.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio unos minutos más, quizás cuarenta y cinco o una hora. Abrieron un paquete de galletas y se las repartieron, dos para cada quien; no iba a llenarles los estómagos, pero era mejor que nada, estaban cansados, doloridos y hambrientos, de buena gana se hubieran quedado bajo ese árbol el resto del día, pero tenían que seguir, no habían perdido las esperanzas, querían continuar, algo les decía que cosas buenas los esperarían al final de este arcoíris blanco y negro.

Judy volvió a pensar en Quinn y en Francine, Russell a veces también cruzaba su mente, pero eran más bien sus hijas las que importaban, a las que quería volver a ver sanas y salvas… las probabilidades de eso eran pocas, necesitaría de un milagro, pero sabía de Dios, si es que existía, no la abandonaría, rogaba cada día por encontrarlas a ambas o a una. Odiaba la soledad en la qe se había sumido, no estaba sola en realidad, tenía a Will y Emma con ella, pero no podía deshacerse de ese vacío de no estar rodeada de seres queridos.

Ya no tenía ni fuerzas para llorar, no después de haber llorado toda la noche dentro de la cueva, asustada por los bichos que pudieran haber, escorpiones o arañas, serpientes, el refugio de un oso o cualquier cosa que pudiera herirlos; cerca del alba Judy pudo conciliar el sueño por un par de horas, por eso, aquí, sentada con la espalda recargada en el tronco, se sintió muy cansada y con los ojos pesados, pero no debía dormir. Dio otra mordida a su galleta de chocolate con crema en el centro y se decidió a no quedarse dormida y a seguir con su camino, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por las personas a las que quería encontrar, se aferraba a ellas, lo sentía en el fondo, alguna de ellas debía de estar viva y se encontrarían.

Cuando se levantaron, el dolor en los pies era casi insoportable, dar un paso era un martirio, así que continuaron muy despacio, parecían un trío de ancianos sin rumbo fijo.

Pero, nada puede ser tan malo siempre y al cabo de un par de horas se toparon con otro vehículo, no era para nada como el volvo que habían dejado, ni como el Volks Wagen que no tenía llantas traseras ni llaves, era vejo pero estaba bien conservado y si no lo forzaban demasiado seguro que los llevaría con gusto a donde necesitaban ir, las llaves estaban tiradas bajo el asiento del conductor. Will se puso al volante y su novia en el asiento del pasajero, Judy se acostó en el de atrás y cerró los ojos, por el momento estaban bien.

Cuando entró la noche, se dieron cuenta que el auto no tenía luces, así que por seguridad y el buen juicio, armaron la casa de campaña y Will les pidió a las mujeres que durmieran al menos hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana, luego alguna de las dos debería de hacer el relevo para que el también pudiera descansar.

Se sentó en la entrada de la casa, con los sentidos muy alerta por cualquier ruido que pudiera parecerle extraño, se acomodó el rifle y así se quedó haciendo su guardia. Al cabo de unas horas cansado como estaba, se acostó de espalda, viendo las estrellas fijamente; entrecerró los ojos, un puntito fijo en el cielo parpadeaba de forma curiosa, no era una estrella _las estrellas no parpadean de ese modo _pensó, luego le pareció que se movía de dirección parpadeó más fuerte y luego se apagó. Will no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que allá, lejos de este planeta, alguien había venido a ver cómo los humanos se habían casi extinguido por fin. _Vinieron a ver cómo estaba su colonia de hormigas _se dijo.

* * *

><p>Moss había logrado que el satélite que funcionaba con celdas solares pudiera moverse en la dirección que él le ordenaba, hacerlo moverse ya estaba, ese había sido el logro de la madrugada, luego de haberlo hecho, le ordenó que cerrara las celdas para ahorro de energía.<p>

Mañana pues, seguirían trabajando en darle las instrucciones de que buscara humanos, tendrían que hacer que funcionara casi como una cámara Flir, esas que se usaban para cazar fantasmas, que debido a los colores que da la cámara identificas energías.

Sabía que con la compañía y el trabajo en equipo de los que había ido a rescatar, su propósito sería cumplido, si no iba a salvar a los sobrevivientes del mundo entero, por lo menos tendría que hacerlo con unos cuantos, no se creía dios, no lo hacía para que lo nombraran un héroe, sólo quería sentirse un poco mejor, creer que si los salvaba a ellos, enmendaría el hecho de no haber podido salvar a su esposa e hijo.

Quitándose la camisa subió al primer piso con los únicos dos soldados que habían quedado antes de que el grupo apareciera. El par de soldados que no habían hecho caso de no entrar a las puertas que estaban prohibidas, sacó su arma y disparó antes de que se transformaran, le parecía asesinato, pero ellos ya estaban muertos, sólo era cuestión de horas. Así en el sueño de ambos, débiles por no haber comido y casi congelados por el frío, los despachó con una bala en la cabeza y volvió al bunker.


	18. Chapter 18

Habían cruzado ya la frontera de Canadá con Alaska, verse del otro lado los había llenado de esperanza sin embargo sabían que todo se iba aponer más feo porque los zombies se veían cada vez más; aunque fueran lentos y pareciera que estaban ausentes de lo que los rodeaba, estaban más que listos para atacarlos, así como ellos estaban hambrientos porque las galletas que tenían se les habían acabado, los que caminaban cerca de ellos también.

No tenían aún ni idea de a dónde debían dirigirse, pero ir por los caminos más solos era su única opción, refugiarse en un lugar seguro hasta que pudieran tener una idea o pista de a dónde dirigirse.

Habían pasado un día en carretera y estaban agotados, necesitaban descansar y armar la casa de campaña que se habían encontrado, no estaban muy convencidos de bajarse del auto, sobre todo porque el frío había arreciado y su ropa no los protegía del todo, tal vez si dormían los tres juntos pudieran guardar algo de calor con la tela de la tienda y así no morir de hipotermia, contaban con una manta para cada quien, pero no era suficiente; la noche en la que Judy y Emma durmieron dentro la pasaron muy mal pero no se atrevían a juntarse porque no había la confianza suficiente, sin embargo por la supervivencia el protocolo de espacio personal, debía omitirse en ese caso.

Se quedaron dentro del auto unos minutos, meditando la idea de bajarse para armar la casa o no, el ambiente dentro del coche estaba cálido aunque reducido e incómodo; si decidían pasar la noche dentro de él, dormirían un poco calientes si prendían la calefacción, al cabo habían llenado varios galones de gasolina que le habían sacado a los autos que se encontraron en el camino. Pero temían que los entes sintieran el calor y fueran a buscarlos. Era un arma de doble filo.

Decidieron prenderlo poco e intentar dormir de ese modo, que el calor se guardara dentro del coche, dejaron que Will, que era el más cansado hiciera uso del asiento trasero para que pudiera acostarse sin sentirse tan apretado, las mujeres que eran mas pequeñas de estatura cabrían mejor en los asientos del conductor y pasajero; reclinaron sus asientos y se taparon con las mantas que tenían.

Apenas estaban quedándose dormidos cuando Will volvió a ver el destello en el cielo y se sentó en seguida, viendo para afuera por la ventana que estaba más cercano a él. Volvía a parpadear, pero con más fuerza y parecía que lo hacía de modo que pareciera código morse, se quedaba prendido unos segundos y volvía a apagarse solo para prender en un lapso mas corto de tiempo y volver a prender en uno más largo.

Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos –Bastante oxidados por cierto- en el tema, Will se dio cuenta de que el destello en el cielo les estaba dando unas coordenadas. Despertó a Judy y Emma y les pidió que les pasara el mapa que se habían encontrado en la guantera del auto, lo desplegó con los brazos super extendidos y buscó las coordenadas que había adivinado de lo que fuera que brillaba. Si estaba en lo correcto, estaban muy cerca de ahí, pero sin luces no podían llegar.

Les explicó lo que había visto unos minutos antes y les dijo que lo había visto la noche anterior, pero que había brillado con menor intensidad y lo había confundido con otra cosa, pero que ahora le quedaba claro que alguien intentaba comunicarse por medio del código, diciéndoles a dónde ir.

Emma pensó al principio que era una trampa, que si eran coordenadas dudaba mucho que se tratara de algo que les pudiera salvar la vida, pero a estas alturas de la situación, cualquier cosa podía ser una opción para dejar de morirse de hambre y de frío. Acordaron que en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se asomaran por el horizonte, prenderían el motor y se dirigirían hacia donde Will había marcado en el mapa con un círculo de color negro hecho con plumón.

Esa noche no pudieron conciliar de nuevo el sueño, platicaron bastantes horas de lo que creían que podía ser y lo que esperaban que fuera; fantasearon con un lugar seguro que les brindara refugio, comida, agua y un lugar dónde dormir como se debe; pensaron que quizás muchos de sus familiares estarían ahí y sino, al menos muchos más seres humanos que les dieran una esperanza de seguir vivos. Con o sin familiares ahí dentro, todo sería mas llevadero si tenían otra compañía que no fuera la de ellos tres.

Judy recordó cuando viajaron a París, un lugar ajeno a sus costumbres y su idioma, la comida y demás, al principio le gustó bastante, pasear, conocer, ser diferente y aprender, pero luego comenzó a añorar su lugar y se sintió como una extraña, necesitaba regresar a Lima para sentirse como en casa. Ahora sólo quería saber que había más personas, necesitaba otras voces, otros matices de personalidades y comportamientos; no podía seguir así, sentía que perdería la cordura… por millonésima vez.

Al alba, con los dedos entumecidos y la punta de la nariz completamente insensible, con los miembros que se sentían como si fueran los de una estatua, se despabilaron e intentaron estirarse para que la sangre corriera con soltura dentro de sus cuerpos.

Judy intentó encender el auto pero los dedos no le respondían, así que esperaron un poco más para que la sensibilidad se hiciera presente y pudiera manejar sin ponerlos en riesgo, Will seguía en el asiento trasero, pero le indicaba los caminos que debía tomar para llegar a donde se suponía.

Tras una hora de camino tuvieron que frenar de repente, los cadáveres en el camino eran demasiados y pasarlos por encima sería desastroso e inconcebible, no se podía; parecía que los hubieran apilado unos encima de otros y había animales comiéndose su carne putrefacta. El olor estaba colándose por las rendijas del aire y los estaba mareando, sintieron nauseas.

Sin querer al recargarse en el volante Judy apretó el claxon, sonó estridente haciendo un poco de eco en el ambiente, en seguida mas de un par de cabecitas se asomaron de entre los cadáveres, con sus ojos de mirada escalofriante sobre ellos, no parpadeaban, pero sabían que ese ruido anunciaba que algo vivo estaba cerca, algo fresco y rico, tan comestible que su instinto los hizo pararse en seguida y caminar hacia dónde había venido el ruido.

La madre de Quinn metió reversa y pisó el acelerador con fuerza pero algo chocó con la defensa trasera y las llantas se atascaron, no sabía cuántos cuerpos de zombies estaban atrás, pero eran los suficientes para frenar su marcha. Los pasos de éstos se volvieron frenéticos y apurados ganando un poco de velocidad y acercándose más deprisa al automóvil, metió primera y revolucionó el motor todo lo que pudo para ganar velocidad y luego metió segunda, el motor rugía violentamente, creían que si daban con toda su fuerza a los cadáveres apilados podrían dejarlos atrás. Sus manos estaban aferradas al volante, empezaban a acalambrársele, Emma gritaba horrorizada y Will intentaba calmarla.

El choque fue inevitable y no había a dónde hacerse.

"Bajen del auto, rápido! Corran lo más que puedan! Corran ya!". Gritó Will. Desenfundó el rifle y rogó porque las rondas de disparos los frenaran, pero eran demasiados, así que tomando las provisiones que alcanzó, se echó a correr tras ellas, metiéndose entre los árboles y cayéndose a ratos porque los pies se le atoraban en la nieve, los habían dejado un poco atrás, pero no iban a perderlos, eran muchos y sabían a dónde seguirlos.

"Suban a los árboles!". Gritó Judy, ágil como Quinn por haber sido porrista en su tiempo de juventud y haber seguido un régimen de ejercicio. Emma sin embargo no era tanto como ella y le costó un poco más de trabajo, pero la adrenalina le dio la fuerza y energía suficiente para escalar a una altura considerable, lejos de ellos.

Will era el que corría mas riesgo, llevaba varias cosas aparte del rifle y tuvo que soltarlas para pasarse el arma por la espalda y escalar al mismo árbol que Emma. Se acomodaron sobre las ramas, agitados y nerviosos, casi sin aliento.

No iban a llegar a ellos con rapidez, de hecho no iban a escalar las ramas, sus funciones motrices no daban para tanto, pero no iban a moverse de ahí, seguirían acosándolos hasta que se desmayaran de hambre o de sed o murieran de frío. No había a dónde hacerse, sólo esperar un milagro.

Las tareas hasta el momento seguían siendo las mismas, esperaban que pronto pudieran dejar de sentirse a la deriva y tener una visión más clara del futuro, hacia dónde iban y lo que sería de todos.

Tendrían que viajar a Europa según lo que había dicho el agente Moss, pero y luego? Cuántos más habría allá? Cuál era el plan para seguir con la superviviencia del hombre? En serio era la clonación?

Preguntas y más preguntas y no había una sola respuesta hasta el momento; lo que era real era el temor que sentían ante todo esto, no podían sentirse tranquilos, unos querían ser positivos y optimistas, pensaban en un mundo tranquilo y lleno de cosas buenas, donde los errores de la humanidad serían vistos como algo de dónde aprender para no cometerse de nuevo, un mundo lleno de paz e igualdad ya que serían tan pocos, todos podrían vivir de modo digno.

Pero otros pensaban que nada podía ser tan bueno y que siempre estaría uno al mando de todos, queriendo más y más poder, oprimir, ser el único, temían por un tipo de monarquía donde el individualismo fuera ya un sueño y ahora sólo tuvieras que dirigirte a un supremo para pedir permiso para todo; ya no sabían si era mejor seguir por su cuenta y vivir lejos de la "civilización" para arreglárselas por sí solos, el hombre aprendió a cazar, a hacer armas, a encontrar refugio, a hacer fuego, a tantas cosas que, por qué ellos no iban también a poder hacerlo?

Pero, si eran de los pocos sobrevivientes seguro que los tratarían bien, no como esclavos, seguro que estarían en un nivel alto de la jerarquía y aunque eran jóvenes tendrían voz y voto en las decisiones que los mayores pudieran tomar. Ah, todo parecía aún más irreal de lo que ya era.

Todos los demás ya estaban en sus habitaciones, era de madrugada y Moss les había dicho que podían descansar, bien merecido por cierto, habían trabajado toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche, estaban exhaustos y sus cuerpos pedían cama a como diera lugar, no era el caso de los que estaban en el centro de operaciones, donde el logro había sido que el satélite diera las coordenadas en código morse, unas horas más y lograrían que el mismo localizara calor humano para que así el agente y un asistente capacitado le acompañara por ellos.

Quinn sentía que le ardían los ojos y los músculos de la espalda, el cuello y los hombros, a veces cerraba los ojos y sabía que si los dejaba de ese modo por más de dos minutos caería dormida sobre el tablero de control, necesitaba descansar, pero sabía que no podía; el capitán Moss le había contagiado ese espíritu salvador, todos merecían las mismas oportunidades de sobrevivencia, se ponía en el lugar de aquellos que aún estaban allá afuera y se sentía mal y desesperada, dispuesta a lograr que el satélite funcionara para poder rescatar aunque fuera una decena, diez serían mejor que nada, hasta dos o tres serían mejor que nada.

Pero cuando el reloj dio las seis de la mañana, ninguno de los tres pudo hacerlo, faltaba poco, estaban seguros, pero no lo desarrollarían en un par de horas y mucho menos si estaban cansados y fastidiados, doloridos.

Cuando entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de que Rachel dormía en medio de Santana y Britt, el gato estaba a los pies de la cama y se había estirado cuando la había visto, luego puso sus patas bajo su gordo cuerpo y siguió dormido y ronroneando. Frunció el ceño, por qué habrían de estar ellas en la habitación con Rache?. Encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la entrada y las chicas se despertaron al instante, se despabilaron y abrieron los ojos.

"Ya es tiempo de levantarnos?". Preguntó Britt buscando a Lord con las puntas de sus pies, al golpearlo el gato maulló un poco y bajó de la cama.  
>"No, es tiempo de que yo duerma". Su voz se escuchaba cansada. Rachel le abrió los brazos y Quinn fue hacia ella subiendo la cama como león caminando con las rodillas y las manos; Santana y Britt se echaron un vistazo y se levantaron, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la suya. Al parecer Moss no los iba a levantar temprano o algo les hubiera dicho la rubia.<p>

Se acurrucó entre los brazos de la pequeña diva y se metió bajo las sabanas, su cuerpo se sintió aliviado cuando se acostó, la suavidad del colchón era algo que extrañaba definitivamente y su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de su novia se sintió a gusto; cerro los ojos mientras Rachel le acariciaba el cabello y aunque quiso descansar, lo único que veía eran luces, coordenadas, códigos y órdenes.

"Logramos hacer que el satélite diera coordenadas en código morse, sólo esperamos que alguien haya sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de lo qué es y lo que intentamos decirles". No había abierto los ojos y se estaba adormilando más con la sensación de los dedos de su novia acariciándole el cuero cabelludo y el cabello.  
>"Es un gran avance Quinn, esperan que para hoy puedan hacer lo que falta?".<br>"Si, dormiremos unas cinco horas y luego continuaremos con lo demás, ojalá podamos hacerlo hoy, estoy harta de estar ahí".

La abrazó fuerte y Quinn se acercó más al cuerpo de Rachel, entrelazó sus piernas y no dijo más, se quedó dormida.

Soñó con Beth, con su madre, su padre y su hermana, los vio en la casa de verano que tenían en Cape Code; su hija estaba sentada en el pórtico que daba al lago, hacía calor y soplaba un viento tibio con olor a madera y agua; sus padres caminaban de la mano a la orilla y Francine estaba acostada sobre una toalla tomando el sol.

Rusell y Judy volteaban a verla y le saludaban desde lejos, ella hizo lo mismo y cargó a Beth para que saludara a los abuelos, tenía un mono de Lego en su pequeña mano, llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo y no llevaba zapatos, se le veía contenta y Quinn podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su hija y lo mucho que la extrañaba, como si ese fuera el primer día que la tuviera consigo aunque tenía la sensación de que la había tenido desde su nacimiento.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y vio salir a Rachel con un par de vasos de té helado, se sentaba a su lado y le besaba la mejilla, acariciaba el cabello rubio de Beth y volteaba a ver a los padres de Quinn que seguían abrazados de las cinturas mientras caminaban lejos de la casa, el agua brillaba con el sol y a lo lejos se divisaba una lancha que no hacía el más mínimo ruido.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el sillón que tenían en el pórtico, sentía entre sus manos el cuerpo pequeño de Beth y en su hombro la cabeza de Rachel, se sentí contenta y no había podido desear nada más en la vida.

Pero luego sintió un viento helado que le erizaba la piel y al abrir de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba nadie, se encontraba completamente sola e incluso el lago se había secado, dejando peces muertos en su ausencia; la casa estaba destruida y la madera que quedaba estaba podrida y llena de polillas. Un trueno se escuchó en el horizonte y se avecinaba una tormenta, comenzó a sentir tanto miedo que su cuerpo la hizo despertar.

Estaba sudando un poco y Rachel estaba a su lado dormida; no pudo evitarlo, el sueño fue tan sobrecogedor que tuvo que llorar, no sabía si de felicidad porque al menos Rach estaba a su lado o porque el sueño no distaba demasiado de la realidad.

Por otro lado, la realidad de Quinn era mucho mejor que la de su madre, Emma y Will, que seguían subidos en los árboles pero cansados ya y con tantísimo frío que pensaban que morirían de hipotermia antes de que pudieran bajar. Sus acompañantes seguían ahí, en menor número pero todavía eran los suficientes como para no poder bajar; el rifle se había quedado sin municiones y no traían armas blancas.

Creían que un arma de fuego era la solución, cuando en realidad lo que más sirve en estas circunstancias es traer algo que no necesite de cargarse, un cuchillo, una tubería, incluso una tabla con clavos en la punta hubiera sido quizás de mejor utilidad para ellos que un rifle que ya no servía para nada mas que quizás, dar de cachazos en las cabezas de los zombies.

Ya no hablaban entre ellos, a veces echaban un vistazo a los que estaban debajo de ellos, estirando los brazos como si de verdad los fueran a alcanzar, gimiendo, con sus ojos de mirada perdida y sin brillo, era escalofriante y los tres, sin decirlo, sólo esperaban el momento en el que no pudieran más para rendirse y dejarse caer.

Will incluso maldijo la hora en la que se deshizo de las últimas tres balas, de no haberlo hecho tal vez las hubieran podido utilizar para deshacerse de todo este problema y mala suerte. Judy volvió a decir una plegaria porque todo lo que sucediera, sucediera de la mejor manera con el menor de los sufrimientos; se rindió, su espíritu dejó de creer en milagros y ahora sólo estaba entregada a lo que viniera, ya no le importaba luchar, subidos en las ramas de los árboles… a dónde iban a correr? No había para dónde hacerse.

No sabían cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había amanecido, el sol quizás estaba en lo alto porque la temperatura no se sentía tan fría, pero aún así sus miembros estaban acalambrándoseles y cualquier paso en falso, cualquier movimiento sobre la rama que los hiciera tambalearse significaría la muerte y no la mejor y linda de todas, ser devorado por zombies no estaba en sus planes, sentir las mordidas en su piel y cómo los desgarraban… pesarlo siquiera les erizaba la piel.

Will tenía a Emma abrazada, los dos juntos emanaban un poco más de calor, obviamente quien lo estaba pasando peor era Judy. Si esto fuera un reallity show o un hunger games seguramente todo el público apostaría porque ella sería la primera en morir.

"Creo que nos les adelantamos a los Mayas". Dijo Will tratando de que el ambiente no se sintiera tan pesado y que por lo menos los gemidos de los que estaban abajo se escucharan menos. Las mujeres sonrieron mas a fuerza que de ganas.  
>"Por bastante tiempo de hecho; puedo asegurar que nunca previeron que no sería un meteorito o un cambio de frecuencias sino más bien un virus escapado de laboratorio lo que haría que el mundo se acabara por fin". Dijo Judy.<br>"No sé a cuántos fines del mundo sobrevivimos, pero éste definitivamente es el bueno". Rieron ésta vez "Y miren que nunca creí que me curaría de mi OCD, pero hace como una semana que no uso jabón para las manos y en este lapso de tiempo he comido más frutas sin lavar bien de lo que pude comer en toda mi vida".  
>"Si… es bueno que al final te dieras cuenta que podías superarlo".<br>"Yo no creí que pudiera extrañar a Rusel". Volvieron a reír, Judy suspiró y se quedaron unos momentos en silencio con la mirada perdida.

Contaron anécdotas y rieron y lloraron, no estaban viendo su vida en un segundo, pero la recordaban y la compartían, les parecía terapéutico hacerlo, incluso se contaron secretos; habían convivido tantos días que se habían tomado la confianza necesaria, si antes no se creían capaces de ser buenos amigos, si les hubieran dicho que en unos meses se estarían contando secretos y anécdotas, no lo hubieran creído, pero ahora estaban aquí, a dos metros y medio o tres del suelo, subidos en las ramas de los árboles más enanos que pudieron encontrar.

Judy metió la mano a una bolsa de la chamarra que casi no usaba, era como una bolsa escondida que a veces usaba para guardar su cartera cuando salía sola al cajero por la noche. Y tocó un paquete de envoltura ruidosa, recordó que se había guardado unas galletas de bombones y no se acordaba que las había guardado ahí, las sacó y Will y Emma se sintieron tan hambrientos que les brillaron los ojos de sólo verlas.

Sacó una, aventarla sería todo un reto, tomando en cuenta el entumecimiento de sus manos y de los brazos de los que estaban frente a ella. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y la aventó con la velocidad debida, pero Will no logró tomarla y la galleta cayó al suelo. Por un momento pensaron que los zombies se las comerían, pero así como a nosotros no nos apetece atragantarnos de carne cruda o de humano (bueno a la mayoría, hay otros que la adoran) a ellos no se les antojaba pelearse por una galleta de bombón con coco encima.

Por un momento pensaron que eso serviría de distracción, pero se dieron cuenta de que los zombies no se moverían de ahí. Volvió a arrojarles una galleta y esta vez fue Emma quien la tomó, se la pasó a Will y esperó a que Judy les aventara la segunda, volvió a tomarla si dificultad, tenía las manos un poco tibias por tenerlas metidas en los bolsillos con las de Will sobre las de ella.

Las galletas no fueron suficientes pero les supieron tan deliciosas como si hubieran sido las mejores, la repostería más cara del mundo. No es estupidez lo que dicen que en el fin del mundo, cuando no hay comida, te comes lo que sea.

Al cabo de una hora se sintieron adormilados y muy cansados, débiles, tenían los labios partidos por el frío, y pensaban que en cualquier minuto caerían de la rama que los sostenía y caerían en la nieve para una muerte inevitable.

Sus sentidos estaban mermando, apenas y se daban cuenta del mundo que los rodeaba, Judy estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la rama y Will tenía la espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol, Emma por su parte tenía la espalda recargada en el torso del ex profesor. Entre sueños Judy escuchó el motor de un helicóptero que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad pero creyó que era parte de una alucinación debido al hambre; pero no era la única que lo escuchaba, cuando volteó a ver al par que estaba frente a ella, tenían los ojos bien abiertos y la miraban con gran sorpresa y duda.

Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon las armas dispararse y vieron como uno a uno los entes fueron cayendo a la nieve dejando sangre coagulada a su paso.

Estaban tan asombrados que creyeron que estaban viviendo una alucinación grupal, era prácticamente imposible que estuviera sucediendo, en serio estaban siendo salvados? De verdad un helicóptero con metralla incluido había llegado a rescatarlos? Cómo los habían encontrado?

Seguramente estaban ya muy cerca de la zona a donde se dirigían antes de que tuvieran el altercado. Pero cómo se habían dado cuenta de que ahí estaban? No lo entendían pero estaban agradecidos, estaban tan contentos que no les cabía la felicidad en el cuerpo, comenzaron a llorar.

"Están a salvo, si nos dan unos minutos volaremos por encima de ustedes y les tiraremos la escalera, alguien bajará por ustedes". Moss sabía que estaban débiles y que pedirles que escalaran por sí solos era una locura.

Puck se amarró el arnés y bajó hacia donde estaban.

"Venga conmigo, todo va a estar bien, se lo prometo". La mujer seguía llorando, tenía la nariz completamente roja y tiritaba de frío. Apenas y podía verle el rostro porque la capucha de la chamarra le tapaba casi por completo la cara.

La tomó entre sus brazos y jaló una vez la cuerda, en seguida comenzaron a subirlos; una chica pelirroja que parecía demasiado joven para traer uniforme militar le puso una cobija encima para que entrara en calor y se acurrucó en el asiento sintiendo la felpa de la tela.

Puck iba en descenso sorteando las ramas cuando por fin llegó a la segunda mujer; su sorpresa fue tan grande, que tan solo de ver esos rostros se sintió como en casa, como si estuviera en Lima jugando un juego absurdo, como el gotcha o algo así, creyéndose soldados. Emma estaba frente a él, con la sorpresa en su rostro del mismo modo que estaba en el rostro de Will.

Se abrazaron mientras el chico seguía colgado de la cuerda, lloraron de felicidad y luego tomó a la maestra entre sus brazos, volvió a jalar la cuerda para que los subieran; a Will no iba a poder cargarlo así que bajó con otro arnés. Torpemente se lo pasó por las piernas y se lo ajustó a la cintura luego lo prendió a donde debía y así los dos subieron al mismo tiempo.

Ya estando en el helicóptero de vuelta a la base se dio cuenta de que era Judy la madre de Quinn quien viajaba con ellos. Estaba tan contento que no podía imaginar cómo estaría la rubia cuando viera que a los que habían rescatado eran su madre y los dos mejores maestros de Mckinley High. Hasta Judy estaba mas que feliz de ver a Puckerman, porque sabía que viéndolo a él, entonces en unos minutos estaría viendo a su hija.

"Quinn va a adorarte Moss". Le decía Puck con familiaridad, como si el agente y él fueran ya amigos y no era necesario tratarse con etiqueta y seriedad.  
>"Por qué?!". Gritó él.<br>"Porque hemos rescatado nada más y nada menos que a su madre".

Moss no contestó pero pensó que no todo era trabajo de él sino de Quinn también y de Anthony, que estaban en el laboratorio ubicando más y más gente; hasta el momento los primeros habían sido ellos tres, pero en la sala de controles la lista había crecido a otros cien, y eran los que estaban más cercanos, los demás estaban al sur de Estados Unidos y Centro de México así como unos cuantos en Chile y otros en barcos en las costas argentinas.

Llegar a ellos sería casi imposible o al menos a los que no estaban en las costas; si les daban aviso por el radio, si lo lograban, les propondrían ir hacia Europa, suena imposible? Casi, eran muchos días de viaje y no sabían si tendrían comida suficiente, pero intentarlo no les quitaría nada.

Todos estaban en la plataforma de aterrizaje para darle la bienvenida a los afortunados que habían sido rescatados del montón de zombies que esperaban que se cansaran para devorarlos. Quinn no lograba ver bien por el viento que hacían las hélices, le lastimaba los ojos, tenía que casi cerrarlos para que no le lloraran.

Cuando los motores se apagaron y el viento cedió por fin vio a dos mujeres y un hombre que apenas y podían caminar, fue hacia ellos para poder ayudarlos…

…y mientras más se acercaban mayor parecido les encontraba con tres personas que habían sido parte de su vida; el corazón le estaba latiendo con tantísima fuerza que no podía creerlo, por un momento pensó que la mujer rubia era su madre.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando Judy se acercó a ella sonriendo, pensó que alucinaba, pensó que era alguien que se le parecía mucho a su mamá… y cuando la escuchó se dio cuenta de que era ella, que realmente lo era.

Se abrazaron tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que perdieron la noción del paso de los minutos, lloraban y volvían a abrazarse, ambas se veían distintas: demacradas y mucho más flacas, débiles. Pero ahí estaban, madre hija sobre la plataforma de un helicóptero, como si fuera un sueño o una broma muy mala.

Cuando por fin pudo desasirse de su madre se abalnzó sobre Will y sobre Emma que se veían igual de débiles, ya todos los muchachos los habían abrazado fuertemente, menos los que por supuesto no los conocían, que sólo tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ya en el búnker se les ofreció un baño con agua caliente y descanso, no sabían si tenían más hambre que sueño o al contrario, pero Moss se decidió por dejarlos descansar en lo que veía cómo iba el progreso en el cuarto de control y que los encargados de la cocina preparaban algo sustancioso para que recuperaran las fuerzas.

Quinn había entrado a hurtadillas a la habitación que ocupaban ella y Rachel que era donde estaba descansando Judy; estaba profundamente dormida, le pareció tan irreal tener a su madre frente a ella, será que el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior había sido una predicción? Quién sabe, pero estaba más que feliz de tenerla con ella. Se quedó recargada en la pared viéndola y luego se acercó a ella para besarle la mejilla y la dejó descansar. Volvió a la sala de control.

En el comedor, con un plato lleno de carne, patatas y ensalada, los tres comenzaron a contarles como había sido su viaje y cómo era que habían terminado ahí, sobre las ramas de un par de árboles; Judy les contó que había ido a buscar a Quinn a la preparatoria pero ya no la había encontrado y Quinn se reservó la historia de Russell para cuando estuvieran a solas.

Moss les dio la misma explicación que les dio a los chicos y entonces se enteraron de la idea del agente Europeo para la contención y se sintieron pues, doblemente afortunados; Will supo que lo que había visto era un satélite que estaba siendo manejado por él, por Anthony y por Quinn, cuando supo que había sido también gracias a ella, volteó a verla y le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y reconocimiento.

Ahora que tenían a tres personas más, quizás podrían lograr más de lo que esperaban antes de que el tiempo se les acabara, si formaban un buen equipo podrían salvar a más gente.

"Cómo sabemos agente Moss que las personas a las que rescatemos no serán personas indeseables, lo que nosotros llamamos por nuestra parte White trash*?". Preguntó Hiram. Ah esa era en realidad una muy buena pregunta, no creo que algunos de ustedes estuvieran dispuestos a rescatar a un asesino en serie o un violador de mujeres (o de hombres en dado caso) o a un ladron.  
>"Podemos ser una especie de autoridad, si creemos que la persona en cuestión significa una amenaza para la seguridad de cualquiera de nosotros siempre tenemos la opción de echarlo del grupo". Sonaba cruel y frívolo, pero tampoco era prudente tocarse el corazón de más.<p>

Los que estaban presentes asintieron.

Después de contarle a su madre lo que había sucedido con Russell cuando fue a buscarlos a casa la dejó volver a la habitación para que siguiera descansando.

Ahora que las armas estaban acomodadas Moss había accedido a que Rachel pasara el tiempo con Quinn. Veía que tecleaba unas cosas y fruncía el ceño, se levantaba por una taza de café y volvía a su asiento; a veces al regresar le besaba la cabeza o la mejilla y cuando esperaba que el programa cargara y empezara a estar en funcionamiento de prueba, le tomaba la mano.

Sabía que Quinn estaba cansada, pero que estaba trabajando muy duro para rescatar a más personas; estaba tan enamorada de esta mujer, de la que era entonces y más de la que era ahora, con un corazón tan noble y tan guerrero.

A veces le dolía un poco el corazón por lo que había pasado con Finn y cómo al final ya no estaba con ellos, se le rosaron los ojos y ahogó el llanto, no quería explicarle a Quinn por qué lloraba. Tenía a su padre y a la rubia, tenía a sus amigos y Quinn estaba más brillante ahora que Judy estaba con ella. Aunque no lo dijera le pesaba muchísimo no saber qué había sido de ella y que aún sin que lo diga, le causa problema no saber qué fue de Beth.

Había caído la noche cuando pudieron identificar a otras dos personas en movimiento cercanos a la base militar, los mismos que habían ido a rescatar a los tres que acababan de llegar subieron a la plataforma y se montaron al helicóptero. Moss apretó el botón tojo de encendido pero no hizo caso, volteó a ver a los chicos preocupado y volvió a presionarlo. No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un sonido que dejara ver que el rotor estaba atascado o congelado; el radio sonó, supo entonces el agente que se trataba de agente (si es que de verdad lo era) Bennett

"Señor Moss, aquí Bennett; responda". Le temblaron las manos.  
>"Aquí Moss". Samantha y Puck completamente atentos a lo que se estaba suscitando.<br>"No creí que lo lograra, pero lo hizo… sin embargo debo prohibirle que siga rescatando más personas" Tragaron saliva y les hirvió la sangre dentro del cuerpo.  
>"Usted no pude prohibírmelo! Con qué derecho?! No es mi superior!"<br>"Pero lo seré señor Moss y si no me obedece el helicóptero no funcionará y tomaremos las medidas de la contención con ustedes ahí". Se voltearon a ver incrédulos. "Bájese y vaya al búnker, yo le informaré luego qué hacer"

Se perdió la comunicación y ellos se quedaron furiosos sobre el helicóptero.

A su regreso informó a los demás de lo que había sucedido, tenía que obedecerlo o realmente haría lo que dijo que haría: dejarlos morir ahí.

Una cosa era segura, Bennett tenía una tecnología mucho más avanzada y tenía el control del helicóptero. Así como del grupo entero; estaban furiosos y frustrados, querían ponerlo a prueba y desafiarlo, pero no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo, no si él era su única conexión con una mejor vida.

Cambiaron el mensaje del satélite y esperaron que pudiera ser leído y que se fueran sin dudarlo hacia Europa. Ellos sólo podían esperar, ya no había trabajo por hacer.

Todos se preguntaban si la situación se pondría realmente difícil con el señor Bennett… ya no sabían si querían irse a seguir sus ordenes o quedarse… con suerte el búnker resistiera el bombardeo… todo era una gran probabilidad, un 'si' y un 'no' ambos en un cincuenta por ciento.

Seguían sintiéndose a la deriva

White trash: esta generalmente personificada por la clase baja. reacciona contra el estatus quo, a traves de anti-intelectualismo; consumo de alcohol y comida en grandes cantidades; comportamiento irresponsable, violento y delincuente; homofobia, racismo y xenofobia.


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn estaba parada en la torre que estaba en una esquina del complejo militar, veía al horizonte para evitar así, darse cuenta de la masa oscura que gemía no tan lejos de ellos. Con una gran imaginación hubiera podido pensar que estaba en otro lugar, que la situación no era tan estresante como lo estaba siendo y que incuso podía salir de ahí a su antojo, como si de verdad fuera tan libre como deseaba.

Le frustraba en demasía que Bennett, un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con su país estuviera controlando a quiénes rescataban y quienes no, en dado caso… claro! En dado caso ellos podían arriesgarse a buscar un lugar dónde establecerse sin cruzar el Atlántico… ya que el helicóptero era como una especie de radar y así el agente imbécil sabía dónde estaban y lo que hacían, si buscaban un modo de salir del búnker sin él, entonces el maldito se quedaría con sus ganas de poder.

Sin el helicóptero sería muy difícil rescatar a las personas que querían rescatar, pero a lo largo de su trayecto podrían encontrarse con gente con la que valiera la pena unirse, o no? Esperaba que su idea fuera buena y Moss la aceptara.

Desde que Bennett le había ordenado no rescatar a más personas y prácticamente lo había controlado con lo que le había dicho sobre el helicóptero, se sintió intranquilo y frustrado, encerrándose en el cuarto de control por horas y saliendo apenas a comer y decirles una que otra cosa. Se le veía cansado y malhumorado, pero respetaban su estado de ánimo porque de haber sido él, los otros estarían del mismo modo.

Ignoraban que Moss había puesto una especie de candado al sistema para que Bennett no supiera lo que estaba haciendo y que hacerlo le había tomado mucho, muchísimo tiempo, que incluso no había dormido por horas para poder hacerlo. Era un programa tan especial que detectaba cualquier tipo de intrusión y el mismo sistema bloqueaba al hacker haciendo "explotar" al sistema enemigo. Si Bennett quería enterarse de lo que hacía entonces tendría que arriesgar bastantes computadoras para lograrlo.

Quinn bajó las escaleras de la torre y caminó con prisa al cuarto de control, tocó la puerta tres veces y no recibió respuesta.

"Moss, tengo una idea" Dijo, tocando de nuevo. "Moss?".

La puerta se abrió, el rostro del agente era de puro cansancio, estaba recargado en la puerta y no hablaba aún, las ojeras eran tan marcadas que parecía que lo habían golpeado; a Quinn le preocupó cómo lucía.

"Tengo una idea y creo que no es mala… puedo pasar?". Él se hizo a un lado y la rubia entró a la habitación que apestaba a cigarro y café. La mesa del centro tenía otros planos en tridimensional y los focos rojos que mostraban la contención eran cada vez más, tragó saliva ante esta visión, eso le recordaba que Bennett no se andaba por las ramas.

Se sentó en el sillón de piel color negro que estaba en un extremo y Moss la siguió, sentándose con el cuerpo pesado y la mirada cansada.

"Ok, antes que te diga el plan, necesito que descanses porque si accedes a hacer lo que te digo te necesitamos todos con la energía al cien y la cabeza despejada. Es imposible que rescatemos a tanta gente como queremos rescatar, tenemos que ser realistas; Bennett tiene toda la intención de ser nuestro jefe y líder cuando estemos en Europa, pero para ser honesta yo no quiero perder mi individualidad… no necesito seguir ordenes como vi en películas como Exterminio o los niños del hombre, no quiero una guerra, la guerra la debo de tener con los zombies para no ser devorada, pero no pienso seguir las ordenes de un tarado como Bennett, en dado caso, prefiero rendirte cuentas a ti".

Moss le sonrió apenas, como si lo que acababa de decir Quinn lo hubiera halagado.

"En fin… lo que pienso es lo siguiente: podemos obedecerlo al menos hasta que estemos en el continente Europeo y buscar un lugar seguro donde quedarnos, seguro que hay paracaídas en el helicóptero, nos los ponemos y brincamos, nosotros podemos sobrevivir si localizamos una isla o algo que nos pueda proveer de comida y así Bennet con el helicóptero destruido no tendrá forma de localizarnos… creo; o… tenemos aquí un tanque blindado?". Moss se quedó perdido en su cabeza y luego abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó rápido de su asiento y se dirigió a las pantallas que indicaban la actividad en el recinto.

Eran cámaras de seguridad que grababan a todas horas lo que sucedía en el búnker (menos las habitaciones) manipuló los controles y una de las pantallas les mostró lo que bien podía ser la cochera, habían camionetas y dos tanques blindados, tal y como había preguntado Quinn.

Volteó a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro y le besó la frente, situación que abochornó a la rubia.

"Eres tan inteligente que si pudiera te daría una medalla por eso; con tanto por pensar me olvidé de los vehículos que tenemos en el garaje". Quinn volteó a ver la pantalla, las camionetas estaban de maravilla pero habría que modificarlas tal y como hicieron con las que se encontraron en su travesía a Alaska. Los tanques estaban de maravilla, pero no cabrían todos y eso no ayudaría para transportar comida y demás cosas.  
>"Las armas ya están contadas y separadas, lo que nos facilitaría pasarlas a alguna de las camionetas, podemos ser un nuevo comboy y si no queremos obedecer más al idiota ese podemos irnos de aquí a algún lugar donde ya hayan tomado las medidas de contención pero no esté en condiciones tan deplorables; los satélites que tenemos nos pueden dar un panorama de ello y así, entre todos como el equipo que somos tomar la decisión de quedarnos en America o volar hacia allá"<br>"Voy a escanear las zonas cercanas a nosotros, Canadá fue contenido hace un par de días y Estados Unidos también, pero como tú dices, pudo haber quedado algo que nos dé la oportunidad de instalarnos sin que Bennett se dé cuenta; con un solo edificio que haya quedado en pie nosotros podemos refugiarnos ahí"  
>"Si no se hizo infértil la tierra podemos aprender a sembrar y cosechar, si nuestros antepasados que no conocían el fuego lograron crear generaciones y generaciones de humanos, nosotros con lo que sabemos podemos sobrevivir"<br>"Quinn, ese cerebro tuyo sí que sabe pensar"  
>"Entonces, buscaras un lugar?" El agente asintió.<br>"Sólo roguemos porque Bennett no venga tras de mí" Quinn frunció el ceño.  
>"Por qué eres tan importante para él?" Moss se quedó callado, pero tenía que contárselo a alguien, no podía más con todo y mucho menos sintiéndose tan dejado y solo.<br>"Tengo un doctorado en genética Quinn, como ya había dicho antes, Bennett quiere repoblar la tierra con clones, es una idea un tanto absurda y todavía hay más pruebas por hacer, como la duración de vida y la calidad… pero tiene esta idea de que yo puedo hacerlo y él ser el rey todo poderoso de su imperio"  
>"No hay quien lo haga en donde está?"<br>"No hay quien sea tan bueno como yo… recuerdas a Dolly? A la oveja?" Quinn asintió.  
>"Yo fui uno de los precursores de la idea, era muy joven y tenía grandes sueños…"<br>"Tiene forma de saber que estas vivo?"  
>"Creo que no"<br>"Entonces cuando logres ver que podemos instalarnos en algún lugar cercano preparamos todas las cosas y emprendemos otro viaje, yo me comunico con Bennett y le digo que has muerto contagiado"  
>"No lo creerá"<br>"Al diablo con él, ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, no voy a seguir sus ordenes y mucho menos dejaré que me clonen, es una aberración"  
>"No lo es, es una forma de preservar a las especies, pero no de la forma en la que lo pretende"<br>"No me hagas golpearte Moss, piensas como científico, ahora piensa como humano… crees logar lo que nos proponemos?"  
>"Necesito descansar, pero creo que sí" Se quedaron viendo y sonrieron. El interfón sonó: La comida está lista.<p>

Rachel no entendía por qué Moss y Quinn se veían mas felices que ayer, algo se traían entre manos, sea lo que fuere tendría que ser algo bueno, cuando esos dos se juntan cosas grandes surgen, como lo que lograron antes, miren que hacer que el destello de un satélite se vea en la tierra es casi imposible, a veces se ven, pero sólo si tienes una excelente vista, son como unos pequeños puntitos en el cielo y mandar un mensaje en código morse era como… de ciencia ficción.

Pero lo lograron y se sentía orgullosa de ambos… bueno, mucho más orgullosa de Quinn, claro.

Verlos a todos reunidos en el comedor era irreal, con Will y Emma platicando y comiendo como no habían comido en semanas, Judy al lado de Quinn y Rachel en medio de su novia y su padre como siempre. Sabían que el peligro no se había acabado y que incluso sólo era cuestión de unos días para que tuvieran que comenzar a pensar en lo que deberían de hacer con sus vidas.

Habían tenido sólo un poco de paz, un poco de calma, de no pensar en lo que debían de hacer, sintiendo un colchón cómodo bajo sus cuerpos, con sábanas que les calentaban el cuerpo, agua corriente que no estaba fría y no les helaría la piel como en la granja.

Tendrían dos días de "vacaciones". Después de que Moss hubiera dormido doce horas seguidas, se hubiera dado un baño y desayunado en forma, se encerró en el cuarto de control pidiendo que no se le interrumpiera mas que para comer o cenar, así de ese modo el aprovecharía todo el tiempo para hacer un escaneo de las zonas colindantes y ver dónde podría ser viable que se instalara el comboy.

Casi en seguida descartó la posibilidad de viajar a Europa, una vez subidos en el helicóptero eran materia dispuesta para Bennett, su plan en realidad era seguir en el continente y volar en miles de pedazos el helicóptero. Así no habría forma de que pudiera localizarlos o hacer uso del mismo a distancia. Si él lo controlaba entonces también era capaz de hacerlo funcionar sin piloto.

No, la mejor idea era esa, volarlo en pedazos y buscar un lugar donde empezar casi de cero; mientras él trabajaba, los demás podían estar en el búnker haciendo nada. Judy, Emma y Will dormían. Los demás quién sabe en qué tareas se hubieran ocupado, lectura quizás? Otros estaban entretenidos con la única mesa de ping pong.

Santana y Britt estaban echadas en un sillón de la sala común tomando una siesta, el gato que ya no era tan gordo (como todos) estaba sobre el respaldo ronroneando y abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando con mucha flojera así como lo hacen los felinos, que parece que se duermen pero no terminan de hacerlo.

Una mascota no le iba mal al grupo, a veces se les metía entre las piernas a los que pasaban junto a él; generalmente por su peso parecía que estaba malhumorado o que no se movería jamás de donde estaba, pero ahora que no había kilos de comida de gato que proporcionarle podía tener más interacción con los humanos.

Quinn y Rachel lo pasaban a solas, bien merecido se lo tenían; la rubia había llevado a Rachel a la torreta donde había estado un día antes. Haberse ganado la confianza de Moss le había dado acceso a ciertas zonas que no guardaban secretos de estado y que le darían un poco de libertad.

Respirar el aire puro, oler los pinos, ver el atardecer le daba cierta sensación de bienestar, a veces llegaba a sentirse demasiado claustrofóbica en el búnker.

Rachel estaba recargada en la baranda viendo el hielo y la nada, se habían puesto de modo que los zombies fueran pocos en su visión, Quinn la tenía abrazada por detrás así que su espalda se sentía tibia y reconfortada por el calor que le brindaba la rubia. Tenían las manos entrelazadas aunque torpemente por los guantes gruesos que las cubrían del frío.

Sintió la barbilla de Quinn en su hombro y su respiración le hizo cosquillas en el oído, cerró los ojos, por fin tenían un tiempo para ellas, para disfrutarse, para ignorar el mundo que llegó a su fin. No podían ni debían pensar en otra cosa, sólo ellas, en sentirse, en atesorarse por estar juntas a pesar de tanto. Quinn soltó una risilla y Rachel frunció el ceño.

"Cuál es la risa?"  
>"Estaba recordando aquella vez en el auditorio cuando me preguntaste si éramos amigas y yo te dije que quizás… discutimos y… por dios qué ganas tenía de acostarte en el piano y arrancarte la ropa" Rachel rió.<br>"Y en lugar de eso decidiste gritarme"  
>"De alguna forma debía descargar tanta frustración sexual"<br>"Por eso me dijiste que era tan frustrante?" Se giró para verla a la cara, pero sus cuerpos jamás se separaron un milímetro.  
>"Pues lo eras"<br>"Bésame" Ordenó Rachel "Bésame como me hubieras besado en ese momento"  
>"Se vale morder?"<br>"Haz lo que hubieras hecho en ese instante".

Quinn la vio directamente a los ojos, no había otra cosa en su mirada mas que deseo; recordó lo que sintió en ese momento, las ganas de besarla, de meter su lengua en su boca y cargarla para ponerla sobre el piano, Rachel con las piernas abiertas, las respiraciones ahogadas en el auditorio. Por dios que deseaba a Rachel más que nunca, que tenerla ahí a solas la estaba torturando, apenas y pudo controlarse y lo único que le fue permitido hacer fue gritarle.

La atmósfera en este caso se sentía igual aunque el clima les helaba la nariz y sentían la cara entumida. Sus labios se unieron y Quinn trajo hacia sí el pequeño cuerpo de la diva cuyos brazos se aferraban a su espalda.

"En verdad te deseaba tanto" Dijo la rubia entre beso y beso "No sabía cómo controlar todo lo que sentía, era como si me volvieras loca y no pudiera mas que poner una barrera entre las dos para no saltarte encima y abusar de ti" Rachel rió, la rubia sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios.  
>"Ese día me hiciste llorar, en cuanto me di media vuelta no pude contener el llanto" Seguían con los ojos cerrados, frente contra frente y abrazadas.<br>"Lamento haberlo hecho". Dijo Quinn.  
>"Ahora entiendo por qué lo hacías… por qué me alejabas de la peor forma… que lo entienda no significa que no me haya dolido en su momento… tenías que ser tan cruel?". Abrieron los ojos y se miraron sin soltarse.<br>"No, pero era una forma de alejarte y aún así seguías regresando…"  
>"Y no sabía por qué regresaba… hasta que lo evidente se hizo presente" Rieron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.<br>"Crees que sea fácil salir de aquí?" Preguntó Rachel mientras se quitaba un bucle de cabello que le tapaba la cara. El viento estaba arreciando.  
>"Espero que sí, si Moss logra hacer lo que nos proponemos entonces sólo quedará modificar las camionetas para poder salir de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo sin que los malditos" Dijo mirando hacia ellos "Puedan detenernos o dañar los vehículos".<p>

"Es definitivo que no viajamos a Europa?" Quinn asintió.  
>"Bennett quiere tener a su grupo de sirvientes y tú bien sabes que yo no soy de esas, prefiero quedarme aquí a tener que perder mi libertad solo porque un loco imbécil quiere clonarnos a todos" Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la diva, pensar en eso la estremecía.<br>"Es una pena que a pesar de que quedamos tan pocos haya uno que no se quite de la cabeza la idea de gobernarnos y aplastarnos, por qué no podemos simplemente apoyarnos unos a otros y vivir en paz?"  
>"Porque esa no es la naturaleza del hombre e incluso los animales pelean entre ellos para ver quién se queda con la hembra o el grupo de hembras"<br>"Pero el poder de raciocinio debería de darnos un punto mas elevado, me fastidia que no podamos ser capaces de eso" Quinn le sonrió por el puchero de berrinche que estaba haciendo.  
>"Me gusta cuando haces esa carita" Se acercó a su oído "Me calienta; no sabes tampoco de cómo me calentabas cuando hacías tus berrinches frente al club o cuando salías cual diva del salón"<br>"Ah si?".  
>"Sí, me daban ganas de seguirte hasta el baño y hacértelo contra la puerta"<br>"Quinn fabray eras una adolescente con unas hormonas bastante despiertas" Rió.  
>"Sólo tú podías hacer eso, nadie más"<p>

Volvieron a besarse y perdieron noción de tiempo y espacio otra vez, como pasaba cada vez que se enfocaban en besarse y sentirse y nada más. Así como debe de pasarnos a todos cuando encontramos a esa persona indicada, la que nos quita el aliento y nos hace olvidar todo lo malo.

No pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como hubieran deseado, todo el mundo apurado, pensando en tantas cosas, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se disfrutaban que no se quedaban más de diez minutos en la cama abrazadas.

Generalmente la escena era esta: Rachel se acurrucaba en el pecho de la rubia mientras ésta la abrazaba con fuerza y luego le besaba la coronilla de la cabeza. La abrazaba de nuevo fuertemente y después se levantaba para darse una ducha y seguir con sus tareas en el cuarto de control, Rachel se sentía un poco sola y sólo llenaba eso conversando con su padre.

Pero ahora tenían un poco de tiempo de sobra, tiempo que debían de aprovechar porque no sabían cómo iba a parar toda la situación y a cuántos más miembros del grupo perderían en su travesía hacia otro lugar seguro donde establecerse por fin y comenzar con una nueva vida.

Lo que la diva ignoraba era que Puck y Samantha eran complices de Quinn y al regresar a la habitación, en la mesita de dos sillas estarían esperándolas una cena y un poco de vino que Moss había hecho el favor de regalarle.

"Debemos bajar, estoy congelándome con este viento frío y ya me he cansado de escucharlos quejarse" Dijo Quinn señalando con la cabeza a los zombies.  
>"Yo también, siento que se me caerá la nariz"<br>"O sea la mitad de la cara" Bromeó la rubia; Rachel le dio un golpe pero le sonrió y la besó en los labios.  
>"Yo sé que te encanta mi nariz"<br>"Y tus manos y tus labios y tus ojos y toda tú, si, así es…"

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Quinn un olor delicioso la invadió. Al prender la luz se dio cuenta que había una cena servida en la mesa y que alguien se las había ingeniado para poner una rosa hecha de papel en una especie de florero.

"Quinn, tú hiciste esto?" Dijo la diva con una enorme sorpresa en su voz.  
>"Nop, me ayudaron Puck y Samantha, pero si la pregunta en sí es si yo lo planee, pues sí yo lo hice" La abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello. "Porque hoy cumplimos dos meses"<br>"Dos meses? Tan pronto?"  
>"Así es, dos meses desde que la mujer más maravillosa del universo hizo el favor de darse cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba"<br>"Recuerdo cuando estábamos en las gradas y me coqueteaste, estaba tan nerviosa" Quinn le retiró la silla y se la acercó para que pudiera sentarse.  
>"Te veías tan… sexy… que si no hubiera sido por Azimio y el condenado fin del mundo te hubiera besado bajo las gradas" Rachel se sonrojó y le brindó una sonrisa enorme.<br>"Y tú no te quedabas atrás, con tus lentes aviador y tu cabello rosa… uff Quinn" La rubia le levantó la ceja, sonriéndole y poniéndose la servilleta en las piernas.  
>"Hermosa, hubiera querido que preparan algo vegano, pero…"<br>"Lo sé Quinn, aparte de las verduras no hay mucho por preparar… descuida, ya te dije que con la situación de ahora, puedo comer carne"

Quinn tomó la copa y la levantó.

"Por tener a la drama queen más hermosa de todas" Rachel le sonrió con ternura.  
>"Porque la porrista punk más hermosa de todas se fijó en mi" La rubia se echó a reír divertida.<p>

Cenaron con calma, hablando de muchas cosas, recordando momentos con Finn, era extraño hacerlo, tan bizarro que sus ex's que ahora eran pareja hablaran de él, no era un mal chico, sólo no era el más brillante. Humano al fin y al cabo, con miles de errores pero también virtudes.

"Quinn?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"He querido hacerte una pregunta desde hace semanas… pero no me atrevo porque temo tocar una parte que no quieres que toque". Quinn la tomó de la mano viéndola a los ojos.  
>"Hermosa, eres mi novia y te amo, siéntete libre de preguntarme y contarme todo lo que te moleste o te cause curiosidad o intriga, lo que sea, de acuerdo?" La diva asintió.<br>"Piensas en Beth? Has pensado en ella en todo este tiempo?". Quinn le soltó la mano y se retrajo, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Bajó la mirada.  
>"Lo he hecho, lo hago casi diario… no… no sé si llegue a verla de nuevo… lo dudo… quizás cuando estábamos emprendiendo el viaje desde Lima algo en mi interior me decía que estaba viva y a salvo… que Shelby había encontrado una forma de mantenerse a resguardo… pero" La voz se le quebró en este punto y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla "Pero ahora no la siento Rach, ese hilo que nos unía creo que se ha roto… creo que Beth ya no está viva… lo que significa que Shelby tampoco porque estoy segura que ella no la hubiera dejado sola y a su suerte" Cuando levantó la mirada Rachel también lloraba, pues aunque nunca fue demasiado unida a Shelby, era su madre biológica y más que llorar por su ausencia lloraba por lo que nunca fue y por el dolor con el que hablaba Quinn "Al menos sé que está en un mejor lugar que este… que no tiene que pasar hambre o frío y mucho menos crecer en un mundo como el que ha quedado"<p>

En eso Quinn tenía razón, para alguien tan pequeñito como ella y tan frágil, era mejor que estar pasando por tanto como estaban pasando ellos. La rubia le sonrió.

"Apuesto a que no pensabas que podría ponerme así por Beth"  
>"Pues siempre procuraste no hablar al respecto"<br>"Pero contigo siempre pude haber hablado de ella" Volvieron a sonreírse "Te ha gustado la cocina de Sam y Puck?" Preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema. Rachel sabía que era necesario hacerlo.  
>"Quien dijera que Puck sabía hacerlo!" Rieron.<br>"Yo creo que lo ha hecho para impresionar a Samantha"  
>"Samantha me gusta para Puck" Dijo Rachel dando otro bocado de su carne.<br>"Si también me gusta para mi" La rubia siguió riendo.  
>"Hey Fabray, te estás ganando unos golpes muy fuertes"<br>"Ya sabes que soy más del tipo de las que hacen berrinches, son bajitas, nunca paran de hablar y cantan mejor que los ángeles"

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas, una semana? Más? Su mente no había registrado cuántos días habían pasado, lo que era un hecho era que sus cuerpos se extrañaban.

Sentían el cuerpo desnudo de cada una, sudando bajo las sabanas; extrañaban sus labios y a Quinn nunca le pareció más maravilloso el cabello de la diva sobre las almohadas o sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas, cómo sus manos le acariciaban la espalda y sostenían su rostro cuando se besaban; sus gemidos cerca de su oído y las cosas que le decía.

No hay lenguaje más indicado para decir te amo y te necesito que el que se dice cuando se hace el amor.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala común Judy se les quedó viendo; ahora que tenía una habitación para ella sola había desocupado la que tenían Rachel y Quinn, habían salido las dos con el cabello mojado y se veían super radiantes… eso no era normal… no al menos en la Quinn que conocía.

La madre de la rubia cerró su libro y se encaminó hacia ella.

"Quinn, será que podemos hablar?"

La rubia asintió y se dirigieron a las afueras de la sala; Quinn estaba contenta de tener a su madre con ella y contenta de lo que acaba de pasar con Rachel, cómo no iba a estar radiante? Cómo no iba a brillar cual estrella?

"Qué pasa mamá?".  
>"Hiram… Hiram dijo algo de ustedes dos… de ti y de Rachel y yo… yo no supe qué contestar" A Quinn se le heló la sangre… aún no le decía a su madre.<br>"Qué… qué te dijo?".  
>"Que si no estaba contenta de verte tan feliz con Rachel; qué quiso decir Quinn?".<br>"Lo… lo que pasa mamá… es que" Se peinó el cabello con los dedos y tragó saliva "Yo… Rachel y yo somos… pues somos una pareja"  
>"Una pareja como en… novia y novia?" Quinn asintió "Y eso pasó mientras estabas de viaje acá?" Quinn volvió a asentir.<p>

Su madre se recargó en la pared y subió un pie, aspiro mucho aire y luego lo soltó de modo audible.

"Solo era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera con ella o con cualquier otra" La rubia abrió los ojos como paltos.  
>"C-cómo?"<br>"Eras muy pequeña para recordarlo o quizás siempre lo recordaste pero no hablábamos de ello…

"Lo recuerdo mamá, lo recuerdo…" Sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de su cintura.  
>"Pero me gusta verte feliz… basta de prejuicios… además es una linda chica" Quinn soltó un respiro aliviado y le sonrió a su madre.<br>"Sí, se llevarán bien, ya lo verás"  
>"Además su padre sabe de moda y…"<br>"Mamá, la moda ha dejado de existir, si acaso ahora sólo es posible hablar de ella en cuestiones estadísticas"  
>"No te entendí, pero eres mi hija y te amo" Dijo Judy bromeándola, se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la sala común donde estaban todos; había una música de fondo, y Spencer estaba viendo una película, Puck y Chris seguían jugando ping pong y los demás estaba sentados leyendo o conversando.<p>

Cuando Quinn se acercó a Rachel la abrazó por los hombros y le beso la cabeza.

"Ya lo sabe" Le dijo. La diva volteó a verla con cara de preocupación. "Tranquila, lo tomó bastante bien"

Moss seguía trabajando en lo que se había propuesto, había explorado lugares cercanos que les fueran de refugio, no encontró edificios en pie, todo estaba destruido… y justo cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, cuando casi se levantaba para darle la noticia a Quinn se percató de que en el extremo este de Canadá había una pequeña población de casas y edificios que seguían en pie, como si la bomba sólo hubiera llegado a penas ahí.

Las ondas habían dejado las casas sin ventanas y algunas estaban algo dañadas, pero con un poco de reparación con tablas, todo quedaría perfecto.

Una nueva ola de esperanza se posó en él, se había puesto contento y se felicitó a sí mismo por haber dado con un lugar que les daría el punto perfecto de partida para comenzar con una nueva vida. No sería muy difícil establecerse si el grupo entero los apoyaba, los hombres de antes comenzaron como nómadas porque no sabían sembrar y cosechar, pero ellos ya sabían muchas cosas y eso haría que el sobrevivir de ese modo fuera, sino pan comido, por lo menos algo más sencillo.

Se levantó entusiasmado de su silla y se encaminó hacia el intercomunicador.

"Le informo a mis holgazanes acompañantes de búnker que vengan de inmediato a la sala de control, todos. Vamos vamos, muevan esos traseros y vengan ya" Se le escuchaba ligero y de buen humor, lo que sorprendió a muchos, pero sólo Quinn sabía lo que eso significaba: había encontrado un lugar.

Se levantó enseguida del sillón y le brindó su mano izquierda a su novia y la derecha a su mamá.

"Les va a encantar lo que tiene que decirnos Moss, brincaran de felicidad y luego exijo que lo besen por ello"  
>"Ew Quinn, lo besaré en la mejilla"<br>"Yo sí podría besarlo en la boca" Dijo Judy. Quinn se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, que dejaron de echarle un vistazo a la habitación y a las cosas que habían cambiado dentro, Moss comenzó a hablar.

"Quinn, podrías por favor pararte a mi lado?" Frunció el ceño pero lo hizo "Bien, la idea se la debemos a esta señorita que está aquí frente a ustedes, en cuanto al desarrollo de la misma fui yo quien lo logró, no queremos que nos aplaudan y nos besen los pies, queremos que nos apoyen en lo posible para que podamos lograrlo sin mermar nuestro equipo y que seamos unidos en ello" Se desabotonó la camisa y caminó hacia la pantalla que mostraba las contenciones.

"Como podrán ver en esta pantalla, los puntos rojos indican los lugares donde la infección ha sido contenida, eso quiere decir que han bombeado la zona para deshacerse de cualquier amenaza. Ven este punto de aquí?" El grupo asintió. "Bien, como si fuera una especie de burla o ave de muy buen agüero el estado se llama Newfoundland que en otras palabras significa nueva tierra encontrada. Nosotros nos instalaremos en Hopedale, que es donde hay una serie de casas y unos cuantos edificios que no están destruidos"

Se dirigió de nuevo al grupo y le pidió a Quinn que tomara asiento de nuevo.

"He aquí la gravedad de la situación, no es tan fácil como parece; Bennett me quiere en su equipo de científicos a como dé lugar, por eso no hemos podido rescatar más gente, él controla el helicóptero y no nos ha dado permiso de hacerlo, siéntanse afortunados, ustedes fueron los primeros y los últimos" Se dirigió a los tres que habían rescatado "Segundo, en la cochera tenemos dos tanques blindados y varias camionetas que se tendrán que modificar para que sean mucho más resistentes y podamos sobrepasar a esa masa enorme que hay allá afuera, no será sencillo pero con explosivos quizás nos sea más fácil"

Se acercó una silla y se sentó frente al grupo.

"Mañana por la mañana tendremos que estar con el plan en marcha, unos cargando las camionetas de comida y agua y otros haciéndoles las mejoras a los vehículos. Tampoco les garantizo que llegando a Hopedale no haya zombies porque si quedaron edificios en pie entonces seguramente habrá también más cosas de esas"

Vio la hora en el reloj, media noche.

"Bien, los necesito descansados, váyanse a su dormitorio y los veo mañana por la mañana en el comedor, mañana abriremos latas, no quiero que los que están en cocina demoren preparando algo de desayunar, preguntas?"

Anthony levantó la mano "Cómo harás para escaparte de Bennett?"  
>"Yo le anunciaré por el radio del helicóptero que Moss se ha contagiado y lo hemos matado antes de la transformación" Dijo Quinn con voz segura.<br>"Cómo sabemos que no se dará cuenta de que sigue vivo?" Preguntó Hiram.  
>"Si se dan cuenta el helicóptero no pertenece a la milicia americana, para ser honesto no sé que diablos hacía en nuestros dominios, me imagino que había un traidor entre nosotros que corrió con la mala suerte de contagiarse y el plan inicial de Bennett se fue al diablo" Contestó Moss. "Sin su juguete Bennett no tiene forma de darse cuenta de nuestros movimientos".<br>"Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar al otro extremo?" Preguntó Judy.  
>"No sabría decirlo con precisión porque el terreno seguramente será como el que se veía en las películas de la segunda guerra mundial: lleno de escombros. Los tanques están diseñados para pasar por terrenos tan sinuosos como esos, las camionetas también aunque en menor grado, así que por ello Señora Fabray me será casi imposible decirle una semana o dos o un mes… todo depende de las trampas que se nos atraviesen de camino a allá"<br>"Y una vez que estemos en hopeland…" Dijo Santana, interrumpida por Moss.  
>"Hopedale"<br>"como sea, hope al fin y al cabo, bueno, una vez que estemos allá, qué?"  
>"Reconstruir lo que podamos, esperar que la tierra sea fértil, y comenzar a cosechar"<br>"Tenemos semillas que nos permitirán hacerlo?" Preguntó Chriss.  
>"Joven Chriss, America piensa en casi todo, claro que tenemos; más dudas?" Todos se quedaron callados y negaron con la cabeza, no se les venía nada a la mente por el momento.<p>

Regresaron a sus habitaciones con nueva esperanza, pero también con un poco de miedo, no era un viaje sencillo y estaba lejos, pero si eso significaría que podrían encontrar una forma de sobrevivir entonces lo harían. Hubiera sido genial quedarse en el búnker, pero Bennett ya había advertido que tenían hasta cierto tiempo para desocuparlo, luego bombearía la zona.

Era imposible determinar con quien había tenido sus primeras conexiones dentro del lugar, quién había sido el enemigo, era también imposible determinar si no sería capaz de asesinarlos una vez que emprenderán el viaje o cuando llegaran a donde se proponían, después de todo, si en su poder tenía armas de destrucción masiva, no le costaría nada enviar otra bomba para acabar con ellos y vengarse de Moss.

Todo podía pasar, pensaba Quinn que ya se había formulado esas preguntas, si seguían siendo tan afortunados como hasta ahora, entonces seguramente quien quiera que los estaba cuidando volvería a manipular su suerte para que Bennett desistiera de perseguirlos y atormentarlos.

Era una pena que no hubieran podido rescatar más personas, pero confiaba en que la suerte que tenían ellos, también la tendrían más a lo largo y ancho del planeta, ya ellos también se las arreglarían para sobrevivir, encontrarían una forma, confiaba también en que la raza humana no estaría del todo extinta y que eso sí, tardarían varios (muchos) años en volver a poblar decentemente la tierra.

_Espero que ahora aprendamos a cuidarla y podamos vivir en armonía unos con otros y con la naturaleza. _Pensaba mientras se quitaba la ropa y se disponía a meterse bajo las sábanas para descansar.

Les esperaba un día largo y lleno de deberes pues les quedaba poco tiempo para salir de ahí.

Moss se había tardado otro par de horas en ir a la cama, lo que había dejado preparado era una forma de hacer que Bennett lo dejara en paz, si iban a fingir que estaba muerto tenía que darle a cambio lo que él quería: los métodos y formas de clonación.

Si Bennett quería hacerlo tendría que conseguirse a alguien allá que fuera capaz de lograrlo, si quería ser el nuevo Rey de Inglaterra tendría que hacerlo con su gente y con quien quisiera seguirlo pero no con ellos.

Como orgullos Americano sabía que America era libre y que le había costado guerras y sangre serlo, no se iba a perder sólo porque a un británico engreído se le había clavado la idea en la cabeza, de ser el nuevo jefe de la nueva tierra; lo había llamado Terra Nova y a Moss le había parecido tan trillado que por evitar problemas no se rió en su cara.

El Reino Unido y Estados Unidos habían hecho una especie de pacto para unirse en una situación parecida; no habían previsto un virus que convirtiera a los hombres en zombies, habían pensado más bien en meteoritos o una tercera guerra mundial. Pero dadas las circunstancias y los pocos científicos que habían quedado y emigrado a Europa Moss se dijo que no tenía por qué seguir las ordenes de un hombre al que ni siquiera había visto en persona.

Guardó toda la información en un disco e hizo un respaldo que cargaría con él. Suspiró por ultima vez en el día y se fue a la cama, esperando que su esposa e hijo, donde quiera que estuvieran fueran capaces de protegerlo a él y a todos los que estaban junto con él.

A la mañana siguiente Moss los levantó sin excepción alguna a las siete de la mañana. Se sentían adormilados y no querían salir de sus camas calientes.

"Dense un baño, desayunen rápido y vayan al garaje" Como siempre para saber dónde estaban las zonas se guiaron por los mapas.

Cuando subieron por fin, que dieron con el lugar después de haberse perdido y de haberse topado con puertas que no abrían, se encontraron con una enorme cochera de color blanco que tenía muchos vehículos; varios que parecían coches presidenciales y otros que simplemente no serían de tanta ayuda si es que el terreno era tan inestable como lo había descrito Moss.

De ahí en más había bastantes cosas que les servirían, habían tomado barrotes de ventanas que no los necesitaban y los habían apilado en la cochera para comenzar a soldarlos a las ventanas de los automóviles, así como rejas en pico que servirían para las defensas delanteras y traseras.

Era un espectáculo divertido ver a hombres y mujeres sudando por igual, cómo Judy se veía casi imposibilitada a cargar una barra de acero porque era demasiado pesada para ella y al final fue Puck quien la había ayudado; después de casi querer matar al pobre chico por haber embarazado a su hija, ahora trabajaban en equipo como si esa situación jamás hubiera pasado.

Podría decirse que realmente trabajaban en equipo, pero no se descuiden, no crean que todos eran unos santos y menos cuando entre ellos se encuentra una joven cuyo cuerpo no ha estado medicado. No sé si le podemos llamar sociópata, psicópata o psicótica… pónganle el que mejor les parezca…

La verdad es que seguía teniendo a Rachel en la mira, pero ahora que su grupo de protectores había crecido sería mucho más difícil hacer algo con la niña mimada que le obstruía el camino. No soportaba la idea de convivir el resto de sus días con alguien a quien ver le desagradaba tanto. Imagínate a alguien que te cae de la patada, que no puedes ver ni en pintura… ahora imagina tener que pasar toda tu vida con él o ella, horror!

Claro, tú puedes tener un motivo… Spencer no tenía uno tan valido.

Al final del día, tenían poco más de medio trabajo terminado; eso significaba que el siguiente día terminarían por hacer lo que faltaba, que era modificar la ultima camioneta y cargarlas de armas y comida y luego, decir adiós al búnker.

Por la noche Moss fue a buscar a Quinn y Puck, que eran en los que más confiaba; no en los adultos como podía esperarse, Anthony por ser ex militar le generaba un poco de desconfianza y Hiram… Hiram era demasiado gay (en el buen sentido de la palabra) como para ayudarlo en las tareas difíciles.

Estaban parados frente a una puerta que sólo se abriría con clave y una tarjeta.

"Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó Quinn.  
>"Vamos a deshacernos del ultimo objeto de estudio que teníamos en el búnker"<br>"Tuviste un zombie con nosotros todo este tiempo y no creíste prudente decírnoslo?" Preguntó Puck "No se te ocurrió que quizás se escaparía y terminaríamos muertos?"  
>"Como podrás ver esta puerta se abre con clave y tarjeta, incluso yéndose la luz permanece cerrada; estas puertas para eso están diseñadas, por eso son de máxima seguridad"<br>"Ok, no te regaño más" Dijo el chico.

El ente estaba encadenado a la pared y en una de las mesas estaba un arma con dardos tranquilizadores.

"Para qué el cambio de ropa" Notó Quinn.  
>"Si vas a matarme al menos debo estar bien vestido"<p>

Claro, ese sería el cuerpo que debía de estar a la vista de Bennett.

Durmieron al zombie y lo vistieron con las ropas de Moss. Luego lo arrastraron a la torreta donde estuvo Quinn con Rachel y ahí le dispararon antes de que despertara. La rubia ya había olvidado lo mal que olían y lo deprimente que era verlos, saber que antes había sido alguien y ahora sólo era un pobre imbécil que terminó muerto sobre una torreta a manos de un agente de su país

_Todos somos peones del gobierno. _Pensó Quinn. _Qué bueno que ya no hay ningún gobierno, esperemos que Bennett se contente con lo que le diré mañana antes de partir._

Le echaron un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo vestido con las ropas del agente, luego bajaron en silencio y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Mañana tendrían que decirle adiós a lo que había sido su "hogar" por unos días y comenzarían con otra travesía… la travesía definitiva, o al menos eso esperaban.


	20. Chapter 20

Romper la "barricada" que hacían los zombies a los alrededores de la base militar sería la parte más difícil, aunque si utilizaban el tanque sería mucho más fácil pasarlos por encima, los autos militares son una gran atracción, no vienen en diferentes presentaciones, uno no puede llegar y decir: Quiero que me de uno en morado y otro en cyan. Pero por dios que son hermosos. Con tantos aditamentos.

Sentirse seguro en uno de esos vehículos no está puesto en duda, son impenetrables y más ahora con los cambios que les han hecho; todos tienen una especie de pico en lo que debería de ser la defensa, eso hará mucho más poderoso el choque con zombies y lo que se atraviese en el camino.

Están listos, la sangre en sus venas corre con rapidez, la adrenalina es impresionante, han perdido el miedo y quieren salir para acabar con los malditos que les han cambiado la vida; no tienen la culpa, después de todo fue el estúpido gobierno ruso el que cometió el error de dejar escapar el virus.

Pero vaya que los han hecho batallar bastante y han perdido seres queridos en su viaje a un lugar que no era precisamente el final del arcoíris.

Quinn va acompañada de Rachel, las brittana y no olvidemos al gato, en otro vehículo blindado que se ve muy poderoso e imponente, Puck está con Sam en otro llevando el cargamento de la comida, los han designado los que porsionen el alimento y la bebida. Quienes manejan el tanque son Moss y Anthony que tienen conocimientos de la milicia, casi expertos en armas y defensa. Will con Judy y Emma tendrían en su poder municiones y distintas armas.

Por otro lado, Hiram viaja con Chris que está recuperado y fuerte y Spencer con Adam, el dúo maldito que parece nunca acoplarse a ningún grupo y tienen casi siempre el ceño fruncido. Siempre hay quien guste de ser el antagonista de la historia y si creían que era Finn, se equivocan, Eran el señor malo y su "mini me" los que ponían a veces difícil la convivencia en grupo.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el primer incidente y se creía que la contención había acabado con todo a su paso, y cuando hablamos de todo en realidad uno se imagina que no hay ni un solo edificio o árbol en pie.

Bennett nos había engañado, Europa no iba a gastar el armamento que tenía en contener la enfermedad en muchas partes del mundo, Bennett no iba a desperdiciar recursos en continentes que al él no le venían ni le iban. Sólo quería controlar a Moss, y Moss se lo creyó. Un experto en manipulación había casi convencido a un experto en genética que el mundo estaba destrozado y solo su "colonia" estaba en funcionamiento y en pie.

Todos estaban parados fuera de los coches, cada uno tenía ya unos binoculares, Quinn veía con curiosidad y poco de pánico la masa de entes que caminaba a los alrededores, estaban a unos minutos de abrir la reja.

-Será fácil pasarlos?-. Gritó Santana para ser escuchada, los gemidos siendo parte de la atmósfera.  
>-Lo será!-. Gritó Moss que bajaba los binoculares de su rostro y cerraba un poco los ojos, la luz reflejada en la nieve que lastimaba la vista. –vamos a arrancar con velocidad, cabemos dos coches por la reja, así que el coche de Santana y Quinn lo harán primero, traten de llegar a 150 kmh en un tiempo corto tratando de abrirnos paso a los que venimos atrás. No creo que sea necesario abrir fuego, pero de serlo Spencer y Adam, junto con Hiram y Chris dispararán para evitar que se acerquen demasiado a los coches, son lentos, pero no debemos fiarnos-.

Chris estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del quemacocos de la camioneta y sostenía en sus manos una metralleta mientras Hiram iba al volante, ese era el único peligro, una horda podría meterse por el hueco y acabar con ambos, pero el arma que tenía era muy poderosa y una bala de ese tamaño podía destrozar medio torso o una pierna entera.

Cada uno en su coche llevaba un arma de fuego y un arma blanca, cuchillos y katanas así como las más sencillas, palos con clavos y hachas que tomaron de los pasillos del bunker, extinguidores y cajas pequeñas con lo básico en curación: vendas, alcohol y yodo, pastillas para las inflamaciones y uno que otro antibiótico que detendría las infecciones.

-Se abrirá la puerta en tres-. Los motores de los autos de Quinn y Santana rugían poderosamente, parecían motores de coches de carreras. –Dos-. Ambas conductoras con las manos fijas en el volante y la vista al frente con determinación, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lindos lentes de sol –Uno- su pulso acelerado, lleno de nervios y emoción. –Arranquen-.

Los motores rugieron a un más fuerte y las llantas rechinaron en el asfalto previamente limpiado de la nieve que pudiera hacerlas patinar.

Acelerando rápidamente las dos camionetas se alejaron abriéndose paso por la masa de entes que no sabían los que les esperaba; el espectáculo fue grotesco y espectacular, cuerpos volaban por los aires desmembrándose en el acto; parecía pan comido destrozarlos con esa facilidad, como si estuvieran hechos de plastilina.

-Bien, avancemos tratando de tomar la misma velocidad; Chris y Hiram; Spencer y Adam-.

El único espectáculo que les tocaría a ellos sería aplastar los cuerpos que habían caído en el camino que las chicas habían abierto un minuto antes y deshacerse de los nuevos que se pegaban a la carrocería intentando acercarse a ellos.

Hambrientos como estaban sin pensar siquiera que las posibilidades de acercarse a ellos eran de una en millones, quizás si no hubieran modificado los autos, quizás si no hubieran ido tan armados, solo así tal vez hubieran tenido posibilidades más cercanas de atacarlos, pero no ahora, no de este modo.

Moss había sido como un ángel de la guarda de los que habían llegado al bunker hambrientos y tristes por haber perdido a un amigo y el grupo que había llegado era un grupo de ángeles guardianes que habían salvado a Moss de suicidarse o morir de soledad. Como había mencionado antes, eran la fuerza que necesitaba para expiar la culpa de haber perdido a su esposa e hijo.

-Viste eso Rach? Fue como jugar un videojuego-.  
>-Claro, sólo que aquí no tienes otra oportunidad si de casualidad en tu juego sale Game Over-. Rachel se aseguró de tener el cinturón bien puesto y revisó el de Quinn.<br>-Lo hiciste bien Fabray-. Escuchó en la radio la voz de Santana.  
>-Nada mal tú tampoco, mira que tu estirpe parecía más difícil de pasar de lo que creía… Satán-. Enfatizó la última palabra, su relación siempre fue de amor-odio y ahora era un amor-odioso. Eran un par de buenas amigas que no perdían oportunidad de fastidiarse la una a la otra.<br>-La ruta a seguir está señalada en los GPS-. Dijo Anthony –No será fácil perderse, así que si nos regimos por lo que dice llegaremos más pronto de lo que determinamos, recuerden que la contingencia pudo haber dañado muchos caminos, así que si se presenta una parte en la que tengamos que detenernos deben hacer la señal para no crear un accidente-.

A Santana le pareció ilógico pues seguir una ruta de GPS si no tenían ni idea de qué caminos estaban destruidos, se fastidió de sólo pensar que el viaje hacia la otra costa les tomaría mucho más tiempo del planeado.

Y al cabo de un par de horas, cuando el sol estaba en el zenit, se dieron cuenta que los caminos no estaban destruidos, que había bastantes árboles a las afueras de las ciudades y que esas ciudades estaban completas, a lo lejos podían ver las casas y unos cuantos edificios de ciudades pequeñas, estaban deteriorándose con facilidad, la naturaleza siempre encuentra su curso y tiene memoria, así que en tiempo indeterminado las calles estarían llenas de vegetación, los coches serían comidos por las plantas y quizás, sólo quizás nueva fauna daría paso a lo que antes era metrópoli.

-Este panorama pos apocalíptico me tiene impresionado-. Dijo Puck casi sin aliento.

Los autos apilados a las orillas de los caminos, como si otros sobrevivientes los hubiera movido para poder pasar con sus vehículos, había algunos cadáveres de personas y animales. Cuerpos con una capa de cuero que antes había sido piel, los dientes al aire y las cuencas vacías.

Emma iba en el asiento trasero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la realidad de la situación haciéndose presente por fin en la mente de todos, lejos del búnker las cosas se ven como son, difíciles, tristes, desoladoras; lo único que les daba esperanza era el hecho de saber que en algún punto de la costa este de Canadá, habría un lugar donde estarían seguros.

Pero es que en realidad en todos lados estarían seguros y en peligro, más tarde se darían cuenta que no habría caminos realmente destruidos, que los entes caminaban con libertad en cualquier lado y que de ellos dependía hacerse de un lugar donde sentirse seguros.

El aparato electrónico en el tablero les indicaba con in Bip las zonas por las que debían tomar giros importantes y desviaciones necesarias para llegar más pronto a donde querían ir.

Y sin embargo a las cinco de la tarde cuando el sol estaba a una hora de ocultarse, debieron detenerse antes de atravesar una pequeña ciudad.

-No estoy tan seguro de que debamos atravesarla, si algo sale mal y no podemos salir de la ciudad no tendremos visibilidad, no la conocemos y separarnos a estas alturas sería estúpido-. Confesó Adam. Por primera vez siendo apoyado por la mayoría. –Podríamos dormir a las afueras y seguir con nuestro recorrido por la mañana-.  
>-Sería bueno hacernos a aquella colina resguardada por rocas, nos daría un buen punto para que si llega una horda lo hagan por una sola dirección y no por todos lados-. Indicó Anthony.<br>-Y si nos cercan?-. Preguntó Will.  
>-Tenemos armas suficientes para defendernos, además, no todos dormiremos al mismo tiempo, lo haremos por turnos-. Completó Moss. Los demás asintieron, era un plan sensato.<p>

Con la luz que quedaba aún el grupo se puso a hacer las casas de campaña, eran de color verde así que se confundían con la flora del lugar, eran de una tela mucho más resistente por ser de uso militar y cabían parados.

Cada uno había tomado una cama que se infla con un motor que se carga con una batería que se alimenta con el sol, eran prácticas, por la mañana se abría una válvula y el aire salía para que se pudiera doblar. No tenían almohadas, no eran prioridad, pero podían dormir sobre sus chamarras.

Las lámparas que utilizarían por las noches también se cargaban con luz solar, así que no necesitarían baterías lo que hacía que fueran unas herramientas útiles en verdad.

Vieron los últimos rayos del sol ocultarse en el horizonte y la temperatura descendió considerablemente, por fortuna habían tomado ropa abrigadora y el frío no les calaba demasiado los huesos.

Prender una fogata sería una invitación para los depredadores, pero ya que serían bastantes los que estarían alerta decidieron hacerse de leños y rociar un poco de combustible para hacer que prendiera con mayor rapidez. No lo hacían para cocinar, las carnes las habían dejado en el bunker, acá sólo se les echaría a perder; querían calentarse un poco. Por el momento comenzarían con las latas de embutidos y frijoles con puerco.

Tomarían una hogaza de pan y tendrían una botella con agua para cada uno. Pero preferentemente en vez de gastar una cada que comieran o se sintiern sedientos, buscarían agua sin contaminantes donde rellenar las botellas. Moss llevaba un aparato que mediría el Ph y las bacterias detectadas en ella, de ese modo él daría el visto bueno al agua que compartiría el convoy, querían evitar contagios de índole "normal" y querían evitar que si existía alguna mutación en el virus que lo hiciera inmune al agua fuera ingerido por algún miembro, pasando desapercibido y de ese modo contagiando a los demás.

Tenían que ser el doble de precavidos, no solo por el hedor que flotaba en aire, sino también por los zombies y los contagios que no tenían noción de que pudieran existir. Evitar por ejemplo también el cólera o el tétanos por cortarse con algo oxidado.

-Recuerdan aquel restaurante de comida rápida en Lima?-. Comentó Puck intentando que el silencio se hiciera menos ensordecedor, si es que pudiera ser de ese modo.  
>-El que decían que se habían encontrado un dedo en la carne de hamburguesa?-. Dijo Britt.<br>-Si, me quedé pensando en él porque en este momento daría lo que fuera por una hamburguesa aunque tuviera un dedo humano revuelto en la carne-. Algunos hicieron cara de asco, otros añoraban también una hamburguesa con el queso amarillo derretido, el sabor de la carne a la parrilla, pepinillos, kétchup y mostaza.

A varios les rugió el estómago de antojo.

-Podríamos hacernos una si matamos a Lord-. Bromeó Quinn. Instintivamente Britt hizo el gato hacia ella poniéndolo entre sus piernas.  
>-Imposible, Lord tubbington nos sobrevivirá a todos, será amo y señor del planeta tierra-. Comentó su dueña.<p>

Todos se echaron a reír.

Estaban de nuevo en silencio, unos quizás pensando en si lo del dedo sería realidad, otros en lo desagradable que hubiera sido morder algo como eso en un tu comida, otros simplemente no pensaban en nada.

El sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo las llamas daba un toque apaciguador a la noche que se posaba en el grupo.

-Cómo nos organizaremos para las guardias?-. Preguntó Sam quien acababa de terminarse su lata de comida.  
>- Will y Judy, podrían apoyarnos?-. Preguntó Moss… sabía que Will y Emma eran pareja, pero Emma no contaba con demasiadas habilidades y la rubia había demostrado tener más dureza.<p>

Ambos asintieron y luego el agente pasó lista de quiénes más lo harían, comenzó a contar en su mente: Will, Emma, Judy, Quinn, Rachel, Hiram, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Anthony, Spencer, Chris, Adam… y yo. Quince personas… nada mal, nada mal.

-Puck y Sam, Adam y Spencer-. Estaba eligiéndolos por parejas, hombre- mujer, así quizás podrían nivelar a defensa y no dejar que las mujeres durmieran primero… no las veía como si fueran débiles, pero la fuerza física no era la misma en este caso.

Por el momento estaría bien, seis personas, tres hombres y tres mujeres harían un equilibrio, estaban los hombres jóvenes con las mujeres que parecían tener más seriedad en el asunto, mas compromiso y conocimiento en el manejo de armas.

Cuando Quinn y Rachel vieron que Spencer estaría en el primer grupo se sintieron aliviadas. Así pues, ellas dos, las Brittana, Anthony, Emma, Moss y Hiram serían otro grupo, eran más mujeres que hombres, pero tenían a dos que habían estado en la militarizada. Y eso les daba ventaja aunque tuvieran a la pelirroja que se asustaba hasta con los gérmenes.

Dejaron la fogata prendida y habían sincronizado relojes. Eran las nueve de la noche, y dormirían de esa hora a las dos de la mañana, así los que hacían guardia dormirían de las dos de la mañana a las siete; cinco horas de sueño para recoger el campamento y salir a las ocho de la mañana en punto.

Los motorcillos de los colchones se escucharon en la tienda que se había armado para el primer grupo. Se podía dividir por secciones así que las mujeres durmieron en una y los hombres en otra, Rachel y Quinn compartieron cama, Britt y Santana otra, Emma durmió en una y Judy en la suya.

Las parejas sin embargo no creyeron buena idea abrir los sleeping bags a modo de cobijas, el frío arreciaba y era mejor que se metieran cada una en su saco de dormir para no robarle espacio a la otra.

Quinn se metió en la suya y sentada ayudó a Rachel a subir el cierre hasta arriiba, luego se acostó y cerró el suyo con destreza. Se acercó a la diva quedando frente a frente.

-Crees que sobrevivamos?-. Preguntó Rachel con temor.  
>-Quizás… es estas alturas una ya no sabe la suerte que pueda tener-.<br>-Temo que alguien más muera-. Quinn apostaba porque Rachel quería llorar.  
>-Prepárate para lo peor, de ese modo serás mas fuerte si es sucede-. Era un buen consejo.<br>-Tienes razón-. Se acurrucó en la rubia.  
>-Ahora duerme, o al menos intenta, cinco horas no nos darán las energías suficientes para la guardia y si duermes menos será peor-. Le besó la frente y cerraron los ojos.<p>

No había un solo ruido en el bosque, al menos no ruidos que pudieran parecer fuera de lo común, eran las ramas que se movían con el viento o el viento pasando entre los árboles, las pisadas de cada uno en la nieve. De repente el ulular de un búho que al parecer se había salvado de toda esta catástrofe gracias al hecho de vivir en las alturas.

-Es increíble, no?-. Era Will que iba delante de Emma. Las parejas debían ponerse en distintos puntos del campamento para cubrir terreno.  
>-Qué es?-.<br>-El hecho de que te hubieras encontrado con Quinn-. Ésta sonrió.  
>-Lo es, nunca podré creer la suerte que tengo, soy muy afortunada, sin duda-.<p>

Will iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon un ruido a su espalda, era el sonido inconfundible de un zombie que arrastraba un pie, moviéndose con lentitud por la nieve.

Apagaron la linterna y se quedaron con la poca luz que les daba el pedacito de luna que brillaba en el cielo.

-Seguramente…-. Comenzó a decir Shuester pero fue callado en seguida por la bala que le dio al zombie en la cabeza. El estallido cerca lo había dejado un poco sordo. Tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos fijos en el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, los demás se acercaron corriendo.

-Están bien?-. Preguntó Sam.  
>-Si-. Contestaron estos con poco aliento.<p>

Sonó el radio.

-Se encuentran todos bien? Qué pasó con ese disparo?-. Era el agente al otro lado de la comunicación.  
>-Todo bien, había un zombie detrás de Will y Judy lo ha matado-.<br>-De acuerdo, si se encuentran en peligro no duden en llamarme por radio e iremos todos a su encuentro, cambio-.  
>-Entendido, cambio-.<p>

Seguramente por el perímetro habría unos cuantos caminando, no en grupo porque era una zona alta y ahí generalmente solo vagan solitarios.

Las cinco horas del primer grupo sólo tuvo ese incidente, de ahí en más todo estuvo bastante tranquilo y prefirieron no acabar con los que estaban a unos cien metros porque no estaban acercándose, sino al contrario, yendo al otro lado. Disparar atraería a los zombies por el ruido y querían que los que estaban en el campamento descansaran, más disparos los despertarían y no querían ponerlos nerviosos.

-Chicas, es hora-. Dijo Hiram al otro lado de la pared de tela que separaba el lugar donde dormían las mujeres.

Con desgano se levantaron, añorando en seguida la cama, el sleeping caliente. Al salir al frio se despabilaron un poco, era como si el viento helado les hubiera dado un golpe en la cara, Quinn saltó el vaho dejando motitas de "humo" a su paso. Rachel se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo, tiritando en seguida, y cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro de su enorme chamarra.

Santana se llevó la escopeta al hombro y Britt sacó a Lord a que estirara las patas, luego volvió a meterlo a la tienda y bajó el cierre.

-Tienes tu arma?-. Preguntó Quinn a Rachel.  
>-Lista y cargada-. Se sonríeron.<br>-Saldremos por parejas de nuevo, Rachel con tu padre, Britt con Chris y Emma conmigo y Anthony con Quinn-. Se voltearon a ver todos y sintieron.

Al parecer este grupo era más grande por tener a Emma. No es que fuera un inútil, sólo que jamás había disparado un arma.

El segundo grupo había optado por hacer lo mismo: disparar sólo si era necesario. Lo cual no fue, era un sitio bastante tranquilo y por ello estaban agradecidos.

Cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes recogieron las tiendas y apagaron la fogata, tuvieron un desayuno que se asemejaba a la cena y siguieron con su viaje.

Quinn estaba cansada, pero volvía a manejar; sentía que teniendo el control del volante, tendría también el control de todas las cosas que pasaban afuera, sentía que así podría proteger a Rachel.

Pasaron el letrero de la cuidad, no se preocuparon por ver siquiera el nombre, el GPS les indicaba a dónde debían ir, todo lo demás no importaba, como si pasaran las cosas a gran velocidad y todo se volviera borroso, como una pintura fresca que se le pasara la mano para correr los colores.

La ciudad estaba desolada, había mas zombies ahí, a veces en grupos, otros solos, sentados en el pasto, recargados en los postes, peleándose por el cuerpo de un perro que se enteró tarde que no debía pasar por la ciudad.

Iban a sesenta kilómetros por hora, despacio a decir verdad, pero ir rápido en calles como esas era un peligro inminente, chocar con algo no era la mejor idea, mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

Verlos en las condiciones en las que estaban era asqueroso y deprimente, caminado con la mirada perdida, o arrastrándose apenas con las manos, sin un brazo o sin un ojo…

Estaba nublado, lo que le daba un toque aún más oscuro al escenario, las primeras gotas de lluvia caían pequeñitas en el vidrio del parabrisas; pero a lo lejos, hacia dónde iban se veía una tormenta enorme, eso no era bueno y mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana.

-San? Crees que de verdad exista ese lugar? Tengo ganas de encontrarme ya con los unicornios-.  
>-Britt, el arcoíris que ves no es a donde vamos-. En algún punto de las nubes entraba un rayo de sol que hacía el arcoíris, un milagro mágico de la naturaleza, en realidad no tan mágico, tiene explicación, pero eso no se lo dirían a Britt.<br>-Es una lástima, le había contado a Lord que ahí habría otros gatos como él-. Santana sonrió, le encantaba la simpleza de su novia.  
>-Vayan con precaución y no se detengan para nada-. Anunció Moss.<br>-Ni aunque sea un sobreviviente?-. Era la voz de Adam.  
>-En ese caso anúncienlo por radio y veremos la posibilidad de detenernos-.<br>-Entendido-. Contestó éste.

Esa ciudad había sido pequeña y fácil de pasar, los habitantes de ella seguramente habían salido de ella y por eso no eran tantos los que caminaban en las calles.

Seguía siendo impresionante el escenario desolador de casas abandonadas y coches destruidos, ya no había fuego en las casas y algunas ni siquiera estaban en pie, otras tenían las ventanas tapadas con tablas, pero por la puerta abierta era evidente que no habían podido detener a lo que quiera que había entrado para perturbar su "tranquilidad" y "seguridad" del hogar.

Al salir de ella se sintieron mucho más tranquilos, sabían que tenían más camino por recorrer, y que los peligros eran los mismos que cuando iban hacia el bunker, la diferencia era que venían mucho más armados y con más experiencia, pero fiarse no era inteligente y debían de estar siempre alerta.

Los copilotos en la mayoría de los autos venían dormidos en los asientos. Santana y Quinn viendo con ternura a sus acompañantes, las radios estaban calladas, lo que significaba que todos estaban en lo suyo y no había ningún problema en ningún lado, nadie veía nada raro y nadie se sentía mal.

A lo lejos vieron otra ciudad, el GPS indicaba que tenían que cruzarla también. Para eso faltaba quizá una hora, pues los edificios se veían pequeñitos y formaban una masa de colores, como puntitos en el horizonte.

Quienes venían al volante suspiraron, tenían que enfrentarse de nuevo a lo que la ciudad les pudiera ofrecer, las sorpresas, cuántos de ellos habría ahí, iba a ser necesario abrir fuego esta vez? Con cada lugar importante se ponían nerviosos, pero nunca como se sintieron cuando Quinn había tenido el accidente.

La rubia le tomó la mano a Rachel y le acarició suavemente los nudillos, ésta se acomodó en su asiento pero siguió dormida.

Sí, sin duda mucho más fácil sobrevivir ahora que sabían cómo hacer las cosas, pero sin tentar a la suerte, apretó la mandíbula, tenían que llegar al final, TODOS.

Llegarán?


	21. Chapter 21

"No es esa la cuestión Quinn, sólo digo que si las cosas fueran como en los videojuegos todo sería más fácil" Era puck hablando por radio mientras iba en el asiento del pasajero mientras Sam iba atenta a la carretera.

A lo lejos se veía una enorme masa de nubes negras que descargaban toda su furia sobre la ciudad que iban a atravesar; era un espectáculo sin comparación, cómo sólo esa parte era atacada por la furia de la lluvia.

"Claro y entonces quisieras que hubiera boomers y spiters por todos lados, no? Que aparte corrieran y no sólo eso, tuviéramos que andar a pie por las calles de las ciudades"

Los demás escuchaban su conversación por la frecuencia en la que todos se habían sintonizado para cualquier percance que pudiera presentarse, la mayoría no sabía de lo que hablaban; a Samantha le parecía graciosa la discusión que se estaba llevando entre los dos, a Rachel le parecía increíblemente tierno que la chica cuyo cabello ya no era rosa (mas que en unos cuantos mechones) estuviera hablando de videojuegos con Puck.

Nunca la creyó una gamer.

"Bueno, pero en los videojuegos después del Game Over puedes volver a jugar".

En eso tenía un punto a favor, sin embargo la vida real no se basa en game over's, tal y como había dicho Rachel cuando salían del bunker, acá si pierdes no hay forma de empezar desde un saving point, no hay forma de hacer tus armas más poderosas o de cargarlas a diestra y siniestra, ellos sabían que una vez terminadas las municiones no tendrían más que las armas blancas para defenderse.

"Esto no es un videojuego Puck y más vale que estés alerta porque si te muerden no hay un antivirus y no está una sexy Alice que esté al pendiente de ti" Contestó Quinn que iba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta acomodando unas cosas, al volante Rachel.  
>"Imagina que me convierta en un Némesis"<br>"Imagina que no" Comenzó a escuchar las primeras gotas de llovizna sobre el techo del vehículo.  
>"No te gustaría tener una Alice o una Clair Redfield que vengan en tu ayuda?" Sonó del otro lado del radio.<br>"Me gustaría más bien una Jill" contestó en seguida y se volteó deprisa a ver a Rachel por el espejo retrovisor. "Pero sabes que tú eres la única a la que amo" Dijo mientras la morena le daba una mirada de reprimenda… en broma.

Santana iba hasta el frente, Britt iba con los pies subidos en el asiento y se abrazaba las rodillas, observando el panorama que se aproximaba; siempre le había gustado la lluvia, los relámpagos, el sonido de los truenos, pero se sentí a inquieta, echó un vistazo al asiento trasero donde iba un lord Tubbington más delgado acostado sobre sus patitas sin ronronear.

"Podrían dejar de actuar como estúpidos y tener conversaciones más entretenidas? Yo sinceramente no entiendo de qué están hablando" La voz de Santana era dura y mandona, pareciera que estaba harta de escucharlos hablar y en efecto, así era.  
>"Podemos hablar de chicas" Sugirió Puck.<br>"Yo creo que no" Contestó la morena.  
>"Mejor pongan atención al camino" Era la inconfundible voz de Hiram con un consejo mucho más atinado, poner atención al camino sería lo mejor.<br>"Entendido" Contestó Noah.

Nadie había roto la formación, el comboy seguía en hilera hacia su destino, sorteando de vez en cuando coches, pasando por encima de uno que otro zombie, pero nada que los detuviera, que hiciera que bajaran de los autos para inspeccionar.

Tampoco se habían encontrado con ningún sobreviviente, lo cual era muy extraño, sin embargo la mayoría lo agradecía. Tenían el presentimiento que, de encontrarse con otro ser humano, éste trataría de tomar ventaja y se crearía un conflicto en el grupo que si bien no era el más unido, se sentían cuidados por los demás.

No querían meterse en problemas ni encontrarse con nuevas pandillas que quisieran quitarles lo que transportaban en las camionetas; la verdad es que con todo lo que cargaban serían un punto de interés y seguramente tratarían de asaltarlos.

Tenemos que tomar en cuenta que en condiciones como esas el ser humano en realidad estaría desesperado, perdería la moral y la ética con tal de ganar un día más de seguridad y con ello, de vida; lo habían visto en miles de películas y eso sí se acercaba más a la realidad. Los humanos sometidos a un lapso grande de estrés se vuelven violentos y ellos no querían disparar contra nada que no fuera un caminante.

No habían pasado por tanto, ni habían perdido a un amigo para nada, para dejarse amedrentar por un grupo de humanos hostiles. Por ello habían acordado que serían demasiado cuidadosos cuando se encontraran con algún sobreviviente o con un grupo de ellos.

Tampoco sabían si querían encontrarse con alguien llegando a su destino, si querían reunirse con más gente para formar una colonia y así como colonia crecer y sobrevivir, cuidarse, aprender. Estaban recelosos de su pequeño grupo, de la familia que habían formado.

La lluvia arreció, el viento golpeaba contra las carrocerías, era tan densa que debieron bajar la velocidad pues la visibilidad era de unos cinco metros y no más. El olor a tierra mojada se colaba por las ventanillas que iban ligeramente abajo.

"Recuerden que debemos estar alertas en todo momento" Moss daba las instrucciones más poderosas, habían aprendido a obedecerle y sin cuestionar demasiado.

Quinn se acomodó en su asiento y se puso el cinturón, llevando en su mano un arma de bajo calibre, con la mirada escaneando el luga menos lo que podía ver debido a la lluvia y ventisca.

Bajó el volumen de la música y acarició la mejilla de Rachel que sonrió sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

Según tenían entendido, estaban a unas horas de que anocheciera y a un día de estar en donde se suponía que debían estar, en un día pueden pasar demasiadas cosas, accidentes en centros comerciales, locas sin medicación que se quieren pasar de estúpidas (claro, Spencer), hordas de zombies, humanos hostiles… bueno, seguimos? La verdad es que los peligros se encontraban por diez.

De Bennet no sabían nada, esperaban que los hubiera dejado en paz, en dado caso a quien quería era a Moss.

Sí se daban cuenta de que no iba a desperdiciar recursos en ellos, no iba a enviarles un misil ni una bomba de virus, para qué? Por dios, en serio que el mundo ya se estaba yendo al caño, desperdiciar tiempo y ganas en un grupo de quince personas era muy tonto.

Los coches iban a la misma velocidad y detrás de Chris iban Adam y Spencer.

"Estas sudando" Dijo él.  
>"No pasa nada" Contestó Spencer.<br>"Es por el medicamento Spencer, si no te lo tomas te pondrás cada vez peor"  
>"Ya no tengo medicamento, recuerdas?" Buscó entre la mochila que llevaba en los pies "No hay nada"<p>

Hay cierta clase de psicosis que se detiene con medicamentos, una dosis bien administrada mantiene al paciente calmado, un paciente que deja de tomar sus pastillas comienza a ver cosas o es paranoico, pueden pasar del: he visto un conejo enorme en la cajuela, a un: todos quieren matarme.

Y Spencer a veces creía que el mundo entero quería eliminarla.

La decadencia a la que estaba condenada era irremediable sin los medicamentos, pronto comenzaría a ver cosas donde no las habría, pronto escucharía voces de gente que no existía y así de "calmada" como iba en el auto, sabía la realidad de la situación, luchaba por no hacer caso a lo que estaba pasando en su interior gracias a la falta de medicamento.

El sudor era obra de los nervios porque con ese clima era imposible que hiciera calor.

"Tu padre debe tener un poco" Dijo el conductor que se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar.  
>"No quiero que se lo preguntes por radio, espera a que lleguemos a donde debemos acampar" Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y tembló en su asiento.<br>"No puedo creer que te hubieras deshecho de tus pastillas"  
>"Intenta medicarte tú con eso a ver cómo te sientes, maldito idiota" Su tono de voz fue más agresivo de lo que en realidad pretendió pero supo que no estaba arrepentida de haberlo dicho de ese modo.<br>"Yo no soy el enfermo" Dijo éste con la intención de molestarla, de recalcar la condición en la que había estado Spencer desde la muerte de su madre.  
>"Más te vale que dejes de hablarme así".<p>

Tienen dos sociópatas en el grupo y qué hacen? Ponerlos juntos… para que se maten el uno al otro?

No suena mal. Aunque dudamos que eso vaya a pasar.

Quien también lo pasaba mal por su enfermedad era Emma, se sentía sucia, sudada sin siquiera haber sudado demasiado, las palmas de las manos, arenosas. El cabello poco manejable; se había descubierto un par de ojeras bastante marcadas, no era que le preocupara demasiado su físico, pero sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro se reflejaba en su exterior, no podía soportar un día más con la ropa sucia, sin tener una buena ducha, comer con cubiertos bien lavados.

Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta por si acaso en algún rincón de ella pudiera encontrarse con una botellita de gel antibacterial… era obvio que no encontraría nada, desde la mitad del viaje que se había quedado sin él.

Es como pedirle a un claustrofóbico que se acostumbre a estar dentro de una caja, nada más por las circunstancias no lo hará, eso lleva un proceso, un tratamiento, así mismo Emma no iba a hacerse a la idea de que no podría limpiarlo todo a conciencia solo porque ya no habían los medios, su ansiedad crecía cada vez más y así de grande como era su desesperación, de grande era su voluntad para mantenerse tranquila.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Will que la notó inquieta en su asiento.  
>"Sólo cansada" Su semblante no podría mentir y él creyó que esa era la única cosa que le molestaba a la pelirroja.<br>"Tal vez si te pasas al asiento de atrás puedas dormir un poco" Sugirió Judy.

A Emma se le antojo deliciosa la idea de recostarse un rato e ignorar la lluvia y el viento, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba en cualquier otro lado menos ahí. Asintió.

Por inercia la madre de Quinn encendió el radio, sólo para darse cuenta que era inútil, las radiodifusoras no transmitían nada, ni siquiera una señal de estática. No tenían discos pero sí un lugar dónde ponerlos, de hecho las únicas que viajaban con música eran Rachel y Quinn gracias a que la rubia había viajado con un pequeño portafolio que contenía unos discos.

"Judy" Comenzó a decir Will "Piensas en tu otra hija?"  
>"En Francine? A diario y sólo espero que no sea una de esas cosas" Su voz sonaba quebrada pero no había señales de que fuera a llorar, sus ojos se mantenían secos.<br>"En dónde estaba?"  
>"La ultima vez que charlamos acompañaría a Jack a Texas" Se sobó las palmas de las manos con las rodillas, sintiendo la tela del pantalón en ellas y luego subió la mirada al frente.<p>

La lluvia había disminuido dándoles un poco más de visibilidad al frente, el viento también había aminorado así que ya no se sentía chocar contra la carrocería de los autos.

"Entonces crees que ahí la alcanzó la infección" Parecía pregunta, pero en realidad era una afirmación.  
>"Si, de haber querido salvarla no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo y si sigue viva espero que esté tan bien como nosotros" Le atormentaba la idea de que estuviera viva, que tal que estaba sola, mal herida, sufriendo. Con un enorme esfuerzo se deshizo de ese pensamiento.<br>"Pero tienes a Quinn" Sonó como si hubiera sido el premio de consolación, pero no era así.  
>"Soy una madre con mucha suerte, no sé si la historia que tengo se hubiera repetido en el mundo". Pensó en Quinn encontrando a Beth, sería posible? Las probabilidades eran pocas.<p>

"Necesito orinar" Se escuchó la voz de Puckerman.

Santana hizo una mueca de hartazgo, no quería detenerse sólo porque él tenía que orinar, Quinn se rió, sabía que si Puck bebía demasiada agua orinaría cada hora. Los demás también se sintieron fastidiados y nerviosos, no querían bajar y mucho menos con el clima.

Como él quedaba en medio de Quinn y Santana fueron ellas junto con Samantha quienes bajaron a hacer guardia.

Puck caminó hacia una orilla con mucho cuidado para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada escondido entre los matorrales; sentía como poco a poco se le iba mojando el cabello y escuchaba las gotas golpear en su chamarra.

Se bajó el cierre y empujó un poco sin lograr que la orina saliera.

"Qué pasa Puckerman? No tenemos todo el día" Gritó Santana.  
>"Me la espantan, no es sencillo orinar cuando tienes a tres chicas haciéndote guardia"<br>"Será mejor que lo hagas ya o te daremos una botella y orinarás en ella" Puck volvió a pujar, orinar en la camioneta no era una opción, no viniendo con Samantha como acompañante.

Movió las piernas en modo de desesperación, por más que lo intentara no salía, pero tenía muchas ganas. Entonces sintió cómo se relajaba y una oleada de placer lo invadió, por fin su cuerpo le había hecho caso y comenzó a orinar.

A punto de terminar escuchó un estruendo que lo dejó casi sordo en seguida, se llevó la mano al oído y corrió hacia donde ellas aún con el cierre abajo, cuando llegó ya estaba abotonado.

"Qué dem…" Dijo hacia Quinn que fue quien había disparado el arma.  
>"No se muevan" Dijo en tono bajo.<p>

Los cuatro pegaron sus espaldas y se pusieron en posición de ataque, con los pies bien firmes sobre el asfalto y los brazos bien estirados, dedo índice en el gatillo del arma.

"Son ocho y uno estaba demasiado cerca de ti, a la de tres correremos a las camionetas y nos iremos de aquí y por dios Puckerman, deja de tomar tanta agua"  
>"Lo siento es que…"<br>"Una" Vieron un par de cabezas más que se asomaban de entre las hierbas y escucharon el arrastrar de unos pies cerca de ellos "Dos"  
>"Uno está al lado de Britt" Vieron que comenzaba a golpear la ventanilla en donde estaba la rubia que estaba asustada pero callada al principio.<p>

Sólo cuando los golpes se hicieron más fuertes comenzó a gritar, tan sencillo como abrir la ventanilla y disparar pues la rendija no lo dejaría acercarse a ella. Pero el pánico la había invadido y no tenía idea de cómo actuar.

"Maldita sea" Dijo Santana.

Apuntó el arma y logró darle en un brazo, alejándolo un poco de la ventanilla.

El segundo estruendo atrajo la atención de los que estaban por los alrededores, saliendo de entre las hierbas, eran muchos más, lentos, pero habían crecido en número, en poco tiempo ya estaban más que próximos a los autos.

Chris abrió el quemacocos y comenzó a disparar deshaciéndose de algunos, Quinn protegía la camioneta donde estaba Rachel viendo el espectáculo con horror. Judy bajó la ventanilla para dispararle a los que estaban acercándose a ellos, así como debió haber hecho Britt.

Pronto había demasiadas detonaciones, demasiados miembros amputados, sangre coagulada en el piso, gritos de estar alertas, de disparar hacia la dirección correcta. Los que estaban en los autos ayudaban desde donde podían, bajarse no era una opción segura y los que estaban fuera debían ser demasiado rapidos y cuidadosos para no salir heridos.

Quinn se agachó y vio un par de pies tras su camioneta, se acostó en el piso mojado y con dos disparos bien atinados hizo caer al zombie que golpeaba la parte trasera. Con rapidez se levantó y se encaminó a su puerta, sacó un nuevo cartucho de su bolsa del chaleco y la metió en el lugar correcto, teniendo así una carga nueva de balas.

"Corran a los autos, corran!" Gritaba, ordenándole a los demás que ya que había dejado inmóviles a varios de los entes podrían así subir a las camionetas e irse del lugar.

A gran velocidad arrancaron, pasando por encima de los cuerpos. Los chicos tenían el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, estaban agitados y emocionados de haber salido ilesos.

A las chicas les goteaba el cabello y lo tenían pegado en la cara, pero se les notaba emocionadas de haber obrado cual comando. Puck estaba un poco avergonzado, de no haber sido por su necesidad de orinar no hubieran tenido que disparar sus armas y por ende gastar las municiones.

"Lo lamento" Le dijo a Sam.  
>"Descuida, estamos vivos y es lo que importa"<br>"Alguien trae algo en donde pueda orinar Puck?" Se escuchó a Santana burlarse de él.  
>"Que lo saque por la ventana para la próxima" Comentó Quinn con tono burlón, los demás en los coches rieron, después del estrés, eso que dijo Quinn los había distraído.<p>

Él se había puesto rojo en su asiento y en silencio se puso el cinturón.

"Tranquilo Puck" Samantha le brindó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. "Por mí no hay problema si haces lo que dijo Q.".  
>"Creo que debemos dejar el tema de mi pipi y mi pipí en paz" Sam echó a reír.<br>"De acuerdo"  
>"Estamos por entrar a la ciudad" Informó Anthony desde el radio.<br>"Enterado" Fueron diciendo los que iban en los demás vehículos.

El principio de la parte poblada tenía moteles y hoteles que se hacían cada vez más lujosos conforme avanzaban, de un lado una gasolinera, del otro un restaurante con las puertas y ventanas rotas.

Seguía la lluvia, y los zombies que caminaban a los alrededores tenían los pies y el pantalón llenos de lodo, estaban empapados pero no se daban cuenta de su estado, quién sabe si pudieran sentir frío, tiritar bajo la llovizna.

Siguieron el camino indicado a ochenta kilómetros por hora. Casas destruidas, tiendas de electrónicos que parecía que habían sido saqueadas antes de que comenzara la verdadera infección. La gente entra en pánico y va y roba las tiendas como si en un holocausto zombie fuera a haber electricidad, como si fueran a seguir sus programas favoritos pasando en la televisión, en serio?! Yo robaría medicinas, agua, comida. Para qué robar un maldito estéreo o un teatro en casa?

Y luego, como si hubieran tentado demasiado a la suerte había un camino cerrado, no estaba destruido, pero había un fuerte muro de contención que sería casi imposible de romper con el pico de las camionetas.

Eran varias barras de concreto pesado y grueso, quizás un grosor de un metro, y eso definitivamente no ayudaba, sí, podrían cruzar a pie, pero dejar los vehículos no era uno de los planes.

Se detuvieron con las ventanillas arriba y alertas por lo que se les pudiera acercar.

"Qué hacemos ahora, señores?" Santana fue quien habló, pues era ella quien iba al frente.  
>"Buscar otra ruta" Contestó Moss.<br>"Claro, y cómo la marcaremos en GPS?"

Moss no quería usar más la señal del satélite para no llamar la atención de Bennet.

"Alguno de ustedes tiene un mapa de Canadá?"  
>"Tenemos uno" Contestó Puck, todo mundo esperaba que no lo hubiera dejado en el bunker.<p>

Estaba rasgado y maltratado por el uso, pero estaba dentro de lo que cabe, en buenas condiciones, era legible y anunciaba por dónde podían pasar.

"Sólo tenemos que buscar el nombre de la siguiente ciudad en la señaletica de los semáforos y así podremos salir de la ciudad" Indicó.  
>"Bien, ahora tú irás adelante" Ordenó Anthony.<p>

Samantha siguió al volante para que Puckerman pudiera darle las instrucciones de los caminos que debería de seguir; no todos los semáforos indicaban hacia dónde debían dirigirse, pero el tiempo en el que se mantuvieron en camino al búnker les había servido para hacerse de un poco de sentido de la orientación, aprendieron a calcular la hora de acuerdo a la posición del sol y un tanto la posición de las estrellas por la noche.

Sabían que estaban en Ontario, y que su próximo destino tendría que ser Albany, pero también sabían que no llegarían a ese punto hoy, la luz del sol se estaba apagando y pronto llegaría la oscuridad con sus respectivos peligros, las calles se llenaban cada vez más de zombies y como ya hemos dicho, eran lentos, pero en gran cantidad se convierten en una amenaza.

"Debemos dar vuelta por esta calle y si seguimos derecho saldremos de la ciudad". Contestó Puck con el mapa en sus piernas, tapando su visión del parabrisas por lo ancho y largo que era.

Luego entonces si no hubiera traído el cinturón de seguridad, lo más probable es que su cabeza se hubiera golpeado contra el vidrio, Sam había frenado en seco haciendo rechinar las llantas no sólo de su automóvil, sino el de todos los demás.

"Qué sucede? Cambio". Era la voz de Moss con un dejo de preocupación, todos los demás se sentían igual de inquietos, que había pasado que se habían detenido así.

Era una calle angosta, así que solo cabían los coches, parecía que era una de las primeras calles, de las más antiguas de la ciudad por el aspecto de sus edificios y el adoquín.

"Hay bastantes adelante y están atentos a nosotros, no se mueven, pero si nosotros nos movemos se acercarán" A Samantha le temblaba la voz y comenzó a notar que los brazos le fallaban de fuerzas, se sentían pesados y las manos le empezaron a sudar.

"Retrocedan! Retrocedan" Gritó Puck en el radio en cuanto vio que comenzaron a ir hacia ellos.

Moss puso reversa a la camioneta y pispo el acelerador con fuerza, sin embargo las llantas parecieron pasar un bulto y al voltear para tras se dio cuenta que de ese lado también estaban rodeados, lo que era seguro es que con calles tan angostas pudieron haberse acercado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Así que estaban atrapados.

Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, los corazones acelerados, Moss no sabía si seguir retrocediendo hasta donde las llantas se lo permitieran, Samantha no sabía si acelerar a toda velocidad e intentar pasarlos.

"Qué hago?" Gritaba ella desesperada, revolucionando el motor pero sin avanzar aún. "Qué hago Puck?!"  
>"Retrocedan!" Gritaba Santana.<br>"No, no! Avancen, pisen a fondo!" Gritaba Quinn.

La rubia que iba en el asiento del pasajero se quitó el cinturón y quitó el de Rachel.

"Te necesito en este asiento" Se le notaba desesperada y nerviosa y Rachel accedió a cederle el volante porque Quinn tenía mucha más experiencia. Ella apenas tenía un año de haber comenzado a manejar mientras Quinn lo hacía desde los quince años.

Con rapidez cambiaron de lugares.

"Acelera Samantha, carajo!"  
>"He dicho que retrocedan" Ordenó Moss.<p>

Pero esta vez no iban a hacer caso a lo que dijera, estaban rodeados y sólo tenían que pasarlos para poder salir de la ciudad; retroceder haría que los que estaban delante de ellos los alcanzaran y los que estaban detrás pudieran causar daño a los vehículos. Manejar en reversa no era la opción.

Samantha apretó las manos en el volante, hizo lo posible por quitarse el miedo y aceleró.

Algunos cuerpos volaron con el impacto estrellándose contra las paredes, el golpe en la cabeza los había dejado inmóviles en el pavimento, pero cuando el grupo se hizo más grande no había modo de aventarlos cual pinos de bolos, por más que acelerara el automóvil la velocidad disminuía un poco.

"Acelera y yo te empujo" Dijo Quinn en el radio.

Puck y Samantha sintieron un golpe en la parte trasera y así, la fuerza de dos autos comenzaba a tener resultados.

Los demás se quedaron quietos, hacerlo todos podría crear una carambola en la que unos autos quedaran encima de otros.

El problema era que los que estaban sobre el cofre de la camioneta estaban golpeando las rendijas que habían soldado y con la furia y la fuerza que tenían estaban desoldándola.

"Disparen" Dijo Adam.

Rachel desenfundó su arma y comenzó a disparar, arriesgándose con la ventana abajo, Britt y todos los que estaban en el copiloto hicieron lo mismo, los pocos que cabían por los costados de los autos comenzaron a caer uno a uno.

Samantha vio un hueco, como que los entes se hubieran replegado a las calles laterales.

Con un nuevo acelerón logró deshacerse de la masa que le bloqueaba el paso y así, pasando otra vez sobre ellos se sintió más aliviada.

Puck volteaba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que sus compañeros podían avanzar también como ellos, seguía viendo los cuerpos caer al suelo, algunos arrastrarse hacia las llantas y perder los miembros debajo de ellas, Rachel disparaba y Quinn decía algo, lo seguro es que estaba gritando.

Perplejo veía cómo la rubia tomaba el volante con una mano y disparaba con la otra y, se sintió aliviado cuando vio que el vehículo de Quinn se libraba de la horda, esperaba que ya que ella estaba libre, los demás tendrían más probabilidades de salir con mayor rapidez.

Y lo lograron, pero al menos su protección del parabrisas estaba algo dañada y la carrocería aboyada de algunos lugares, lo mismo que los demás vehículos. Cerca de los límites de la ciudad el sol se había ocultado lo que les daba otro punto en contra, levantar el campamento de noche los tendría a expensas de los caminantes que pudieran estar cerca.

Mientras unos hacían guardia otros armaban las tiendas y sacaban la comida de la camioneta donde venían Puck y Samantha. Habían latas de atún y de pollo con verduras.

Comieron poco pues el estrés y la adrenalina les había quitado el hambre, pero cada uno se había terminado su botella con agua y habían acordado que por la mañana revisarían el agua del lago que estaba a unos trescientos metros de ellos para rellenarlas con ella.

El turno de hacer la guardia era para el grupo en el que había quedado Quinn, sin embargo pidió a Hiram que la dejara estar con Rachel.

Los ruidos eran los propios de la noche, los grillos, el viento pasando por las ramas de los árboles haciendo música con las hojas. Rachel estaba en silencio, se le notaba cansada y aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, Quinn sin embargo tenía otros planes.

Volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que Hiram y Moss se marchaban juntos, los demás no se veían por ningún lado y la luz de la casa de campaña estaba apagada.

Sin decir nada tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la puso contra un árbol besándole en seguida el cuello que le supo salado por el sudor, le pareció exquisito.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Rachel perdiendo el aliento casi al instante.  
>"¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo?" La abrazó por completo pero no se separó de su cuello.<br>"Creo que estas a punto de hacérmelo en el bosque"  
>"Así es, ya no puedo esperar un minuto más para tocarte"<p>

Desabotonó su pantalón con una mano y metió la otra debajo de su playera para estrujarle un seno, Rachel gimió y luego abrió los ojos para ver si nadie las estaba observando, aguzó el oído también por si escuchaba pasos próximos a donde estaban.

No podía creer lo mojada que estaba ya y tampoco podía creer lo desesperada que se sentía por que Quinn dejara de jugar sobre su ropa interior.

Nunca lo habían hecho de pie, nunca en un espacio abierto con más personas que pudieran acercarse y verlas, pero era emocionante, excitante, peligroso y por ser peligroso le gustaba más.

Quinn le bajó los pantalones hasta debajo de las nalgas y metió la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, cuando Rachel sintió la caricia en su clítoris, gimió, y Quinn gimió cuando se dio cuenta de lo excitada que estaba Rachel.

Por hoy no lo harían con penetración, pero la rubia sabía perfectamente que de ahí no se irían hasta que su novia tuviera un orgasmo. Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, se extrañaban, sus cuerpos se necesitaban con desespero.

Rachel sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban y comenzaba a mojarse más y más con cada caricia, con cada beso. Se quitó de los labios de la rubia y se abrazó a su cuello poniendo la barbilla sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

Quinn sintió el abrazo fuerte que le daba, cómo sus manos se aferraban a su playera y muy cerca de su oído escuchó "No pares, estoy por llegar" palabras que solo la alentaron a seguir con sus movimientos. El abrazo se volvió más fuerte y Rachel se cubrió la boca para tapar el gemido fuerte que indicaba que había llegado.

Se quedaron abrazadas, respirado agitadamente; Quinn le subió los pantalones y los abotonó mientas le daba un beso largo y profundo.

Entonces se separaron en seguida, alertas del ruido que habían escuchado, algo o alguien se movía entre la hojarasca, ambas sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar con cautela.

Caminaron cincuenta metros, siguiendo el sonido de algo que parecían sollozos y Quinn regresó a la plática que tuvo con puck, suspiró pensando: Con que no sea una Witch; en referencia a un videojuego de zombies.

Lo que encontraron fue mucho más impresionante que una Witch, mucho, mucho más. En el suelo estaba un cadáver, no parecía que estuviera herido por mordidas, sino más bien como que hubiera muerto de causas naturales, ya fuera hambre o sed, y junto al cuerpo, una niña de dos años.

Quinn se sintió mareada, casi con la sangre helada dentro de sus venas, por un momento en la oscuridad aseguró que era Beth sin embargo, aunque la complexión era parecida y el cabello del mismo color, la niña que lloraba junto al cuerpo de su madre no era Beth.

Se apresuró a cargarla y cuando se alejaron el llanto se volvió más fuerte, Rachel podía ver cómo estiraba las manitas para no alejarse de su madre. Parecía irreal la escena, con Quinn cargándola y llevándola al campamento.

Cuando escucharon el llanto, los que estaban en la tienda salieron, los que estaban haciendo guardia se acercaron.

Tenía el rostro y la ropa sucios. Algunos raspones en los brazos y había perdido un zapato, cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Lo ignoraban, pero tenía los labios partidos lo que indicaba que estaba deshidratada.

"Puck, agua" Ordenó Quinn. Rápidamente le acercó una botella de agua y Quinn la invitó a beber, cosa que hizo aunque no dejara de llorar del todo.  
>"Dónde la han encontrado?" Preguntó Moss.<br>"Estábamos haciendo guardia cerca del lago y escuchamos los sollozos" Explicó Rachel sin ver a Moss, tenía la mirada fija en la niña. "Estaba cerca del cadáver de su madre, no se veía que estuviera infectada, más bien como que murió de otra cosa"  
>"Cuál era el estado del cadáver?" Cómo iban a saberlo?<br>"Estaba…" Recordó entonces el aspecto y el olor y fue cuando le dieron nauseas "Estaba un poco hinchado y comenzaba a oler mal"  
>"Anthony, me acompañas?" Él asintió y se marcharon.<p>

Quinn comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos para tratar de calmarla, cosa que logró a los diez minutos, luego se quedó con ella, sentada en la tierra con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol.

Vieron venir a los hombres que se notaban tranquilos.

"Es difícil decir si la muerte fue por falta de alimento y bebida, pero no tiene señales de mordidas, suponiendo que murió hace dos días y que la niña estuvo con ella todo este tiempo, de haber sido mordida se hubiera convertido, podemos casi asegurar porque está sana, a excepción de la desnutrición y la deshidratación" Dijo Anthony.  
>"Creí que sería ella" Comentó Judy, es tan parecida. Quinn la miró y se dio cuenta que en verdad tenía un parecido con su hija.<br>"Pero no lo es" Y apretando la mandíbula ahogo el sentimiento que se le formaba en la garganta.

Will y Judy estuvieron dispuestos a cederles su tiempo de sueño para que cuidaran de la pequeña y armaron otra pared haciendo otra "habitación".

Rachel se acercó y la vio dormida aún entre los brazos de Quinn, le sonrió pero notó la tristeza en los ojos de su novia, no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado en el colchón inflable y la abrazó, poniendo si cabeza contra la de la rubia.

"Todo estará bien" Quién sabe por qué lo había dicho… pero esperaba que lo estuviera.

Quinn suspiró, cansada mentalmente y con cuidado puso a la niña sobre el colchón y la cubrió con un sleeping bag.

Se volteó hacia Rachel y le dio un pico en los labios.

"Te amo" Le dijo.  
>"Te amo también".<p>

Las dos volvieron a ver a la pequeña, pensando en sí había sido un premio de consolación, qué propósito tendría haberla encontrado.

Abrieron el otro saco de dormir y se acostaron sobre él, abrazándose para crear calor entre las dos, cerraron los ojos e intentaron dormir.

Por la mañana, con todo recogido volvieron a tomar su camino.

Antes de subir a la camioneta Moss se les acercó y les entregó un par de credenciales.

"Su madre era Elizabeth Fox, la niña es Amy" Esta vez Rachel era quien la tenía en sus brazos, la pequeña estiró las manos y tomó las credenciales en sus manos jugando con ellas.  
>"Es un milagro que esté viva para ser tan pequeñita" Se acercó Hiram a decir y a verla. Ahora que estaba alimentada y descansada podían ver que era muy tranquila.<p>

El padre de la morena le abrió los brazos y la niña se inclinó hacia él para que la cargara.

"Hola amy" Dijo.

Tal vez un miembro tan joven le traería esperanza al grupo, todos estaban fascinados con ella. Quizás Quinn podía sentirse triste por recordar a Beth, pero sabía que tenía que cuidar de Amy para de alguna forma compensar que no estaba con su hija.

Hiram volvió a dársela a Rachel y subieron a las camionetas. Siguiente parada Otawa.


	22. Chapter 22

Pasar Otawa para ellos había sido pan comido; claro, no es que fueran unos expertos en armas y estrategia, pero al menos sabían defenderse.

El tiempo que habían pasado en la carretera y combatiendo zombies, más el poco entrenamiento que les habían dado Anthony y Moss había servido para no dejarse amedrentar por un grupo pequeño de caminantes.

Evidentemente la tarea para Rachel y Quinn se había vuelto un poco más difícil pues ahora tenían un pasajero extra que no se podía valer por sí misma y tenían que estar al pendiente de ella, sin embargo a final de cuentas, el estrés de defenderla y no perderla por descuidos no era sólo de ellas sino de la mayoría de grupo que la sentían como su hija también.

La infección había llegado a la vida de ellos cuando el último semestre había comenzado y desde entonces habían pasado casi cuatro meses; ahora estarían próximos a graduarse, estarían más bien pensando en qué vestido usar o si rentar o comprar el frac, seguramente de haberse dado también la relación faberry, Quinn estaría pensando en si debía o no llevarle un ramillete a Rachel y Rachel estaría pensando en si Quinn atinaría al tipo de flores que ella quería usar para ese momento tan importante.

Una podría comenzar a decir: es Quinn el niño de la relación? No, Quinn es la dominante, aunque seamos sinceros, Rachel a veces suele serlo del mismo modo. Así como por ejemplo Santana puede serlo en la cama, Britt utiliza ese dominio para calmar los ánimos iracundos de su novia.

Cada vez están más cerca de su destino, piensan cada vez más en cómo se instalarán, si crearán una valla segura que impida a los zombies cruzar, cómo serán las condiciones del lugar, si de verdad será apto para su supervivencia.

Han pensado que si el ser humano comenzó siendo un nómada entonces ellos podrían hacer lo mismo hasta establecerse en un lugar apropiado y así convertirse en sedentarios. Empezar de cero sería aprender de agricultura y ganadería, eso si los animales a su alrededor podían servir para su propósito, eso si no estaban todos muertos o en su defecto infectados también.

Lo más sensato sería en lugar de establecerse en una ciudad, hacerlo en campo abierto, en un bosque. Sí, habían comprobado que los zombies se concentraban en las ciudades evidentemente. La población urbana es mucho mayor que la rural, por ello francamente lo más cuerdo sería armar el campamento en esta última zona.

Pero, también seamos prácticos, tomando en cuenta que el combustible no es en sí eterno y que los suministros pueden escasear, no pueden estar a expensas de que a medio viaje al centro comercial –ya acabados los alimentos- o a una farmacia –herido alguien de gravedad- se queden sin gasolina y tengan que volver a pie con una horda de zombies hambrientos tras ellos.

Ultimadamente de ser perseguidos por ellos en un bosque podían subir a los árboles como habían hecho Will, Emma y Judy, pero no podían pasar días enteros ahí, dormir en las ramas, por dios que no son Katniss Everdeen, aunque, muy probablemente en algún tiempo esto sí que sería algo que llamar los juegos del hambre.

He ahí la disyuntiva del grupo para ponerse de acuerdo en si quedarse a las afueras de la ciudad o adentrarse y atenerse a tener que enfrentarse a grupos más grandes de zombies, por ende mayores riesgos.

Todo tenía pros y contras y la verdad es que parece bastante evidente que así es como debe de ser dadas las circunstancias.

Quién sabe cómo lo estarían pasando los sobrevivientes de otros lugares y pensando que en realidad no se habían encontrado con muchos, a lo mejor ya ni siquiera los había. Bien podrían ser los últimos o los únicos ¿Qué se sentiría ser uno de los últimos humanos sobre la faz de la tierra? De modo narcisista, vaya! Eres ahora sí casi como Will Smith, una leyenda, podrías comenzar a escribir tus memorias, cómo era la vida como tú la conocías, ser la futura Ana Frank pero sin nazis y sin campos de concentración.

"Fabray, necesito con urgencia uno de tus cigarros" Se escuchó la voz de San al otro lado de la radio.  
>"Imposible, se me terminaron cuando pasamos aquel pueblo de nombre extremadamente largo y extremadamente raro" Para calmar su ansiedad Quinn se había echado más bien a la boca un chicle sabor menta y llevaba más de dos horas masticándolo. Evidentemente ya ni siquiera sabía a menta.<br>"Espero podamos parar pronto por unos" Contestó S.  
>"Sí claro, y arriesgarnos sólo por una cajetilla de veinte tacos de cáncer" Se escuchó a Samantha, no tan conforme con la idea de su compañera de comboy.<br>"En dado caso no bajaríamos por una sino por todas las que nos encontremos"  
>"Primero lleguemos a un lugar con alguna gasolinera o lo que sea y luego ya sopesamos la idea" Contestó Quinn que no veía ni una sola gasolinera desde hacía poco menos de hora y media.<p>

Y no verían una en bastante tiempo.

El camino estaba cerrado, había coches apilados, como si adrede alguien los hubiera puesto en el medio, unos tan juntos de otros de modo que sería casi imposible aventarlos con los picos de las defensas de las camionetas.

Puck suspiró e hizo un sonido casi de equino con los labios, se sobó la cara con las palmas de las manos para despabilarse y Samantha se estiró en su asiento igual de fastidiada por a situación.

En los radios sonó la voz de Moss.

"Tenemos que bajar e inspeccionar el terreno; puede ser que podamos moverlos con las manos entre todos, pero tomará tiempo"  
>"Pues debemos rogar porque no nos encontremos con camiones pesados" Dijo Adam.<p>

Quinn asintió ante lo que acababa de decir el muchacho, definitivamente sería difícil mover esos.

"Bajaremos juntos y no nos separaremos" Ordenó Anthony.  
>"Emma y Rachel se quedarán en los vehículos, Rachel, cuida a Amy" Era la voz de Will.<br>"Entendido" Contestó ella.

Adam fue el primero en bajar de la camioneta, el sol le golpeó la cara y casi en seguida los rayos del sol fueron opacados por una nube blanca y espesa. No se veía que fuera a llover, pero no podían fiarse demasiado, el clima cambiaba conforme pasaban de ciudad en ciudad.

"Creo que debemos buscar si los coches tienen llaves e intentar moverlos de ese modo"  
>"Parece una buena idea" Le dijo Puck.<p>

Quinn aún no había bajado, seguía sentada en su asiento sopesando eso de bajar. Si atacaban a Rachel y Emma ella podría defenderlas, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su novia se quedaría sola con la pequeña.

"Estaré bien" Le contestó Rachel. "Puedo disparar un arma, sé cómo hacerlo, no dejaré que nada me dañe ni a mí ni a ella" Señaló a la bebé.  
>"No podrás frenarlos si es que atacan muchos".<br>"Confía en mí, tú puedes ayudarlos a quitar los autos, entre más rápido veamos cómo salir de aquí, menos peligros sucederán por estar parados".

Tenía las manos aferradas al volante y la vista en el frente, viendo cómo sus amigos comenzaban a reunirse y hablaban. Algunos volteaban a verla para saber a qué hora bajaría del vehículo.

"Te están esperando" Dijo Berry "Creo que es mejor que los apoyes, en serio" Quinn negó con la cabeza.  
>"Tengo un mal presentimiento".<br>"Sólo estás nerviosa; todos lo estamos, anda, ayúdalos"

A regañadientes Quinn bajó del auto.

"Carga el arma y estate atenta a lo que sucede a tu alrededor… no quiero perderte" Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia su grupo de amigos.  
>"No te lo prometo" Dijo al fin Rachel ya sin que la rubia la escuchara. No por pesimista, sino por realista. Bajo estas circunstancias todo podía pasar y si ya habían perdido a Finn, podían perder a alguien más sin lugar a dudas.<p>

"Qué plan hay?" Dijo Quinn cuando llegó por fin a ellos. Se paró erguida y se alisó la playera verde oscuro que llevaba puesta, se vio los pantalones y las botas que ya estaban rayadas y sucias.  
>"Buscaremos que las llaves estén puestas en algunos coches, así los moveremos, sean cuidadosos de no hacer sonar las alarmas, eso llamará su atención y no queremos que caminen hacia nosotros"<br>"Creen que hayan algunos que corran?" Preguntó Puck.  
>"Espero que no" Dijo Chris.<br>"Pero y qué si ya corren?" Volvió a preguntar Puck.  
>"Cállate no corr…" Pero al voltear a su espalda justo donde estaba la mirada de Puckerman, Chris vio cómo un par venían a toda velocidad hacía ellos "No me chin…" Dijo sin terminar siquiera, corrió a cubrirse tras uno de los coches y desenfundó su arma, se agachó un poco para cubrirse el cuerpo y los demás copiaron sus movimientos.<p>

Con la velocidad que llevaban fue difícil atinarles pero tras unos disparos cayeron al suelo con un sonido seco, ese que ellos ya conocían muy bien. Como un saco de papas que cae pesadamente.

"Los cabrones ya corren!"Gritó Puck. "Qué más? Aparecerán Hunters y Witches?"  
>"Nada de Witches Puck, deja de decirlo!" Gritó ahora Quinn que estaba agitada por lo que acababa de pasar.<br>"El virus está mutando" Dijo Moss.  
>"Cómo que mutando?" Preguntó Santana molesta.<br>"Así como hay varios tipos de gripa, como hay varios tipos de muchas enfermedades, así mismo hay varios tipos del virus y supongo que por esta parte a las personas les afectó distinto, supongo que también debe de depender del tipo de sangre y cómo se haya contraído… hay muchos factores que pueden afectar" Dijo el agente.  
>"Por qué no corrían antes?" Preguntó Chris. Spencer sólo los veía y no sabía si escuchaba bien o comenzaba a imaginar las cosas.<br>"No lo sé, yo no inventé el condenado virus! No tengo todas las respuestas" Perdió por fin los estribos Moss.  
>"Cálmense" Dijo Anthony con la voz agitada, buscando a su alrededor por si alguien más llegaba corriendo "Como sea ya sabemos que ahora corren, con eso tenemos que ser el doble de precavidos y tenemos que ser mucho más rápidos que ellos; en lugar de discutir tenemos que estar tranquilos para poder pensar y actuar con la cabeza fría. No sabemos qué otras sorpresas nos esperan, pero si el virus está mutando entonces seguramente habrán más cambios en el comportamiento que conocemos de ellos".<p>

Quinn se acercó a los cuerpos que estaban tirados sobre el asfalto. Estaban mucho más flacos, con la piel acartonada, pareciera que sólo la piel se les había quedado al hueso y recordó el cuerpo de los Spitters de LFD.

Eran asquerosos y desagradables, desprendían un olor nauseabundo pero distinto al de los que habían matado al principio, incluso muy diferente del que había matado en el sótano de la casa de Britt.

_Insisto, tengo un mal presentimiento. _Pensó, y levantó la cabeza hacia el grupo.

"Empezamos pues con lo que venimos a hacer? No quiero estar acá afuera sabiendo que ahora son rápidos, malditos hijos de puta" Era Adam que se notaba nervioso y sudado.

Quinn dirigió los ojos hacia la camioneta donde estaba Rachel, estaba viéndola y le concedió una media sonrisa para calmarla. La rubia quiso sonreírle de vuelta, pero no pudo.

Xxxxxxxxx

Pudieron deshacerse de unos coches, algunos tenían por fortuna las llaves puestas, pero otros tuvieron que ser cargados y arrastrados por todos, sin embargo los ánimos de esperanza de poder salir de ahí en lugar de dar marcha atrás se esfumaron cuando se encontraron con dos camiones grandes volcados a la mitad.

La otra ruta no la habían tomado porque seguramente el ejército había bombeado el puente y no había forma de cruzar. Así que perdieron los ánimos e incluso Santana sintió ganas de llorar.

"Y ahora?" Dijo Samantha para sí. Se sentó, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el pasto que había a las orillas, recargando la espalda en la llanta de un auto.  
>"Esto no puede estar pasando" Era Will, frustrado y apesumbrado.<p>

Los demás tenían la espalda encorvada y los ánimos más abajo de donde estaba sentada Sam.

"Cómo no los vimos antes de hacer el maldito movimiento de autos?!" Se escuchó el grito de Santana.  
>"Estábamos eufóricos y no planeamos bien" Contestó Moss igual de desganado que los demás.<p>

Quinn se limpió una gota de sudor que le recorría la frente hasta la punta de la nariz, se ajustó los lentes de sol y se recargó en el cofre de un auto, frente a Samantha.

"No hay forma de cruzar" Dijo.

Samantha parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, con la vista en el suelo; las piernas flexionadas y los brazos recargados en las rodillas con las manos colgando, parecían pesadas, como que pesaran diez kilos cada una, hasta el cuello parecía que le pesaba toneladas.

"Quinn?" Preguntó por fin.  
>"Mmm?" Contestó ésta sin verla.<br>"Tenemos cadenas con gancho?"  
>"Cómo?" Parecía que no entendía del todo la pregunta.<br>"Sí, de esas que se usan para remolcar coches" Quinn abrió los ojos muy grandes, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Samantha. Se paró bien, ya sin recargar el cuerpo en el coche y buscó con la mirada a Moss y Anthony.  
>"Levántate, tenemos que ver si tenemos, vamos"<p>

Le dio la mano y la levantó, los músculos de los brazos se le marcaron y le pareció que tenía más fuerza en ellos. Nada mal.

"Moss" Dijo, él volteó a verla mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo "Tenemos cadenas con gancho?" Ambas lo veían con esperanza.  
>"Para remolcar? Si" Ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo, no podían contener su emoción.<br>"Aunque los camiones estén volcados podemos moverlos enganchándolos de la defensa" Dijo Sam.  
>"Por dios, es una buenísima idea" El semblante de Moss cambió.<br>"Entonces manos a la obra" Era Britt que se guardaba la pistola en la funda.

Rachel bajó con Amy en brazos y se la pasó a Emma quien no dudó en tomarla y abrazarla para protegerla. La morena tenía la mano sobre la pistola que seguía en su funda, pero lista para ser disparada de ser necesario.

Estaba nerviosa, los había visto correr hacia ellos y lo único que rogaba era porque ninguno los atacara y los mordiera, jamás pensó que pudiera pasar, creía que el patrón de comportamiento en los zombies sería el mismo siempre, pero ahora todo podía esperarse y si ya corrían, quién sabe qué más vendría.

Al acercarse tomó de la mano a Quinn quien volteó a verla y le sonrió, sonrisa sincera, para nada forzada, le daba gusto tenerla a su lado y sobre todo sentir su mano entre la suya.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Rachel.  
>"Necesitaremos mover los camiones con las cadenas y los ganchos, necesitaremos la camioneta más grande pues tiene más fuerza".<p>

Rachel no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia los camiones que yacían volcados en medio de la carretera.

Britt se acercó al grupo, secándose una gota de sudor que le recorría la frente.

"Necesitamos proteger a los que se quedarán afuera para supervisar lo que haremos, quiénes de aquí son buenos para tirar de lejos?"  
>"Aparte de ti Britt Britt" Le contestó Santana guiñándole un ojo.<br>"Yo" Dijo Rachel.  
>"Y yo" Contestó Spencer.<p>

Nunca nadie creyó que Spencer tuviera habilidades especiales sobre todo después de la actitud suya a lo largo de los meses que llevaban juntos. En realidad la mayoría la veían como una carga, como esa espina que te pica en el calcetín y no encuentras la ubicación exacta, así, que te sigue fastidiando una vez más. Lo lógico sería cambiarte de calcetines, por desgracia ellos no podían costearse aquello.

Ahora bien, tener a Spencer cerca de Rachel no era algo que Quinn pudiera tener como viable; hasta el momento no habían pasado más percances con ella, sin embargo no había que fiarse.

Parecía que había dejado a Quinn en paz, que no tenía más en la mente este afán de que la rubia estuviera con ella, quien sabe si ya se había quitado eso de la mente, quien sabe si la había ocupado en algo más, a últimas fechas lo único que hacía Spencer era estar sola o con Adam y cada vez se le veía más sumida en su mente, como si estuviera cayendo a un agujero negro.

"Spencer?" Le preguntaron de nuevo.  
>"Perdón, qué?"<br>"Que si puedes subirte a ese espectacular y tener los ojos bien puestos en el frente y los lados?" Dijo Moss que se quitaba el rifle de la espalda y se lo entregaba.  
>"Claro" Contestó ella tomando el arma y caminando al espectacular que mostraba un anuncio de un perfume con la foto de una bella modelo, delgada y de cara afilada.<p>

Quinn abrazó a Rachel y Santana lo hizo del mismo modo con Britt. Al verla marcharse se sonrió, creyéndose afortunada de tener a una mujer tan maravillosa como la rubia, podría ser impresionantemente madura en la cama, pero amaba despertar con sus notas de letras de crayón o sus comentarios inocentes que te hacen creer que Britt no vale ni un dólar en inteligencia.

La verdad es que Pierce es mucho más inteligente que Moss incluso.

"Los ojos bien abiertos" Le aconsejó Quinn a Rachel, quien asintió y caminó hacia la camioneta donde se instalaría "Pst" Dijo la rubia haciendo que la morena volteara a verla apenas a un metro de distancia de ella "Lindo trasero".

Rachel se sonrojó, meneó la cabeza agachándola un poco y siguió caminando mientras se tapaba las nalgas con ambas manos. Las pistolas moviéndose de un lado a otro en sus muslos, muy tipo Tomb Rider.

"Ok, necesito gente que ancle las defensas!" Gritó Hiram.

Los chicos se acercaron en seguida y tomaron las cadenas pesadas de metal frío. Sin saber por qué Quinn recordó la película de I know What you Did Last Summer, una de las primeras películas de asesinos que había visto y gracias a Frankie, su hermana.

Pasó varios días pensando en Ben Willis y su gancho por mano y en los senos de Jennifer Love-Hewitt (¿cómo no hacerlo?).

Engancharon pues las cadenas a la defensa del camión. Tirando de ella podrían hacer que el camión girara unos noventa grados de modo que diera un poco de paso para las camionetas, sería como abrir una puerta.

Al escuchar la detonación todos agacharon un poco la cabeza y sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza, corriendo desbocados dentro de sus pechos. Voltearon hacia dónde habían escuchado el disparo, era Britt que tenía aún el rifle al frente examinando el terreno con la mirilla de alto alcance.

El zombie que había derribado estaba a unos cien metros de ellos, venía caminando a toda prisa y poco faltaba para que se echara a correr. Con ello podrían esperar más caminantes traídos por el sonido; así que debían ser rápidos, más que rápidos.

El metal hizo el característico chirrido contra el asfalto y Quinn no pudo evitar cubrirse los oídos, podía compararlo con el que se escucha cuando las uñas raspan el pizarrón. Apretó la mandíbula y rogó porque aquello terminara pronto.

"Cuánto espacio hay?!" Gritó Anthony desde la camioneta, parado en el filo y recargando un brazo en la puerta abierta.

Puck echó un vistazo y se le acercó también Chris. Suspiraron, calculando la distancia.

"Qué dices, unos… cinco metros?" Preguntó Puck al chico de ceño fruncido.  
>"Si algo así" Se sobó el cuello.<br>"Cinco metros!" Gritó de vuelta Noah.

Todos menos Anthony y las chicas que estaban cada quien en su posición se acercaron para cerciorarse de que los chicos hubieran calculado bien la distancia entre el camión volcado y el otro coche.

Luego levantaron la mirada y vieron el otro camión.

"Pues bien… el siguiente". Era Adam que animaba a los demás a ir por las cadenas mientras él hacía… absolutamente nada.  
>"Después de ti" Contestó Santana.<br>"Si por favor, haznos los honores" Fue el turno de Quinn, que estaba al lado de su mejor amiga con su brazo sobre sus hombros y los lentes de sol a media nariz.

Adam las miró en silencio y caminó a la defensa del otro camión para quitar las cadenas y engancharlas a la defensa del siguiente.

A mitad del camino se escucharon tres detonaciones, dos de Rachel y una de Spencer, lo que significaba que los zombies los estaba rodeando, viniendo de los tres puntos clave donde habían instalado a las chicas significaba que de verdad tenían que ser rápidos.

Adam corrió y enganchó en menos de un minuto la defensa. Anthony llamó desde el radio para ver si ya podía jalar el camión y Puck y Chris le brindaron pulgares arriba.

Era mucho más difícil jalar éste, el motor estaba forzándose demasiado y las llantas comenzaron a patinar en el asfalto; Anthony pisaba el acelerador al fondo, y así poco a poco el vehículo empezaba a ceder.

Luego entonces no sólo se escuchaba a Rachel disparar, sino también a Spencer y Britt, quienes pasaban de un punto a otro y apretando el gatillo tan seguido que sólo significaba una cosa, ya eran muchos. Los casquillos caían al piso y la camioneta seguía forzando el motor.

Cuando Quinn vio que Rachel brincaba al suelo y corría hacia ellos gritando, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Volteó a ver a Britt que también bajaba de dónde estaba y luego volvió la vista a su novia que corría a toda velocidad.

"A las camionetas!" Gritaba como una loca "Corran"  
>"El camión no se ha movido suficiente! No lo ha hecho" Gritaba también Puck mientras corría hacia su camioneta, tomando de la mano a Samantha a quien casi hace caer.<br>"Britt, corre" Era Santana que quería correr pero se detenía pues no se iría sin la rubia.

Anthony seguía jalando el camión sin muchos resultados, algo lo tenía un poco atorado y estaba desesperado, apretando las manos en el volante como si esa fuerza lo fuera a ayudar para quitar el maldito vehículo de ahí.

Cuando Adam llegó al nivel de Quinn y Rachel preguntó por Spencer, los tres rápidamente echaron un vistazo a su alrededor y luego posaron su vista en el espectacular. Spencer seguía disparando y alcanzaron a divisar un cuerpo torpe que subía hacia dónde ella estaba.

"Mierda!" Gritó Adam.  
>"Oh dios" Fue lo único que pudo decir Rachel, Quinn se limitó a no decir nada pero estaba nerviosa hasta la médula.<br>"Quédense aquí" Ordenó Moss que le arrebataba el arma a Adam.  
>"No puedes ir tú sólo" Contestó Rachel "No es suficiente"<br>"No podemos dejarla ahí"

_No es mala idea, _pensó la diva, sin embargo se deshizo de ella en seguida, no era tan mala como Spencer y aún tenía munición en el rifle. Sin decir nada caminó detrás de Moss.

"A dónde vas Rachel?" Dijo en tono serio Quinn sin recibir respuesta "Berry! A dónde crees que vas?!"  
>"A dónde crees que voy?" Contestó sin voltear.<br>"Son demasiados" Volvió la vista al espectacular que seguía llenándose de zombies.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Britt las observaba boquiabierta a unos dos metros de distancia, Quinn corrió hacia ella y le arrebató el rifle.

"Está cargado?" Su tono era agresivo, pero más bien era preocupado. La chica asintió asustada.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su novia que le llevaba cinco metros de distancia y subía una camioneta Ford vieja color azul verde.

"No puedo bajar!" Gritaba Spencer, se escuchaba desesperada desde donde estaba "Son demasiados, no puedo!"

Moss corría cerca de ella, sin subirse a ningún auto, disparaba a la cabeza sin detenerse.

"Moss! No es seguro que te acerques tanto!" Era Quinn que le echaba un vistazo a su novia sobre el techo de la camioneta y ella se subía a la caja de una Ford Lobo "Moss!"

Él prefería no escucharla, estaba determinado a salvar a Spencer y la vida, absurda como es, había mandado a Rachel y Quinn a ayudarlo a salvarla.

Los zombies caían poco a poco, pero al no darles en puntos "vitales" se levantaban de nuevo. Tres estaban a la mitad del camino hacia Spencer, y cuatro subían por detrás, esos eran a los que debían de derribar, pero conforme caían subían otros tantos.

"No lo lograran" Dijo para sí Quinn. "Y dónde putas están los demás? Comiendo palomitas mientras ven la acción?"

Rachel miró hacia donde estaba Quinn y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar medianamente seguro, con la horda que perseguía a Spencer podían esperarse que se desviaran para ir por ellos también.

El que se acercaba peligrosamente era Moss, de una forma casi suicida.

El agente se acomodó tras un árbol y sopesó la idea de subir a la rama más próxima, cuatro metros no eran viables. Siguió disparando y Spencer se veía cada vez más amenazada por los caminantes.

Sus gemidos invadían la atmósfera, les llenaban los oídos como si fueran más bien los gemidos de un moribundo. Se les erizaban los vellos con cada quejido.

Quinn cerró un ojo y aguzó la mirilla, jaló del gatillo y sintió el empujón que le dio el arma en el hombro, sintió dolor, no podía acostumbrarse aún a él. Tomó el radio y habló con rapidez.

"Refuerzos no nos vendrían mal" Estaba enfadada.

Así pues los demás tomaron sus armas y corrieron hacia ellos.

Santana y Britt estaban con el pecho contra el suelo debajo del cajón de un tráiler, desde ahí les destrozaban las rodillas, sin rodillas no tendrían muchas posibilidades de subir. La verdad es que eran muchos y esperaban poder terminar con la mayoría.

Pero seguían subiendo a donde Spencer y la cara de Anthony, su padre se desencajaba cada vez más.

Hiram se quedó con Emma en el auto y Judy y Will corrieron hacia donde estaba Quinn que quedaba más cerca de ellos.

Una bala le pasó rozando la oreja a la rubia quien comenzó a perder un poco el sentido del oído y luego se llenó del molesto 'Bip'. Fue el arma de su madre la que le había lastimado el tímpano.

"Lo siento tanto Quinn" Pero ésta no le entendió, siguió disparando.  
>"No lo van a lograr!" No sabía cuántas veces había dicho o pensado eso.<p>

Puso el pie en el filo de la caja de la camioneta y bajó disparando a diestra y siniestra pero con puntería. Varios habían visto ya al agente y se dirigían hacia él, así pues mientras unos defendían a Spencer, ella y otros cuantos cubrían a Moss.

"De dónde salen tantos?!" Gritó Judy. No esperaba respuesta y no la recibió.

Entre tanto, olvidaron a Rachel, que estaba también cerca de la horda y estaba sola; Hiram cuidaba que nada se acercaba a la camioneta pero cuando subió la vista para buscar a su hija se dio cuenta que a menos de cinco metros un zombie iba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Por inercia gritó dentro de la camioneta, exaltando y haciendo llorar a Amy. Por supuesto que Rachel no lo escucharía.

"Rachel detrás de ti" Advirtió por el radio, pero ella no lo escuchó pues las detonaciones la ensordecían "Rachel!" Grito con fuerza.

Quinn tampoco escuchaba el llamado, para terminar pronto, ninguno.

Entonces cayó al suelo y perdió el arma, estaba aturdida porque se había golpeado el pómulo y le dolían las palmas de las manos por el impacto. El zombie se asomó debajo del auto, como si tuviera inteligencia y se arrastró hacia ella tomándole en seguida del pie y jalándola hacia él.

Rachel levantó el pie izquierdo y le golpeo la cara tirándole los dientes con facilidad. Volvió a darle en la cara y siguió así esperando que la soltara. Pero no había forma de que lo hiciera.

Buscó su arma pero era imposible alcanzarla, estúpidamente visto, apenas y podía tocarla con la punta de sus dedos.

"Quinn!" Gritó, pero Quinn no podía escucharla seguía con el zumbido y con la mirada puesta en los zombies que estaban frente a ellos.

Como si algo fuera de cualquier explicación le hubiera dado un llamado, desvió la mirada hacia donde debía de estar Rachel, pero ella no estaba ahí, poniéndola en alerta en seguida, corrió hacia la camioneta azul verde y vio a Rachel siendo atacada por un zombie, los brazos comenzaban a fallarle y se veía cómo la boca del ente estaba cada vez más cerca de su hombro.

Rachel cerró los ojos viendo cerca el fin y luego el cuerpo se desplomó sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos _he muerto _pensó, pero en realidad estaba aún sobre el asfalto con el cadáver putrefacto y el peor olor de toda su vida. Quinn a unos dos metros de ella con el semblante preocupado y acercándose a ella. Qué le decía? No atinaba a saberlo, estaba demasiado aturdida y no por el disparo.

Cuando volvió en sí escuchó a su novia.

"Estas bien?! Rachel contéstame! Te mordió?" Negó con la cabeza y volvieron la mirada al espectacular.

Ya estaba dos en la plataforma, Spencer se había quedado sin munición y Moss se abría paso entre ellos para ir por ella. Ya era una batalla perdida.

El primero en perderse entre la multitud fue él evidentemente y luego Spencer a quien derribaron sobre el metal y luego rodó al suelo cayendo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Rachel sintió ganas de vomitar y los gritos de todos parecieron desvanecerse, sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Quinn la tomó de la espalda y la cargó hacia la camioneta.

"Vuelvan!" Gritaba Puck "Vuelvan a las camionetas"  
>"Retirada!" Gritaba Anthony sin creer que su hija estaba siendo devorada por los zombies.<p>

De paso y con velocidad de rayo, Adam quitó los ganchos de la defensa del camión y rogó porque un choque lo aventara al diablo.

Subió rápidamente y vio cómo los demás aseguraban su puertas y encendían los motores, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y de los otros también. Su tío aceleró, cerró los ojos y abrió uno a punto de llegar al impacto de auto con auto.

Aboyó la puerta del conductor pero se abrió paso y si el pudo pasar entonces los demás lo harían también. Las llantas rechinaron en el asfalto, los zombies corrieron tras ellos y Santana disparó hacia un auto que hizo sonar la alarma, con ello pudo distraerlos.

Will dio un vistazo al espectacular donde aún se veía la masa oscura de zombies, apretó la mandíbula y pidió porque Amy dejara de llorar.

"Pásamela" Dijo Judy a Emma "Veré si puedo calmarla como calmaba a Quinn" Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y mecerla un poco. El llanto pareció disminuir.

En su camioneta, Rachel se curaba una herida que se había hecho con una piedra. Su rodilla sangraba y se le estaba hinchando, comenzaba a punzar.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Quinn.  
>"Si, me lastimé cuando caí del cajón de la camioneta" Se limpiaba la herida con una playera sucia.<br>"Se te infectará"  
>"No importa"<br>"Cómo que no importa!" La rubia perdió los estribos.  
>"Sólo digo que lo dejes! Perdimos a Moss! Y no vamos a detenernos por el botiquín!" Comenzó a llorar "También estás sangrando"<p>

Se hizo el silencio, ni siquiera se tocó la parte que le había señalado Rachel.

En otro auto, Britt lloraba y Santana hacia lo posible por calmarla.

"Tranquila Britt, tranquila, estaremos bien"  
>"Pero tú viste cómo… cómo fueron más agresivos, más rápidos, parecía que tenían inteligencia" Hacía pucheros con cada pausa. Santana le tomó la mano.<br>"Hey, Britt, deja de pensar en ello, ok? Creo que tengo un chocolate en la guantera, es de Lord"  
>"Oh dios, Lord" Britt volteó rápidamente al asiento de atrás y encontró al gato hecho bola en una esquina, esponjado, asustado.<p>

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo, no para calmarlo a él, sino para calmarse a sí misma con el ronroneo y el pelaje suave.

"No se detengan hasta nuevo aviso" Anunció Anthony desde el radio.  
>"Entendido" Dijeron. Nada más, ni una sola palabra se escuchó en horas, ni siquiera cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.<p>

"Acamparemos aquí" Volvió a decir A.

Estacionaron los autos en lo que parecía un parque para remolques. Había parrillas y bancas de madera. Nadie decía nada aún.

Como pudo Rachel bajó del auto y Quinn se quedó dentro, enojada, frustrada, triste. Habían perdido a Moss, le retumbaba en la cabeza. Cuando bajó azotó la puerta, sobresaltando a los demás.

Rachel la miró y ésta pasó de largo consolándose en los brazos abiertos de su madre. Hiram se acercó a Rachel y le echó un vistazo a su rodilla.

"Venga, voy a curarte eso" La cargó un poco y Rachel caminó a brinquitos con su pierna buena "Qué le pasa a Quinn?"  
>"No lo sé" Contestó simplemente.<p>

Así, con el día por terminar, dejaron atrás a Moss y Spencer, dejaron atrás su seguridad y confianza y se había quedado la inquietud, ahora eran rápidos, ahora eran más agresivos… Qué nuevas cosas les esperan?

La pregunta retumbaba en la cabeza de cada uno. 


	23. Chapter 23

¿Por qué le dolía tanto a Quinn haber perdido a Moss? La respuesta podía ser simple: en él vio a un mentor. Le sintió tan cerca como sintió a Russell cuando se llevaban bien (el poco tiempo); había llorado hasta el cansancio en los brazos de su madre, llorando ya por todo, por la situación, por su padre muerto, por Finn, porque estaba cansada, hambrienta, tenía sueño atrasado de semanas interminables en las que se levantaban a las siete de la mañana y aunque, se acostaba algo temprano en algunas ocasiones, no lograba conciliar el sueño sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Iba con la mirada fija en el camino, las líneas amarillas se hacían una sola gracias a la velocidad del vehículo. No habían dicho nada desde hacía dos horas, y, por los ánimos de las dos chicas, Hiram se estaba haciendo cargo de Amy, que cansada también como estaba, se acurrucó en sus brazos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

De reojo vio la rodilla de Rachel que seguía hinchada; había optado por quitarse el pantalón y ahora usaba unos shorts algo flojos de las piernas que le permitían moverla con libertad, sentir la presión de la mezclilla en la zona afectada le causaba punzadas de dolor increíbles.

Quinn tragó saliva, recordando cómo había actuado con Rachel cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar seguro. Luego se miró la herida que tenía en el brazo, esa también dejaría cicatriz, aunque esperaba que no fuera un queloide esta vez. Hiram le había cocido la carne rasgada después de haber atendido a su hija.

Hablaron poco y se miraron aun menos, pero unas palabras siguen retumbando en su cabeza, de pared a pared haciendo un gran eco: 'A veces hay mejores formas de demostrar la preocupación por los seres queridos, un simple abrazo puede sacarlo a uno del abismo'. Y se encogió de hombros sólo para proseguir: 'Leroy era muy bueno dando abrazos'.

Ella no le había dicho nada, pero lo observó hasta que se fue de ahí hacia la camioneta que cargaba los medicamentos.

Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza; sintió el cabello sucio, pensó que se vería opaco y algo grifo.

"Rachel, lo siento, yo… me preocupé de un modo que no supe manejar, creí que te perdería"

La morena no dijo nada, su mirada seguía clavada en la ventanilla que desplegaba imágenes borrosas de un campo verde y árboles de altas copas.

"Q-q-quiero". Tartamudeó "Que entiendas que… no supe cómo reaccionar porque… sabías que era peligroso y no me escuchaste… pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que, no sé qué haría sin ti, si algo te pasara, si… si llegases a morir yo me muero contigo, lo juro… no, no… no imagino seguir si tú no estás, mi mente no puede concebirlo"

Volteó un poco a verla, no perdiendo de vista el camino por mucho.

"Rachel?" El silencio era tan sofocante que sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva con dificultad. La mirada de su novia seguía clavada en el exterior.

Pasó un minuto más sin que ninguna de las dos dijera una sola palabra. Luego Quinn volvió a insistir.

"Rach?"  
>"No crees que yo también me sentía mal por lo que acababa de pasar? Y en lugar de abrazarme o siquiera preocuparte de buen modo sobre mi rodilla, decidiste pasarme de largo e ignorarme por el resto del día". Quinn sabía que Rachel tenía un punto a su favor.<br>"Estaba cargada de emociones y no supe manejarlas, creo que todos estábamos completamente abrumados, sobre todo porque se trataba de Moss" Rachel se dio cuenta de cómo lo había dicho, parecía que se le quebraría la voz. Comprendió entonces lo que sucedía en el interior de Quinn respecto a él.  
>"Lamento lo de Moss, amor" Cuando la rubia escuchó lo último se sintió más ligera, como que le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.<br>"Cómo está tu rodilla?" Preguntó, hablar de la muerte de Moss no era algo que quisiera tratar en ese momento.  
>"Menos dolorida con los anti- inflamatorios".<p>

Rachel se acercó a ella, que era la que parecía más decaída de todos por los acontecimientos del día anterior, y le beso la mejilla, lenta y suavemente, como queriendo quedarse ahí por siempre. Quinn quiso cerrar los ojos, pero tenía que estar siempre atenta al frente.

"Extrañaba tus besos" Dijo así nada más. Era verdad, el contacto físico con Rachel se había vuelto esporádico gracias a todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Bajo otras circunstancias sin pensarlo dos veces se haría a la orilla y le haría el amor en el asiento trasero… lástima que las circunstancias no eran las que ella quería y tenía que conformarse con fantasear.

"Tienes un morete en el pómulo" Dijo Quinn "uno bastante grande" La morena bajó la visera y se vio en el espejo, en verdad lo era, y, claro, no era para menos pues cuando cayó aparte de golpearse las manos, se golpeó duramente en la cara. "Te duele mucho?"

Rachel se palpó ligeramente con las yemas de los dedos haciendo un poco de presión y se quejó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

"Eso te lo confirma?"  
>"Si, más claro ni el agua"<p>

Quinn estiró el brazo y Rachel se acercó a ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Arregladas las cosas, el camino se sentía menos nublado de lo que de por sí estaba.

En los demás vehículos Adam también parecía demasiado consternado, había perdido a su madre cuando se encontraron con el grupo con el que viajaban ahora y, hacía sólo un día había perdido a Spencer, sentía que se quedaba solo; nunca fue allegado a Chris, mucho menos a Samantha y Anthony no era precisamente cálido con él. De todos los del grupo él era el que ya había perdido las ganas de seguir, si un zombie atentara contra su vida, definitivamente haría muy poco por defenderse, estaba más que seguro de ello, porque ya lo había decidido.

Por su parte Brittany parecía estar de mejor humor, tenía un disco de los que le había prestado Quinn y tarareaba la canción mientras acariciaba el lomo del gato y le hacía cariños en el brazo con la otra mano a Santana.

"No hay nada como vivir el fin del mundo a tu lado" Le dijo Britt. Santana sonrió, si tuviera que escoger de nuevo con quien pasar sus días, claro que B sería la ganadora, Puck nunca le llegaría a los talones y venga que él fue bastante especial en su vida.  
>"Tienes hambre?" L o dijo tras escuchar que le gruñía el estómago.<p>

Brittany asintió, la verdad es que la lata de atún que se había desayunado había servido poco menos que de tentempié.

"Entonces abre la guantera" B. obedeció. Dentro había un enorme chocolate con arroz inflado y caramelo.  
>"San! Mis favoritos! De dónde lo sacaste?"<br>"Tengo una bolsa mágica y lo he sacado de ahí" Sinceramente guardaba varios para cuando tuviera que tranquilizar o contentar a Britt. "Te gustó tu sorpresa?"  
>"Me encantó!" Se acercó y le besó el cuello, haciendo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran.<p>

Love is in the air? Te preguntas? Quizás, pero es que en tiempos como estos o todos se pelean o todos se aman. Y qué mejor que se amen al menos por hoy.

Por eso, en la camioneta donde vienen Puck y Samantha las cosas están… cómo decirlo? Extrañas.

La tensión sexual entre ellos ha ido creciendo a lo largo del viaje, han pasado de una atracción a un sentimiento y, aunque Puck generalmente no es tan tímido, Samantha lo pone torpe y poco coherente. A ratos le cuenta una anécdota, otras tantas se quiere hacer el chistoso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo guarda silencio o escucha las cosas que ella le cuenta.

Le gusta escucharla, sobre todo porque el timbre de su voz es tranquilizador, quizás dadas las circunstancias podríamos decir que se parece un poco al de Milla, aunque, si no te gusta entonces cierra los ojos y piensa en la voz que más te gusta, que puedes cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro de lo relajante que es.

Puck se movió un poco, le dolían el cuello y la espalda por el viaje, tenía un poco de migraña y le urgía darse un baño, no exigía agua caliente, vamos, no siquiera pedía shampoo y un buen jabón, se conformaba con una barrita para lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello, por dios que no le importaría hacerlo en un lago o en un río.

"Puck?" Rompió el silencio Sam.  
>"Sabes, tuvimos un compañero en Glee que se llamaba Sam; supongo que se llamaba porque con todo esto dudo que esté vivo… era rubio, ex novio de Quinn, se quería casa con ella" Se rió nervioso, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba hablando tanto, por qué había interrumpido a Samantha. 'En qué momento me convertí en Rachel Berry?' Se preguntó. "Tenía la boca demasiado grande y el cabello de Justin Bieber"<br>"Puck, estás hablando muy rápido y parece que estás nervioso"  
>"Yo? Nervioso? No, no, nada de eso" Era una copia chistosa de Xander alrededor de Buffy en la temporada uno.<p>

Samantha le tomó la mano y se la acarició levemente, intentando tranquilizarlo un poco con esta muestra de afecto; lo cierto era que con ello Puck sentía que perdía todo control de sí mismo y del vehículo, sentía que el brazo le fallaba en el volante y que le pesaba una tonelada. ¿Pensar? ¿Qué era pensar? Aquella palabra o aquel simple acto de hilar una cosa con otra se había vuelto imposible. Samantha le atraía de una forma loca y desmesurada, impresionante, rebasaba su deseo por Quinn, rebasaba su ternura por la rubia, era esta pelirroja misteriosa y exquisitamente atractiva quien lo volvía loco, lo volvía torpe, en pocas palabras, era ella quien ejercía un poder sobrenatural en él.

"Eres tierno cuando te sonrojas y tartamudeas sin saber qué decir" Cesaron sus caricias, pero no le soltó la mano, sino que se la tomó firmemente "No se trata de que es el fin del mundo y que eres el único "macho" que puede ser una pareja adecuada, si es que hablamos de selección natural, la verdad es que si hubiera más hombres me seguirías gustando tú y, a pesar de los meses que hemos pasado juntos, de las interminables veces que te he sorprendido mirándome y de las veces que me has sorprendido mirándote, no me has pedido aún, que te dé un beso siquiera"

Puck tragó saliva y casi podemos asegurar que hasta Quinn lo escuchó hasta su camioneta –no, pero es en sentido figurado-. Samantha sonrió pues verlo así de nervioso le causaba ternura, quería tomarlo en sus brazos y besarlo, loca y desenfrenadamente, porque, que no se supone que, como ya dijimos, love is in the air?

Probablemente la vida era demasiado corta (ahora que lo habían comprobado) como para lamentarse las muertes pasadas por tanto tiempo, demasiado corta para esperar por un beso o decir las cosas tal y como son, hacer las cosas que el alma nos pide a gritos que hagamos.

Rachel quería un tiempo a solas con Quinn, necesitaba sentirla, tenerla cerca, hacía tanto que no sucedía que prácticamente de sólo pensar en las cosas que podría hacerle o imaginarla en situaciones hipotéticas, en lugares que no existen más… una cama de sábanas blancas por ejemplo, o en un piso de madera, quizás en una alfombra suave y deliciosa. En la ducha, sobre una mesa, en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, sobre la arena mientras escuchan el murmullo calmo y relajante del mar…

Apretó las piernas y se reacomodó en su asiento, esperando que Quinn no notara el cambio de temperatura que tenía su cuerpo. Quitándose del abrazo de su novia abrió un poco la ventanilla que estaba protegida por las barras que le habían soldado en el bunker.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Quinn.  
>"Sí, solo… creo que… me dio un poco de calor"<p>

Quinn miró el reloj de la camioneta, cinco y media. No faltaría mucho para que Anthony les indicara que debían estacionarse en algún lugar para armar el campamento.

"El cielo está nublándose, creo que por la noche refrescará" Bajó su ventanilla también. "Aunque en realidad el viento ya se siente fresco, segura que tienes calor? No estás… incómoda por lo de tu rodilla?" Bingo! Su novia le había dado un buen pretexto para o decir la verdad.

Después de acabarse una melodía que Rachel no conocía, sonó el piano irreconocible de My Immortal y comenzó a cantar, Quinn haciéndole segunda.

"Me encanta esta canción" Alegó la rubia. No era su favorita de Evanescence, pero sí de las que más le gustaban. Terminada la canción, siguió otra melodía sin letra Mogwai, I know you are But What Am I. Quinn la sabía en piano y era particularmente triste, nostálgica, de aquellas notas que pareciera que se te meten por los oídos sólo para pasar de largo tu alma y corazón y pincharte los lagrimales.

Recordó a Finn de nuevo, a Moss, a su padre y a todos los seres queridos que nunca más volvería a ver; Rachel en el otro extremo recordó también a su ex novio y a Leroy. Las dos tragaron saliva y sólo Quinn apretó la mandíbula para no llorar, era como si el simple hecho de permitir el llanto le hiciera un recordatorio de lo real que era todo esto.

Adelantó la melodía gradeciendo que por arte de magia Love Fool de The cardigans hiciera acto de presencia para aligerarles el momento. Así pues, como dos jóvenes que pareciera que van en carretera para internarse en un prado y tener un pic nic, cantaron a todo pulmón, love love say that you love me; Rachel cantándole a Quinn y Quinn riendo sin parar por la pantomima de su novia.

"Esta canción aplica para cuando tú no me hacías caso ni siquiera para amiga"  
>"Yo no te quería como amiga Rach" Contestó la rubia.<br>"Lo sé, pero pudiste haber sido mi amiga y después algo más"  
>"Yo no quería ser tu amiga" Repitió "Yo quería llevarte a la cama"<p>

El simple hecho de que lo dijera trajo a Rachel, de nueva cuenta, los pensamientos que se había quitado de la mente con algo de esfuerzo.

Ser pícara con Quinn le daría puntos extra? Le gustaría a Quinn el coqueteo sexual un tanto subido de tono? Podría intenar comprobarlo.

"Por qué no me llevas esta noche?" El semblante de la rubia se puso serio, pero fue tan poco descriptivo que Rachel no supo si era bueno o malo. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera una sola palabra.  
>"Tú también tienes ganas?" Rachel soltó los hombros y sonrió.<br>"Bueno es que… la ultima vez que lo intentamos no fue precisamente la más exitosa…" Recordaron el momento en el que encontraron a Amy. Estaban tan cerca y entonces la escucharon llorar cerca de ellas.  
>"Crees que podamos?" Haciendo guardia como hacían, con su madre y Hiram cerca… no sería como lo más cómodo.<br>"Pues creo que ya se nos ocurrirá algo para poder alejarnos de los demás y pasar un tiempo a solas sin que tenga que ser para hacer guardia".

La rubia sintió la mano de Rachel deslizarse lentamente por su pierna hasta llegar a su entrepierna y detenerse apenas unos milímetros antes del lugar donde comenzaba a cosquillearle.

Bajó la ventanilla.

"No te parece que hace demasiado calor?" Preguntó. Rachel se echó a reír y fue entonces cuando Quinn atinó al bochorno que tuvo antes Rach. Aquel que la hizo quitarse de su abrazo.

Estirar las piernas después de horas y horas de viaje les venía bien, sentían cómo la sangre les llenaba las venas y corría con rapidez, parecía que les hubieran inyectado nueva vida y se sentían bien.

Will al estirarse sintió cómo le tronaba la espalda y Hiram que había tenido a Amy todo el tiempo, necesitaba también estirarse, así que se la pasó a Judy, la que parecía la abuela, contenta y protectora, cuidadosa de lo que le hacía falta y por qué lloraba. Quinn caminó hacia ellas con Rachel de su mano y le acarició la cabeza de cabello suave y rubio. En verdad se parecía a Beth.

"Está tranquila, pero la noto cansada, no falta mucho para que le vuelva a dar hambre y luego se ponga inquieta por el sueño"  
>"Te importaría dormir con ella hoy? A veces se mueve mucho y Rachel necesita descansar su rodilla, no quiero que la vaya a golpear o algo" Rachel le apretó la mano, sabía las intenciones de aquel comentario.<br>"Tenemos una casa de campaña para tres personas en la parte trasera de la camioneta" Dijo Santana. "Podemos armarla para que duerman ustedes, así podrás cuidarla y descansar" Le guiñó un ojo. "Además, viendo que estamos bastante aislados y que no hemos visto ningún zombie en al menos dos horas, quisiera solicitar, Anthony…" Éste se quitó los lentes y los limpió con la orilla de su playera "Que esta vez nos demos el lujo de dormir todos como dios manda; las cámaras trampa o más bien, los sensores de movimiento pueden ser colocados a doscientos metros a la redonda y así, si algo cruza entonces nos levantaremos todos y nos pondremos en guardia". Una idea bastante sensata a decir verdad.

Anthony lo pensó por unos momentos, pero estaba cansado y la idea de San se le antojaba deliciosa. No veía el momento de poner la cabeza sobre su chamarra hecha rollo y dormir, dormir profundamente, pensar en nada, o llorar a solas por la muerte de su hija.

Samantha que, aunque era hermana de Spencer, lidiaba con su dolor de formas distintas y, fuerte como era, se había preparado para perder seres queridos, no era que no sintiera la muerte de su hermana, porque la verdad era que lamentaba muchísimo no tenerla cerca.

Unidas o no, quedarse sin ella representaba dolor. Pero Samantha había crecido con la idea de que llorar no resuelve mucho y a pesar de haberse descompuesto cuando el accidente de Chris, ahora, aunque quisiera, no podía soltar una sola lágrima. Y, personas como Samantha… bueno, había muchas (antes del apocalipsis zombie).

Cenaron a la luz del crepúsculo, admirando las tonalidades que el cielo les brindaba; la humanidad bien podría haber acabado, pero el mundo seguía y la naturaleza seguía su curso, la tierra no se detenía solo porque sus mayores explotadores de recursos estaban desapareciendo de su faz.

Las nubes seguían formando curiosas y extravagantes formas, los árboles seguían reverdeciendo o volviéndose amarillos o rojos según su etapa, los ríos aún susurraban, todo parecía casi normal. Excepto que los humanos ya no habitaban en su mayoría la tierra.

Quinn terminó su lata de pollo con verduras y le dio el ultimo mordisco a su cecina, le dio un trago a su agua y se dio cuenta que apenas y se había terminado la mitad. Se levantó y buscó su cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico que guardaba en la guantera.

Se aseó un poco, lavándose con toallas húmedas pues no había riachuelo o lago cercano que les pudiera ayudar a limpiarse como se debe.

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos, el cielo estaba limpio, había unas cuantas nubes que pasaban sobre ellos; el viento soplaba fresco trayendo consigo un olor a pino y musgo. Cuando se hubo metido en el sleeping bag, aún sin Rachel dentro de la tienda, sintió ganas de quedarse dormida; el calorcillo de la tela contra su cuerpo, el cojín que hacía de almohada y el pasto que estaba debajo de ella haciéndola de colchón se le antojaron para cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos sino hasta el siguiente día.

¿Sería mucho pedir que al abrirlos, todo fuera como antes de aquella mañana en la que se encontró con Rachel bajo las gradas? Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada.

Y fue así que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, profundamente dormida. Rachel pensó en despertarla o dejarla descansar.

Se acurrucó junto a ella y puso su cabeza cerca de su pecho, acomodándose de modo que su cuerpo estaba de lado y su brazo doblado, dejando su mano derecha sobre su barbilla. Olió el aroma de las toallas húmedas que Quinn había usado para limpiarse la piel llena de sudor y polvo. Sintió ternura y se acurrucó más cerca de su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su nariz en el mentón, despertándola pues, sin querer… aunque en realidad sí quería despertarla.

"Rach" Dijo adormilada y reacomodándose dentro del sleeping. Abrió el cierre y dejó que Rachel se introdujera, en seguida el calor del cuerpo de su novia la hizo querer dormir de vuelta. "Me quedé dormida" Rach soltó una risilla.  
>"Ya me doy cuenta" Aspiro fuertemente la esencia de Quinn, pegando la nariz a su cuello. No olía a sudor, ni a toallas húmedas, olía a Quinn.<p>

Había aprendido a distinguir su olor, ese que desprendemos todos cuando no tenemos perfume, que han pasado varias horas desde que nos metimos en la regadera. Y, verdad sea dicha, a Rachel le fascinaba el olor de Quinn.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por abrir los ojos, toda su fuerza de voluntad fue empleada para despertar y hacerle el amor a Rachel.

No fue sino hasta que sintió los labios de Rachel sobre su piel, que pudo despabilarse y emplear sus cinco sentidos (y el sexto si es que lo hay) para pasar esa noche con su novia.

Pero se notaba que las dos estaban cansadas, aunque eso no era pretexto para hacer el esfuerzo y brindarle a la otra un orgasmo que las dejara agotadas y contentas. No eran tiempos para exigir una cama de rosas y Champagne metido en hielo; Rachel bien podría conformarse con sentir a Quinn en la parte correcta aunque no se quitara la pijama, aunque se la dejara a las rodillas y permitiera que le acariciara los senos por debajo de la playera blanca que usaba para dormir.

No hacía falta que Quinn se moviera como toda una profesional dentro de la casa, sobre todo porque no quería levantar las sospechas de su padre que, aunque adivinaba lo que pasaría esa noche, prefería no decirlo en voz alta y, Judy, que pensaba que de verdad dormirían toda la noche.

"Puedes acariciarme todo lo que quieras, no necesitas hacer todo el show" Quinn se rió un poco.  
>"Y qué es hacer todo el show?" Recalcó la ultima palabra.<br>"Desnudarme y hacer las posiciones que hacemos" Volvió a reír la rubia que comenzaba ya a besarle los hombros.  
>"Rach, creo que hemos hecho unas tres, no creo que ya llevemos la mitad del kamasutra lésbico" Rachel soltó un gemido cuando sintió el mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.<p>

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse, se sentían agitadas, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban, sentían que el corazón les corría desenfrenado dentro de sus pechos y, también el palpitar en otras partes.

Una vez más podrían pensar: al diablo que el mundo se está acabando, yo sólo quiero sentirla aquí y ahora.

Rachel no podía tener contento en sus brazos, no hasta tenerla así de cerca, de sentir sus labios sobre su piel, como si quisiera comérsela. Quinn era tan hermosa, quería perderse en esos ojos de tonalidades cafés y verdes, en sus manos suaves, verse enredada en sus piernas bien formadas, acariciar su piel tersa a pesar de lo que habían vivido.

Quería besarle las cicatrices hasta el cansancio, tener sus pezones rosas en la punta de su lengua, sus senos pequeños pero bien formados en las manos.

Cómo no enamorarse de una mujer como ella, cuya risa enternece y llena de vida, o su voz, que aunque un poco nasal te arrulla en el instante o te hipnotiza, bien podría contarte un cuento y tu sentirte de cinco años de nuevo, fascinado más por su voz que por sus palabras.

Recuerdan lo que decíamos de la voz de Samantha, para Rachel ésta no tiene comparación, es simplemente perfecta. Podría cerrar los ojos y escucharla por horas.

Sin embargo hoy, sentirla era el propósito; había dejado atrás la exigencia de un acto sexual lleno de detalles y de tomarse su tiempo, quería sentir a Quinn, pero también quería un orgasmo y sabía que cansadas como estaban, no se tomarían la delicadeza de creerse pues, en esa cama de rosas.

Al sentir la mano de Quinn deslizarse lentamente hacia su sexo, tembló y se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo entero. El primer contacto con su clítoris le envío oleadas de calor de la cabeza a los pies, si es que se puede.

El segundo contacto la humedeció más y, después del tercero perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Sentía los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, su otra mano acariciándole la espalda y luego, un desagradable dolor que la sacó de su magia. La rubia sin querer, había movido su pierna y le había dado un golpe en la rodilla mala.

Se separó y se quejó bastante, tomando bocanadas de aire para distraer el dolor.

"Rach, Rach lo lamento, estas bien?" Se inclinó Quinn sobre ella para destaparla y verle la rodilla.  
>"Estoy…" Comenzó a decir Rachel sin aire. "Bien, no te detengas"<br>"Pero…"

Rachel la jaló hacia ella sin dejarla terminar de decir lo que quería decir. Volvieron a besarse con mucha necesidad, con ganas de comerse enteras. La llama de deseo que había crecido en su interior se había intensificado con esta exigencia de Rachel, era un 'cállate y bésame' sin comparación, no hizo falta decirlo, sino hacerlo para que la pasión se diera rienda suelta entre ellas.

Pasando de un par de labios al otro, de la yema del dedo medio de Quinn, al clítoris de Rachel, de los movimientos rítmicos de la rubia a el sexo cada vez más húmedo.

Fabray tenía la barbilla en la coronilla de Rachel y ésta tenía su rostro pegado al cuello y pecho de Quinn, tomada fijamente e su playera, con la respiración entrecortada, evitando un gemido que pudieran escuchar los demás, más específicamente: Hiram y Judy.

Estaba vuelta loca, quería gritar, gemir con potencia, decir el nombre de Quinn y pedir por más. No se habían desnudado, apenas y se había quitado la playera y bajado los pantaloncillos hasta los tobillos; sentía un calor sofocante, la piel sudada y entonces dejándose llevar por lo que sentía abajo, por la mano de Quinn sintió su orgasmo aproximarse.

Se aferró aún más fuerte a la playera de su novia y se mordió los labios para no gritar, apretó el cuerpo y se dejó llevar por ello hasta que sintió que no podía más. Era el primer orgasmo largo que tenía y le había encantado.

"Lo que me gustaría" Comenzó a decirle Quinn muy quedo en el oído "Es que estuvieras en mi cama, completamente desnuda y poder besarte la espalda desde aquí" Le tocó el hueso que se siente en la parte trasera del cuello "Hasta acá" Y le señalo un poco más arriba de las nalgas. "Luego darme un paseo por tu vientre y pasar por entre tus senos con la punta de mi lengua… pero he dicho, en mi cama, que extraño, por cierto; para que dejaras tu perfume en mis almohadas y también para que pudieras hacer todo el ruido posible cerca de mi oído"

Qué poder tenían las palabras que se había mojado otra vez!

Tomó la mano de Quinn y la llevo lentamente de nuevo hacia su sexo. La rubia cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios; era exquisito sentir a Rachel tan húmeda.

Cuando Rachel se vino por segunda vez, Quinn, con toda la excitación que tenía, fue vencida por el cansancio; convenció a Rachel de que la siguiente vez, sería elle y sólo ella quien disfrutara, pero que por esa noche lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, mas que sexo, sueño, dormir, cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Pues bien, la morena al verla tan cansada, de palabras cortadas y párpados pesados le dejó acurrucarse en posición fetal, la abrazó y le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida –cinco minutos a lo más-.

Hacía mucho que Quinn no soñaba, desde aquella vez que vio a Beth, no había vuelto a tener un sueño tan vívido.

De nuevo había agua, escuchaba las olas chocando contra las rocas, pero no podía ver el mar. Olía sin embargo a lo que siempre huele el mar y por ello sabía que estaba cerca. Escuchó la voz de su hermana que la llamaba y el silbar de Russell, ese característico silbar que tenía cuando anunciaba su llegada a casa o cuando la llamaba para que se acercara cuando era pequeña.

Rachel estaba a unos metros de ella, sentada en el pasto y jugando con Amy ¿O era Beth? Cómo saberlo si sólo podía verla de espaldas y ambas tenían el cabello rubio.

Judy pasaba junto a ella e iba vestida de shorts blancos y playera azul marino con un sombrero coqueto que usaba casi siempre que salían en el barco de su padre a navegar por la costa donde tenían su casa de verano. Era un velero espectacular y le dieron ganas de navegarlo. Siguió a su madre con la mirada y se acercó a un acantilado que no estaba antes en su sueño.

Logró ver por fin a Russel y a Francine. Le decían adiós con la mano y le sonreían.

¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos? Se preguntaba. Judy a su lado diciéndoles adiós también con la mano. Y en la cubierta la otra Beth… o era Amy… no podía verle la cara, estaban algo lejos; volteó la vista a la otra niña, con la que jugaba Rachel y seguía de espaldas.

¿Por qué los tres del barco se despedían de ella? ¿Por qué sentía que debía ir con ellos, pero también sentía que debía quedarse?

"Te gusta el barco Quinn?!" Le gritaba Russell. Pero Quinn no decía nada, lo veía marcharse, estaban lejos y aún así, podía escuchar su voz y la risa de Francine… y la de Beth, esa risa era de Beth. "El mar tiene propiedades curativas!" Gritaba otra vez su padre.  
>"Te gustan los barcos, no lo recuerdas Quinn?!" Francine que cargaba a la niña en brazos.<br>"Yo viviría en el mar" Dijo de repente Judy, sin quitar la mirada del barco en el que se alejaban su esposo, su hija y su nieta. "Pero ellos… que no están muertos?" Frunció el ceño y se alejó de la orilla, dejando a Quinn sola.

Despertó de un sobresalto, no estaba sudando, pero le había parecido tan real ver a Francine, Russell y Beth, los extrañó de repente.

Lloró un poco, se dio el lujo de hacerlo sin despertar a Rachel, acurrucándose más cerca de ella. Sintiéndose sola un poco, casi desamparada. Como un niño que se va de campamento y se siente solo sin su madre, como que el día le pareciera eterno y la noche aterradora.

Y fue entonces que comprendió: debían ir al mar.


	24. comentario personal y opiniones

Hola, ya sé que dejé mucho, muchísimo tiempo esta historia abandonada, llegué a a conclusión de qué es porque está escrita en tercera persona que hizo que se me dificultara seguirla (pues mis otras historias están en primera persona) Si ustedes, lectores, me autorizan a seguirla desde el punto de vista de Quinn, prometo actualizar en las próximas dos semanas.

Les agradecería si dejaran su comentario en review o PM. Esto lo hago con la finalidad de no cambiar la esencia del fic y saber si les gustaría.

Muchas gracias y mil disculpas.

Aidan.


	25. Chapter 25

En cuanto abro los ojos me percato del dolor que me invade en el brazo, dormí toda la noche sobre él y peor aún, sobre la herida que se ha abierto un poco y ha sangrado. Me quejo pues el hombro se me acalambra, estoy tan entumecida que incluso las rodillas me duelen también.

Me quito la gasa y me doy cuenta que la cortada se ha hinchado y está roja, maldigo, probablemente Hiram tendrá que coserla de nuevo. Y honestamente, no quiero, hago un berrinche mental y vuelvo a decirme que si así me duele ahora, cuando tenga que pasar la aguja de nuevo, dolerá cinco veces más.

Rachel sigue dormida, acurrucada en posición fetal, dándome la espalda y respirando tranquila y pausadamente; me acerco a ella, recargando un poco de mi peso sobre su brazo derecho y le beso el hombro y luego el cuello.

Afuera todo se escucha tranquilo, quizás unas cuantas voces que susurran y no alcanzo a distinguir lo que dicen, tampoco sé de quiénes son.

El frío no se ha quitado y en la medida en la que nos acercamos a Newfoundland el sol sale mucho menos y la lluvia se aparece mucho más. No sé qué tan propicias sean las condiciones para nosotros.

He revisado el mapa a detalle, no estamos realmente cerca, nos faltan unos días, probablemente unos tres… quizás cinco, suponiendo que nada malo pase, que no tengamos altercados ni motivos para detenernos demasiado tiempo mas que para dormir, probablemente comer y demás necesidades fisiológicas… por cierto, me urge darme un baño. Aunque sólo pensar lo fría que estará el agua se me quitan un poco las ganas.

Escucho el cierre de alguna de las tiendas y sé que es hora de levantarse.

-¿Rach?-. La muevo un poco y vuelvo a besarla, sólo que esta vez, cerca de la oreja.  
>-Mmm-. Me contesta apenas, con desgano e incluso molestia.<br>-Es hora-. Le sobo el brazo y le doy unos golpecitos en la cadera –Anda, tenemos que levantar esto y partir.  
>-Pero no quiero-. Suena como un berrinche y puedo apostar porque está haciendo puchero; le sonrío pues siento ternura. Me gusta mucho cómo se le ve el cabello despeinado, cómo se le ven los ojos hinchados, parece que tuviera cara de Muppet.<br>-Yo tampoco quiero, pero tampoco podemos volver a dormir. Además…-. Le señalo mi brazo –Necesito que tu padre me revise esto-.

Se levanta en seguida y me toma el brazo, jalándome hacia ella y me duele la piel que se estira, arde.

-Ouch-.  
>-Lo siento-. Levanta poco a poco la gasa y me lastima pues me arranca unos cuantos vellos. Cuando ve la herida hace una mueca –Dios, creo que tendrán que darte un par de puntadas ¿Cómo te la abriste?-. Pongo cara de: ¿hablas en serio? Y ella me sonríe pícara.<br>-No estoy segura que haya sido por eso, quizás fue que dormí sobre mi brazo…-. Respondo.

Vuelve a acomodar la gasa y luego me besa los nudillos. Nos quedamos viendo, sin decir una sola palabra, no sé si estoy aún lo suficiente modorra como para no atinar a lo que quiere decirme con la mirada o si sólo quiere verme y en realidad no me está diciendo nada.

-Vamos, necesito decirle algo al grupo-. Me acerco y le beso los labios.

Después de tranquilizarme por el sueño, decidí tomar el mapa y observarlo, podríamos bien quedarnos en la costa, utilizar un bote o botes para poder estar en el mar. O, podemos ir hacia la isla; por el momento he olvidado el nombre, pero creo que tiene el tamaño correcto para poder asentarnos ahí, lejos de todos.

De haber zombies podemos eliminarlos sin mayor problema… el problema en sí será que a menos que encontremos un ferri en funcionamiento, las camionetas tendrán que quedarse del otro lado.

Me parece viable la opción de la isla, me siento más segura estando sobre tierra firme, y el mar que nos separa será de gran ayuda, espero que los cabrones no sepan nadar, eso sí sería una enorme desventaja para nosotros.

El frío de la mañana me despierta completamente y extraño en seguida el calor de la tienda. Siento la mano de Rachel aferrarse a la mía y eso me pone de buenas; al instante me ruge el estómago y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo: mucha.

La escucho reírse y sobarme.

-Alguien tiene hambre-.  
>-Probablemente una hamburguesa ayude…-.<br>-Tendrás que conformarte con una lata de atún y galletas-. Hago cara de desagrado.  
>-Tienes razón, no puedo pedir mucho ¿Eh?-. Me niega con la cabeza y me besa el hombro.<p>

Hiram se acerca a nosotras y se da cuenta de que lo tengo lleno de sangre. No dice mucho, no quiere saber cómo se me abrió la herida, pero yo siento la necesidad de contradecir lo que se está imaginando.

-Dormí sobre mi brazo-. Sonríe y sé que no me cree.  
>-Pues te va a doler como el carajo-. Trago saliva, me estoy sugestionando y ya no sólo me arde, también me punza.<p>

Comienzo a imaginar que se me infecta, qué tal que por falta de las medidas correctas de higiene se pudre, que se me cae el brazo. Bueno basta ya de mis tonterías, nada de eso va a pasar.

Rachel camina mal, aún le duele la rodilla y, estúpida yo que no se lo he preguntado, no le he interrogado por su golpe. Pero es que traigo esto de la isla dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

Cómo deseo conexión a internet para saber cómo luce esa isla, cuánta población tiene y cuántos kilómetros cuadrados. Esa información sería de grandísima ayuda.

Mientras Hiram me vuelve a curar, Rach levanta la tienda. En cuanto el agua oxigenada me toca y empieza a pasar otra gasa por encima, hago cara de dolor y brinco un poco.

-Tranquila, supongo que valió la pena que se abriera-. Me sonríe pícaro y yo me asombro de su reacción, en seguida siento la cara caliente, apuesto a que me he puesto completamente roja, así que agacho la mirada y me lamo los labios como acto reflejo.  
>-Juro que…. Juro que fue mientras dormía-. Vuelve a sonreír, no le he negado la insinuación. Me pongo más roja.<p>

Me quejo y le quito el brazo.

-Deja de ser tan marica-. Pasa santana cargando sus cosas y las echa a la cajuela.

No le contesto nada, estoy concentrada inhalando y exhalando para controlar el dolor; quisiera maldecir pero no me atrevo a hacerlo frente a Hiram. Finalmente me limpia de nuevo con un liquido verde que no sé si es jabón y luego saca la aguja, vuelvo a respirar profundo.

-¿Lista?-. Asiento rápidamente con la cabeza y aprieto fuerte la mandíbula. Cierro los ojos cuando siento el primer piquete y al segundo se me va el aire.

Alguien se para junto a mí y pone su mano sobre mi hombro, creo que es Rachel pero no estoy segura porque sigo con los ojos cerrados. Espero que el martirio acabe ya y siento otra punzada, luego un jalón y suelto el aire cuando al ver un poco, me doy cuenta que Hiram ha terminado.

Me siento mareada. Nota al pie: Evitar las cortadas profundas.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunta Rachel. Volteo a ver su rodilla.  
>-¿Y tú?-. Le señalo con la barbilla. Tiene su peso puesto en la pierna buena y las manos en la cadera.<br>-Todavía me molesta doblarla, pero espero que en unos días mejore, mi padre ha puesto a calentar agua con sal y me estaré poniendo fomentos en el camino-. Le sonrío y le tomo la mano trayéndola a mí, me abrazo de su cintura y pongo mi cabeza en su esternón. Siento en seguida sus dedos acariciándome el cabello.

-¡Basta de romance! Necesitamos empacar ya-. Grita ni más ni menos que Santana.

Las dos la vemos con cara de pocos amigos, luego volteamos a vernos, levanto la cara y me besa en los labios. Es la primera vez que lo hacemos frente a mi madre y me percato de que nos ve fijamente, aunque en realidad no sé cómo describir su rostro. Me pongo nerviosa al instante y trago saliva, Rachel voltea hacia donde está mi mirada.

-Creo que… iré a… si-. Y se encamina hacia donde está su padre.

Mi madre trae a Amy en brazos, me acerco a ella y la tomo, recargándola en mi brazo sano.

-Yo…-. No sé cómo continuar.  
>-Sólo es… nuevo para mí esto de verte de este modo…-. Me sonríe, es una sonrisa sincera pero algo incómoda.<br>-¿Cómo durmió?-. Le acaricio la cabeza y le acomodo el cabellito rubio. Me doy cuenta de que no tenemos ropa para ella, la única que tiene es la que trae puesta.  
>-Bien, despertó una vez pero volvió a dormir en seguida-. Asiento.<br>-Necesitamos ropa para Amy-. Mi madre le echa un vistazo a sus ropas sucias.

Sé que hacernos de ropa para la bebé significa parar en la siguiente ciudad, es decir, arriesgarnos a encontrarnos con sorpresas desagradables y peligrosas. Pero el frío arrecia y no podemos tenerla todo el tiempo con nuestros gorros que se le van a la cara y las chamarras que no la dejan moverse.

-Creo que tendremos que parar en algún lado-. Me mira preocupada.-Lo hablaré con todos ¿ok?-. Me toca la mejilla y me observa.  
>-De pequeña eras muy parecida a tu padre, ahora que maduras te vas pareciendo más a mí-.<br>-Gracias a dios-. Bromeo y ríe.

Caminamos hacia los demás, aún con Amy en mis brazos. Puck y Samantha están sacando las latas de comida de la camioneta, por extraño que parezca ahora sí que traigo apetito de atún y unas galletas saladas.

Estamos sentados en círculo y Puck nos pasa uno por uno nuestro desayuno, aunque a B. le da dos latas pues una es para Lord que está maullando y restregándose en el cuerpo de Britt, pidiéndole comida. Creo que todos estamos increíblemente hambrientos.

Siento a Amy en mis piernas y come ella antes que yo, le hemos dado pollo con verduras y un vaso de leche en polvo diluida en agua. Cuando termina Judy hace favor de tomarla para que pueda desayunar y así, estando todos reunidos me atrevo a hablarles de mi plan.

-¿Recuerdan que Moss nos dijo que iríamos a Newfoundland, más específico, Hopedale?-. Anthony se quita los lentes y los limpia con la orilla de su chamarra por décima vez en este rato.  
>-Si, se supone que es ahí hacia donde nos dirigimos-. Se asume que es obvio.<br>-¿Así se llama?-. Pero por lo visto no. A Puck le afecta el amor. Ignoramos su pregunta.  
>-Bueno anoche vi el mapa y creo que es mejor que de tener la posibilidad, si encontramos botes o un ferri, vayamos más bien a una isla que está no lejos de ahí-. Todos me ponen atención, incluso dejaron de comer y me miran sin parpadear.<p>

-Es muy seguro estar aislados de todo lo demás, si los zombis no nadan no podrán alcanzarnos y probablemente la isla no haya tenido demasiados habitantes, así que si unos no murieron ya de hambre o se comieron entre ellos o lo que sea, entonces será fácil eliminarlos. Dudo que no haya tiendas de conveniencia de dónde tomar provisiones y demás cosas que podamos necesitar; ya sin peligros podríamos ocupar un edificio, una casa, algo y hacerlo nuestro hogar…-. Siguen haciendo silencio y yo hago una pausa para ver si quieren decir algo pero al parecer están mudos –No sé ustedes, pero yo no estoy muy contenta con la idea de ser nómadas-.

-Es un excelente plan-. Dice al fin Will y Emma asiente rápido con los ojos bien abiertos. Esa mujer es todo un personaje, bastante curiosa.  
>-Si, concuerdo con William, si encontráramos las cosas necesarias para ir a la isla no veo por qué no hacerlo-. Anthony que deja su taza de café sobre el pasto húmedo y se levanta por el mapa -¿Me puedes decir cuál es la isla?-. Me llevo conmigo mi lata y mi café.<p>

Despliega el mapa sobre el cofre de una de las camionetas y me acerco, parándome a su lado y echándole un vistazo para ubicarlo.

-Aquí-. Señalo con el dedo índice y el inspecciona el papel maltratado.  
>-Es algo grande para lo que imaginaba, pero con suerte tendría pocos habitantes siendo un lugar tan frío; tendríamos que seguir hacia el noroeste…-. Se queda deliberando, apuesto a que está teniendo una conversación consigo mismo en este momento.<p>

-¿Ves ésta otra isla que está aquí?-. Me señala otro pedazo de tierra muchísimo más pequeño. Entrecierro los ojos y alcanzo a distinguir el nombre.  
>-Fogo Island-.<br>-Sí, si lo que queremos es estar lejos de todo y de todos podríamos ir para allá, muy probablemente haya casas, no demasiadas, en las que podamos asentarnos-. Todos se han parado ya y se han acercado a nosotros para poder ver la isla de la que estamos hablando.

Está lejana, es la más lejana de la isla Newfoundland, pero creo que valdrá la pena hacer el intento. Rachel vuelve a tomarme de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, atenta a lo que dicen Hiram, William y Anthony. Yo sólo me concentro en este momento, quiero escapar un poco y poner atención a este pequeño detalle de tenerla cerca de mí.

Con la muerte de Spencer y Moss he quedado algo sensible aunque no lo diga, he tenido más noción del hilo delgado que separa la muerte de la vida, cómo en un segundo estamos y al otro no; sé que no somos eternos, que tarde o temprano cualquiera de nosotros se irá. Pero atesorar esto es lo que me queda para que si Rachel me da antes, no tenga que arrepentirme de absolutamente nada.

Haber perdido a Moss fue como haber perdido de nuevo a Russell; y no soy muy buena lidiando con las pérdidas, ya lo saben. El apego que siento para con las cosas y las personas es inevitable y sí, también molesto, porque finalmente el que sufre es uno.

En el momento de una pérdida uno se queda con los recuerdos y, los recuerdos son tormentosos. Uno es el que tiene en la cabeza tantas cosas que a veces se puede llegar a tener dolor físico. Necesitaba a Moss con nosotros porque me brindaba seguridad, porque aprendí a quererlo de cierto modo, con sus patillas canas y su nariz grande, con la panza que indica que o bebe mucha cerveza o es un hombre que lleva muchos años casado.

Su voz era firme y sabía guiarnos. ¿Han escuchado la expresión de: como perro sin dueño? Así me sentí, como que ahora que no estaba Moss, nada nos saldría, volveríamos a ser unos huérfanos sin rumbo fijo, más expuestos a los peligros y menos a la tranquilidad.

La traigo hacia mí pasando su brazo por mi cintura y poniendo el mío en sus hombros, le beso la cabeza y recargo mi mejilla en ella, haciéndonos para atrás ahora que los señores se han puesto a hacer planes. Les dejo esa tarea a ellos, no tengo ganas de ser el cerebro esta vez.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Me pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
>-Me gustan mucho tus dientes ¿Te lo había dicho?-. Vuelvo a juntarla conmigo y pone su cabeza en mi pecho.<br>-Creo que no-. Respira profundo y puedo ver el vaho que despide su aliento. –Andas cariñosa-.  
>-¿Te molesta?-.<br>-Claro que no tonta, sólo que hacía mucho que no eras así conmigo-. Nos separamos lo suficiente como para vernos a la cara.  
>-Tengo ese lapsus en el que estar lejos de ti cinco minutos me parece una eternidad-. Se levanta de puntillas y me besa en los labios.<p>

Cuando nos separamos tenemos a la mayoría viéndonos sin decir nada, Santana tiene cara de asco y Britt sonríe con el gato en sus brazos, mi mamá creo que comienza a acostumbrarse, Emma está contrariada, Puck parece que viera comida y los demás… creo que a los demás les importa un cacahuate.

-Necesitamos ropa para Amy-. Les digo.  
>-No queremos que se enferme-. Me hace segunda Emma –Aparte su ropa ya está muy sucia y la pobre no puede andar así-. Finalmente termina hablando como se le habla a todos los bebés y le abre los brazos para cargarla; la niña sin más inclina el cuerpo y se deja llevar por la pelirroja.<p>

Creo que finalmente Amy será la hija de todos; se acurruca en el hombro de nuestra ex consejera y cierra los ojos. Acaba de levantarse ¿Y vuelve a dormir? Cómo la envidio en estos momentos.

-Podemos llegar en la siguiente ciudad, pero por favor, seamos muy cuidadosos-. Anthony pareciera el papá ahora que Moss se ha marchado. Y creo que le he visto los ojos cristalinos, apuesto porque el pesar de la muerte de Spencer sigue siendo enorme.

Adama parece más callado que de costumbre y no es para menos, dentro de todo este torbellino el único que realmente lo acompañaba era ella, ahora que no está probablemente se sentirá aislado, como que no encajara. Samantha por otro lado está tranquila, supongo que cada quien lidia con la pérdida como mejor sabe y le conviene.

Me da mucha ternura ver a Puck de la mano de Sam, pocas veces lo llegué a ver de ese modo y sinceramente me agrada.

Tras las últimas especificaciones echamos la basura en bolsas y emprendemos el viaje.

Xxxxxx

Estamos entrando a Waskaganish, qué nombre tan cómico.

Nos detenemos en una gasolinera para ver si hay combustible y llenar los tanques de ahí, de modo que ahorramos los botes que cargamos en una de las camionetas.

Es una ciudad pequeña, de casas con techos muy alemanes, de esos que son de dos aguas y empinados, como que pareciera que las casas tienen espacios compactos. Por fortuna hay combustible y estamos todos alertas a lo que pueda pasar.

En este lado de Canadá, más específico Quebec, los zombis parecen ser como los de siempre: tranquilos y lentos. Caminan lejos de nosotros, parecen como ausentes de nuestra presencia, pero ya sabemos que nunca hay que fiarse y que ser precavidos de más es la opción.

Puck y Will entraron al minisúper que se encuentra frente a nosotros, pareciera que lleva años abandonado… y pensar que sólo han sido unos meses. Me pregunto cómo se verá el mundo cuando de verdad hayan pasado muchos años, qué escenarios post apocalípticos podrán ver otros supervivientes, si es que los hay.

Mi madre y Emma se han quedado dentro del auto con Amy así que ellas no me preocupan demasiado, los que están adentro son los que hacen que me corra fuerte el corazón dentro del pecho y mantengo el oído aguzado por si escucho un disparo o gritos.

Cuando las camionetas se han llenado los vemos salir con un carrito lleno de provisiones, sabemos que estamos bastante cargados, pero siempre es bueno tener de sobra y así podremos recuperar la comida que hemos estado gastando en nuestro trayecto acá.

Cuando veo el segundo cochecito me brillan los ojos, traen cigarros y licor, ya sé que debemos de preocuparnos por otras cosas, pero en tiempos como este esas dos cosas son buenas amigas, una nunca sabe cuándo será posible ponerse una buena borrachera para celebrar algo muy bueno o ponerse triste y olvidarlo un rato cuando cosas como la que acaban de pasar, suceden.

Al pasar junto a mí y San, Puck nos avienta una cajetilla de cigarros a cada una y ponemos cara de alivio.

-Te vas a ir al cielo-. Le digo agradecida.  
>-Espero que eso sea en bastante tiempo-. Me sonríe y me despeina como se despeina a un niño cuando quieres fastidiarlo.<p>

Me acomodo el cabello y Rachel se acerca a mí con su escopeta recargada en el hombro. Camina con menos dificultad, lo que me indica que los fomentos le han servido. Nos sonreímos y caminamos abrazadas a la camioneta, cada una con su arma en el hombro. Abre la puerta y sube de un brinco, cierro su puerta y camino a la puerta del piloto.

Seguimos adentrándonos un poco más, como he dicho, no es un pueblo demasiado grande, las casas tienen varios metros de separación y hace un viento fresco. Probablemente llueva, pero espero que no sea así, hoy no tengo ganas de lluvia; disminuir la velocidad me estresa.

-Habemus tienda de bebé-. Escucho por el radio. Es la voz de Samantha, vienen delante de Anthony y nos detenemos uno a uno con precaución. Como en la gasolinera, Emma y mi mamá se quedan con Amy, pero me acerco a su ventana.

-¿Qué talla es?-. Y mi madre se echa a reír. Frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.  
>-¿Cuál es la risa?-.<br>-Tiene dos años…-. Me encojo de hombros como diciendo: ¿y? –Es talla dos años-. Veo la obviedad del asunto y dejo de renegar.  
>-Ya volvemos-. Doy media vuelta y camino hacia el lugar.<br>-¿Quinn?-. Me giro hacia dónde mi madre. –Ten cuidado por favor-. Le sonrío para darle seguridad.  
>-Lo prometo-.<p>

En la entrada me están esperando todos, muchas manos funcionan más que dos, y así podremos tomar todo lo que podamos. Ya dentro, creemos que es mejor que tomemos muchas tallas, los bebés crecen a pasos agigantados y la ropa que le podamos conseguir en talla dos, podría dejar de quedarle en un santiamén, buscar más ropa donde estemos podría ser un gran problema.

La única arma disparada es la de Britt, que tiene la mejor puntería de todos; simplemente recordemos que su brillante plan y su brillante ojo en la mira, me salvó del condenado derrumbe en el centro comercial.

Nos preocupamos aunque no mucho pues están con ella San y Puck.

Pero nos damos prisa en tomar la ropa y al cabo de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos yendo a toda prisa hacia nuestras respectivas camionetas, aventando lo que hemos tomado, en el asiento trasero y saliendo de ahí, no queremos atraerlos con los disparos.

Rachel va observando lo que llevamos, ya la escucho soltar un 'awwww' y luego decir algo como que se verá hermosa. Me enseña un gorro tejido con la cara de un oso y otro de un pingüino. Zapatitos y bufandas, unos abrigos que parecen de mentira porque son muy pequeños.

Me río del asunto y también siento algo extraño en el interior, es como si estuviéramos viendo ropa para nuestra hija, como que fuéramos de regreso a casa, después de haber pasado el día entero en el centro comercial. Que Rachel sacara toda la ropa de las bolsas y las viera con enorme cariño porque sería lo que usaría nuestra bebé.

Trago saliva, no sé por qué me dieron ganas de llorar, ya sé que dije que estoy sensible, pero no es para tanto ¿O sí?

Cuando termina de verla la dobla toda y la deja de nuevo en el asiento trasero, se acurruca junto a mí y empieza a cantar, no llevamos disco puesto, lo único que se escuchaba antes era el viento rompiendo contra la carrocería.

Ojalá pudiera cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su voz, pero no puedo. Mantengo la mirada fija en el camino, de líneas amarillas que se hace una sola y de un día que está por terminar.

Lo nefasto de ir hacia donde vamos es que muy probablemente a las cuatro de la tarde el sol esté por meterse, así como pasa en diciembre en ciertas ciudades Europeas.

-Extraño verte en el salón del coro haciendo un performance, incluso podría decir que extraño aquel en el que te vestiste de monja y Finn de sacerdote-. Se ríe a carcajada limpia y se acurruca más conmigo.  
>-Hueles a tierra-.<br>-¿Querías que oliera a jabón y perfume?-. Digo con sarcasmo.  
>-Me gusta el olor a Quinn-. Sonrío y le tomo la mano.<br>-¿A qué huele Quinn?-. No tengo idea de cómo me percibe ella.  
>-Huele un poco a sudor, pero no de ese que desagrada. También a feromonas y hoy…-. Suspira y voltea a verme –Hoy particularmente tus feromonas quieren hacer fiesta con las mías-.<br>-Anoche hicieron fiesta ¿Hoy también?-.  
>-Contigo haría fiesta todos los días-. Es mi turno de reír. Me gusta tanto Rachel, me pone de buen humor, me aligera. Me hace sentir bien, excepto cuando es obstinada y se avienta al ring así sin pensarlo. Como ese día en el que se lastimó y perdimos a dos de nuestros compañeros.<p>

-Hay un parque de remolques a dos kilómetros- Comienza a decir Will –Creemos que podemos acampar ahí-.

Al cabo de unos minutos podemos ver el anuncio del lugar y giramos a la derecha, entrando así a un camino de tierra, donde los árboles se hacen densos y luego llegamos a un claro lleno de pasto y lugares marcados con piedras que delimitan el área para cada remolque.

Veo en la señalética que hay regaderas y me emociono, me da tanto gusto que con suerte tendrán calentadores solares y eso es alentador, me pone de mejor humor.

Cuando me bajo estiro la espalda y el cuello, me giro a la izquierda y a la derecha, sintiendo cómo truenan mis vertebras. Rachel se abraza a mí en seguida y caminamos hacia un lugar predispuesto para fogatas.

Samantha corre al baño con un paquete de pañuelos en la mano y al instante recuerdo que hace bastantes minutos yo misma tenía unas ganas increíbles de orinar.

Cuando sale con una sonrisa asumo que todo ha ido bien, pero luego la escucho decir que las duchas tienen agua tibia y todos, absolutamente todos hacemos un ruido de alivio y caminamos hacia allá.

Las regaderas son suficientes para los chicos, pero no para nosotras que los superamos en número así que tres debemos esperar nuestro turno.

Las que entran antes que nosotras se duchan rápido para no agotar el agua tibia y cuando me desnudo y siento las gotas caer sobre mi cuerpo, vuelvo a hacer el mismo sonido que antes, se siente bien, me encanta que aunque no es caliente como a mí me gusta, no hace que se me vaya todo el aire de los pulmones de tan fría.

-Nunca en la vida había deseado tanto un baño-. Digo al enjabonarme el cabello y masajearme el cuero cabelludo –Podría estar aquí hasta que se me arrugaran los dedos-. Samantha y Rachel ríen.  
>-Aprecio mucho una piel tersa y no sudada y llena de polvo-. Comenta la pelirroja de ojos verdes.<br>-Ojalá encontremos más lugares como este camino a Newfoundland-. Escucho la voz de Rachel que luego comienza a cantar de nuevo.

Sam y yo guardamos silencio por la misma razón: es increíble escucharla.

Salgo y tirito un poco, me ha dado frío con el viento fresco que se cuela por una de las ventanas que no pudimos cerrar, me limpio rápido las gotas para aminorar mi temblar. Me dejo que me vea Samantha porque después de todo, cuando fui porrista no me importaba y necesito ponerme algo de ropa con urgencia.

-Y todo eso es tuyo-. Dice.  
>-Todo, todo mío-. Le contesta Rachel, y entonces sí siento vergüenza.<br>-¡Basta!-. Digo entre risas, me visto con rapidez y me seco el cabello.

Rachel es más pudorosa, cuando vemos el cuerpo de Sam –que es… wow- Se voltea y sólo a mí me enseña su desnudez, cubierta la espalda con la toalla, se agacha un poco para ponerse la ropa interior y solo cuando es tiempo de ponerse el bra se descubre la espalda sin enseñarle demasiado a Samantha.

-Y esas piernas son tuyas-. Me río, y río mucho en verdad.  
>-Y qué piernas-. Le digo.<p>

Rach se pone completamente roja y se viste también como de rayo.

Al salir, la fogata ya está hecha y nos calienta en cuanto estamos a dos metros de ella. Amy usa una de sus ropas nuevas y parece contenta de estar caliente con ropa de su talla, me alza los brazos y la cargo. Acercándonos más me siento en uno de los troncos tallados en forma de banca y me pasan la cena de la bebé. Ella come primero que yo y luego Rachel se hace cargo de ella mientras me como algo que no sé si son manzanas o ¿Durazno? Ni siquiera son parecidos pero la lata no tiene etiqueta.

No estoy satisfecha, pero no puedo pedir un corte inglés o pasta. Pasta… creo que eso se podría arreglar.

-¿Tenemos… había pasta en el búnker?-. Le pregunto a Puck.  
>-Pues sí, tenemos-.<br>-Hay fuego, hay agua y latas de salsa de tomate, ojo, no kétchup, salsa de tomate de la que usan para las pizzas… mañana hagamos pasta-. A todos se les ilumina la cara.  
>-Pasta será-. Dice Hiram con una sonrisa.<p>

Luego nos quedamos en silencio y observamos el cielo que se ve mucho más estrellado a medida que avanzamos a donde vamos.

Sueño con ver la vía láctea, con cumplir uno de mis tantos sueños: ver una aurora boreal, pero no sé si aquí puedan verse, no sé si hace demasiado frío como para que el cielo me de ese regalo.

El primero en bostezar es Will, quien ha manejado todo el tiempo. Así que se disculpa y se marcha, en seguida Emma y luego mi madre con Amy. Nosotros nos quedaremos a hacer la guardia ahora.

No estamos muy lejos del campamento y la noche es silenciosa, preferimos no meternos a donde están los árboles porque preferimos tener visibilidad en el claro, eso es mejor pues así tenemos luz de luna.

-Me gusta el refresco de manzana-. Nos dice Sam, y nosotras volteamos a verla raro porque rompió el silencio con algo que no esperábamos -¿Qué? No nos conocemos nada.  
>-Me gusta la cerveza-. Digo después de reconocer que es verdad que no sabemos nada de ella.<br>-Y a mí el café-. Samantha asiente y prosigue.  
>-El color azul-.<br>-El rojo-. Digo. Y volteamos a ver a Rachel quien se queda pensando, desviando la mirada y con un dedito en el mentón.  
>-Iba a decir amarillo pero creo que me iré por el rosa-.<p>

Y así seguimos con la plática en lo que se pasan las horas.

Nos enteramos de que sabe hablar francés y que aprendió a cocinar en una escuela para chefs, que prefiere las películas de acción y no soporta… soportaba a Orlando Bloom.

-Apuesto a que…-. Comienza Rach pero luego hace silencio, las tres aguzamos el oído –Escuché algo-. Volvemos a callar.

Nos quedamos así por un par de minutos, ni siquiera movemos un músculo, no queremos ni respirar para que no se vea el vaho que se desprende.

-Creo que no era nad…-. Y entonces lo escuchamos las tres y al mismo tiempo levantamos nuestras armas.

Por supuesto que siempre esperas ver a un caminante y por su forma de moverse apuesto que lo es, pero luego se detiene. Por su figura oscura delineada puedo ver que es una figura delgada y de cabello corto, pero puedo apostar que tiene caderas así que creo que es mujer.

No hemos bajado las armas y la figura no se ha movido, luego entonces poco a poco, casi en cámara lenta comienza a subir los brazos como lo hicieran los que se rinden a la policía y yo doy un paso al frente.

-Quinn, no-. Me dicen ambas, pero creo que es humana y sólo está demasiado débil para hablar siquiera. Doy otro paso pero no dejo de apuntar.  
>-Tu nombre-. Le digo un tanto fuerte. No escucho nada.<p>

Me acerco un poco más y me pongo nerviosa, no sé si pueda ser una trampa y estoy a merced de quien quiera dispararme de entre los árboles. Me fallan las piernas y la voz.

-T-tu nombre he dicho-.  
>-Fran…-. Se le corta la voz y no dice más; pienso en Francine y me late el corazón como loco –Francesca-. Tiene un acento extraño, tal vez inglés, tal vez francés, no puedo distinguirlo bien porque su voz es muy queda.<p>

Baja las manos y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, así que bajo el arma y corro hacia ella sosteniéndola en mis brazos, lastimándome un poco. Le puedo ver el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos… no lo sé, sin luz es difícil saber el color. Tiene los labios carnosos y es muy delgada, mas bien flaca.

Sam y Rachel se acercan corriendo y me ayudan a levantarla.

-¿Vienes con alguien más? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-. Tiene los labios secos y partidos. Raro para alguien que está en el bosque.  
>-S-si-. Suelta –Atrás… diez metros-.<br>-Si esto es una trampa-. Empiezo a decir con enojo, principalmente para que no me tomen el pelo, pero por dentro muero de miedo.  
>-N-No no… Katherine… ayuda-. Y Sam me deja el peso de la muchacha y camina a dónde le han dicho.<br>-Está deshidratada, creo que lo está-. Me dice Rach.  
>-¿Tienes agua?-. Le pregunto sin verla. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a este cadáver andando.<p>

Me estira la mano y tomo su cantimplora. En cuanto le acerco el líquido a la boca la toma como si hubiera salido de un desierto, o como si fuera un náufrago.

En segundos regresa Samantha corriendo, pálida.

-Hay una mujer mal herida-. Suena agitad y nerviosa –Casi tan flaca como…-. La señala con la linterna.  
>-Rach, llama a Anthony y a Hiram-.<p>

En un minuto tenemos al campamento entero siguiendo a los dos hombres que llevan cargada a… si recuerdo bien, Katherine.

La rubia dice poco y la otra mujer no parece ser de su familia. Tiene el cabello negro y al hombro, piel blanquísima, mucho más blanca que la de Francesca.

Todos observamos a la mujer que parece más viva mientras los adultos hacen por curar a la otra que está dentro de una de las tiendas. Quiero hacerle miles de preguntas pero por su condición preferimos darle comida y más agua, una frazada y la hemos sentado cerca del poco fuego que queda.

-Creo que será mejor que la dejemos dormir; mañana podremos preguntarle qué es lo que ha pasado-. Emma la toma del codo y Puck la levanta con más fuerza. La vemos entrar a una de las tiendas y no decimos mucho en otro par de minutos.

Estoy nerviosa, siento que han invadido mi zona de confort, que alguien extraño ha venido a desarmonizar a mi familia.

A lo lejos, muy lejos escuchamos dos disparos, y luego otros tres.

-Apágalo, apágalo-. Me dice Samantha y señala al fuego. No atino, no sé qué pasa. Me siento confundida. Me arrebata la botella con agua y la echa. Luego cubre la humareda con otra cobija –No sabemos qué es ni quiénes ni si tienen algo que ver con la chica herida, más vale que no demos señales de estar aquí y el humo los atraería-.

Tiene razón.

-Por el momento es bueno que ustedes duerman-. Escucho la voz grave de Anthony.  
>-Nosotros haremos la guardia-.<br>-Pero no se han cumplido las horas de…-.  
>-¡A dormir he dicho!-. Le grita a Samantha.<p>

No sé por qué está tan agitado, por qué suda a pesar del frío que hace, pero no desobedecemos más, caminamos a nuestras tiendas y nos encerramos ahí.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando?-. Rachel se pega a mi cuerpo, tiene tanto miedo como yo.  
>-No lo sé, pero se le notaba distinto-. Le beso la frente para intentar calmarla.<br>-Tengo miedo Quinn-. Vuelvo a besarla.  
>-Todo estará bien… ya verás que estará bien-.<p>

No me cree y yo tampoco creo mis palabras, el corazón me sigue palpitando en las sienes.

-¿Y si…?-. La beso en los labios para distraerla.

Nos besamos mucho, ella me deja hacerlo porque también quiere tener la mente en blanco.

¿En qué momento nos quedamos dormidas? No lo sé, pero es bueno que hayamos dormido algo. Antes de que salga el sol, los adultos nos levantan, nos piden que hagamos silencio y no desayunemos hasta estar lejos de ahí.

Nosotras no decimos más, vemos cómo suben a la chica herida en la camioneta de Puck y la otra viaja con Anthony. Todos intrigados, todos temerosos.

Antes de arrancar se acerca San a mi ventana.

-Escuché lo que platicaban, hay una banda de abusivos en el camino ¿Dónde? No lo sé, querían hacerles daño y lograron huir; la rubia se quedó al lado de la otra, no la quería dejar sola, por eso está en el estado en el que está-.

Temía que este día llegase, temía más por los humanos que por los zombis y, finalmente ha llegado, ha llegado el día en el que no conforme con aquello, también debemos de huir de nuestra especie.


	26. Chapter 26

Llegamos a Havre Saint Pierre y falta poco para pasar a Natashquan; me siguen causando mucha gracia ciertos nombres de los estados o pueblos canadienses, aunque bueno, honestamente USA no se quedaba atrás con nombres en español que no hacían mucho sentido.

Suspiro y miro el espejo lateral, echándole un vistazo a la camioneta que viene detrás de nosotros, puedo ver la cabellera rubia de Francesca que viene en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el frente; se le nota preocupada, pareciera que va a llorar en cualquier momento, luego, veo a Rachel que ha abierto uno de los libros que tomé de la casa de Santana cuando comenzamos con el viaje, está inmersa en 'La Guerra de los Mundos' y a ratos la escucho soltar un sonido de asombro o la veo lamerse el dedo para pasar de página.

Fuera de eso no hemos dicho nada, ni siquiera el radio ha sonado, nadie ha tenido mucho por decir y es que no es para menos, tenemos el corazón acelerado aún, sentimos que nos persiguen aunque en realidad no he visto más coches que los de nosotros y tampoco hemos escuchado disparos.

Hemos visto cadáveres, cosa a la que ya nos habíamos desacostumbrado, qué decir del olor que con las lluvias y el sol, arrecia. No es un escenario tan desolador como otros que pasamos camino a Alaska y camino acá, pero nunca es lindo ver en lo que se ha convertido el mundo por un error de laboratorio.

Si me hubieran contado algo como esto hace medio año me hubiera reído mucho; claro que leí sobre nuevos desarrollos virales como otra versión del AH1N1, o que la deep web tiene (tenía) documentación en la que se explica que Estados Unidos fue el autor del virus del SIDA. Pero ¿Zombies? Sí, y por eso aquí estamos, manejando por la costa de Quebec, rumbo a Harrington Harbour.

Con suerte encontraremos un medio de transporte que nos lleve a la isla, así que vamos aguzando la vista a los puertos para poder identificar un ferry o un bote lo suficientemente grande como para transportar las camionetas.

Hay a la orilla del mar varias (muchas) cabezas que nos miran con los ojos rojos, son lentos, pareciera que apenas y atinan a saber que estamos ahí, pero ya he dicho que debemos de ser muy precavidos; así que asumir que no van a correr sería un error gravísimo.

-No puedo creer que nunca haya leído este libro-. Por fin se rompe el silencio.  
>-Yo no lo he leído-. Respondo sin quitar la mirada del camino y examinando más allá de nuestra distancia, me pone nerviosa ver que la masa de entes se hace más densa a lo lejos.<br>-Tú que devoras libros como si nada… no lo puedo creer-. Trago saliva, intento poner atención a lo que me dice Rachel, pero me pongo cada vez más nerviosa.  
>-Espera-. Le digo amablemente para que guarde silencio, necesito pensar y si me habla me es difícil.<p>

Voltea hacia donde está mi mirada y se lleva las manos al pecho.

-Santo dios, Quinn-.  
>-Lo sé-. Me quito los lentes de sol y me limpio el sudor del puente de la nariz, luego tomo el radio y hablo.<p>

-¿Están viendo lo que yo?-. Pongo intermitentes, así anuncio que bajaré la velocidad del vehículo.  
>-Lo vemos Quinn, será mejor que busquemos a dónde orillarnos para discutir lo que tenemos que hacer-. No sé si es la voz de Anthony o de Hiram, la verdad es que hablan increíblemente parecido..<p>

Bajo un poco más la velocidad y finalmente a quinientos metros veo un lugar que se usa para mirador; hago el volante a la derecha y me estaciono. Al bajar estiro la espalda y los brazos, de modo que en seguida me truenan los hombros y unas cuantas vértebras.

Quiero preguntar por las chicas y por mera preocupación y seguridad también, camino a mitad de la carretera y voy hasta la orilla de la bajada para ver si seguimos nuestro camino solos. No quisiera tener que llevarme la sorpresa de que los que molestaron a las chicas vienen también tras nosotros.

Me rasco la cabeza y vuelvo a ponerme los lentes pues el sol me lastima demasiado los ojos. Siento la mano de Rachel en la mía y me soba el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Suspiro de nuevo y volteo a verla. Tiene ojeras, se le nota cansada; puede ser que no me diga nada y que se distraiga leyendo, pero sé que también piensa en lo mismo que yo.  
>-Me preocupa que nos sigan-. Pone la vista en el horizonte y sigue con sus caricias en mi brazo.<br>-No pasará nada-. No le creo mucho, aunque quisiera que fuera cierto; ya quedamos que todo puede pasar y créanme que me siento más cómoda matando zombies que humanos, aunque llegado el momento de ser necesario, con tal de defender a mi familia, hago cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Quinn?!-. Me gritan desde la orilla del mirador, protegido únicamente por una barra de metal que se pone en las carreteras para contener el golpe de un auto que se ha estrellado.

No estamos peligrosamente cerca de la costa, así que los gemidos de los zombies se escuchan casi lejanos. Santana me pasa los binoculares y me doy cuenta de que exactamente donde están ellos, donde la masa se hace más densa y difícil hay un par de ferrys que nos facilitarían mucho la tarea de ir hacia la isla.

-Sí acabamos con ellos, pero gastaríamos bastante munición y atraeríamos a otros por el ruido, es un arma de doble filo-. Siento que me acaloro, no sé si es por lo que estoy viendo, por lo que temo que pueda pasar o porque el sol brilla en lo alto, está en el zenit.

Anthony y Will se paran a mi lado y Rachel me abraza por atrás poniendo su sien en mi espalda, no dice nada, pero está preocupada y sabe que yo estoy lo doble o el triple de ella.

Me gusta que se acerque a mí cuando me siento inquieta porque sabe perfectamente bien que su presencia, su proximidad me tranquiliza, hay algo en ella que me pone bien al primer contacto de su piel conmigo, su mano entre la mía.

-¿Cómo sigue Katherine?-. Volteo hacia Chris quien ha sido el que la ha cuidado desde que salimos del campamento. Se encoje de hombros y menea la cabeza.  
>-No ha despertado y sigue con fiebre; pero ya ves, todos apostaban con que yo no iba a recuperarme, por aquello de las condiciones del viaje y sin embargo aquí estoy-. Le sonrío y le pongo una mano en el hombro.<br>-¿Has sabido ya qué pasó?-. Mira de reojo a su padre y nos aleja un poco a mí y a Rachel mientras los demás están ocupados en el mapa, los binoculares y el armamento que tenemos cargado en una de las camionetas.

Volteo la vista hacia donde está Francesca, está cansada y pálida, pero ha dejado de tener los labios partidos y veo que Britt le acerca un termo con café. Ésta le sonríe y Britt se nota contenta de haber podido ser de un poco de ayuda y confort para la otra rubia de cabello corto.

Aquí a la luz del sol, me doy cuenta de que es increíblemente hermosa, alta y flaca, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas, mismas que tienen costras oscuras, es decir que antes de encontrarlas se las había raspado, hago una mueca de dolor, le veo también que tiene el dedo del corazón entablillado, así que asumo que lo tiene fracturado.

Es de manos grandes y en el otro dedo usa un anillo que parece de caucho, ya se ha limpiado un poco la cara y supongo que ayer por la noche, mientras dormíamos alguien le limpió las heridas. No son tan profundas como pudieran ser las de Katherine, pero aún así se le nota que le duele el cuerpo.

Camina con pasos lentos y arrastra un poco el pie izquierdo. Creo que aquí son contados los que no han sufrido mucho, yo ya me rompí las costillas y me he dado una buena colección de cicatrices queloides, Rachel tiene la rodilla lastimada, Will, Emma y mi madre han pasado frío y hambre, mas ampollas en los pies. Hiram tiene cicatrices en el corazón por la pérdida de Leroy, lo mismo que Anthony y Adam.

Santana, Puck, Sam y Britt pareciera que no tienen cicatrices de batalla, pero finalmente todos hemos perdido algo o alguien y con eso basta.

Volteo pues a ver a Chris y Rachel se toma de mi brazo, volteando a ver mas bien el mar en lugar de a nuestro compañero.

-Son escocesas y vinieron de vacaciones a Canadá, probablemente sean pareja pero Frankie no ha dicho nada, todo el asunto las tomó acá y estuvieron vagando de un lado a otro sin auto y con poca comida-.  
>-Pobres-. Digo, pienso que nosotros tuvimos mucha suerte.<br>-Sí, bueno el punto es que encuentran un grupo de diez personas, en su mayoría hombres y… pues no de la mejor calaña… intentaron abusar de Francesca y Katherine la defendió pero salió herida y pues… no sé cómo lograron escapar-.

Es una historia con pocos detalles y a grandes rasgos. Claro que da el resumen perfecto de lo que pasó y de por qué Katherine está como está; me siento enojada con los hombres que quisieron abusar de Francesca.

Pierdo la esperanza (más) en la poca humanidad que habita este mundo. Me llena de sentimientos fuertes el saber que incluso en situaciones como esta, la gente no puede dejar atrás su maldad y sus ganas de sobajar al otro.

Mi preocupación no ha sido en vano entonces y muy probablemente me encuentre más nerviosa pues Rachel y Chris me miran preocupados y puedo sentir que mi novia me acaricia en círculos la palma de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-. Niego con la cabeza y pateo una piedra con la punta de mi bota de piel, ya está desgastada y las cintas se les están rompiendo.

No hace mucho que me hice de ellas pero les hemos dado uso rudo.

-Tengo un presentimiento-. Confieso al fin, sintiendo que me he quitado un peso del pecho.

Desde que nos levantamos he tenido esta sensación de pesadez en el plexo solar, probablemente no es nada, pero, el día que tuve el accidenté me sentía igual y nada salió bien en el centro comercial. Sabía que algo estaba porsuceder. Pasé horas bajo el concreto pesado y por poco sale herida también Rachel.

En situaciones como esta se sabe que la suerte no estará siempre de tu lado. Si en la vida diaria y cotidiana, lejos de zombies y rufianes, está uno propenso a un choque, a caerse y romperse algo, ahora que las circunstancias son distintas (mucho) y más peligrosas ¿Qué podemos esperar? Todo, ya lo he dicho.

De ser pareja ella y Katherine no puedo ni imaginar por lo que está pasando, si Rachel estuviera así, entre la vida y la muerte, mal herida, si sintiera que probablemente fue mi culpa, bueno… creo que enloquecería, probablemente mi semblante estaría más desencajado. Pero igual hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes por ella y me hubiera quedado a su lado sin comida ni agua, o me hubiera alejado de ella para buscar al menos líquido, pero sintiendo siempre un pesar enorme en el pecho de pensar que al irme y dejarla sola, podría pasarle algo aún más malo.

Volteo a ver a Rachel y le beso la frente. Me gusta mucho tenerla conmigo y tenerla sana. De cierto modo he tenido mucha más suerte que varios de nosotros, y ella también, no porque estemos juntas, o bueno sí, pero sobre todo porque estamos rodeadas de amigos y al menos uno de nuestros padres están con nosotras. Eso es un gran plus, eso me pone feliz (un poco) y hasta se me olvida por unos segundos la preocupación de que nos estén siguiendo.

Caminamos hacia los demás, necesito saber cuál es el plan que tienen. Estoy segura que esos ferrys nos vendrían bien, pero estoy segura que podemos encontrar otros adelante aunque con la posibilidad de que el escenario sea más caótico.

No sé, nada de esto me da buena espina y sin embargo el hecho de que tardemos más de lo previsto para ir a la isla y de ahí a la otra (Fogo Island) también me pone mal. Se me nota en el rostro, lo sé, Santana me escudriña y Britt se ha acercado a abrazarme.

-Necesitamos acercarnos a ellos-. Dice Anthony.

En estos momentos necesito de las ideas de Moss, de ese cerebro de científico militar que no tiene Anthony. No es mi intención menospreciarlo, pero él fue expulsado de la milicia y probablemente se encuentre algo oxidado.

Me sudan las palmas de las mano y el pulso acelerado que tiene mi corazón me tiene un poco mareada. Me recargo en la orilla y vuelvo la mirada a donde están los caminantes. Me pregunto si nos será muy difícil avanzar.

-Creo que no está de más ver si más adelante acaban y podemos encontrar otros ferrys-. Expreso mi opinión en voz alta –Puedo conducir media hora o una hora y regresar o dar los por menores por radio-.

Rachel me mira contrariada, nerviosa y molesta.

-No creas que irás sola-. Parece que me regañara.  
>-Puedo ir con Puck y Britt, o Sam; no vamos a bajar de la camioneta a menos que sea completamente necesario-. Volteo a verla directamente a los ojos, esperando que me entienda, que esto no es un juego, que estoy tan preocupada como muchos y que no hace daño asegurarse de que adelante las cosas pueden estar mejores –Prometo que no pasará nada-. Le beso la frente y la abrazo fuerte.<p>

Ya sé que prometer algo como aquello no es bueno, pero la cuestión es que quiero tranquilizarla, tampoco es que quiera separarme de ella y dejarla sola, sin embargo tampoco puedo estar preocupada de ella todo el tiempo, Rachel es una mujer inteligente que sabe cuidarse sola, no voy a perderla y… también puedo perderla en cualquier momento, por mi salud mental debo comprender que tenerla conmigo como un ave en la palma de mi mano, no es la solución a este miedo que tengo de que muera más pronto que tarde.

Además, tener a Hiram con nosotros me alivia tanto que sé que incluso su padre puede salvarla más que yo, los papás siempre han tenido esa magia que envuelve al hijo en un manto de protección invisible.

Es como cuando uno es pequeño y teme por el monstruo en el armario o el fantasma debajo de la cama, probablemente el monstruo sea el más horrendo y mortal, pero con alguno de tus padres a tu lado sobre la cama, sientes que pueden hacer todo, protegerte y salvarte de cualquier cosa.

-¿De verdad prometes que vas a regresar sana y salva?-.

Levanto la mano izquierda y la derecha me la llevo al corazón.

-Prometido por el recuerdo de Barbra Streisand-. Dejo asomar una sonrisa juguetona y en seguida la atmósfera se siente ligera, ella me sonríe de vuelta y me besa la mejilla, nos envolvemos en un fuerte abrazo.

-No es mala idea-. Dice Puck –No estoy tan seguro de que quiera gastar municiones en todos ellos, más adelante podríamos necesitar aquello y si nos las acabamos ahora… bueno, no estoy seguro de que la isla nos pueda proveer de lo necesario en armas; ni siquiera tenemos idea de cómo es o qué hay-.

Veo que muchos asienten, así que me da confianza y valor que al menos, si no están todos dispuestos a participar, sí apoyen la idea.

-Un buen rifle y buena puntería siempre son útiles-. Se acerca Britt a mí de nuevo.  
>-Y yo puedo echarles porras-. Dice Sam –Animando a la ex animadora-.<br>-En dado caso de Unholy Trinity deberá de ir junta-. Se acerca San y nos abraza por los hombros a mí y a Britt.

Al cabo de unos minutos vamos hacia el este los cuatro en nuestra camioneta.

La orilla de la playa en sí sigue siendo la misma en al menos un par de kilómetros; los zombies son lentos y se pelean por un animal que ha llegado a la orilla, no puedo saber si es un tiburón, una ballena o un delfín, lo que es bueno es que estén distraídos con ello y no que tengan sus ojos puestos en nosotros.

Puck va algo despacio y yo y Sam llevamos los binoculares para poder apreciar con mayor detalle el panorama. Esperamos que en algún punto las cabezitas de entes hambrientos disminuyan para así buscar la segunda cosa que nos interesa: transporte marítimo.

-En SyFy vi un comercial donde decían que ponernos un casco de aluminio servía para que nuestras ondas cerebrales no puedan ser detectadas por los zombies y que no pueden nadar-. Es Puck, tiene la mirada al frente, sin perder un solo detalle del camino.

Yo sonrío por su comentario pero Santana voltea a verlo, exasperada.

-Puckerman, en The Walking Dead si te llenabas de su sangre y demás porquerías no te detectaban y en Guerra Mundial Z debías estar enfermo… dime ¿Te vas a rociar con sus vísceras o te inyectarás un virus mortal?-.  
>-No tenemos un patrón de comportamiento entre ellos, no los hemos visto interactuar con humanos, de hecho ni siquiera en el bunker tuvimos oportunidad de observarlos-. Defiende Sam.<br>-Sólo era un comentario-. Me volteo hacia Puck y le sobo el brazo.  
>-Te podemos usar de conejillo de indias, aunque es una lástima que no traiga aluminio-. Me burlo un poco –Que, honestamente no estaría mal descubrir el eslabón débil del virus, todos lo tienen o eso creo….-.<p>

Me quedo pensando en eso que han dicho, estaría de maravilla que este virus tuviera su punto débil, eso nos facilitaría mucho las cosas, bueno, no que tengamos que inyectarnos algo para enfermarnos, porque no tenemos nada con qué contrarrestar el efecto. Pero, si funcionaran como en The Walking Dead… nada como darse una ducha y listo, adiós náusea.

-Aquí Anthony ¿Alguna novedad?-. Tomo el radio y vuelvo a asomarme a la costa, ajustando los binoculares.  
>-Al menos en quince minutos no hay demasiados cambios, se hacen pocos, pero no hay ferrys-.<br>-Entendido, cambio-.

Me ruge el estómago y de pronto siento mucha hambre. Veo el reloj en mi muñeca, es la una y veinte de la tarde.

-¿Alguien va a decir algo sobre las nuevas?-. Pregunta San que abre la ventanilla y aspira profundo el aire sólo para luego hacer una mueca de asco y desagrado y subirla de nuevo –Puaj, el aire apesta-.

Volteo a ver a Sam, ella a mí, luego ambas vemos a Santana.

-Chris me dijo la misma historia que me contaste-. Le digo a mi compañera. Sam se encoje de hombros y se recarga en el asiento, cruzando los brazos.  
>-No es una trampa de su parte, eso lo puedo asegurar, la chica está muy mal herida y tiene desnutrición y deshidratación, le han estado administrando los sueros que trajimos del bunker, pero si no se recupera pronto no podremos gastar más de nuestros suministros-.<p>

Habla como su padre y como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa, no de la vida de una persona.

-Al parecer ya hablaron con… Francesca sobre ello y aunque se rehúsa a dejarla, comprende que estamos… empleando nuestros medicamentos en ella-. Me enfado un poco.  
>-Creo que cuando Chris estuvo en la misma situación hicimos muchas cosas por salvarlo-. Nota el tono de mi voz y entrecierra los ojos, yo aprieto la mandíbula y prefiero distraerme de nuevo con mi vista en la costa. –Sólo digo que si la persona que está en esa situación fuera Rachel o Britt, cualquiera de nosotros, haríamos hasta lo imposible por salvarle o encontrar quien tuviera las posibilidades y, nosotros tenemos las posibilidades-.<p>

Se hace un silencio increíble en el auto, no sé si Sam se ha quedado callada porque piense que tengo razón o porque prefiere evitar una discusión que no nos llevará a ningún lado, lo cierto es que, por salvar a alguien que amamos daríamos y haríamos cualquier cosa.

Finalmente, tras veinte minutos más de silencio vemos que la playa se hace más amplia y nos acercamos a un pequeño malecón donde están amarrados unos cuantos botes, de esos que usan los ricos en Cape Code para ir a pasear en mar abierto. Nos sirven, de tener combustible son de utilidad, pero no podemos subir las camionetas y si alguien pudiera seguirnos, dejarlas en tierra firme les daría puerta abierta a hacer de ellas lo que les dé la gana.

Media hora más y vemos un anuncio que nos da las esperanzas requeridas, era obvio que debía de haber ferrys para ir a la isla de NewFoundLand, es una isla grande, así que debo asumir que tuvo una buena cantidad de habitantes con la necesidad de un transporte tal que diera el servicio de poder llevar con uno el auto.

-Va a llover-. Anuncia mi compañero al volante.  
>-¿No es acaso ya bastante común?-. Santana está fastidiada y Brittany le soba la espalda para calmarla.<br>-No quiero ni pensar cómo pasaremos los inviernos de llegar a Fogo Islan-. Bajo los binoculares cuando Puck se acerca a la orilla, volteo a ver a la pareja y les sonrío.  
>-Seguramente serán crudos, tomando en cuenta la ubicación-. Sam se escucha tranquila de nuevo.<br>-Pero por nuestra seguridad, pago el precio-.

Abro la puerta y bajo del vehículo, pistola en mano, firme, pies bien plantados en el piso. Me siguen los demás y nos asomamos, hay tres ferrys, uno más que allá y eso ya por sí solo es excelente. Hay un problema, aunque atrás la costa se abría, aquí se ha cerrado y será más difícil pasar a los entes.

Suspiro, estoy harta de ellos, harta de sus gemidos, del olor, harta de casi todo.

-Aquí Quinn, respondan-. Espero la respuesta mientras veo los últimos destellos de sol que se esconden tras los nubarrones gris oscuro, el aire huele ya a lluvia combinada con la putrefacción de los cuerpos.  
>-Aquí Will ¿Encontraron algo?-.<br>-Tres Ferrys-. Me llevo los binoculares a los ojos –Pero es estrecha la bajada, si nos acorralan seremos cena segura ¿Qué novedades hay por allá?-.  
>-Una llovizna refrescante y nada más-. Sonrío. Vaya novedad.<br>-Bien, los esperamos pues, cambio-.  
>-Estaremos por allá en cuarenta y cinco minutos, cambio-.<p>

Me acomodo el cabello, quitándomelo de los ojos, me limpio el sudor y doy la bienvenida a una brisa de lluvia muy ligera, voy a la camioneta por mi chamarra de piel sintética que repele un poco la lluvia y guardo los lentes en la guantera.

-Cada vez me veo más cerca de la isla-. Puck está entusiasmado y nos lo contagia, todos estamos sonriendo, viendo a lo lejos el pedazo de tierra que es la otra orilla, donde podremos dejar nuestro transporte y seguir el viaje, aunque, pensando más allá, alguien podría llevar al menos un ferry alrededor de la isla más grande y llegar a Fogo, nadie nos puede garantizar que en una isla tan pequeña como esa, podamos encontrar otra forma de poder pasar las camionetas.

De hecho, es mucho más seguro seguir por mar que por tierra, rodearla por su parte más cercana a Fogo y llegar por fin a nuestro destino.

Sí, por fin _nuestro destino. _Se escucha y se siente como si estuvieras cada vez más cerca de casa, de ese rincón al que llamas hogar. No conocemos la isla, no sabemos qué podamos encontrar, pero es nuestro punto de llegada, así que pensarla nos llena el corazón de sosiego.

Hago un conteo rápido de ellos, probablemente pegados al puerto habrán unos ciento cincuenta, quizás menos, creo que repetí unos cuantos conteos. Si usamos un francotirador y la puntería de Britt serían cinto cincuenta balas… quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos tomaría y a cuántos más atraigamos con el ruido de los disparos.

Esto será de paciencia y puntería, así como debió de ser en la segunda guerra mundial con los soldados escondidos en las torres de las iglesias o en los puntos altos, esperando al enemigo.

Pasan veinte minutos y nos encontramos sentados dentro de la camioneta, las gotas de lluvia repiquetean en las ventanas y se escuchan truenos aquí y allá, me agarro el cabello en una coleta y saco una barra energética de la guantera, si no como algo, terminaré comiéndome a Puck o Sam.

Dentro, lo único que se puede escuchar es el sonido de mi envoltura, la veo y sonrío.

-No es aluminio, pero igual pueda servirte-. Le paso el empaque volteado por la parte plateada y las tres chicas que vienen atrás se echan a reír. Él me pega en la cabeza con la mano abierta, aunque no me duele, me quejo.  
>-Muy graciosa Quinn-. Me arrebata la ultima mordida de barra energética y se burla de mí cuando se la termina.<p>

Vuelvo a sentir la opresión en el pecho, así nada más he comenzado a sentirme intranquila y se me acelera el corazón, es un ataque de ansiedad, probablemente esté sucediendo por todo esto que hemos pasado, quizás lo he desarrollado por tener que hacerme la fuerte cuando en realidad, en muchos momentos he querido perder la cordura y gritar como una loca.

Y al cabo de unos segundos las palmas de las manos me están sudando, me las limpio con la tela del pantalón y me reacomodo en mi asiento, haciendo respiraciones para controlarme.

-¿Estás bien?-. Puck me pone la mano en el muslo y yo asiento mientras suelto el aire.  
>-He tenido estos ataques de ansiedad desde hace unas semanas, pero considero que es normal, dadas las circunstancias-.<p>

Brit tse hace hacia adelante y empieza a hacerme cariños en la cabeza, relajándome en seguida.

Miro el reloj, han pasado cinco minutos desde que lo vi por última vez y siento que ha sido una eternidad. 'Algo no está bien' me repito. Me siento más nerviosa aún t eso que los cariños de Britt no han cesado.

Con cuidado me quito y tomo el radio.

-Aquí Quinn, ¿Dónde vienen?-.

Aún no sé cómo usar el GPS y no sé cómo acomodarlo para saber la ruta de los demás.

No hay respuesta en al menos dos minutos y vuelvo a insistir; cuando Puck me observa mi semblante se da cuenta de todo lo que estoy experimentando dentro y me arrebata el radio, sale de la camioneta y se para en un punto alto, creemos que probablemente la señal está fallando.

Pensamos incluso que Bennet nos ha encontrado y está haciendo de las suyas para cortar la comunicación entre nosotros.

-Aquí Puck, respondan-. Su voz es fuerte y firme, pero también se le comienza a ver nervioso –¿Me copian?-.

Silencio, me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y me bajo también de la camioneta; volteo a ver a las chicas que están en el asiento con cara de confusión y el ceño fruncido. Están asustadas y se hacen hacia adelante en sus asientos, como los niños que viajan atrás pero siempre están tomados del asiento del copiloto.

Puckerman y yo nos miramos a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra pero estamos más que nerviosos y preocupados.

-Probablemente no es nada-. Me dice.  
>-Probablemente lo es todo-. Camino al vehículo y tomo el mando del volante -¡Sube ya!-. Le grito y él corre hacia nosotras.<p>

Enciendo el motor, haciéndolo rugir y doy vuelta en 'u'; presionando el acelerador, si doblamos la mitad de la velocidad a la que veníamos, lo más seguro es que estemos ahí a la mitad del tiempo. Veinte minutos, cuando mucho media hora.

Pero hasta aquello me parece una eternidad; y mientras más nos acercamos, los sensaciones de desasosiego se vuelven más y más grandes. Siento el nudo en la garganta y no puedo explicar bien por qué.

Todos notan mi desesperación, pero ninguno dice nada.

La carretera tiene una curva y una subida antes de llegar al punto donde podamos ver si todo está en orden. Cuando llego a la sima y el asfalto comienza a bajar me doy cuenta de que hay otro vehículo que no es de nosotros y por lo menos cuatro hombres con armas que le apuntan a Anthony a la cabeza.

Por fortuna hay una lateral a la cual me hago sin que me puedan ver ni escuchar y nos llevo hasta quedar detrás de un denso conjunto de árboles.

-¿Qué haces?-. Samantha se hace al frente y me toca el hombro.  
>-Los tienen, están apuntándole a tu padre-. Sabía que nos iban a encontrar-.<br>-¿Y por qué putas no nos acercamos?-. Me grita y escucho la desesperación en su voz.  
>-Porque podemos ser más útiles aquí que si nos dejamos capturar-. Quisiera también estar allá abajo y defenderlos, proteger a mi madre, a Rachel –Necesitamos ser muy, pero muy silenciosos al bajarnos de la camioneta ¿Cuántos rifles tenemos?-.<br>-Dos-. Responde Britt.  
>-Bien-. Le estiro la mano y me alcanza uno –Vamos a volarle los sesos a los hijos de perra-.<p>

Bajamos en silencio y en cuclillas nos acercamos a un lugar donde poder verlos con detenimiento a través de las mirillas.

-Son seis-. Dice Britt, yo los observo desde mi punto.  
>-Pero no tan armados como nosotros-.<p>

Veo que golpean a Anthony en la cabeza y cae al suelo, en seguida comienza a brotarle sangre de la herida y yo aprieto la mandíbula, sin embargo no le digo nada a Sam. Sé que podemos salir de ésta, tenemos la gran ventaja de que no nos han visto.

Pero entonces a Puck se le dispara el arma y voltean a donde estamos. Britt y yo no nos movemos para no ser detectadas, pero si pudiera le dispararía yo misma a Puckerman por su enorme estupidez.

En seguida suena la radio.

-Será mejor que vengan para acá si no quieren que matemos a cada uno de sus amigos-. Es una voz grave, increíblemente ronca y detecto que es de un hombre fuerte, de brazos grandes y piernas esculpidas, pectorales y espalda anchos. No tiene un solo cabello en la cabeza, pero sí una barba rubia tupida.

Samantha toma el radio.

-No los lastimen, vamos para alla-. Voltea a donde Santana y Noah, que son a los que también han visto correr a esconderse.  
>-Eres una idiota, no debiste haber contestado-. Grita Santana y se le echa encima para golpearla, apenas Puck la toma de la cintura y la detiene.<br>-No ganamos nada con pelear entre nosotros, a Q y Britt no las han visto ni saben que están con nosotros, ellas pueden hacer algo desde aquí-.

Me quedo callada, aún echada sobre mi pecho en el pasto mojado y lodoso.

Santana y B. se miran y se despiden de lejos, sabiendo que separarse es la decisión más difícil que han tomado en mucho tiempo.

Así pues suben y manejan colina abajo para encontrarse con ellos.

Los otros cinco hombres son muy parecidos a lo que, pienso yo, es el líder del grupo. Todos son fuertes y de músculos trabajados, con o sin cabello, con o sin barba, pero con un apretón de cuello pueden matarte sin problemas.

-B, necesito que dejes de temblar-. Puedo escuchar su respiración, aseguro que le martillea el corazón y que puede sentirlo en los oídos.  
>-Ok ok-.<br>-Voy a darle al de la chamarra azul y tú tienes que darle al que golpeó a Anthony, ese es el líder y tienes mejor puntería que la mía; no puedes fallar, los disparos los distraerán-.

Veo que la camioneta se acerca al fin y que mis compañeros bajan de la camioneta con las manos en alto. Les gritan algo pero no escucho bien qué es, los amenazan con la pistola y los obligan a ponerse contra las camionetas con la vista a la carrocería.

Uno de ellos hurga en el interior de una y lo que sí escucho es la risa de placer que tienen cuando ven todo lo que hemos cargado. Ven la comida y los medicamentos, ven las armas. Y, descubren a Francesca y Katherine.

Toman del brazo a la rubia y débil como está, con la fuerza con la que la han jalado cae al suelo, vuelven a gritarle y ella se cubre la cabeza con las manos.

No hemos podido disparar porque no se quedan quietos.

-Aguanta B.-. Uno de ellos se le acerca a Rachel y le acaricia los senos. Entonces me hierve la sangre.

Hiram hace por defenderla y termina en el suelo igual que Anthony. Apenas puedo esperar para el momento correcto, no dudo un instante, esa escoria no tiene cabida y no es que me crea dios, pero estas son decisiones que se deben de tomar con seriedad porque es mi instinto de supervivencia y la de mis compañeros.

El líder y otro se quedan quietos, aunque mis amigos los superan en número, puedo apostar porque los tomaron por sorpresa y los sometieron en un santiamén.

-Ok B. una-. Nos acomodamos la mirilla en el ojo correcto y cerramos el otro, las dos el mismo ,para ser exactos- Dos- Ponemos firmemente el dedo en el gatillo, suspiramos al mismo tiempo –Tres-.

Ambos caen al suelo… muertos.

Es entonces cuando Will, Puckermanm, Chris y Adam atacan a los restantes, aprovechamos Britt y yo para levantarnos t cubrirnos con los árboles, volvemos a ver el panorama, forcejean mientras Judy y Emma levantan a Anthony.

Rachel corre a una de las camionetas y saca un arma, se la avienta a Santana y ésta sin chistar se acerca a uno de los otros que está en el suelo con el peso de Puck, se oye un disparo y ese también deja de moverse.

-¿Por qué no disparamos?-. Me dice Britt desesperada.  
>-Porque no están quietos, un disparo en falso y podemos darle al equivocado-.<p>

Bajamos corriendo y escuchamos otros tres disparos, la lluvia me pega en el rostro y tengo que entrecerrar los ojos, eso dificulta mi visión. Mi compañera de rifle resbala y la ayudo a levantarse, se ha raspado la palma de la mano y sangra. Herida menor.

Cuando llegamos hay uno sólo que se cubre con el cuerpo de Puck.

-Ya saben cómo funciona esto perras-. Me sonríe –Tú debes ser la líder, los viejos no tienen la madera necesaria-. No he dejado de apuntarle con el rifle, sin embargo, a esta distancia, me siento incapaz de poder darle.  
>-Somos muchos más que tú, puedo sacrificar a uno con tal de matarte-. Siento que me falla la voz, pero al parecer sólo es mi percepción porque Puck palidece<br>–Quinn, no-. Rachel se me acerca y la empujo.  
>-Yo no soy la líder, sólo los requiero para salir de ésta-. Bajo el arma –Así que si quieres matarlo, hazlo, me estarías dando una razón para matarte a ti también-.<p>

Francesca sigue en el piso sin moverse, temo que le hayan hecho algo, pero no veo sangre por ningún lado. Trago saliva, las piernas comienzan a fallarme, no puedo permitírmelo ahora, necesito poner en práctica mi manipulación, así como lo hacía con Finn, como lo hice con Sam, como lo he hecho con tanta gente; yo era muy buena actriz para obtener lo que quería.

Dejo caer el arma cerca de la mano de la rubia que está en el suelo, sigue sin moverse y pienso que efectivamente está muerta. No puedo ni siquiera ver que su espalda se mueva, no está respirando.

-No te acerques un paso más o me encargo de dispararle a él y a cuanto se me cruce enfrente, no me importa si me matas, siempre y cuando me lleve a unos cuantos junto conmigo-. Le sonrío.  
>-El mundo se acaba y parece que los únicos que sobreviven son los convictos; meses sin ver un sobreviviente y cuando por fin encontramos, resulta que son unos hijos de puta-.<p>

De reojo veo que mi madre abre grandes los ojos 'No digas nada madre' pienso. Sigan en su papel.

Volteo a ver a Rachel, tiene el arma bien aferrada en su mano pero regreso mi mirada en seguida al tipo que sigue cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Puck.

Los únicos que tienen un arma son ella y Francesca, por desgracia Francesca no puede hacer mucho con ella. Trago saliva y doy otro paso hacia él.

-Te dije que no te acercaras, ninguno de ustedes tiene con qué defenderse, así que me dejarán irme de aquí con una de sus camionetas, me cargarán comida, medicamentos y armas y yo iré por mi camino-.  
>-¿Cómo sabemos que no tienes mas gente esperando a que les digas de nuestra caravana?-. Traga saliva, sé que tiene a alguien, me preocupa y lo preocupa a él.<br>-No-no hay-.  
>-No-. Responde firmemente. Veo cómo se desespera, eso me indica que no está pensando con claridad.<br>-¡Escúchame bien pe…-. El disparo me deja sorda y Puck cae al suelo llevándose las manos a la pierna, gritando de dolor. El segundo disparo pasa cerca mi oído y vuelvo a escuchar el zumbido característico.

Me mareo en seguida, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo y cayendo al suelo, estoy aturdida y confundida, pero puedo ver que Francesca está en el suelo y es ella quien dio el segundo disparo ¿O fue el primero?

No lo sé.

Me hinco en el asfalto mojado y me llevo ambas manos al lado de la cabeza, sintiendo cómo me corre la sangre de ambos oídos. Me siento como borracha y aunque Judy y Rachel me dicen algo yo no entiendo y no escucho.

Siento que caeré y que me estoy yendo de lado. Alguien me sostiene y antes de perder el conocimiento veo que Adam levanta a Puck.


	27. Chapter 27

Escucho, aunque lejano y casi imperceptible, el sonido de las gaviotas. Primero no logro hilar nada, lo único que sé es que me encuentro cómoda sobre un colchón, con el pecho contra él, las manos bajo la almohada y un sabor metálico en la boca. Los labios los tengo pegados y no entiendo porqué.

Me abro paso por ellos con la lengua y me doy cuenta que lo tengo abierto y que es gracias a la sangre que se han pegado; me dan cosquillas en la nariz y estornudo, al hacerlo me duele el pecho y las costillas, entonces abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que me encuentro en un camarote pequeño, de cama compacta y una ventana redonda que me dice que es de día.

Me paso la lengua de nuevo por los labios y me limpio la sangre que puedo, me subo la playera que no reconozco como mía y veo que tengo moretones. Fuera de eso, nada más me duele, aunque, lo que no me deja en paz ahora que caigo en cuenta, es el zumbido que tengo en el oído.

Con ello me llega como un puñetazo todo lo sucedido. Y me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Me levanto con dificultad, siento las piernas pesadas y no encuentro mis botas por ningún lado, me siento mareada aunque sin náuseas. Al abrir la puerta me pega la resolana en los ojos y me los lastima, me cubro con ambos brazos porque en cuanto estoy afuera, siento mucho frío.

No sé dónde estoy y no sé dónde están los demás, subo la mirada y veo las gaviotas volando por encima de mí, escucho un murmullo de todo y asumo que es porque tengo el oído (o ambos oídos) lastimado.

Me veo los nudillos raspados, y a juzgar por la coloración de las costras apuesto a que tienen un par de días. Estoy en un bote mediano, muy parecido al que mi padre solía navegar cuando íbamos de vacaciones a Cape Code. En cubierta no hay nadie y volteo hacia mi izquierda donde veo tierra. No hay nadie moviéndose tampoco.

Voy hacia adentro de nuevo y camino por otras puertas, la cocina tiene latas abiertas y vacías, por el olor detecto que están frescas, abiertas apenas en la mañana, veo un vaso medio lleno con agua y me la bebo de un sorbo, tengo la boca tan seca y una sed como de resaca.

Abro otra puerta y veo a Kat, dormida, respirando tranquilamente y visiblemente repuesta pero no por eso completamente sana, las mejillas se le notan más rosadas y las ojeras menos marcadas. Me recorre un escalofrío y me sobo los brazos, no sé si despertarla, al menos saberla ahí me da indicios de que me encuentro a salvo y que fueron mis amigos los que me trajeron para acá; veo un sweater en un sillón gastado, camino lentamente hacia él y me lo pongo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

No la despierto, sigo con mi recorrido por este bote, probablemente encuentre a alguien más que me diga qué es lo que ha pasado, cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Voy caminando por un pasillito cuando de pronto un ruido me sobresalta y hace que me palpite el corazón como loco, lo siento punzándome en las sienes y, débil como me estoy, me parece molesto y me falta el aire.

Veo a Rachel.

-Quinn-. Dice mi nombre con tanta sorpresa y alivio que puedo pensar que no cabe de la felicidad de verme despierta y caminando.

Viene rápidamente hacia mí y me abraza, lo hace fuerte y me duelen las costillas, me quejo.

-Perdón, perdón; ah, qué gusto verte despierta, me tenías preocupada-. Traga saliva y me mira con adoración.

No entiendo nada, pero me dan muchas ganas de besarla.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y la beso, la sigo besando y luego un poco más, hasta que su espalda esta contra la pared y mi pecho pegado al suyo. Me separo dejando mi frente contra la suya.

-Vaya forma de despertar-. Sonrío, la escucho apenas, pero saber que la escucho me gusta. De pronto el silencio me parecía que era más bien que de verdad, había casi perdido el oído. Me giro hacia la izquierda, para poder escucharla mejor, es mi oído sano.  
>-¿Cómo?-. Me voltea el rostro y vuelve a besarme, luego pone su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza fuerte de nuevo. A ninguna nos importa el dolor. Estoy viva y ella también -¿Los demás?-.<br>-Arreglando los ferrys-. Frunzo el ceño.  
>-¿Arreglándolos?-.<br>-La sal y el tiempo sin moverlos les dañó partes del motor, buscan piezas en otros lados para poder arreglarlos-.  
>-¿Dónde estamos?-. Pongo mis manos en su cintura.<br>-Entre Newfoundland y la isla, en medio del mar, sólo así estamos a salvo; antes de traerlas a ti y a Kat, limpiamos el bote del par de zombies que había y tiramos los cuerpos por la borda-.  
>-¿Amy?-. Rachel me sonríe tiernamente cuando me acuerdo de la bebé.<br>-Durmiendo donde duerme Judy-.  
>-¿Dónde duermes tú?<br>-Contigo, en el sillón-. Recuerdo el silloncito incómodo que está al lado de la cama.  
>-¿Ahí? Seguro estás cansada y dolorida de dormir en ese espacio tan reducido ¿Cuántos días dormí?-.<br>-Tres, y me tenías preocupada, Anthony dice que es probable que recuperes la mayor parte del oído-. No es la mejor noticia, aunque, parte es mejor que nada.  
>-¿Cómo están todos?-.<br>-Bien…-. No suena convencida  
>-Rachel ¿Qué pasa? Vuelve a acelerárseme el corazón-.<p>

Se quita de mi abrazo y camina afuera, supongo que tampoco quiere despertar a Kat. Sigo acelerada, nerviosa, con un peso en el pecho. Va hacia la baranda y se recarga, el viento sopla fuerte, nos vuela el cabello y me cubro el pecho con el sweater, enfermar en estas condiciones no es la mejor idea, así que pienso en cuidarme más de la cuenta.

-Es Adam-. Mi cara de sorpresa lo dice todo, no hace falta que exclame algo o haga un ruido –Lo que sucede es que…-. Traga saliva y vuelve la vista al horizonte –Tú viste cómo estaba de densa y cerrada la horda, no era posible matarlos a todos con las municiones y aunque traemos granadas, tampoco serían suficientes, el ruido atraería más… así que pensamos que si hacíamos un solo estruendo, fuerte, uno sólo que acabara con la mayoría, tendríamos tiempo de al menos montarnos a un par de ferrys que tenían las compuertas abajo, por suerte-.

La escucho atenta, quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió. Me desesperan los detalles porque quiero que vaya al grano, pero sé que es importante escucharlo todo.

-Recordamos que había una tienda unos kilómetros atrás y nos hicimos de tanques de gas, de esos que se usan para las parrilladas en los parques-. Asiento en reconocimiento –Y los aventamos en puntos estratégicos, de modo que al dispararles hicieran explosión-. Sigue perdida, contándomelo pero reviviéndolo en su mente –No pudimos acabar con todos, sí que Adam tomó el tanque que habíamos guardado de reserva y se encaminó a donde estaba la masa densa-.

Guarda silencio, creo que me imagino lo que me dirá.

-…Así que no había forma de que no lo mordieran…- Trago saliva y siento que ensordezco más –Lo mordieron primero y luego hizo explotar el tanque-.

Lo demás lo deduzco, imagino que con menos zombies camino a los ferrys, las camionetas blindadas se vieron mucho menos amenazadas por los que pudieran haber quedado, al subir por fin, se deshicieron de los que quedaban y suponían amenaza para el grupo. Aunque, en realidad no subieron a ningún ferry, sino a un bote mucho menor y a este subieron cuando lo vieron encallado y en calma.

Sigo mareada y aturdida, no logro comprenderla bien; pasé tres días en cama y siento el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza me punza aún y tengo un enorme hueco en el estómago que no sé si es por hambre o por el vaivén del bote. Veo que gira la cabeza y hace como que aguza el oído, me toma de la mano y me jala hacia las habitaciones que hay bajando unos escalones.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Estoy intrigada y me late el corazón como loco.  
>-Amy está llorando-. Yo no logro distinguirlo. Me preocupa sobremanera el hecho de que no pueda recuperarme de mi sordera.<p>

Cuando abre la puerta veo a la niña sentada en la cama, llora porque está asustada, probablemente aún no se acostumbre a estar aquí y mucho menos a la soledad. En cuanto ve a Rachel se tranquiliza y le alza las manos para que la cargue; yo estoy sonriendo, jamás creí que me daría tanto gusto verla y siento ganas de tenerla en mis brazos y hacerle cariños en el cabello y las mejillas.

Pero me siento débil aún y también torpe, así que no digo nada y observo al par que tengo frente a mí.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-.  
>-Porque te ves hermosa con una bebé en brazos-. Agacha la mirada y sonríe.<p>

No sé cómo hemos hecho para seguir con la relación en pie aún cuando hemos perdido gente y pasado por tanto. No sé de dónde hemos sacado la fuerza para seguir, siento que en situaciones como ésta, en la que el estrés y los peligros están a la vuelta de la esquina, las relaciones interpersonales deberían de verse difíciles y frías, meticulosas.

Pero cada vez que la veo me siento más cerca de ella, somos la relación del fin del mundo, las que se dijeron con la mirada todo lo que sentían en momento menos indicado, con un Azimio de ojos rojos y el caos que llegó después.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás. Amy voltea a verme y me mira extraño, como que no me reconociera; pareciera que cambié en estos tres días. Le beso el cuello a Rachel y le sobo la cabeza a la bebé.

-¿Entonces te has quedado tú sola en el bote, atendiendo a Katherine y Amy?-.  
>-No, sólo hoy, el primer día lo hizo Emma, el segundo tu madre y ahora me ha tocado a mí. Quería ser yo la que se quedara al pendiente de las tres desde el principio, pero no paraba de llorar al ver que no despertabas y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor que me distrajera-.<p>

Siento tanta ternura que vuelvo a acercarme a ella y le beso la frente.

-¿Cómo van las reparaciones?-.  
>-Creemos que en una semana estarán listos para ir a Fogo-. Me siento entusiasmada con esa idea y espero dejar de sentirme así de mareada para que tengan otro par de manos y de ser posible, partir antes.<p>

Si bien estamos en el medio del mar, entre Fogo y Newfoundland… bueno, quién sabe qué cosas puedan pasar y me sentiría mejor en tierra firme donde se supone que formaremos nuestro nuevo hogar.

De repente me ruge el estómago y Rachel me sonríe.

-Vamos a la cocina, Amy también tiene que desayunar-.  
>-¿Podrías prepararme unos pancakes con tocino, un vaso de jugo de manzana y quizás poner café para mas al rato?-. Sería mi desayuno de ensueño, tengo antojo de esas tres cosas aunque bien sé que lo que me espera en la alacena del bote, es más bien una crema enlatada o verduras.<p>

Rachel se echa a reír y me besa en los labios.

-Me gusta que despertaras con sentido del humor, eso significa que estás realmente bien-.  
>-Bueno, una siesta de tres días pone de buenas a cualquiera-. Estoy contenta porque al menos todas las personas que amo siguen vivas, estamos a salvo y veo la "libertad" cada vez más cerca.<p>

Cuando llegamos al pequeño cuarto que es la cocina, Rachel me pasa a Amy quien hace un puchero de dos segundos y luego logro que se acostumbre a mí haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Rach prende una estufa y frunzo el ceño.

-Funciona con gas y encontramos tres tanques aquí-. Vierte agua en una cacerola chica y la calienta. No la escucho hervir, pero al cabo de cuatro min o quizás menos, abre una sopa instantánea y echa el agua, tapa el contenedor y esperamos a que quede lista.

Leo en la etiqueta que es de queso; aunque no es mi comida favorita, se me hace agua la boca y espero que sepa a macarrones con queso.

De un cajón saca un sobre con un polvo blanco que vacía en un vaso de plástico color morado y agrega más agua, con una cuchara gastada menea el contenido y sé que es leche porque en un santiamén Amy estira sus manitas y se bebe el líquido con una avidez impresionante.

Rach vuelve a tomar a la bebé y me señala con la mirada que la sopa está lista.

Cuando la destapo y la huelo salivo. Huele a macarrones con queso, veamos si sabe igual. Soplo y luego me llevo a la boca las tiras que están enredadas en un tenedor un poco menos gastado.

No, no sabe a lo que pretendía pero no me quejo, está igualmente deliciosa y ya quería comer algo como esto en lugar de verduras y pollo enlatados, cremas de sabor extraño y carne deshidratada.

-Es lo mejor que he probado desde que dejamos el Bunker-. Digo con la boca llena y Rachel se ríe de mí. Está sentada enfrente y le ha dado un segundo vaso de leche a Amy junto con un panecillo. Frunzo el ceño otra vez.  
>-¿De dónde has sacado eso que me ha abierto más el apetito?-.<br>-De la bodega, cuando llegamos vimos que tenía agua embotellada, sopas instantáneas, pilas, unas cuantas linternas, cañas de pescar y panecillos que al parecer caducan en unos cinco meses-. El que come Amy está relleno de chocolate y siento unas ganas enormes de quitárselo y darle una mordida. Sin embargo no lo hago.  
>-Entonces tuvieron suerte de encontrarlo-.<br>-Sí, creemos que alguno de ellos ya estaba infectado cuando subieron al bote y por eso no probaron mucho de todo lo que guardaron en la bodega-. No digo nada, me quedo pensando.

Si hubiera tenido a la mano el bote de mi padre y cualquiera de mis seres queridos hubiera sido mordido antes de subirnos… ¿lo hubiera permitido? ¿Me hubiera dejado morir junto con él o ella?

Son situaciones difíciles, pero supongo que sí lo hubiera hecho porque de todas formas, la soledad hubiera terminado por volverme loca o peor aún, por matarme. Corrí con la suerte de estar con alguien especial para mí cuando todo empezó y corrí con más suerte aún cuando me encontré con mis amigos en el recuento de los daños.

Qué decir de haberme encontrado con mi madre, la persona más importante en mi vida; las madres siempre son para nosotros la fuerza que nos hace falta para superar cualquier obstáculo, no importa que por un tiempo no la reconocía, que por un tiempo me sentí abandonada y dejada atrás por ella, es mi madre, y estando conmigo lo puedo todo.

Rachel es la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida porque posee mi corazón, porque le inyecta felicidad a mi vida, me pone el alma contenta.

Supongo que mi mirada lo está proyectando porque me sonríe y me pregunta qué es lo que pasa.

-Que es bueno despertarse y encontrarse con que estás viva-.  
>-Lo mismo digo; de verdad me tenías muy preocupada-. Mi sopa va a la mitad y todavía no sacio mi hambre, seguramente se termine y seguiré teniéndola, pero hay que racionar, no puedo darme el lujo de otra.<br>-No iba a morir, creo que sólo estaba agotada y aturdida por el disparo que me pasó cerca-.  
>-Has tenido mucha suerte, unos centímetros en la dirección equivocada y…-. No termina, pero sé a dónde iba. Le sonrío y tomo su mano en la mía sobre la mesa.<br>-Hierba mala nunca muere, no te desharás de mí tan fácil- Me acaricia y me da una sonrisa apagada, sabe que quiero hacer la situación ligera y sé que en verdad le preocupa perderme -¿Cómo está tu rodilla?-.  
>-Mucho mejor, me lastima a ratos y aún está amoratada, pero va mejorando-. Me gusta mucho escuchar eso.<p>

Paso mi mirada por Amy quien se está arrullando con la leche caliente y cuando yo termino mi sopa ella está profundamente dormida. Quién fuera un bebé, despreocupado y ausente de todo.

La llevamos al camarote y volvemos a poner la almohada en la orilla para que no vaya a caer de la cama. Entramos al que supongo es el nuestro, donde desperté hace una hora. Nos acostamos en el colchón individual, apenas cabemos, me da la espalda y la tengo abrazada por detrás.

Guardamos silencio pero nos dejamos sentir este momento en el que en la calma y soledad del mar, podemos darnos unos minutos de paz. Pretender que no pasa nada, incluso pretendo que estamos en el bote de Russell, imagino que afuera escucho a Francine riendo y la voz de mi padre diciéndole –Como siempre- que se ponga bloqueador antes de echarse al agua.

Pretendo que Judy está con Beth y juegan a cualquier cosa. Me pego más a Rachel, la atesoro, está conmigo y está bien. Le beso la espalda y el omoplato, la escucho sonreír de contento y entrelaza su mano con la mía. Me gusta esta intimidad que estamos teniendo, así, sólo esto, un abrazo en la cama incómoda de un camarote que pertenece al bote de un pobre diablo que terminó como todos los otros pobres diablos que no sé si realmente son más afortunados que los que nos quedamos para ver cómo ha terminado el mundo.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, no estoy cansada pero necesito estar así para no ponerme ansiosa y por ende pesimista, necesito ver lo bueno en lo malo y lo bueno es que estoy acompañada de las personas que más me importan. Sólo me hace falta Beth, pero comprendo que la vida me puso a Amy en el camino para no cargar con tanta culpa e incertidumbre de pensar en dónde y bajo qué condiciones está mi hija.

-Te amo- Escucho a Rachel decirme. Y son dos palabras que me llenan de sosiego.  
>-Y yo a ti-. Respondo con sinceridad porque no he dejado de amarla un solo momento desde que reconocí mis sentimientos por ella.<p>

Hay más minutos de silencio y calma; de pronto toma mi mano y la mete bajo su ropa interior.

-Y también te extraño- Dice sexy y quedo. Se me calienta la sangre en un segundo y me late rápido el corazón.

La acaricio y ella mueve sus caderas, frotando sus nalgas contra mí, nuestras respiraciones se vuelven rápidas y se gira hacia mí para poder besarme, me acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar y sigue besándome, tranquilo al principio y luego desesperadamente a la par que nuestras ganas crecen.

Me estruja las costillas y me duele pero no digo nada para no romper la magia del momento, luego se quita de mi beso y recarga su frente contra mi clavícula y se aferra a mi playera; adivino que sus ganas eran muchas y por ende su orgasmo está próximo. Mete la mano a mi pantalón y me toca, pero torpe y cortado porque está dejándose llevar por lo que está por suceder.

Se detiene de sus movimientos cuando el orgasmo llega y no deja un momento de descanso cuando la tengo hincada entre mis piernas, desabotonándome el pantalón y bajándomelos hasta las rodillas.

Es sexy con el cabello alborotado y los labios rojos, con el deseo en la mirada, es sexy incluso con el olor a polvo en sus ropas y la piel un poco áspera por el clima frío. Quiero que me toque ya, me urge que lo haga porque la deseo en demasía.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, extrañaba esto de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, de la privacidad, de la soledad, de no estar al pendiente de quien nos pueda escuchar porque Amy está dormida y Kat está en el camarote que está al final del pasillo. Aún así, procuro no hacer tanto ruido.

Las olas de calor me invaden, me siento explotar y me aferro al brazo de Rachel. Le susurro que no pare y que siga con los movimientos que tiene, sé que estoy cerca y así, en unos segundos yo también tengo un orgasmo.

Con brazos pesados me subo el pantalón y lo abrocho, Rachel se echa encima de mí y me acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja, siento mi ritmo cardiaco aún acelerado y un sueño agradable se apodera de mí. Necesitábamos esto que acaba de pasar para relajarnos un poco, para que nuestros músculos se destensaran, pero primordialmente, para reafirmar que nos queremos, que nos parecemos irresistibles todavía.

Abro los ojos cuando Rachel se levanta y se asoma a la ventana circular que hay en la habitación. Yo escucho el murmullo de un motor y me asusto, pienso en seguida que alguien que no conocemos se acerca, que estando solas pueden ser la versión moderna de piratas y abordarán para robarnos. Busco por mi pistola y el rifle que tenía, pero no los encuentro y me altero parándome en seguida y caminando al lado de Rachel.

-Son ellos, traen un Ferry- Escucho el entusiasmo en su voz y la sigo con la mirada hacia la puerta; cuando se da cuenta que no me he movido se detiene y se gira –Vamos- La alegría que le veo en el rostro se me contagia en seguida y me estira la mano, la tomo y salimos a la luz del día que vuelve a lastimarme los ojos.

Es una máquina grande y llevan en ella dos de nuestras camionetas, la que transporta la comida y la que transporta los medicamentos.

Escucho la radio.

-Rachel, aquí Anthony, respondan-. Mi madre me saluda desde una orilla, está sonriente y tan feliz de verme que se me hace un nudo en la garganta. La veo decirme algo, pero no le escucho, entre mi sordera y el motor del ferry me cuesta trabajo.

Le hago una seña de que no la escucho y ella se encoge de hombros pero no deja de sonreír.

-Llevaremos las cosas a fogo island, no sé cuánto tardemos, hay una lancha aquí, así que daremos dos viajes para el regreso ¿Todo en orden?-. No cabemos de contento.  
>-Más que en orden- Voltea a verme –Quinn ha despertado-.<br>-Excelente- Se hace una pausa –Francesca quiere saber cómo está Kat-.  
>-Dile que aún duerme- Le contesto, puesto que la vi al despertar –Y que se le ve mejor-.<p>

Cortan comunicación y los vemos alejarse rumbo a la isla. Sí, es verdad que no se sabe cuánto puedan tardar ni lo que haya ahí, cosa que me preocupa, pero de ser una isla pequeña, probablemente tenga también pocos habitantes y turistas, así que ruego porque no suceda nada malo y no se encuentren en peligro.

Los vemos hasta que desaparecen detrás de unas montañas y regresamos adentro.

-¿Has visto mis armas?-.  
>-Están en el pequeño closet que hay en el camarote- Camino hacia allá pero me detiene –Tranquila, en estos tres días no hemos visto ni un alma, creo que dejaron de perseguirnos, tal vez tomaron otro rumbo- Yo espero que así sea.<p>

Me abraza otra vez y se para de puntillas para besarme en los labios. Estoy ensimismada en ella cuando escuchamos un ruido y nos sobresaltamos, soltándonos en seguida y poniéndonos en alerta.

Siento que me martillean las sienes y me mareo.

Es Kat.

-Nos has dado un susto- Rachel se lleva las manos al pecho y se nota aliviada de que sea ella.  
>-Lo siento-. Su voz es débil y se cubre con una cobija, entrecierra los ojos y adivino que se siente igual de aturdida que yo cuando recién desperté y que el sol le cala.<br>-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto; la mujer asiente y se acerca a nosotras.  
>–Sólo mareada-. Parece que caerá hacia atrás y la sostengo, en ese momento me percato que los brazos me duelen como si hubiera hecho ejercicio.<p>

Rachel camina de nuevo a la radio e informa que Kat se ha despertado y está bien. Seguramente Francesca está que no cabe de la emoción y es muy probable que se le haga eterno el regreso, que está más que ansiosa de poder llegar y abrazarla. Si yo fuera ella estaría así.

-¿En dónde estamos?-. Me doy a la tarea de contarle la odisea que pasamos desde que las encontraos hasta ahora, saltándome detalles innecesarios referente a la muerte de Adam. Le digo hacia dónde nos dirigimos y le cuento que prácticamente Francesca me salvó la vida.

Cuando la menciono se le ilumina la cara.

Me gusta mucho su acento, es hipnotizante y pese a que está demacrada y desnutrida es una mujer increíblemente linda. De ojos grandes y cabello oscuro, lacio, hasta más abajo del mentón. De labios medianos y nariz pequeña, mide menos que yo y un poco más que Rachel.

-Entonces estaban de vacaciones cuando todo comenzó-. Nos sentamos en una banca acojinada, Rachel en medio y yo en la orilla derecha. Asiente.  
>-A Francesca le pareció buena idea alejarnos del drama que estábamos viviendo con nuestros amigos y demás, así que sugirió que viniéramos a Canadá y luego pasáramos a cierto hotel, del que he olvidado su nombre, para que tuviéramos unas merecidas vacaciones; es un hotel que tiene habitaciones separadas y el techo es de cristal, así que puedes tener una visión bastante romántica de las estrellas. Apenas habíamos llegado cuando se desató el caos-.<br>-¿No intentaron regresar?-.  
>-Los aeropuertos no estaban permitiendo vuelos y estaban a reventar, decidimos regresar y ver si podíamos instalarnos en algún otro lugar en lo que todo pasaba; cerraron las fronteras y el tráfico era infernal-.<p>

Nos cuenta que finalmente no lograron regresar al hotel y que consideraron prudente alejarse de la ciudad. Creo que es lo que se debería de hacer en casos como este, pero sinceramente, a muchos los tomó desprevenidos y ni siquiera sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

Es evidente que en un apocalipsis zombie lo más lógico es evitar las ciudades pobladas. Pero, ¿quién creería que habría un apocalipsis zombie?

-¿Tú y …- Se detiene cuando se da cuenta que no sabe nuestros nombres.  
>-Quinn-. Le digo.<br>-Rachel- Se presenta y le da la mano.  
>-Son pareja- No es pregunta, pero las dos asentimos.<br>-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunta Rach y Kat asiente con ganas, estoy segura que mas bien MUERE de hambre.

Volvemos pues a la pequeña cocineta y le brinda el mismo desayuno que a mí.

-Por dios, olvidé que también hay café- Y saca de una de las puertas de la alacena un frasco con café soluble.

Hago un ruido de contento, se me hace agua la boca también por esto y la veo sacar tres tazas.

-Nos voy a consentir nada más por hoy, así que beberemos café y traeré panecillos, pero no digan nada y escondan las evidencias- Le sonrío y le beso la mejilla.  
>-Eres la mejor novia del mundo- Voltea a verme y levanta la barbilla en signo de orgullo.<br>-Lo sé, por eso me amas- Kat ríe y se destapa el pecho, dejando caer la cobija hacia su regazo -¿Quinn, podrías ver cómo está Amy?-.

Obedezco y camino hacia donde dejamos durmiendo a la nena.

Entro quedo, casi de puntillas para hacer el menor ruido posible. Sigue profundamente dormida y respira con calma; claro que nada le preocupa, que puede dormir con esa paz con la que no hemos dormido en mucho tiempo, le acaricio la mejilla con mi dedo índice y también le acaricio el cabello que tal parece que cada día se le hace más rubio.

La observo, sí tiene facciones de Beth, trago saliva, me siento sensible y se me mojan un poco los ojos, espero que esté bien, y si no, lo que espero es que no sea una de esas cosas, porque es tan pequeña… que… no puedo ni siquiera terminar lo que pienso, me da terror.

Suspiro, tratando de componerme, me seco los ojos y regreso a la cocina.

Al entrar me da el olor del café que ya se ha preparado, me siento al lado de Rachel y Kat está frente a nosotras, no nos ha dicho nada y yo saco con ansias el panecillo de la envoltura de papel celofán.

El primer mordisco es un placer y el segundo es casi orgásmico, no hay nada como probar algo después de tanto tiempo y mejor aún, cuando tienes tanto antojo.

Rachel está limpiando la cocina y yo haciéndole compañía cuando entra Kat corriendo, sobresaltándonos por segunda vez en menos de dos horas.

-Tienen que venir a ver esto-.

Desaparece y va hacia la popa, nosotras corremos tras ella y vemos que el agua se mueve bastante.

Cuando nos tomamos del barandal tenemos uno de los espectáculos más gratificantes del mundo; veo salir la aleta enorme de una ballena que luego baja con fuerza al agua y nos salpica. Confieso que me siento un poco nerviosa porque el mar y sus criaturas me dan ansiedad.

Pero ver la magnificencia de este animal, el tamaño, la libertad de sus movimientos, el ruido que hace, como comunicándose con más… y que al cabo de un rato vemos a otras tres que salen a la superficie y nos saludan…

Es increíble y estamos sonriendo, Rachel llora de la emoción, supongo que no soy la única sensible y la abrazo por los hombros mientras Kat les dice adiós con la mano cuando se alejan de nosotras. Al dejar de verlas suspiramos las tres al mismo tiempo y nos volteaos a ver con contento y satisfacción. Por hoy nos olvidamos por unos minutos de todo el estrés y los sinsabores y nos dejamos apreciar a la naturaleza en su más pura expresión.

Los humanos podrán estar en extinción, pero el mundo se da a la tarea de preservar a las especies que seguirán haciendo de la tierra lo que era antes de que apareciéramos nosotros.

Media hora más tarde vemos la lancha que se acerca con varios pasajeros en ella, no alcanzo a distinguirlos, pero verlos volver me da tranquilidad, eso quiere decir que no hubo contratiempos tampoco en Fogo Island.

Cuando están al lado del bote veo que son Emma, mi madre, Sam, Santana y Puck los que vienen.

-Ok, debo regresar por los demás- Es Puck quien habla, da vuelta en la lancha y desaparece.  
>-Quinn- Es lo único que escucho decir a mi madre antes de que me envuelva en un abrazo fuerte. Le veo un par de lagrimas que se limpia en seguida –Que bueno que has despertado- Y vuelve a abrazarme.<br>-Maldita sea Quinn- Santana también me abraza muy fuerte y me besa la mejilla, poco común en ella –Que gusto me da verte despierta, tienes mucha suerte y un gran ángel cuidándote-. Pienso en mi padre… también en mi pequeña.  
>-¿Dónde está Britt?-.<br>-Los demás vienen en la segunda vuelta- Me parece extraño que hubiera venido ella primero, pero supongo que ya no es tan sobreprotectora y pienso que yo debería de empezar a hacer lo mismo con Rach.

Sam me da una palmada en la espalda y Emma me abraza también aunque con más cautela y menos largo.

-¿Cómo está la isla?- Es lo que me interesa saber.  
>-Desierta hasta el momento, pero creemos que al adentrarnos podríamos encontrar algunos zombies- Comienza a decir Sam –Vimos un letrero que dice que tiene dos mil habitantes –No son muchos, comparado a las ciudades, pero ¿Dos mil zombies? Ojalá que para entonces estén "muertos" de hambre-. Y se ríe por lo que ha dicho entrecomillado.<p>

Yo río también nada más porque necesito hacerlo, y es liberador. Pero luego vuelvo a pensar en la cantidad y… bueno… espero que todo vaya mejor y podamos acuartelarnos sin mayores problemas.

Media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos después la lancha regresa con los faltantes.

Es un gusto verlos y ellos también están gustosos de vernos. Francesca corre a abrazarse de Kat y todos en silencio vemos la emoción que se desborda por los ojos de la rubia que le besa las mejillas y la mira como si fuera un espejismo, como si fuera increíble la idea de que está viva. Me llenan de ternura y me sacan otra sonrisa, Rachel se abraza a mí por la cintura y luego llega Hiram y nos abraza a las dos; es un hombre alto así que sin menor esfuerzo su brazo nos puede abarcar a ambas.

Cuando las emociones pasan Hiram se acerca a mí y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro me dice que le da un enorme gusto verme recuperada, me abraza y me da un beso en la cabeza; aquello es presenciado por Rachel y mi madre y yo me pongo roja porque hacía mucho que un hombre adulto no tenía esas atenciones para conmigo; el último fue Russell y hace bastantes años. Hiram parece el padre de ambas, creo que así nos ve.

Puck es el que se acerca a mí al final y me abraza por muchos segundos, no dice nada, pero sé que está aliviado de ver que estoy bien. Me sonríe y me soba el brazo; sin decir más se aleja y desaparece por uno de los pasillos.

-Gracias-. Reconozco el acento, pero sé que la voz no es de Kat, sino de Francesca. Frunzo el ceño.  
>-¿Por?-.<br>-Por dejar que nos quedáramos con ustedes, sé que… bueno ellos hablan de ti con mucho respeto, a pesar de ser tan joven puedes entrar como… una de los líderes y me imagino que lo que hubieras dicho de nosotras hizo que estuvieran de acuerdo en que pudiéramos ser parte de su grupo- No sé qué decir ¿Líder, yo?

Volteo a ver a Rachel, que platica algo con Kat y Britt.

-Si yo hubiera estado en esa situación, en la que Rachel está herida y no hay con qué curarla, ni agua ni comida… pues, la verdad es que me hubiera encantado encontrarme con un grupo que me acogiera y me ayudara con mi novia- El sol se está ocultando a pesar de que no es tarde –Creo que el karma existe y que mis acciones buenas me traerán cosas mucho mejores, sé que lo digo como si lo hubiera hecho por conveniencia –Sonrío apenada –Pero creo que… ayudarlas me hace sentir bien entre todo este caos-.

No sé explicarme bien, pero cuando siento el abrazo apenado de Francesca comprendo que no dije las palabras incorrectas.

-Además, te llamas como mi hermana y… me la recuerdas un poco-. Se me corta la voz, pero logro contener las lagrimas.  
>-Yo no tuve hermanos… pero podemos ser hermanas si quieres-. Me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo.<br>-No es mala idea- Hacemos silencio, dejando pasar el momento incómodo para entrar en la confianza de amigas, aunque, en realidad, aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente para decir que lo somos.

Pero, finalmente en tiempos así, todos debemos de ser hermanos y cuidarnos unos a otros.

La noche es fría, sopla un viento ligero y no hay muchos ruidos a excepción de unos cuantos gemidos en la otra orilla; acordaron que mañana seguirían con la reparación del otro ferry y aunque quise ayudarlos todos votaron porque aún no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para el trabajo requerido.

Anthony me revisó el oído y me administró unas gotas. Dijo que probablemente sanaría en un par de semanas pero que no podía asegurar que recuperara al cien por ciento mi sentido.

Creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no es necesario que alguien haga guardia, así que se dirigen a sus camarotes y los lugares donde quepan para poder dormir y se disponen a descansar.

Mi madre duerme con Amy, Emma con Will, evidentemente Santana con Britt, Samantha con su padre por órdenes del mismo y Hiram, Puck y Adam en la bodega sobre los costales de arroz.

Tengo a Rachel abrazada, de nuevo con su espalda en mi pecho. Respiramos apaciblemente, no sé si está dormida pero no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que nos acostamos. Le acaricio el brazo con mi pulgar y me pego a ella para olerle el cabello.

-¿Quinn?-.  
>-¿Si?-.<br>-Dos mil- Lo dice preocupada.  
>-Lo sé; pero no te preocupes, quizás podamos rodearlos, pasarlos por alto, algo se nos ocurrirá cuando estemos allá y veamos el terreno-.<br>-Siempre que nos hemos enfrentado a un grupo grande de zombies perdemos a alguien- Está vulnerable y llora. Yo me acerco más a ella y le beso el hombro.  
>-Esta vez no sucederá, ya verás; tranquila, estaremos bien- Se vuelve a mí y me acaricia el rostro.<br>-Me pregunto si Barbra Streisand es un zombie- Dice después de varios minutos. Me echo a reír, lo hago fuerte y luego guardo silencio para no despertar a los demás, o quizás por costumbre, el ruido los atrae y me pongo nerviosa pero recuerdo que estamos en el mar.  
>-O si de casualidad, ya que existen los zombies también existirán los hombres lobo y los vampiros…- Siento que me da un pico en los labios.<br>-¿Cuál quisieras ser?-.  
>-Un vampiro… aunque los hombres lobo también me parecen atractivos-.<br>-Claro, con todo ese pelo ¿No?-. Seguimos riendo pero esta vez sin hacer mucho ruido.

Murmuramos otro rato más, de esto y aquello, de cómo hubiera sido nuestra primer cita de no haber pasado todo esto. Me habla de sus sueños de Broadway y bromea diciendo que ahora nosotros tendremos que ser su público y tendremos que improvisarle un teatro en Fogo Island.

Al cabo de un rato nos sentimos cansadas y soñolientas, así que se pone a jugar con mi cabello y eso me arrulla, me quedo dormida con su dedo enredándose en mi pelo, su respiración en mi cuello y su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.


	28. Chapter 28

Doy el último trago a la botella de agua, me siento agitada por los trabajos que hemos estado haciendo en el ferry; Puck, Chris, Hiram y Anthony tienen los conocimientos mínimos necesarios para poder atinar a las piezas faltantes o aquellas que deben de ser reemplazadas.

Me asombra cómo la sal del mar y el tiempo de abandono, suponen para las cosas un desgaste impresionante. Si les soy sincera, yo no sé mucho de esto de motores y rondanas, tuercas y medidas, así que sólo les sigo la corriente y me dedico a pasarle herramientas a Puck como si fuera la enfermera que entrega bisturíes al doctor que opera en el quirófano.

El día es frío, con un viento fuerte que sopla desde el norte y hace a los árboles bailar más de la cuenta; sin embargo uso una chamarra ligera porque el trabajo me brinda calor y como tal no creo que comience a tiritar pronto.

Las piezas las estamos tomando de un ferry que tiene un enorme hueco en el casco, como si le hubieran dado un cañonazo; sólo que los días de piratas y cañonazos son cosa de antaño, así que no puedo adivinar con qué se ha hecho el daño.

Ya no pienso de más, lo que quiero es que esto quede arreglado lo más pronto posible para poder ir a la isla. Fue antier que desperté y ayer no se dieron una vuelta por la isla; quiero pensar que hoy alguno irá a revisar las cosas, pero nadie dice nada y el sol se ve cada vez más lejano.

Es terrible que la luz del día dure tan poco; jamás me había quejado de algo como aquello hasta ahora, que el tiempo apremia.

-¿Iremos a Fogo?-. Escucho el rechinar de unas tuercas y el esfuerzo de Puck por aflojarlas más.  
>-Hoy no-. Me siento decepcionada.<br>-¿Por qué no?-.  
>-¿Ya viste la hora?-.<br>-Es temprano-. Lo estoy fastidiando, sé que él está pensando en lo mismo, en cómo el sol se despide de nosotros bastante temprano y me temo, que conforme el invierno se acerque, el sol se irá mucho antes.  
>-Quinn…-.<br>-Ok, ok, sólo estaba tratando de impacientarte-. Le paso unas pinzas de mango amarillo y se vuelve a su trabajo.  
>-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Sé que algo me ha dicho, pero no he escuchado bien.<br>-¿Perdón?-. Me acerco a él y le pongo mi oído bueno.  
>-Que cómo te sientes-. Odio esto de no escuchar como debería, pero supongo que es mejor a nada y es el precio que se paga en ambientes peligrosos y situaciones como las que hemos vivido, suerte que aún tengo dos piernas, dos brazos y mi par de ojos. De los males el menos.<p>

-Bien, estoy bien; aún un poco aturdida pero me siento mucho mejor que hace dos días; no sé si sea la altura a la que estamos, el clima, el aire fresco… pero me ha hecho bien estar aquí-.

Tenemos una serie de cuerdas que hacen de puente entre ferry y ferry, semejantes a aquellos que ponen en los bosques para cruzar los ríos; claro que es difícil pasar por ahí, causa temor y caer al agua no me agrada en absoluto, aparte de que se ve helada pudiera pescar un resfriado.

-Eres inmortal, Quinn-. Se echa a reír y menea la cabeza.  
>-Ojalá esa inmortalidad viniera con juventud eterna-. Me recargo en la pared metálica, sintiendo el frío en la sien.<p>

No estoy haciendo mucho, simplemente apoyarlo, pero si apenas y me dejaron venir, creo que no puedo ponerme imprudente y agitarme de más cuando sé que no tengo las fuerzas necesarias. Catherine ni siquiera ha venido, fue por mi insistencia que accedieron.

Pasan varios minutos en los que lo único que se escucha es el trabajo que hace para desarmar unas piezas y los martilleos en el otro ferry, el que tiene el agujero en el casco. Rachel está allá, haciendo quién sabe qué, está acompañada por Santana y Chris. Mi madre y Emma se han quedado con Amy.

-¿Puck?-.  
>-¿Mmm?-. Dejo de recargarme en la pared y me siento en el piso, sin importarme si me ensucio o no, de pronto me siento bastante cansada -¿Por qué no te he visto mimar o cuidar a Amy?-.<p>

Nunca lo había pensado ni notado hasta ahora; Amy bien puedo cambiar de brazos a brazos, pasa un tiempo con unos, luego con otros, ya nos turnamos para cuidarla o para alimentarla, incluso Anthony, que parece frío y metódico, casi renuente a mostrar sentimientos, más parecido a un robot o un bibliotecario amargado.

-Tú sabes por qué-. Los músculos de los brazos se le notan con cada esfuerzo; le veo el cabello crecido y una barba sin rasurar de varios días, huele a sudor y a polvo, le corre una gota por la frente y se la limpia con la manga de su playera color azul marino.  
>-En realidad no, de lo contrario no te lo hubiera preguntado-.<p>

Por un momento no me hace caso, sigue batallando con una tuerca de 5/16 que no cede. En su cabeza están pasado muchas cosas y se debate entre contarme o no, lo sé y lo conozco lo suficiente para no dudarlo ni un poco. Suspira, deja su tarea y me mira.

-No es Beth, Quinn; no sé dónde esté Beth, ni si está bien, si es una de esas cosas o si está muerta…- Agacha la mirada para que no pueda verle la vulnerabilidad en los ojos –Y estar cerca de ella sólo me la recuerda cada día más-.

Suspiro también, no sé qué contestarle porque tiene razón; yo misma pensé en eso algún tiempo. Amy es tan parecida a Beth que es imposible no sentirse un poco incómodo cerca de ella. Al menos nosotros dos, los demás la adoran y no tienen que cargar con las culpas y los pensamientos pesimistas con los que cargamos Puck y yo.

-Lo sé, pero no ganamos nada sintiéndonos de ese modo, pensando en cuestiones que no vamos a resolver; claro, el mejor de los casos sería que Beth estuviera a salvo o…- Se me atora la saliva –Muerta- Lo digo casi como un susurro –Pero yo lo veo como… otra oportunidad-.

Me mira con severidad, no necesariamente enojado, pero no estamos en la misma sintonía.

-Amy no es Beth, compréndelo; no es mi sangre ni la tuya-.  
>-Pero está sola y necesita de una familia, la que perdió…-.<p>

Se queda callado y busca otra llave, leo 11/32 en el mango plateado.

-Supongo…-.  
>-Mira, no hablemos más del tema, sólo creo que sería bueno para ambos si tuviéramos una especie de catarsis con Amy; comprendo perfectamente que no es Beth… sólo…-. No sé qué más añadir y prefiero guardar silencio.<p>

Nos quedamos así por otro rato, quiero pensar que se debe a que cada uno está pensando un millón de cosas y preferimos ensimismarnos en lugar de fastidiarnos con preguntas incómodas y respuestas a la fuerza.

-Te voy a decir algo de la isla- Puck me saca de mis pensamientos y en seguida tiene toda mi atención.  
>-Te escucho-.<br>-El clima es más frío, así que lo pasaremos realmente mal en invierno, a menos que encontremos dónde establecernos y poder resguardarnos bien de él- Se detiene de lo que está haciendo y se levanta para tomar agua, está agitado y sucio –Pero hay buenas noticias- Da otro gran trago.  
>-¿Puede haber buenas noticias en todo este caos?- Me sonríe y menea la cabeza, vuelve a limpiarse la frente con la manga de su playera y se sienta a mí lado chocando fuertemente la espalda contra el metal.<br>-Los zombies allá parecen distintos, calmados, como esos tontos y lentos que ponían en las películas antiguas; al primer ruido fuerte pueden llegar a correr, pero si te andas con tiento no hacen mucho; pareciera que están sordos o casi sordos- Me río por la ironía del asunto.  
>-Pues agréguenme a la lista- Bromeo.<p>

Puck me brinda una sonrisa y recarga su cabeza en la mía.

-Me gusta que estés bien- Dice al cabo de un rato –Y de enfrentarme al fin del mundo a tu lado-.  
>-¿Te vas a poner romántico?-. Lo fastidio de vuelta, ya no sé cómo ser tierna, no sé si sólo con él o con todos menos Rachel.<br>-No, para ponerme romántico mejor con Sam-. Seguimos recargados en la cabeza del otro.

Descansar nos hace bien, darnos unos cinco minutos para pensar en todo y en nada.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Sam?-.  
>-Bien, tranquilas; en otro momento hubiera actuado a la puckasaurus y me hubiera lanzado en seguida, pero… no sé, Sam es distinta… me refiero a que, quizás dadas las circunstancias, no puedo darme el lujo de ser un patán porque, pues no hay muchas más mujeres que digamos- Ese es un buen punto, quizás patético, quizás triste.<br>-O sea que te comportas como un caballero porque es la única "Hembra" disponible-.  
>-Pues… sí, suena feo, pero así es… aunque ¿Sabes? No es porque sea la única "hembra"- Entrecomilla también –Sino porque, creo que sí la quiero-.<br>-¿Crees?-.  
>-Bueno, sí la quiero- Pongo mi mano sobre su rodilla.<br>-Amigo, estás perdido, ese tono de voz lo he escuchado sólo conmigo y créeme, ya no hay vuelta atrás-.  
>-¿Y tú y Rach?-.<br>-¿Qué con eso?- Deja de recargarse y se levanta pesadamente. Está cansado y apuesto a que le duelen las rodillas.  
>-Pues ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo va el desarrollo de 'La relación del Apocalipsis Zombie'?-<br>-Bien-. Me levanto también y me limpio las nalgas del polvo que se me ha quedado en el pantalón.  
>-¿En todo?- Suspiro.<br>-Tú sabes que las circunstancias no se pueden prestar a más, a veces estamos demasiado cansadas para ser románticas, otras tantas muy cansadas o preocupadas, o también doloridas; hacemos lo que podemos para… para hacernos sentir que somos la prioridad de la otra, pero… estamos lidiando con todo esto- Vuelve a su trabajo, pero sé que me escucha –Hubiera sido genial que 'esto' lo hubiéramos vivido sin tanto alboroto zombie, llevarla a cenar, irnos a nuestro paso, disfrutarnos como se disfrutan dos adolescentes enamoradas- Vuelvo a suspirar –Siento que debimos de crecer, de madurar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siento que nos hemos perdido de tanto en la relación-.  
>-Sip- Responde –Pero tienes que acoplarte a lo que te ha tocado vivir y agradecer porque estas atravesando por esto CON ella; y hay un plus, encontraste a tu madre- Menea la cabeza –Menuda suerte, tienes a dos personas más que importantes en tu vida, dentro de todo el caos ellas crean tu armonía-.<p>

Me deja sin palabras con lo que ha dicho, al parecer su crecimiento y madurez han sido de un ciento diez por ciento. Me pregunto si Finn hubiera madurado tanto como él de seguir vivo.

-¿Y… mmm, vieron muchos zombies en Fogo?- Intento distraerme de las emociones que comenzaron a invadirme.  
>-Por el momento pocos, pero quién sabe si al adentrarnos pudiera haber más; hemos dejado las cosas en la orilla y aunque inspeccionamos, no logramos encontrar civiles-.<br>-Pues no son malas noticias, no del todo, esperemos que esos dos mil habitantes no sean un problema-.

Escucho pasos acercarse, creo que las tareas por el día de hoy han terminado. Entran Chris y Santana y atrás de ellos Rachel, se ven agotados y sucios. Por su semblante juraría que sus cuerpos piden cama en seguida y buenas horas de sueño.

Rach se acerca a mí y se recarga pesadamente en mí poniendo su frente en mi hombro, quejándose en seguida y deseando mimos. Le sobo la espalda con mi palma derecha y la abrazo con mi brazo izquierdo.

-Por dios ya vámonos de vuelta, es hora y muero de hambre- Escucho a Santana.  
>-Faltan los demás- Advierte Chris. Sé que Santana quisiera gritarles pero nos hemos vuelto miedosos de los ruidos altos.<p>

Al cabo de dos minutos los vemos tomarse con inseguridad a las cuerdas y pasar lentamente hacia nuestro ferry, están igual de cansados. Me giro hacia la orilla de la playa, donde una línea como medio círculo está encendida en llamas, abarca la distancia de los dos ferrys. No sé por qué al principio no le presté atención, supuse que habría sido por la explosión causada por Adam, pero el medio círculo parece planeado, así que pregunto por él.

-¿Quién hizo aquello?- Lo señalo con mi dedo índice.  
>-Puck- Contesta Anthony.<br>-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunto asombrada.  
>-¿Conoces el alcohol que se usaba para mantener los platillos calientes en un buffet?- Asiento –Había mucho de eso en el bote y a los zombies les da miedo el fuego, así que para mantenerlos alejados hice aquello-.<br>-Muy inteligente- Él me despeina y me empuja delante de él para que abordemos la lancha que nos llevará de vuelta al bote.

Al regresar nos espera una deliciosa comida, consistente en sopa de fideo y papas con champiñones. Quién sabe cuánto puedan durar las papas y creo que las quieren aprovechar antes de que se echen a perder y no sirvan más.

Ya al menos es una comida más decente y fue gracias a Sam, que encontró un costal lleno de ellas. Por supuesto que no todos cabemos dentro de la pequeña cocina cuya mesa apenas alcanza para cuatro apretados comensales, pero no nos molesta comer afuera y ver cómo va metiéndose el sol para dar paso a una media luna.

El frío arrecia. A lo lejos, en la costa, donde se ve más pequeño el medio círculo de fuego, se escuchan los gemidos inconfundibles de los zombies que parecen enojados por no poder acercarse a nosotros.

He terminado por acostumbrarme a ellos, a su quejarse interminable, a sus pasos torpes, sus ojos idos, sin alma, como ver a alguien que ha fallecido con los ojos abiertos, como si fueran claras de huevo con yemas de diversos colores. Me acostumbré al olor que se levanta cuando llueve y luego sale el sol y también he logrado acostumbrarme a aquellos que se arrastran con medio cuerpo "completo".

Vuelvo preguntármelo ¿A dónde se irá nuestra alma cuando nos convertimos en algo tan patético como ellos? Sigo sin tener respuesta.

-¿Estás bien?- Se acerca Rachel y se sienta a mi lado, le convido de mi cobija y se pega a mi cuerpo, entrecierra los ojos; el cabello le vuela con el viento y tirita un poco en lo que entra en calor.  
>-Sí-.<br>-Has estado muy callada desde que regresamos- Por debajo de la cobija nos tomamos de la mano y volvemos la vista a las estrellas.

A unos metros Puck, Anthony, Will y Francesca juegan cartas alumbrados por una lámpara de aceite. En otro lado, conversan los otros adultos sin Anthony, que lee uno de los libros que encontró en su camarote. No tengo señales de Santana y Britt y creo que Cat está durmiendo.

-Me he sentido aletargada, no sé si las medicinas fuertes ya salieron de mi sistema, pero a ratos me siento débil-.  
>-Y aún así insistes en ir con nosotros- Le beso la mejilla para disminuir su enfado.<br>-Necesito ocuparme o enloqueceré; en Lima teníamos extracurriculares, tuve los ensayos con las porristas, pero aquí todo es tan… abrumador-. Siento su pulgar haciendo círculos en el dorso de mi mano  
>-Pero si estas débil podrías lastimarte más- La miro con ternura.<br>-Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero de verdad prefiero estar allá que aquí, pensando de más- Suspira resignada, sabe que no va a ganar esta batalla, así como no ha ganado otras tantas.  
>-Eres testaruda Quinn Fabray-.<br>-Y tú eres hermosa- Me besa en los labios y vemos desde nuestro asiento el juego de naipes y las expresiones del ganador y los perdedores en cada ronda.

Xxxxxx

Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan contenta, el motor del ferry arreglado ruge con fuerza, tenemos las camionetas que faltaban y úrgeme ver la isla. Me siento como cuando me llevaron a Nueva York cuando pequeña, que ver la estatua de la libertad suponía para mí un gran logro en mi vida, por fin Lucy Quinn Fabray presumiría de haberla conocido.

El clima sigue empeorando, pero no por eso me siento menos contenta. Este ferry se parece mucho al aparecido en la película de 'The Ring'. Un poco más grande que el que han dejado en Newfoundland.

En la lancha nos siguen Anthony y Hiram quienes llegarán al bote para luego llevarlo a la isla.

-Te ves tan emocionada como una niña- Se acerca Rachel y me abraza por detrás.  
>-¿Es tan evidente?-.<br>-Sí- Me suelta y se recarga de la orilla.  
>-Es sólo que, por fin puedo sentir que algo comienza a tomar forma, como que vamos a construir un gran hogar con todos los que somos-.<br>-Moss estaría tan orgulloso de nosotros-.

Es verdad, donde quiera que esté Moss es seguro que se alegrará de saber que hemos llegado con bien a donde pretendíamos. Que nos estableceremos y encontraremos nuevas formas de supervivencia.

La tierra podrá ser cruel para plantar alimentos, el clima supondrá también tiempos difíciles, y quién sabe cuánto dure la nieve en este lugar. Tengo la nariz congelada y también los pómulos, excepto las orejas que están cubiertas por la gorra de la chamarra.

-Pareces un esquimal- Comenta Rachel entre risitas.  
>-Y tú pareces un enano de El señor de los anillos- Me hace una mueca y yo la ataco con cosquillas.<p>

Corre y grita, zafándose de mí.

-Basta Quinn, podría resbalar y caerse- Es mi madre, quien me regaña como si tuviéramos cinco años.  
>-Es enana, no creo que pueda caer por la borda- Volteo a ver a mi novia –A menos que yo la aviente- La cargo y hago como que voy a echarla, ella se aferra de la manga de mi chamarra y grita más fuerte, luego ríe y yo la deposito en el piso.<p>

La sonrisa de mi madre es linda y nos ve con cariño, presiento que algo quiere decirnos, pero no lo hará, no por el momento.

Estamos todos tan contentos; veo el otro Ferry en la orilla; los nubarrones son más cerrados y es muy probable que no tarde en llover. Huelo la lluvia en el aire y escucho a las gaviotas. No han bajado las camionetas y no veo a nadie a los alrededores, lo cual me alivia.

No por eso no llevo conmigo la pistola y un cuchillo de navaja larga y afilada.

La isla me parece hermosa, aún si no tiene demasiada vegetación, si lo que se ve más bien son montañas rocosas y casitas estilo europeo hechas de madera con techos de dos aguas. Quiero pensar en aquí llegaron colonos Suecos o Suizos porque las estructuras son muy parecidas a las casas distinguidas de las regiones rurales de aquellos países.

Es bueno que no se escuche movimiento por el momento, a pesar del ruido del motor y de las olas que se hacen con el avanzar del ferry.

Cuando bajamos por fin me siento como si esta fuera la tierra prometida, Rachel se acerca y mi madre se nos une junto con Hiram, sonreímos y respiramos con placer.

-Es bueno estar en tierra firme después de este tiempo, no sabía cuánto más soportaría el vaivén-. Nos sentimos pesados porque así sucede con el cuerpo cuando has pasado algunos días en el mar.

Pero nada podía ser tan maravilloso, mi sonrisa se apaga cuando me doy cuenta que Fogo Island como tal está al otro lado de la isla. Es decir, fogo es una islita de Newfoundland, como si ésta fuera el mundo y fogo su luna. Habrá que rodear para poder llegar a donde queremos.

Y sin embargo hay una chispa de esperanza, se me ilumina el rostro y vuelvo a sentir que me regresa la luz al cuerpo. Fogo Island tiene poco más de trescientos habitantes, eso, es pan comido señores, si hemos de sobrevivir en un lugar, qué mejor que en ese donde sabemos que hay casas y pocos zombies, me brinca el corazón dentro del pecho y yo le sigo, dando de brincos también.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Fabray?- Es Santana quien se acerca subiéndose el cierre de su chamarra negra de pana.  
>-Ven a ver este mapa, Satanás-.<p>

Se acerca a mí y al cabo de unos segundos están todos viendo la misma señalética que yo.

-Observen; toda esta isla es Newfoundland y esto es Fogo, necesitamos llegar aquí, dice que tiene 355 habitantes y un desembarcadero-.  
>-O sea que hay que rodear- Dice Chris.<br>-A menos que quieran atravesar por tierra- Le lanzo una mirada de absurdo, es evidente que nadie querrá hacer eso.  
>-No perdemos nada si lo hacemos- Son pocas las veces que Cat abre la boca para decir cualquier cosa, es del tipo callado y sumiso, pero es un placer escucharla porque su voz y su acento son increíblemente melodiosos –Rodear, digo- Corrige cuando pensamos que lo que apoyaba más bien era atravesar la isla.<p>

Entramos a la oficinita, con mucha pero mucha precaución, no sabemos lo que pueda haber. Llevo el arma en mi mano, firme y apuntando al frente. Rachel se me separa y Puck camina en otra dirección. No es muy grande, y se parece a aquellas oficinas de guardabosques.

Veo trípticos empolvados que te anuncian todo lo que puedes hacer en la isla y capta mi atención uno negro con la fotografía de un paisaje nublado con un hotel muy curioso en color blanco y con tubos de diez metros que se le incrustan en la base, como si fuera un cien pies rectangular.

El título lee 'Fogo Inn', aquello me pone más contenta, ese hotel de lujo está en nuestro destino y si no había muchas personas hospedadas, podremos hacer algo con la estructura.

Abro el tríptico y leo también que hay varias casas de toque minimalista, también en blanco, que están listas para alquiler; carajo que nos hemos ganado la lotería.

Un estruendo me despierta y asusta, volteo rápidamente con el arma apuntando y veo que un zombie tiene atrapada a Rachel por la espalda. Lo que hago por inercia es gritar su nombre y Puck sale corriendo de la habitación contigua. El zombie probablemente salió del baño y nadie advirtió que pudiera haber uno ahí.

La tiene bien aferrada, ella grita y yo grito, Puck se bloquea y no mueve un músculo. Intento enfocar, pero Rachel se mueve demasiado para poder quitárselo de encima y bien podría fallar y herirla.

Son segundos los que pasan, pero me parecen eternos y tengo el corazón en la garganta. Todo sucede demasiado rápido, escucho un segundo quejido y de debajo de un escritorio sale otro zombie que le toma el tobillo y se acerca peligrosamente a su pantorrilla.

Hay un disparo que no sé si es de su arma o de la de Puck y hay una segunda denotación que es de mi pistola; la bala que sale de mi cañón se incrusta perfectamente en la cabeza del zombie que está aun en el suelo y el otro ha caído hacia atrás con el mentón destrozado y agujero en la parte superior del cráneo.

Rachel le ha metido un plomazo por debajo, atinadamente antes de que pudiera morderla.

-¡Menudo idiota!- Le grito a Puck que hasta entonces reacciona.  
>-¡Me asusté demasiado y no supe qué hacer!-. Lo empujo por el hombro y le golpeo el brazo.<p>

Corro hacia donde Rachel para cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien.

-¿Te ha herido?-. Me niega, no puede hablar, está tan asustada como nosotros.

La veo pálida, tan blanca que parece muerta.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Entra Anthony agitado y con los ojos bien abiertos.  
>-Que nos atacaron dos de ellos- Digo; los ve y hace cara de asco.<br>-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, hemos inspeccionado bien el mapa y trazado la ruta en el nuestro, tomen lo que haga falta de aquí si es que algo sirve y larguémonos-.

Sigo con el corazón acelerado, la tomo de la mano y salimos en silencio, temblando. Caminamos deprisa y Hiram se nos une preguntando lo sucedido, le doy los pormenores y dejo que la abrace y la lleve consigo.

Al segundo Judy se me acerca y me pasa su brazo por los hombros.

-¿Están bien?-.  
>-Sí- Me falla la voz y sigo temblando, pero hemos salido sanos y salvos de ahí, así que sólo es cuestión de que el susto se nos pase.<p>

Vamos por la orilla de la isla, viendo las casitas pintorescas y rústicas, el poco pasto que sale a ratos, muy verde en otros lugares, como si estuviéramos dando la vuelta por Irlanda o Escocia. Es poca la cantidad de casas, comparada a la que estábamos acostumbrados a ver.

El sol se oculta y los faros de los ferrys son lo único que alumbra el frente. Esto parece cada vez más tétrico y mucho más frío ahora que no hay nada de sol. Rachel se ha quedado dormida en brazos de su padre y yo me tomo un café que ha preparado Judy para todos. Creo que nos vendría bien después del susto, así que al diablo el racionarlo.

Me quema la lengua y siento cómo baja hasta mi estómago, lo siento rico y al cabo de unos minutos se me calienta un poco el cuerpo.

-Vaya susto- Es Cat quien me saca de mi letargo.  
>-Lo sé-. Suspiro y veo el vaho en de mi aliento.<br>-¿Cómo va tu oído?-.  
>-Mejor ¿Y tus heridas?-.<br>-También mejor- Hace silencio y mira hacia las sombras que son las casas ahora –Gracias- Me dice –Por ayudarnos-.  
>-Ni lo menciones, además Frankie ya nos ha dado millones de agradecimientos, suficientes por las dos-. Sonríe, es una mujer muy bonita, de ojos grandes, cafés y expresivos, de cabello increíblemente negro y piel blanquísima, de estatura baja, ahora puedo observarla bien. Tiene las manos delgadas y dedos medianos.<p>

Noto que tiene la manía de hacerse el cabello hacia atrás, atrapándolo detrás de sus orejas.

-Quiero que sepas que, no vamos a defraudarlos, Francesca y yo, no… no vamos a dejarlos nunca atrás y siempre estaremos en la mejor disposición de ayudarlos en lo que nos pidan- Le brindo una mirada cálida y una media sonrisa.  
>-Gracias, sé que serán buenos miembros del equipo, bienvenidas a la familia-.<p>

Vamos y nos sentamos junto a los demás, que siguen con el juego de naipes, al parecer es la única entretención por el momento, al rato se hartarán de lo mismo y tendrán que buscarse otro hobbie. Esta vez Anthony y Sam se unen al grupo y al parecer están en una partida reñida de póquer.

Empieza a darme sueño y me meto a una de las camionetas, la mía para ser precisos. Me echo en el asiento trasero y estiro la espalda y las piernas ya que no he cerrado la puerta.

Me quedo dormida por sabe cuánto rato cuando escucho las voces de mis compañeros que anuncian que hemos llegado. Veo el reloj en mi muñeca, las manecillas anuncian que son casi las diez de la noche. Podemos ver el hotel de color blanco con sus tubos oxidados, de ventanas altas y ni una sola sin romper, eso para empezar da buena espina.

-Creo que debemos quedarnos aquí; pasaremos la noche donde podamos acomodarnos. Afortunados los que han viajado en el bote- Intenta bromear Anthony sin mucho éxito, todos estamos cansados y hambrientos.

Pasaremos frío, porque las mantas están en el bote, pero no importa, es un sacrificio que no me parece tan devastador tomando en cuenta que mañana por la mañana estaremos bajando a la isla y rumbo al hotel.

Me bajo de la camioneta y me estiro otra vez, los minutos de sueño me hicieron bien y estoy descansada, aunque bien sé, que en una media hora tendré que estar durmiendo de nuevo si quiero cargar pilas. Voy a donde Hiram que ha cobijado a Rachel con su chamarra.

-Hiram, vaya a descansar, yo la llevaré a la camioneta para que duerma- No le ruego mucho porque me acepta la propuesta en un segundo.

Cargo a Rachel y la llevo en brazos a donde dije que la llevaría, eso sí, con esfuerzo logro ponerla sobre el asiento y luego cierro la puerta para meterme al frente.

La observo dormir, respirar tranquilamente con las manos bajo su cabeza y mi chamarra cubriéndola; cuando se duerme la temperatura corporal desciende y con ello también da un poco de frío, más frío del que por sí ya hace.

Entonces, noto una mancha oscura en su pierna, levanto cuidadosamente su pantalón y ahí está, lo que más he temido durante todo nuestro fatídico viaje: la han mordido.

Siento que se me sale el alma del cuerpo, nunca me ha latido el corazón tan rápido, nunca se me han llenado los ojos de lágrimas como ahora, no así, tan desesperadas y cegadoras. Me falta el aire y salgo de la camioneta.

Quiero gritar, correr, golpear algo. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Me pongo en cuclillas para tomar aire, me limpio las lagrimas que no dejan de correr por mis mejillas, tomo bocanadas de aire, me irgo y me tapo la boca. Estoy a punto de llorar fuerte.

De pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercan a mí y me encanta que sea Puck, corro a abrazarme de él y lloro contra su hombro para ahogar mis sollozos.

-Quinn, Quinn ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas-.

Lo jalo lejos de donde están durmiendo todos, subimos unas escaleras que nos llevan al nivel superior del ferry.

-La mordieron Puck-.  
>-¿A quién?- Pregunta más tonta.<br>-A Rachel, Puck, mordieron a Rachel-. Se pone pálido, se le nota nervioso en un segundo y le tiemblan las manos.  
>-¿Pero… pero cómo… cómo pudo…?- No puede siquiera hacer bien su pregunta, le noto la voz cortada y los ojos se le ponen rojos.<br>-Cuando estábamos en la oficina del guardacostas-.

Se lleva las manos a la nuca y me da la espalda, luego gira de nuevo hacia mí.

-Espera… eso fue hace cinco horas-.  
>-¿Y?- Pregunto molesta.<br>-Y el cambio toma mucho menos-.  
>-Puck, puede ser que el virus actúe diferente en las personas… los cambios pueden suponer variaciones de tiempo según el tipo de sangre de la persona y las defensas-.<br>-Quinn- Lo dice molesto también, le enoja que lo trate como un idiota –Finn comenzó con el cambio antes; dos horas a lo mucho-.

Lo veo caminar a las escaleras y bajar sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Abre la camioneta con cuidado y observa a Rachel.

-No está sudando y no parece tener fiebre- Lo susurra tan quedo que apenas lo escucho, y peor como estoy del oído.  
>-No sé Puck, no sé…- Sigo llorando bajo y me limpio desesperadamente las lágrimas.<br>-Será mejor que nos quedemos despiertos para observarla, estar atentos-.

Me abraza, me abraza fuerte y yo sigo llorando.

-¿Debemos advertirlos? ¿Despertar a Rachel?- Supongo que quiere que tengamos el mismo procedimiento que tuvimos con Finn.

Suspiro de nuevo, me falta tanto aire en los pulmones.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- Me pregunta con pesar en la voz, me acaricia el cabello y vuelve a abrazarme fuerte. Yo asiento sobre su pecho.  
>-Tú despiértala-.<p>

Subo el volumen de mi walkie talkie y comienzo con duda y la voz cortada.

-Um… aquí Quinn, respondan, aquí Quinn-.  
>-Aquí Santana en el Ferry-.<br>-Aquí Sam en el bote ¿Qué pasa?-.  
>-…Rachel ha sido mordida- Digo con todas las fuerzas que puedo reunir para no romperme en el comunicado.<p>

Ignoro la reacción de los que se encuentran en el otro ferry y en el bote, pero cuando regreso a la camioneta Hiram parece un loco y Rachel, en su modorra, no atina bien qué es lo que pasa.


End file.
